The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters
by Dragonwolffox
Summary: This is the continuation of The Child Of The Moon: The Lightning Thief and will have the same story line as the pjo: sea of monsters with many twist. There will be an abundance of OC's. So follow the Son of Artemis as he and his friends go on a quest to find the Golden fleece to save Camp. And watch as he uncovers a new threat that involves the supposed extinct dragons of myth.
1. Chapter 1: Ember

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Ember**

I awoke groggily that morning to the sound of two people screaming at each other, one was female the other male.

'Ugh not again. Can't those two just get along?' I thought to myself

"Ember hurry up your hogging the bathroom!" Said a male voice which sounded like Percy's.

"But I need the bathroom. Go find another one you dork."

"Ember honey can you please hurry so Percy may use the restroom." Said a voice that could only belong to Mrs. Jackson.

"Finally!" Percy shouted as the door creaked open.

'Sigh' You see Percy and I last year went on a quest to find Zeus's master bolt that was stolen by Luke Castellan a son of Hermes. And yeah we are demigods. But anyway we discovered he had taken it from Lord Zeus and gave it to Ares who we unknowingly had actually given us the bolt in a backpack and the bolt would appear as soon as we entered the Underworld so when we went to the Underworld because we originally thought Hades had it Percy and I discovered Ares treachery and with the help of Poseidon we escaped Hades and when we returned to the surface we fought Ares who also had Hades helm and defeated him, so we of course took it back and return it to its rightful owner Lord Zeus and we also had some help from our friends Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Grover Underwood a satyr, and now Luke is now serving Kronos the Titan Lord of Time who wanted me to join him which I said promptly 'You can go Fuck yourself.' So here I am now laying in a room that luckily Percy and his mom allowed me to stay in.

I just laid there on my large, yet comfy bed as someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Blake you might want to get ready for school. You should be excited after all I mean it is the last day." Said Mrs. Jackson with obvious excitement.

"One minute." I said.

I then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom which Percy was just now getting out of I took a shower and then headed back to my room with a white towel wrapped around my waist and on my way to my room I passed Ember. As I passed her, her face turned beat red and she turned around and headed for the kitchen. I watched her walk to the kitchen from behind with an incredulous look on my face I then shrugged my shoulder and continued to my room. You see Ember was a girl I had found in the forest near New York on the last day of summer last year.

** Flashback  
** It was Sunday morning with really foggy weather which honestly was no problem for me as I could easily see through it just one last day of summer till school started up again. And I was out in the forest just after leaving Percy's house. You see Luna and I are staying with Percy and his mother because of the passing of my late parents. So I had nowhere else to really go. I suggested to Sally that I pay for some of the apartment rent because of the large sum of money my parents left me. But she wouldn't budge no matter how many times I brought it up. Sally is a really nice person and treats me as if I were one of her own. Then again Percy and I have known each other since pre-k.

The reason for me being in the forest just outside of New York is because I was hunting a monster. Lately there have been a rise in the amount of monsters appearing lately and I have a feeling it has to do with Kronos in some way. And since I really didn't want to lose Luna anytime soon I decided it would be best she stayed at the house, she is after all the only thing I have left of my parents. Her and I have a letter from my dad.

I was hunting the monster because I found its tracks yesterday and I really didn't want it coming after us or anyone else. So I followed its tracks to the forest. By the looks of the tracks it was a hell hound. I continued through the forest at a break neck pace jumping and dodging branches as I went through the forest, until I came upon something or rather someone, it was a girl. She was in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She looked to be around my age of 12. She was laying on her side in the dirt.

I walked over to her silently and hesitantly as I used my senses to see if she was a monster and luckily she wasn't. I walked over to her and she had to be the most gorgeous looking girl I had ever seen in my life.

She had an olive like complexion. She had beautiful dark strawberry blond hair, but what was curious was that at the top tips of her hair, she had black tips instead of the dark strawberry blond hair then at the base of her hair which reached down to her waist she had black tips of hair as well instead of a strawberry blond color like most of her hair was.

She had a blue and white striped shirt which hugged her athletic like body. With I would have to say B cup breasts. She had black pants and black and blue vans . Also in her front pocket was a hat just a plain black and red hat.

I gently shook her.

"Hey wake up. Wake up." I gently told her as I gently nudged her shoulder.

Startled she immediately awoke and smacked me with her sharp fingernails across my face.

"Ahhh! Why the hell did you do that for?" I asked angrily rubbing my now bleeding cheek .

Then I looked at her a little better she was shaking in fright her violet eyes full of fear .

"Hey it's alright I won't hurt you I promise." I said with sincerity in my voice putting my hands in a defensive position and a gently smile playing on my face.

"Then where am I and w-who are you?" She asked with fear laced in her voice.

"My name is Blake love nice to meet you, you are in a forest near New York city." I told her gently.

"I-I don't remember...anything all I know is my name." She said now sitting up rubbing her temples.

"What's your name?"

"Ember."

"Well alright Ember well it's nice to meet you, how about I take you to a doctor and we can find your parents. And so they can see what is wrong with you." I told her outstretching my hand to her to help her up.

She looked at my hand hesitantly and then finally grabbed it and I was about to help her up until, I heard a low growl coming from my right. Immediately I turned to my right to see the hell hound I had been tracking which was the size of a mastiff glaring down at us.

"U-uh what is that thing?" Ember asked.

"You can see it?"

"Um duh why wouldn't I?"

"Uh heh...No reason."

"Alright listen I want you to," I looked around and behind us I noticed a tree, "climb up the tree I'm going to kill it." I told her as I helped her stand.

"No way you'll die. I want to help." She said defiantly with a look of determination.

"Sorry but the best way you can help me is by staying away. I am sorry, but you don't even have a weapon to defend yourself." I told her pointedly.

She huffed and stood her ground I then glared at her, and then I softened my glare and said "please" finally she backed up and went up the tree with little to no difficulty. For a girl with amnesia she sure as hell can be stubborn.

I then clicked my watch and fought the monster and defeated it I got a few cuts and bruises but other than that I was pretty okay. Ember then climbed down the tree.

"Your hurt." She said worriedly looking at a cut on my arm.

"I'll be fine I've had way worse." I told her .

She looked at my bleeding arm and gently held it in worry. My face heated at the contact. I pulled my arm away and ripped a strip off of my shirt and wrapped it around my arm.

"Let's get you to the doctor." I told her gently.

** Flashback end**

As soon as we got to the doctors they immediately gave her a checkup and looked for her parents but none ever came up and all the while at the doctor she would continuously hold onto my arm looking at the doctors skeptically, I tried to convince her to trust the doctors, but she wouldn't budge. One of the doctors wanted to give her a shot and let's just say that she can be fierce when she wants to. Ten seconds later I found that needle in my arm. The doctors told me it wasn't fatal or anything so I should be fine ember continued to apologize to me throughout the whole trip at the doctors. Finally when Ember let me go I went to a payphone right across from her room so she could still see me and I called Sally and so I told Sally all about the mysterious girl and her situation and as we had quite a bit of room at the new place so she adopted Ember and a week later she was officially known as Ember Jackson. As soon as we told Ember the news she hugged my neck so tight I thought she was going to suffocate me.

Now almost a year later here we are almost done with a whole year of school. On the first night of her staying at the Jackson residence she still felt nervous around other people so we all allowed her to sleep in my room as she didn't want to sleep alone I slept on the ground on my carpet folded in a sleeping bag, her on the bed and Luna laid at the edge of the bed at the end of her feet. It stayed like that for a couple of days and then she finally took the empty spare room with some encouragement from everyone luckily it was across from mine.

I reached my room which I got to decorate myself with some of the money my parents left for me Sally told me I could only use a small sum of it so the rest would go to college or any other really important expenses. My bed is a queen sized with orange sheets and mossy oak throw pillows it even had wooden head rest. I also have deer and wolves on my walls one side has day time the other night time. It had a flat screen TV with a ps3 and a few games. And whenever Percy and I want to play some video games we come to my room. Heck even Ember played some after the first night she was a pro at Call of Duty and kicked mine and Percy's butt which made our jaws drop.

I then put on some cloths a blue Nike shirt black jeans and black Nike shoes. I put on my watch and ring. And strapped my orange backpack across my shoulder.

Once I walked into the kitchen Mrs. Jackson had made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast and set them on two paper plates. I then sat on one of the wooden chairs surrounding a long rectangular table. I grabbed a paper plate and scooped up some food.

I smiled and said "Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

"You're welcome."

The other two copied me in saying thank you and sat down. Mrs. Jackson wore her work uniform which consisted of her red and white shirt and blue blouse.

Ember was wearing a black silk choker with a dark purple crystal which was held by a chain on the choker it also had black beads that come off the sides off the sides of the choker all the way around to the back of her neck it was a present I had gotten her for last Christmas and ever since I got it for her she would always wear it. In her right pocket she had her signature red and black cap, she also wore black button up shirt and blue jean pants, along with her black sneakers. Her beautiful violet eyes shining with excitement and her straight black tipped strawberry blond hair which she had grown now reaching down to her hips.

Percy wore a green short sleeve and black pants, with red sneakers. And he really didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as he normally is when eating, and It seemed Sally noticed.

"Percy are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

But she really didn't seem to buy it and neither did I. I then heard a scratching noise come from the backyard. I stood from the table and made my way to the door and opened it up so Luna could come in luckily our apartment was on the ground and we had a small backyard. I opened the door and in came Luna.

"Hey girl." I said petting her head. I then led her to the table where Ember petted Luna telling her "Good girl" out of all the people in the house Luna like Ember the most she even liked her more than me the son of Artemis then again she probably was teasing me, Luna when ever me and Ember got into a dispute and are joking around Luna would always take her side and when ever she did Ember gave her a treat which I told her was not fair, and every time I told her no fair she would just wink and stick her tongue out at me. I then bent over and put food in her bowl. Ember let Luna go and Luna went to eating her breakfast. I then sat back at the table.

Sally after doing dishes dried her hands. Looking at Percy.

"Is it school or... "

She didn't even finish. "I think Grover is in trouble ," he said and told us about his weird dream. Apparently Grover was being chased by a monster in a wedding dress, which kinda seemed a little too weird for me.

Now I know what you are thinking why are you saying all of this in front of Ember about Grover and stuff, well after the hell hound incident we told her everything. I mean she already knows the mythology world so why not. And we also did a test to see if she was a demigod or not, I asked Percy to pull out his sword which he did I then took his sword out of his hands and not to cut her but I placed it in her hand which showed she was a demigod as bronze would just pass through a mortal.

She was either a demigod or something else. I know for fact she isn't a monster though. She might be a demidragon, but Nah there's no way I mean I would have sensed it right. I didn't sense that one dragon in Platt's book store so it's a possibility, but highly unlikely.

"Grover is you're guy's satyr friend right?"Ember asked.

"Yeah he's our friend satyr. He's a Really cool guy, and Percy I'm sure he is fine. Maybe you had an actual mortal dream. I mean, Grover, in a wedding dress that is a little farfetched, don't you think."

"But it seemed so realistic. Blake he might be in actual trouble." Percy said in worry.

"Grover is a big satyr now Percy. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would have heard from...from camp..."Sally's shoulders tensing at the word camp.

"What is it ?" Percy asked noticing her tense at the word camp.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you guys what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you all and Tyson to Rockefeller Center- to that skateboard shop you guys like."

That I have to say would be cool, but unlike Ember, Percy, and Tyson I didn't really like skate boarding. I would probably buy a bike or something instead.

I could see Percy was really tempted, as these have been some hard times for Percy, Sally, hell even Ember as she has lost her memory and practically had to start a whole new life. As they didn't really have much money and every time I offered them some they wouldn't take it. Unless it was for a birthday or other special occasion then they would but other than that they wouldn't take anything I offered.

"Wait a minute," Percy said . "I thought we were packing for camp tonight."

She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that...I got a message from Chiron last night."

I immediately started to worry 'What could possibly be wrong with camp. Did something bad happen maybe they were under attack from Luke.' And it seemed as if Ember caught my look of worry as she grabbed a hold of my hand underneath the table and gave me a gentle encouraging smile.

I gave her a thankful look and smile for the comfort. As soon as she saw my smile she looked away and let go of my hand.

'Did I do something wrong?' I thought to myself.

"What did he say Mrs. Jackson?" I asked .

"He thinks...it might not be safe for you all to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."

"Postpone? Mom how could it not be safe? We are half-bloods! It's like the only safe place on earth for us." Percy said.

"Usually dear . But with the problems they're having-"

"What problems?"

"Percy...I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to all of you this afternoon. I can 't explain it at all right now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."

Millions of questions passed through my. What could possibly be wrong with camp damn it?

"Man and I really was looking forward to seeing this camp for the first time." Ember said with disappointment twisting her purple crystal which she always did when saddened or irritated.

"Next year sweet heart I promise." Mrs. Jackson said to Ember .

Ember sighed with disappointment.

All of a sudden kitchen clock chimed the half-hour.

Sally looked relieved at the sound.

"Seven-thirty , you guys should get going Tyson will be waiting."

"But-"

"Percy we will talk this afternoon. You all need to head to school."

We all sighed and nodded our heads. School honestly was the last thing on my mind. But we had to get to Tyson or he would get upset being alone as he was afraid of underground traveling alone.

We packed our backpacks and headed out the door. Ember and I were out the door, but Percy stayed at the door.

"Mom, this problem at camp. Does it...could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"

I heard her voice from the front yard. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain..as much as I can."

Percy reluctantly told her good-bye.  
We then jogged to reach the number two train.

I noticed Ember's eyes narrowed looking in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing just thought I saw something," She said. "Wait where is Luna?"

"I'm leaving her home today I decided she should just stay home. Since you know it's just the last day of school." I told her.

** Little did I know that I wouldn't be seeing her for quite some time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dodge ball goes up in smoke

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 2: Dodge ball goes up in smoke**

The walk to the number two train in a word...uneventful. When we reached the number two train we met with, I would have to say the nicest Cyclops you could ever meet. His name is Tyson you see he was abandoned by his parents just like I was and from what I could tell he is just a baby Cyclops. 'Oh the irony, I am the son of the woman who hunts monsters and yet here I am making friends with one.' I thought to myself.

You see we first met him in our school Meriwether College Prep. I knew the very first day when I met him that he was a Cyclops because of my monster sensing since he was abandoned he was homeless, so the school adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel "good" about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Despite his six-foot-three height and build like the Abominable snow man he cried a lot, and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kinda misshapen and brutal-looking. Since I could see through the mist somewhat his one big eye was brown.

As soon as the kids discovered he was a big softie at heart, despite his strength and scary looks, they made themselves feel "good" about themselves by picking on him. Luckily he had friends like us to look out for him and make sure the bullies would back off.

"Hey Ty." I greeted Tyson as we walked up to him.

"Hello." Tyson said with a huge grin.

Ember also greeted Tyson giving the big lug a hug. Percy just gave Tyson a high five. The train then pulled up in the subway station coming to a squealing halt. All four of us then boarded. There were two seats and I let Tyson and Ember sit in the seats while Percy and I stood.

I noticed a few creeps looking Ember over. One guy even stood up and walked over to her. He was a fat guy who wreaked of booz and had no hair on his head. The man smiled at Ember with a crooked grin.

"Well hello sweet heart," The man said greasily. "How bout you come with me and we can have a good time."

I immediately grabbed the guy and shoved him back in his seat. Ember was fuming and looked about ready to murder the guy. The guy stood up again and this time walked up to me and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I don take kind to de way you just treated me kid." He said angrily and drunkenly.

I looked to the side and noticed Tyson just about ready to cry, while Ember looked at me with worry, and Percy was glaring at the man.

"Apologize and give me all your money kid then I will let it slide, and maybe if the nice girl here can do something nice for me I might just not cut your throat." He said looking at Ember with an evil look.

"Hmm how about no you go to hell." I said, and within a second I knocked the pocket knife out of his hand, and then hit his head against the pole that Percy and I had our hands on.

He then fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone looked at me in shock and after a moment of silence they all cheered for the brave act. Finally our stop came and we exited the train.

"Thanks Blake for that back there, you didn't have to do it I could have taken care of it myself." Ember said gratefully yet irritated that I had gotten involved.

"I know you could have Ember, but I hate guys like that it just gets me so angry, those are the type of guys who give other guys who do good things get a bad rep." I told her as I knew several man haters.

We then walked out of the subway and walked to our school. You see Meriwether College Prep is a "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on bean bag chairs instead of at desks, and we don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.

Which I honestly thought was really cool, instead of the teachers being super strict all the time it made things nice. Of course I would do some learning outside of school to keep up with kids in other middle schools. The down side is that the students here aren't really all that bright. Not to sound arrogant, but Percy, Ember, and I were probably the smartest people there no offense to Tyson of course.

For example my first class today: English which luckily I had with Ember, Percy , and Tyson. Our whole middle school had to read this book called Lord of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho. So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. Which we just stayed out of . The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.

Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. he had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everyone to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joy ride and run into a **PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN SIGN**.  
Anyway, Sloan was giving everyone wedgies until he made the mistake of trying it on Tyson. Us three were pretty much Tyson's only friends.

Percy's mom had complained to the school a million times that they weren't doing enough to help him. She'd called social services, but nothing ever really happed as Tyson was a Cyclops. The social service workers claimed Tyson didn't exist. They swore up and down that they'd visited the alley we described and couldn't find him. Which was probably the mist hiding Tyson.

Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, and Tyson panicked. He swatted Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids' tire swing. Which I wanted to take a picture of, but sadly as I am a demi-god we couldn't have cell phones as it was like a signal for monsters, like saying here I am come and get me.

"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

Ember was about to say something, but I said something before she even could.

"Sloan shut the hell up." I said and then I then I noticed Tyson had started sobbing. "Take it back Sloan!"

"Why do you even bother, Love? You are as much of a freak as he is. I mean you probably were such a disgrace as a kid your own parents left you to rot in the woods." Sloan said with a smirk.

As soon as he said that I was really close to changing into a lion and ripping his head off, yeah that's right I said change into a lion you see I can change into any animal of my choosing even some monsters such as a dragon, but not Cyclops's only monsters that represented animals such as the griffon.

Percy who stood next to me just stood there pissed off.

"Why you. Shut the hell up Sloan. They aren't freaks they are nice people. You on the other hand are apiece of shit." Ember said hotly her violet eyes becoming dark. And tip of advice never make Ember angry when she is angry she can be really scary.

"Humph, why do you even hang out with them Ember. You should hang with me and my crew. We are so much cooler. Hell you would probably have friends if you didn't hang out with those losers." Sloan said pointing at me, Percy, and Tyson and was now laughing with his goons. And I honestly could sense that the goons surrounding Sloan were monsters. So we were going to have to make sure they didn't try anything.

"Go to hell." Ember said flicking her hair back.

Sloan just growled then looked at me. "You wait till PE. You are all so dead."

When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that we'd understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. We all passed his course, and we should never, ever grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded earnestly, then gave me a chip-toothed grin, he then looked with an evil smirk at Ember she was too engrossed in a book to see what he was doing, I however saw what he was doing and was about to go punch the guy, but Percy held be back.

"Not now man. You don't want to get in trouble the last day just a few more classes." Percy said calming me down even though I could tell he was just as pissed as I was.

Percy to get Tyson to stop sobbing promised to get him extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch.

"I…I am a freak?" Tyson asked Percy.

"Just ignore them Ty," I said with a smile. "They are just jerks believe me we aren't freaks."

Percy and Ember smiled at him encouragingly and nodded in an agreement.

"Yeah," Ember agreed. "If anyone is the freak it's Matt Sloan."

Tyson sniffled. "You are all good friends. Miss you all next year if…if I can't…"

His voice trembled. I realized he didn't know if he'd be invited back next year for the community service project. I wondered if the head master had even bothered talking to him about it. The people here can really be pricks.

"Don't worry, big guy," Percy managed. "Everything's going to be fine."

Tyson gave Percy a grateful look, but it was kind of dumb of him to say that. He couldn't just promise that, because if in the end Tyson isn't aloud at this school he might be even more heart broken then when people pick on him.

Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla our science teacher told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode. Ember was my lab partner as usual while Tyson and Percy were lab partners. Tyson's hands were way too big for tiny vials so Percy would have to do all the mixing, but within minutes Tyson knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.

After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and Percy for being natural chemists. And Luckily because of the time taken up none of the other students had to take the final. So I gave a round of high fives to my friends for not having to do anything else for her class.

Man the morning was going by so fast. I guess the saying is true "Time flies by when you're having fun."

However I couldn't stop thinking about what Sloan had said to me this morning about my parents more specifically my real parents, my mother Artemis goddess of the hunt had left me to rot in the forest as a child because in her eyes I was her biggest mistake and she hated me even more as I was the very thing she despised, but she soon began to accept me being here and is sorry for what she has done to me, slowly but gradually I was forgiving her as I knew she was truly sorry. But I wondered about my real dad. 'Who was he?'

Anyway in social studies, we had to draw latitude/longitude maps, and while we were doing so I noticed Percy pull out a picture of Annabeth that was inside his note book. The picture was from when she went on vacation to Washington, D.C. she was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. You see, Annabeth like all children of Athena wanted to be an architect when she grew up, so she always visits monuments and stuff. My adoptive dad had a fondness for architect too as he also was a son of Athena. However he became a Greek Mythology Philosopher. She'd emailed Percy and I a picture after spring break, and every once in a while I would catch Perce take a peek at the picture.

I could tell he wished she were here. I knew Perce had a thing for her. But I decided that I wouldn't get involved I will just let Percy take control of that.

I then noticed as Percy was about to close his note book with the picture inside, but Matt Sloan reached over and was about to rip the photo out of the rings, but I caught his hand before it could happen. He tried to pull away. But I was too strong for him to get out of my grasp.

"Let me go you freak." He said in anger.

"Keep your hands off of my friends stuff." I said as I felt my eyes turn to slits.

His eyes widened in fear, and then looked at his buddies, who just smirked. They were new kids who were visiting, as they were wearing name tags. The guy on Sloans left name was Marrow sucker, the one to his right Skull Eater, and lastly the guy behind Sloan his name was Joe Bob. These guys were the ones I was sensing earlier. Ember glanced up from her book and looked at them nervously. She must be seeing something as well. Finally I let go of Sloan's hand. He rubbed his wrist in pain and glared at me.

"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like an idiot trying to scare Percy but utterly failing. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."

"Alright Sloan you are way out of line!" I shouted angrily now standing from my desk. The teacher paid us completely no mind at all just staring down at her book.

"And what are you going to do, make me shut up." Sloan said with an arrogant smirk.

"Why would I do that I don't touch trash, my hands would get to dirty." I said with a smirk.

Sloan now was fuming. "At least I have parents. At least I'm wanted in my family." Sloan said with a grin.

As soon as I heard that I couldn't take it, if I stayed in the room I would change and rip out his throat, I then ran out of the room. Once out of the room I lowered my head. My brown hair covering my silver blue eyes. All I heard from behind me was Ember calming Percy down and then the door opened with a squeal. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a hug. I felt something on my shoulder light but cool to the touch it was a purple crystal the one I had gotten for Ember for Christmas. I looked to the left to find Ember gently hugging me. I let her embrace me for a moment. I then pulled away.

"People do care for you Blake, Sloan is just an idiot. Plus we will get him back at dodge ball." Ember said trying to comfort me balling her hand in a fist and then smashing it into the palm of her other hand.

"I know Em, it's just…" I didn't finish as I didn't know really what else to say.

The bell then rang.

"Come on Blake lets go." Ember said as Percy and Tyson were leaving the class.

"Um what about the assignment?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about it." She said holding up my backpack and handing it to me apparently she had turned it in for me.

We followed Percy and Tyson to the locker rooms. Ember took the opposite direction to change in the girls, while Percy, Tyson, and I went into the men's.

It was now time for PE. Our coach had promised us a free-for-all dodge ball game, and Matt Sloan promised to kill me and my friends.

The Gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tibeca looking like a bunch of boot camp hippie kids.

I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because honestly I didn't want to see Sloan for another minute. I kept my gauntlets on and my watch and ring just in case things with these monsters went south. Hopefully they wouldn't attack with so many mortals around. As I left I noticed Percy kept watch for Tyson. You see the reason Tyson has Percy cover for him is because Tyson has some serious scars on his back and is afraid that people will make fun of him. I said I would be waiting for them outside. Which Percy nodded at.

Once out of the Locker room and into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy wave of gray hair. He kinda reminded me of the Oracle at camp. Just the thought of the Oracle I shivered. I met up with Ember who had gotten out at the same time.

"You ready to kick Sloan's teeth in." Ember asked raising her fist her eyes seemed to blaze a bright but dark violet color.

I chuckled and gave a cheesy smile. "Yeah, were going to kick some ass."

I looked at the coach and before Sloan had a chance asked if I could be team captain. Sloan glared at me.

"Eh?" Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Mm-hmm."

I grinned and said to Sloan. "You are second captain."

He glared obviously wanting to be first captain. I first chose Ember of course. And honestly it didn't really matter who I chose because all the popular kids moved to Sloan's side. Along with the three visitors. Some of the popular kids wanted to join my side, but one look from the visitors made them decide otherwise.

So officially on my side I had Percy, Ember, Tyson, Cory Bailer the computer geek, Raji Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang.

Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.

"Scared," I heard Tyson mumble from the right of Percy as I was on Percy's left and on my right was Ember. "Smell funny."

I knew who he was talking about it was the visitors.

"What smells funny?" Percy asked looking at Tyson.

"Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's new monster friends. "Smell funny."

The three monsters were now cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was time for a slaughter.

"Hey um, Blake." Ember whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Are they um…monsters?" Ember asked nervously.

"Yeah, I believe so my sensing abilities go into overdrive when near them." I whispered.

"Oh, do you know what they are?" She asked nervously.

"Not quite yet, but don't worry I will figure a way to take them out. Worst case scenario I use these." I whispered back pointing at my ring, watch and gauntlets which I used the mist to hide. I then noticed that she was wearing her choker in PE, which surprised me. 'She must have forgotten to take it off.' I thought to myself.

Sloan then blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. With Ember on my right we took off in a sprint me being faster than most people grabbed two balls. I handed one to Tyson as he was our strongest player and Ember only grabbed one. I also noticed some of our players actually were leaving. Raji Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably saying "I need to use the restroom." and ran for the exit. While Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.

I threw one of the balls and hit a jock square in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Ember was looking for Sloan.

"Tyson," Ember said. "Let's aim for-"

She was cut off as I saw a ball sailing at her with tremendous speed. I gently pushed her out of the way, and took full blunt of the hit the ball sent me sailing towards the matt behind us my back hitting the wall. The other team exploded into laughter.

My eyesight was fuzzy. It was a little hard to breath, but still do able.

"Blake are you alright!" Screamed Ember in worry as she ran towards me.

"I-I'm fine." I said to her as I went to stand which was really difficult, and I hated lying to Ember, but the less she knew about how bad it actually is the better. Because I think I broke a rib or two.

However she gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. All of a sudden another ball was coming. I wrapped my arms around Ember and spun us in the opposite direction. As I spun her I heard Percy say "Hey! You could've killed somebody." Ember's back was now on the wall and I was in front of her my arms wrapped around her back. I then realized where my hands were and I felt my face heat up and I removed my hands. I then moved my hands to my broken ribs in pain.

"Hehe sorry Em." I said rubbing the back of my neck painfully.

"I-It's fine. You saved me. Are you sure you are alright though you seem to be in pain?" She said gratefully and worriedly.

'Huh, what did she mean "saved me."' I thought to myself Ignoring her question and then I looked where the ball had previously hit the wall was smoldering from the impact.

I then turned back around, I knew who had thrown the ball it was one of the new kids or I should say one of the monsters.

Joe Bob then looked at Percy. "I sure hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"

'Well shit.' I was kind of hoping they wouldn't try to kill us in front of mortals, but then again when did anything I hope for ever come true.

I then took a better look at the monsters my vision not as blurry as before when getting hit by the dodge ball. The three monsters now stood eight feet tall, giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

"Shit Laistrygonian!" I yelled to Percy.

Matt Sloan dropped hi ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who…"

The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raji Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.

"Let them go!" Percy yelled at the giants.

Joe Bob growled at Percy. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"

He waved his hand and a new batch of dodge balls appeared on the center line-but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They were searing hot as I could feel the intense heat from all away from across the gym. But it didn't bother the giants none as they just picked one up.

I then looked at Ember and smiled and ran forward. I then clicked my watch and watched it change from a watch to a Golden bow with a quiver of arrows named **spirit τηςζωής **which meant **Spirit of life.** I then notched an arrow painfully, but I still took aim at the giant and shot. However the giant Joe Bob threw one of the metallic balls obliterating one of my arrows and as the ball was about to hit me I rolled to the right barely dodging the damned thing. Ember also had moved from her spot from the back and stood next to Percy.

"Coach!" Percy yelled.

Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. Okay well this is why some mortals just suck. They cannot see through the mist only a few can.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm," Coach muttered. "Play nice."

And he went back to his magazine

So to get his attention, I notched another arrow and took aim at his magazine my arrow wouldn't hurt him, but just to be sure I aimed the arrow to where it would just pin the magazine to the concrete wall behind him. I the shot the arrow and took the magazine and lodged itself into the wall.

Coach just looked up angrily.

"Hey kid watch where you throw that dodgeball." Coach said.

See the mist works in mysterious ways.

The coach then looked at the opposite side of the field and he must have finally realized what was going on and he ran to the door like all the other kids had done. Trying to open it. 'Moron.' I thought to myself.

The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball at Percy. Percy and Ember dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past their shoulders.

"Corey!" Percy screamed.

Tyson had pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.

"Run!" Percy yelled to everyone. "The other exit!"

They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.

"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"

He launched his own fireball. All the kids scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.

I noticed Percy reach for Riptide, but I knew he didn't have it as he was in his gym shorts. I notched my bow again and aimed at the huge giants this time putting 3 arrows in the bow.

My arrows hit their mark embedding themselves in the arm of Joe Bob. He then looked my direction as I now had his full attention. He then sent another fire ball this time my direction. Now I would have dodged, but the problem is, well let's just say the fire ball was the size of a horse. Even if I rolled to the side it would hit me fatally in the head.

So I closed my eyes waiting for the fire ball to hit, but it never hit. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Ember standing in front of me her arms outstretched. The fire now completely different it was a black flame that was redirected back at the giant.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you…" I questioned in astonishment.

She looked back at me with exhaustion.

"I-I don't know." She said looking down at her hands her eye lids halfway down showing how exhausted she was.

I then looked at the monsters on the opposite side of the gym all that was left was two piles of dust and half the gym ablaze with black fire.

"My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wiled looking at Ember with hatred. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction girl!"

"Ember! I shouted. "Look out!"

I then ran to Ember as fast as I could with a couple of busted ribs and jumped on her pushing us both out of the way. I then realized the position we were in me on top of her. I then rolled off with my face completely red. I then rolled on my back and looked to my right and saw the fire ball be redirected by Tyson towards the stands making a large KA-BOOM where Coach Nunley was hiding. As the fireball passed over his head he looked up in shock, and awe.

Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid sizzling craters in the floor. Others banging on the doors, calling for help. Sloan himself the dumb ape stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.

Coach Nunly then profoundly passed out on the bleachers. I could guarantee the whole school heard and felt the ruckus going on in the gym. Honestly I was kinda glad that no policemen or teachers were getting involved.

"Victory will be ours!" Roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones."

All of a sudden I noticed three other students change into monsters as well the same ones as Joe Bob. 'Great more of these shits.'

Then Joe hefted another ball, but didn't throw his. And the other three giants followed his lead, but threw theirs in our direction, two at me and Ember and one at Percy.

I then clicked my ring and summoned my bone sword with my shield. Percy however I saw run to the lockers. I then ran in front of Ember and lifted my shield to block us, but Tyson ran in front of my shield and hit two of the balls back at the owners and blasted them to ashes.

Which left two giants left standing.

I looked to my left to see another ball headed towards Percy. Percy dove at the last moment demolishing the locker room door.

And because of all the buildup of gases in the boy's locker room it caused an explosion.

The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym. I lowered my shield and saw Tyson take off in a sprint charging at the giants. And I followed in suit I came around from the right as Tyson went to punch one of the giants. The giant ducked and went to punch Tyson, but I used my bone sword to cut him in half turning him to ash.

Then Joe Bob, threw his ball at me, but Tyson knocked me out of the way and took the brute force of the ball straight to the chest.

"No!" I heard Percy yell.

I looked to see the ball had made Tyson fly all the way back to a wall, leaving a huge crater in the wall. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.

"Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!"

He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson.

"No!" I yelled. This time I clicked a button on my shield turning my sword and shield back into a ring. I decided to use a light weight weapon instead, my gantlets. My bow was strung on my back along with my quiver of arrows.

"My lunch approaches me." He raised his arm to throw. But I ducked and stabbed the moving arm in mid flight with my hidden blade. I then rolled to left as his other arm swung at my head. Then with his foot he kicked me in my broken ribs knocking me to the floor. I groaned in pain. He growled with a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden he stopped moving. The giant's body went rigid. His expression went from cocky to surprise. Right where his belly button should've been, his T-shirt ripped open and he was pierced by a glowing blade.

Both arms dropped. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind.

He muttered, "Ow," and then burst into a cloud of green flame.

"Well sure took your time Annabeth." I said as the smoke dissipated and there stood Annabeth.

Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just chased a thousand miles by ghosts.

I then heard running footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and saw Percy and Ember making their way over to where we were.

"Well that was fun." I said as I stood up clutching my ribs in pain from being kicked by a giant.

"You idiot," Ember said bonking me on the head and then hugging me tightly causing me to feel tons of pain in my ribs. "Why did you charge in like that? You could've died."

"Well someone had to back up Tyson." I replied back now letting go of her.

She just looked away, not wanting to really talk about what had occurred.

Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from Percy's notebook the picture he had almost got if not for yours truly. "That's the girl…That's the girl-"

Annabeth then punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friends."

The gym was in black flames and red flames. I remembered in my book about dragons about how black dragons can control black flames. I looked at Ember. 'She must be a demi-dragon.'

"Hey Ember can you do me a favor?" I asked.

She looked my way and nodded.

"Can you try to will the black flames to be gone?" I asked gently not trying to push her to do anything she isn't capable of doing.

"I can try, I suppose." She said as she gained a look of concentration. Which looked actually quite cute. 'Wait where did that come from.' I thought to myself. She had sweat dripping from her brow with grime smudging her face. Luckily her choker was still intact nothing was wrong with it. She had also gotten her red and black hat from where the lockers had exploded. Luckily the hat was still in one piece.

Finally the black flames then disappeared leaving red flames in its wake, but it seemed to exhaust Ember as she nearly lost consciousness. But I helped her stand.

"I'm good Blake I will be fine." She told me now standing on her own.

Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the inter com. Through the glass window of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.

"Annabeth…" Percy stammered. "How did you…how long have you…"

"Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you all, but you guys were never alone."

"You are the one I was sensing in the shadows." Ember said.

I then saw Percy's face heat up. "The shadow I saw this morning-that was. Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

"There's no time to explain!" She snapped, though she looked a little red faced herself. "I just didn't want to-"

"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.

"Meet me outside," Annabeth told us looking warily at Ember and Tyson. "And them." She said pointing at both Tyson and Ember who huffed. But Annabeth looked at Tyson with even more distaste.

"What?" Percy asked.

"No time!" she said. "Hurry!"

She put her Yankees baseball cap on, which was a magic gift from her mom and my grandmother Lady Athena and vanished.

That left myself, Percy, and Ember standing alone in the middle of a burning gym with instead of black fire normal red fire dancing along the walls and lockers. With the headmaster come charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers.

"Percy Jackson, Blake Love, Ember Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What…how…"

Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. "Head hurts."

Matt Sloan was coming around, too. He focused on Percy and I with a look of terror. "Blake and Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"

Coach Nunley also who awoken from his unconscious state hearing his name and started to shout about monsters and kept freaking out.

The other adults looked at him as if he was crazy. They turned to us obviously wanting to question us about what really happened, but they first off would never believe us second according to Annabeth we were really pressed for time.

Percy grabbed riptide from his ruined jeans, told Tyson, myself, and Ember, "Come on!" and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building. I grabbed my bow from around my chest with reluctancy as my ribs were really sensitive to the touch and I then touched a certain area returning my bow and quiver back to normal.** We then followed in suit leaving a ruined building in our wake.**


	3. Chapter 3: We Almost Die in a Taxi

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 3: We Almost Die in a Taxi**

Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. "Woah!" I shouted as She pulled the three of us off the side walk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" she demanded, pointing at Tyson.

I honestly was really glad to see Annabeth if it wasn't for her I would have been paste on the floor of a gym, which was probably one of the worst ways to go out. But Tyson had also saved mine, Percy's, and Ember's life. Yet here she was glaring at Tyson like he was the worst thing to see in the world.

"He's our friend Annabeth." I said to her.

"Is he homeless?"

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" Percy said with agitation.

She looked surprised. "He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.

Although Tyson was being a little up front and personal with Annabeth(which made me laugh a bit), it really didn't give Annabeth a reason for being rude.

I then saw Percy examine Tyson's hands, probably looking for burn marks, but I knew nothing would be there. Tyson after all is a Cyclops and fire doesn't affect Cyclops.

"Tyson," Percy said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."

I gently touched my ribs, but as soon as my hands touched my chest I hissed in pain. Ember heard my pained hiss and walked closer to the group as she was a little distant. She probably was trying to figure out what had just transpired in the gym.

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised that Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."

Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "What are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never heard of them being so far south as New York before, dad told me they usually are up north." I said with pain in my ribs making my voice hoarse from the pain.

"Laistry-I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?" Percy asked.

I thought about it for a minute and was about answer, but Annabeth answered it for me. "Canadians."

"Blake are you alright?" Ember interjected sounding worried, you seem to be in pain, she then got closer and looked down at my chest. "Did something happen when the Canadian kicked you in the chest?"

"No, I am fine Ember don't worry about me." I said with a wave of my hand laughing nervously.

"Lift, your shirt." Ember said pink in the face as was Annabeth.

"Eh." I said thinking I heard wrong.

"You heard me, I want to know if you are lying." Ember said impatiently.

'Shit she got me caught in a corner.' I thought to myself.

I sighed. "Fine, The Laistygonian when he threw one of the balls it cracked a few ribs and when he kicked me it kinda made it worse."

I then saw Annabeth reach in her backpack and took out some ambrosia and gave me a piece.

"Here, this should help." She told me.

I smiled in gratitude. "Thanks."

"See if you had just told us before, she could have given some to you earlier." Ember berated me and brought her fingers to her head in agitation closing her eyes in thought.

"Who are you? How can you control black fire?" Annabeth asked Ember warily.

"I am Ember I was adopted by Percy's mom. Blake found me in the forest one day with no memories only a name. You are Annabeth right? Percy and Blake told me a lot about you."

"Yeah I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you." Annabeth said in a greeting tone.

" As for the black fire I don't know. All I know is that I am a demigod." Ember said with sadness.

"No…Ember you're not a demigod. You are something completely different." I told her.

"What!" She said in shock. "But Percy's sword could touch me, am I a monster?" She asked as tears now weld up in her eyes.

"No Ember you're not a monster. You are a demidragon. And not just any, a child of the black dragon." I told her.

She gained a shocked expression as did Annabeth and Percy. Tyson just continued to look at Annabeth's hair in wonderment.

"But what…how?" She asked.

"Um…well you see when a mommy and daddy love each other-" I said with a small pained filled smile.

"That isn't what I meant." she said glaring at me playfully.

"Ember it means you are half dragon half human. You according to my book will have the same abilities as a black dragon at a lesser degree. But you're half dragon form, I don't know how or when you will unlock it, the book never told me." I told her.

"What abilities do I have?" She asked.

"As much as I would also like to know this information we can talk about that another time. We don't want someone else in the area to hear." Annabeth interjected looking around nervously.

"But the police'll be after us." Percy said.

"That's not the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having dreams?"

"The dreams…about Grover?"

Her face then turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

Percy told her about his dream. "Why? What were you dreaming about?" Percy asked.

Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour.

The pain now in my ribs was slowly subsiding. Luckily I have experienced this pain many, many times. Because Each time I transform into an animal or dragon my whole body will feel every tear of muscle, breaking of bones, or growth of appendages. So I had a little pain tolerance, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Camp," she said at last, "Big trouble at camp."

"My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?" Percy asked.

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?" Annabeth said.

Percy shook his head. "None all year…until today."

"Yes…um I have been meaning to tell you guys ,but there actually has been many attacks I just haven't told the two of you," I said now pointing at Percy and Ember. "I might have snuck out a few times to fight a few monsters hehe."

The two glared at me.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

I then told them about the increase in the amount of monsters I have seen lately. About how I would hunt them using all my knowledge of hunting and my monster sensing abilities.

"And you didn't think to tell us earlier, because?" Ember asked with a pained voice.

"I didn't say anything, one because I forgot to tell you guys, and because Ember you just were getting use to things with living in a new house and making new memories, while Percy, I didn't want you involved because I knew you wanted to have a normal time in high school with no monsters or anything of the sort." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head .

I saw Ember bite her lower lip playing with her purple crystal on her choker. "Fine…just don't do it again we are a team."

"Yeah man tell us next time and we could then all kick some monster ass together." Percy said.

I sighed in relief that the two weren't too pissed at me. "I promise."

I then looked at Tyson as he raised his hand like he was still in class. "Canadians in gym called Percy something…Son of Sea God?"

Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks.

Percy had better tell Tyson the truth he had earned it.

"Big guy," Percy said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis…"

"Yes," Tyson said.

It took all my will not to start cracking up that Percy still had not figure out that Tyson was a Cyclops. Ember saw my near hysterical look and gave me an incredulous look.

"Well…those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest counties, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with morals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said, waiting for Percy to get to the point. All the info Percy is telling him is knowledge Tyson already knew and it was kind of funny seeing Percy explaining this for absolutely no reason.

"Uh, well, Annabeth, Blake, and I are half-bloods," Percy said.

"We're like…heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in gym, monsters." Percy said.

"Yes." Tyson said nonchalantly.

Percy just stared at him. As I suspected he was not at all confused.

"So…you believe me?" Percy questioned.

Tyson nodded. "But you are…Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," Percy admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. He now looked confused. "But then…"

All of a sudden sirens wailed. A police car raced past our alley.

"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. "We'll talk in the taxi."

"You don't mean…" I started.

"Yep, I am going to summon them." Annabeth said with a smirk.

I sighed. "Dammed, but what about Tyson and Ember. "

Brining them could go both ways. Either the campers will attack or welcome them. I highly doubt that they would accept the both of them with open arms. Ember might not get any hate from the camp, because she could easily pass as a demigod, but Tyson well knowing who he is, he will be attacked on sight, which didn't really sit well with me.

"We can't just leave them," I said. "They will both get in trouble and plus Ember has always wanted to see camp."

"Yeah, I have heard all about camp from Blake and I want to see it with my own eyes." Ember said with a twinkle in her violet eyes.

"I suppose," Annabeth said grimly and looked in a thoughtful pose. "Yeah we will defiantly need them. Now come on."

I didn't like the way she said that, she may be technically my aunt, but she didn't need to talk about my friends Tyson, and Ember as if they were diseases. It kinda got on my nerves. So together the five of us sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke billowed up behind us from my school gym. I felt really bad, because now Sally was going to have to come up with a cover story and will be worried all day and it made me feel sorry for her having to worry.

"Here" Annabeth stopped us on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around her back pack. "I hope I have one left."

She looked even worse than I'd realized at first. Her chin was cut. Twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail, as if she'd slept several night on the open. The slashes on the hem of her jeans looked suspiciously like claw marks.

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked.

All around us, sirens wailed. I figured it wouldn't be long before more cops cruised by, looking for juvenile delinquent gym-bombers. No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He'd probably twisted the story around so that we were the blood thirsty cannibals. And I guaranteed that our coach was going to be put into a mental institute for spouting about monsters. And I kinda felt bad for the guy.

"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a drachma, which is the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "New York taxi drivers won't take that."  
"Percy shut up and watch man." I told him.

"_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_" Annabeth shouted in Ancient Greek.

Which in English would be: Stop, Chariot of Damnation.

Ember looked at Annabeth confused.

"She is summoning the Chariot of Damnation. Don't worry it will be the quickest way to Camp. I took it a couple of times with my dad." I whispered to Ember sadly.

"Oh cool. I'm sorry about your parents Blake." Ember said with sadness.

'Damn, I didn't mean to make her upset.'

"You don't have to be sorry Ember, it wasn't your fault." I told her.

Annabeth then threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling re liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.

It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was a smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door-which said GYAR SSIERES-but of course that was the dyslexia talking what it really said was Gray sisters.

The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck out her head. She had a mop gizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"

"Five to camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. The taxi then lengthened and changed to larger taxi the size of a mini-van it could now fit all of us instead of three people. Annabeth then opened the cab's back door and waved at us to get in.

"Ach!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!"

She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.

'Wow everyone is hating on Tyson today. Man that this fucked up.' I thought to myself.

"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" the woman screamed.

Reluctantly we got in the cab. I knew this ride was going to be miserable. There were two seats in between the three seats in the back and the three seats up front occupied by the Gray sisters, so Ember and I sat in the two seats, while Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson sat in the back. Percy was in the middle of Annabeth and Tyson .

The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid. I have rode in this taxi only a couple of times with my adoptive parents and each experience was quite disturbing. The seats were cracked and lumpy-no different than most of the taxi's around. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the three old ladies. That's right I said three. Three each with stringy hair covering their eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.

The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"

She then floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: _Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!_

I then pulled a large black chain over my shoulder and buckled up the seat belt.

The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, "Look out! Go left!"

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.

'Why in the hell doesn't the driver have the eye?' I thought to myself.

I was about to ask the question, but I didn't have time to ask because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."

"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name was Wasp. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" yelled Anger.

The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"

"Break!" yelled Anger.

Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocked over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome street.

"Excuse me," Percy said. "But …can you see?"

"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.

I heard from behind me Percy ask Annabeth. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."

"One eye?" Percy asked.

"Yup. pretty much ." I intervened.

Ember looked at me worriedly.

"Each?" Ember asked.

"Nope, just one total eye." I told her.

I heard Tyson groan. "Not feeling so well."

"Oh, man," Percy said. And I knew exactly why. Tyson gets carsick he even got carsick on field trips and it was not something you wanted to be within fifty feet of. "Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"

I looked around and couldn't find anything.

The three gray sisters were too busy squabbling to pay Percy any attention. I looked at Ember and she gave me a look that said why-did-you-do-this-to-me.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."

"Then why didn't you take if from Virginia?" Percy asked.

"It's outside of their service area Percy." I answered for Annabeth."They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."

"We've had famous people in the cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat/ That was three thousand years ago!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

"But I'm driving, you old hag!"

"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"

Wasp swerved hard onto Delaney street, making me lean hard to the left . She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bride at seventy miles an hour.

The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying an their mouths open, screaming at each other. 'Yesh that must suck to not only have to share an eye but also a tooth.' I shivered at the thought.

Instead of eyes, they just had closed sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.

Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge to the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling. "Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"

I heard Tyson groan and clutched his stomach.

"Uh, if anybody's interested," Percy said "we're going to die!"

'I should've just flown as a dragon or as a falcon to camp would've been faster . I mean hell with all the training I did with changing into different animals, I could change within seconds. The pain would suck, but be totally worth it. I just wish I had my dragon book with me so I could read more about them. I never did get to finish the book. I have only read about the ones I had read last summer. ' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said from behind, sounding worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're don't. They're really very wise."

This coming from the daughter of Athena. And I had to agree they really are wise, but they can be really, really childish. We were skimming along the edge of a bride a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rear view mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"

"The location you seek!" Tempest added.

This made me narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming. "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"

"What?" Percy said. "What location? I'm not seeking any-"

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me." Percy said.

"No!" They all screamed.

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.

"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that-give it back!"

"No!" yelled Anger.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"

She whacked her sister Anger on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.

"Oi! what the hell!" I yelled as the eyeball rolled away.

"I can't see !" all three sisters yelled.

"Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.

"Give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed at me .

"I don't have it!" I said.

"There, by your foot," Annabeth said. "Don't step on it! Get it!"

"I really don't want to pick it up." I said.

The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson yelled.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled, "let Tyson use your backpack!"

"Are you crazy! Blake get the eye!" Annabeth yelled.

Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurtled down the bride toward Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye.

I steeled my nerves. With pain I used my hidden blade and cut off a piece of my shirt, which was already falling apart and picked up the eye.

"Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing eye. "Give it back!"

"Hmm, how about not until you tell my friend here what you meant earlier." I said. "About the location we seek."

"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"

I looked out the window. Sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighbor hoods were now zipping by in a gray blur. We were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.

"Blake," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination with the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."

"I know the risk and I won't give it back until they tell us what we want to know." I said. "And if they don't I will throw it out the window and into oncoming traffic."

"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"

I then started to roll down the window. "I'm rolling it down."

"Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30,31,75,12!"

They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "That makes no sense!"

"30,31,75,12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"

'Damn, I was hoping to get more info." I thought to myself.

We were off the highway now, zipping through the country side of northern Long Island. I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us , with its giant pine tree at the crest-Thalia's tree, which contained the life force of a fallen hero.

"Blake!" Ember said urgently and looked ready to puke. "Give them the eye now!"

"Fine." I said and threw the eye into Wasp's lap.

The old lady snatched it up, and pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"

She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five time in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the badse of Half-Blood Hill.

Tyson let loose a huge blech. "Better now."

"All right," I told the Gray Sisters. "Now tell Percy what the numbers mean."

"No time!" Ember opened her door sounding urgent. "We have to get out now.''

I was about to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood. I noticed the others also looked worried and rushed to get out.

I opened my door and jumped out quickly. At the crest of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.

I then thought of a lava/fire dragon.** The dragon had four horns, two at the top of its head the horns curve forward and then going up. The other two horns point out of its cheeks. It also has orange red colored eyes(in my case my eyes stay the same silver blue color with a hint of orange). The dragon also has lava running through its body, you can literally see the lava in its veins especially when the dragon charges and shoots out a flame, as the veins will glow a vibrant orange. The dragon has hard as chainmail armor for scales. Its body is big and bulky. But can be somewhat quick. The wings are large and bat like with small tears on the wings.**

The pain of the transformation was barley bearable I screamed at the pain of growing limbs and breaking of bones.

Once the transformation was done I let loose a mighty roar that shook the very ground. **'Nobody and I mean nobody messes with my camp.'** I roared.


	4. Chapter 4: We play with fire!

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 4: We play with fire!**

I have out of all the mythology monsters known, I have to say Bulls, and Harpies are on my top 10 hated list. Last summer I had to fight a couple of Harpies and the Fucking Minotaur. Percy and I fought the Minotaur last summer on top of Half-Blood Hill. And some Furies last summer tried to get me to join the Titan Lord of Time Kronos. This time what I saw there was even worse: three bulls and three Harpies flying in the air, and not the normal camp harpies these had bronze armor, they had beady black eyes, with razor sharp claws, and the bulls were bronze the size of elephants with ruby red eyes, and they all had silver horns. And the bulls naturally just had to breath fire.

Once I was done roaring the harpies and bulls turned my way for just one second, but since they were too distracted with the campers they didn't pay me any mind. The Gray sisters as soon as we were out took off straight back to New York, where life was good. They didn't even wait for their extra three-drachma payment.

As soon as the taxi was gone I ran and leaped into the air with a mighty pounce.

"Wait, Blake!" I heard Annabeth shout.

But it was too late, I flapped my wing and took to the sky. I looked at the three harpies and flew as fast as I could, one of the harpies went down to a dive to attack one of the campers, but as it got closer I swooped in and grabbed it with my burning hot claws. The harpy squealed with agony as I held it in hand. I then threw the harpy in the air with little to no effort and blew flaming hot fire at the it. The harpy turned to dust as soon as the fire touched it.

The other two harpies now realizing I wasn't so friendly dove at me landing on my back. They hissed as they clawed at my armored hide not even leaving a scratch. They screamed in pain when scratching my back as my armored hide was scorching hot.

I twisted in the air to get them off my back to no avail. Their claws were completely latched on to my scales. I even felt teeth grind on my scales, but of course they didn't work. I lifted my spiked jagged tail and swung it around to hit them off of my back. Sadly my tail didn't reach as much as I wanted (close but not cigar). I then did a loop back towards the bull fighting campers I had flown so far away from. I made it back to where I could now see Thalia's tree.

I then decided to try something crazy. I noticed Ember watching me mesmerized by my flying. I then flew scorching hot flames in front of my, enough to engross my whole body in flames. I then twisted all that came off of my scales was dust.

I was amazed that these monsters had gotten into camp. It shouldn't have been possible with the magical boundaries that surrounded the camp, that was given off by Thalia's tree. The bulls were ranging all over the hill, even around the back side of the pine tree.

I heard from above the heroes shout, "Border patrol, to me!" A girl's voice-gruff and familiar.

'They must be being attack frequently to set up a border patrol.' I thought to myself.

From the time I was here there was never once a mention of a border patrol.

I heard from down the hill Annabeth say "It's Clarisse, come on, we have to help her."

I then went into a dive again, the flames now gone from my body I outstretched my arms and opened my claws, all the campers saw me coming and ducked afraid I would attack them, but as I finally got low enough to the ground I grabbed one of the bulls with a little bit of difficulty and tossed it away. I then landed on the ground to fight it.

The other two bulls continued to push at the campers, but luckily they had finally got over their shock and started to fight again. I knew Clarisse was still in trouble. Her warriors were scattering, running around in panic as the other two bulls charged. The grass was burning swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk. Clarisse's own armor was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one of the bull's shoulders.

I was about to get involved while this third bull was still dazed and disoriented, but I saw Percy uncap his pen releasing Anaklusmos in his hand. It now stood as a bronze glowing sword.

"Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances." I heard Percy say.

"No!" Annabeth said. "We need him."

Percy stared at her. "He's mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't-"

"Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50000. We'll get burned to a crisp.

While Percy and Annabeth talked I noticed Ember go to a weapon wrack a few feet away and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. I was shocked that she was able to get into the camp, but then again so did these monsters, and technically she was a demigod, well technically demi-dragon. But anyway after school every day I would teach her how to shoot. I helped her so much so that she actually became an expert shot. Not to brag, but I am a really good teacher.

"Tyson, stay back." I heard him say again."I'm going in."

I heard Tyson protest, but Percy just continued running up the hill towards Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol, trying to get them in phalanx formation. It was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, locking their shields to form an ox-hid-and-bronze wall, their spears bristling over the top like porcupine quills.

'If only you knew Percy.' I said with a sigh.

I then turned back towards the third bull as he/she finally got out of its daze, but too little to late the bull now was just a few feet away.

The bull continued to charge at me and before I could react it pushed into me full force. It actually punctured my armored hide leaving a puncture wound in my armor. However when my blood splashed on Its metallic horns it melted the horns. 'Holy shit my blood must be as hot as the sun.' I thought to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ember looking at me worriedly.

So to show Ember that I was okay, I then swung my massive lava rocked spiked tail at it sending it skidding back a few feet. It was dazed for a moment, but it then got it's bearings back and lifted a bronze hoof and brought it back down pawing at the ground. It lowered its head glaring its ruby red eyes at my silver blue ones, I noticed smoke billow from its nose and it charged. I lowered my own horned head and charged. Our heads clashed and we both charged with ferocity leaving huge dents in the ground. Large black smoke came from my nose, I then pushed forward pushing the huge bull backward.

Sadly this bull was made from a god himself, so it still had tons of power. The bull not being too bright blew flames at me. All the flames did was give me even more strength. I then twisted my head to the left the bulls head following and as it twisted it was knocked off balance and swung my head with as much force as possible knocking it to the floor. I then lifted my massive claws and struck it in the chest. Actually piercing its armored body. The bull turned its head and spewed flames, but the flames did nothing as I was immune.

The bull then as I lifted my large claws, promptly exploded.

I then turned my large bulky body around facing the campers. One bull was charging at Clarisse's soldiers that were in a line. While the other wheeled around behind Clarisse on her unprotected side.

"Behind you!" Percy yelled. "Look out!"

Percy honestly shouldn't have said anything, because all it did was startle her. Bull Number ONe crashed into her shield, and the phalanx broke. Clarisse went flying back ward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. the bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes wih its fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse for the kill.

I then moved my wings to a 45 degree angle pointing up, I then pushed my wings with all my might blasting me off like a torpedo in water. My four jagged horns pushed the bull back hitting it on the side. Leaving huge dents and a gash in its armor. Percy had grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armor. and dragged her a little ways away.

"Let me go!" Clarisse pummeled Percy's hand. "Percy, curse you!"

He dropped her in a heap next to the pine tree and tuned to face the bulls. We were on the inside of slope of the hill now, the valley of Camp Half-Blood directly below us-the cabins, the training facilities, the Big House-all of it at risk if these bulls got past us.

Ember walked up to me and patted my side, I noticed she didn't get burned when she touched me. She must be immune thanks to her being a child of a black dragon.

"You never told me you can change into monster, or animals. Once this is over you have a lot of explaining to do." She told me.

"You never asked." I told her, but I knew she probably couldn't understand me.

"You moron!" She said this time hitting me in the side.

"You can actually understand me in this form?" I asked curiously.

"I would think so, I am according to you half-dragon after all." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I then turned my head around to Annabeth shouting orders to the other heroes, telling them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted.

I then spread my wings. "We will talk later." I told Ember.

I then took off into the sky to plan out a way to attack the bulls without harming the campers. I circled around the hill to find a way to possibly attack. The campers now knew that I was obviously on their side.

Bull Number One ran a wide arc, making its way back towards Percy, Clarisse, and Ember. As it passed the middle of the hill, where the invisible boundary line should've kept it out , it slowed down a little, as if it were struggling against a strong wind; but then it broke through and kept coming. Bull Number Two turned to face Percy, fire spewed out from where I had rammed it with my horns.

I knew Percy wouldn't be able to fight the two Bulls on his own so I had to come up with some way to help. I couldn't just dive down or I would end up hitting someone with my wings or tail and just cause more damage so I would have to plan this carefully.

Percy lunged at Bull Number Two, but it blew flames at Percy. Percy managed to roll aside as the air turned to pure heat. His foot caught on a tree root. He still managed to slash with his sword and lopped off part of the monster's snout. Ember notched an arrow and with deadly precision shot and hit the bull right in the head and traveled straight to the heart. It galloped away for a little while, wild and disoriented and then fell over, and exploded scrap metal flung everywhere. I breathed a breath of hot flames to melt as much of the metal as possible so it wouldn't hit any of the unsuspecting campers. As Percy tried to stand his left leg buckled. His ankle had to be either sprained or broken. Ember ran to Percy's side to help him up.

Bull Number One charged straight at Percy and Ember. I was about to get involved when I heard Annabeth shout: "Tyson, help them!"

Toward the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, "Can't-get-through!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there barreling towards Percy and Ember, yelling: "Percy and Ember needs help!"

I could tell Percy was conflicted and wanted Tyson to stay out of it and was about to shout at him to stay away. But he dove between them and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear fire storm. I was worried at first and then remembered that Tyson was a Cyclops so the flames wouldn't affect him.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

The blast swirled round him like a red tornado. I could only see the black silhouette of his body. I knew he would be alright, but I still felt worried for the big lug.

When the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his mangy clothes were scorched. The bull must've been as surprised as Percy was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"

His fists made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil. The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet inside out.

"Down!" Tyson yelled.

The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places.

I then flew down to the ground lightly making sure no campers would get in the way and to not pick up to much dust. I batted my wings slowly as I reach the ground and then put one clawed hand on the bull's stomach as it withered and **ROARRED!** And I shot a column of flames in the air.

I would like to say that was a dragon instinct, but then I would be lying.

Annabeth ran over to check on Percy. Annabeth gave him some Olympian nectar to drink from her canteen. There was a burning smell that came off of Percy and boy was it bad. The hair on his arms completely singed off.

Ember walked over to me as I was only a few feet away. I changed back to human form. My brown hair now returning, instead of reptilian scales I now had human flesh. I was completely worn out in exhaustion. I was very close to passing out and was in pain. Luckily I had Ember to help support my weight and keep me standing up straight. Through my shirt I had a small hole in the side of my stomach thanks to the Bull Number Three. I asked for the canteen as I had Ember help me over to Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth handed me the canteen as well and I took a small drink with Ember's help. It wouldn't heal all of my wounds, but at least it would dull the pain.

As I still had a pair of broken ribs to mend from earlier in the gym at school, and now I was in pain from a puncture wound. 'This day couldn't possibly get any better.' I thought sarcastically to myself.

I then noticed from down the hill Clarisse took off her helmet and was marching towards us. A strand of her stringy brown hair was smoldering, but she didn't seem to notice. "You-both-ruin-everything!" she yelled at Percy and I. "I had it under control!"

"Under control. You call that under control. Your line of defense was crumbling, you would have lost if not for these two." Ember said calmly pointing at Percy and I .

"Who the hell are you!?" Clarisse asked.

"I am a new camper." Ember responded.

"You don't get to make the decision around here, newbie!" Clarisse said.

"And last time I checked, Clarisse neither do you now you should go check on the wounded." I told her.

"Argh!" Clarisse screamed. "Don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"

She then marched down to the wounded campers. Even Clarisse cared for soldiers under her command. "I'll be back," she growled, then trudged to assess the damage.

Percy stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."

Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. "I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you."

"My fault," Annabeth said, "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would've died."

"Let him cross the boundary line?" Percy asked. "But-"

"Percy," she said, "have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean…in the face. Ignore the Mist, and really looked at him."

Percy looked at Tyson's face hesitantly. Percy has always had trouble looking at Tyson. I honestly had no clue why but he did.

"Tyson," Percy stammered. "You're a…"

"Cyclops," I said. "He is just a baby. Which is why he probably couldn't get across the boundary line. I obviously is weakened and larger and more deadly monsters can get in not baby monsters. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

"One of what?

"Blake means that they're all mistakes, Percy. " Annabeth said.

" I don't really mean mistake, more of an accident. Children of nature spirits and gods…Well, one god in particular, usually…and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets-"I said.

"I don't know how this one found you two, but he obviously likes you both. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do." Annabeth said interrupting me which made me grumble.

"But the fire. How-" Percy said.

"He's a Cyclops." I said, with slight annoyance. "Dude these creatures work in forges of the gods. They have to be immune to the fire in order to craft the best of the best weapons. That is what Annabeth has been trying to tell you this whole time."

Percy just stared at Tyson in shock. The whole side of the hill was burning. Wounded heroes needed attention.

Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her fore head. "Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened. Newbie take Love to the Big House." She paused and looked at Ember.

"I have a name, its Ember use it." Ember growled.

Clarisse glared at her and Ember did the same. Sparks flew as they glared at each other.

I coughed to get them to finally stop glaring at each other.

"Tantalus?" I asked.

"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.

"What, but Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head fo security. He should be here." I said.

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus go fired. You three have been gone for too long. Things are changing."

"But Chiron…He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?" Percy asked.

"That happened," Clarisse snapped.

She pointed to Thalia's tree.

'Well shit.' I thought to myself in anger.

Every camper knew the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke had come to Camp Half-Bloods chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, daughter of Zeus made her last stand to save her friends. Luckily she lasted long enough to give her friends time to get into Camp. As she lied dying, her father, took pity and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit is what keeps up the magical borders of the camp, protecting all of us from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.

But from what I could tell its not so healthy anymore, the needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead one littered the base fo the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.

I then realized how bad things have gotten. Someone had poisoned Thalia's tree. The camp and all those in it were in danger. And I then swore that I would find who ever **poisoned the tree, and I would kill them.**


	5. Chapter 5: I get a new roommate

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 5: I get a new roommate **

You know when you go to your room, everything is a mess, but you know where everything is. Then when you leave for a camping trip or something. Then you come back and find your room is spotless, but now you have no clue where anything is, and even though everything is missing, you get kinda creeped out at the thought that someone was looking through all your private stuff and dusting everything with strawberry furniture polish, well that's how I felt about camp.

On the surface, things didn't look all that different. The Big House was still there with its blue gabled roof and its wraparound porch. The strawberry fields still baked in the sun. The same white-columned Greek buildings were scattered around the valley-the amphitheater, the combat arena, the dining pavilion overlooking Long Island Sound. And nestled between the woods and the creek were the same cabins-a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god.

But there was an air of danger now. Anyone could tell you that something was off. People instead of playing volleyball in the sand pit, satyrs and counselors were now stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads were even armed, with bows and arrows talking nervously at the edge of the woods. The forest itself looked sick, the grass in the meadow looked a pale sickly yellow, and the burn marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like a scar.

I knew somebody is trying to destroy my camp, and I would not allow that, and I had a feeling in my gut that this had to be at the hands of Luke.

With my armed wrapped around Ember for support because of the fight earlier with the bronze bulls and the…Canadians, we made our way to the Big House. So as we were heading that way, I recognized a lot of campers from last summer. Sadly or luckily nobody stopped to talk. Nobody said, "Welcome back." Some looked my way with wide eyes and did a double take when looking at Tyson, but for the most part they all just walked grimly past and carried on with their duties-running messages, toting swords to sharpen on the grinding wheels. The camp felt like a military school. And believe me, after you get story after story from your best friend about being kicked out of nearly every school you start to get a picture of what it's like.

To Tyson though none of that mattered. He was too busy being fascinated with everything he saw. "Whasthat!" he gasped.

"The stables for pegasi," Percy said. "The winged horses."

"Whasthat!"

"Um…those are toilets." Percy said.

"Whatasthat!"

"Those Ty are the cabins for the campers. If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin-that brown one over there-until you're determined. Then, once thye know, they put you in either your moms or dad's cabin." I said in a ragged voice.

Ember's eyes casted me a worried look.

Tyson looked at me in awe. "You…have a cabin?"

I nodded my head "Number eight." I said pointing a shaky finger at the silver building.

"You live with friends in the cabin?"

"Unfortunately, no, just me. Percy" I said now pointing at Percy. "is in the same boat as me."

Of course the only reason I am alone in the cabin is because, I'm not even suppose to be living. I mean the only reason I am even living is because my mother was raped. Yeah I know really depressing, but that is how it is. My mother had made an oath to stay a virgin, but I think Zeus after hearing her story took pity on her, I mean it really wasn't her fault that she was raped. However her leaving me in the forest as a newborn, was really terrible on her part. And to be honest I still sort of felt resentment for what she had done, but I suppose that is in the past now all I can do now is move forward.

Percy however isn't suppose to be here either, supposedly the "Big Three" which consists of Zeus, Poseidon , and Hades had apparently made a pact the most powerful pact anyone could make might I add, that they would have no more children because of World War 2 they realized that the power that their children possessed lead to catastrophic consequences. And the pact has only been broken twice. Percy and then of course Thalia.

When we got to the Big house, we found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddle bags. And just In case nobody knows Chiron is a centaur the trainer of heroes. From the waist up he looked to be completely normal, a middle-aged dude with curly brown hair and a messy beard. From the waist down however, he's a white stallion. When he goes out into the mortal world however, he easily passes as a mortal because of his magical wheelchair which hides his lower half of his body. Hell the guy was my 6th grade teacher, and at first I thought he was a human, but then after the first week I knew who he was.

As soon as we saw him, Tyson froze like statue. "Pony!" he cried in total rapture

Chiron turned, looked offended. "I beg your pardon?"

Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not…leaving?" Her voice was a little shaky. Chiron after all was like a second father to her.

Ember when I looked at her however looked annoyed that we had stopped. I just patted her back, signaling that I was fine. Which she just glared at me when I tried to reassure her that I was fine.

'Hehe, Ember sure can be scary.' I thought to myself.

Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile.

"Hello, child. Percy, my goodness. You've grown over the year!" Then his eyes landed on me and paused and trotted towards me and inspected my wounds. "And you my dear boy look worse for wear."

"Hehe it's not that bad."

"Not that bad eh." He then looked at my rib, he gently probed it with his fingers and sighed. "It seems you have dislocated two of your ribs." He said grimly.

"Really, I thought they were broken." I said.

"No, they are dislocated." He then placed his palm on my two ribs. "I will not sugar coat this Blake this will hurt…a lot. On the countdown from three I will put them in place." He said.

I nodded and prepared myself mentally for what was about to happen. Ember moved slightly so he would have a better position.

"3…2."He then pushed with all his might and doing so we all heard a loud 'POP'.

"Ahhhh. I thought you said counting down from three, I didn't hear you even say one!" I shouted in pain.

He just smiled. "Well, it was to surprise so you wouldn't be scared into backing out." Chiron said with mirth in his voice.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically now feeling the pain from my ribs now subsiding.

I then noticed Chiron reach behind him and reached into his bag and grabbed a jar, he put his fingers inside and pulled out with a coat of green powder, and he then placed it on my open wound on my right side, it felt like lightning went through out my body as soon as his fingers touched the wound, where the bull had struck. He then handed the powdery substance to Ember.

"Have him apply this every day once at night and once in the day. You are lucky Blake that is my last ambrosia salve for large wounds. If I didn't have it you my young friend would have to get stitches." Chiron said with a smirk.

"Thank you Chiron." I said with gratitude.

"Oh and forgive my manners. Who are you miss, I know all of the campers here, and I must say I have not ever met you before." Chiron said.

"Oh right, I am Ember, sir. Nice to meet you I have heard some amazing things from, both Blake and Percy."

"Ah yes. And I suppose they would have." He said with a hearty chuckle. "And If I may ask, who might your godly parent be?" Chiron asked.

"Well sir, you see apparently I am not a demi-god per say." Ember said.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Then what might you be my dear. A monster?"

"No Chiron she is a demi-dragon…" I said.

Chiron looked at her in shock. "Astonishing, I have not met your kind in thousands of years. Truly amazing. I personally thought that they all went extinct."

"Sorry to interrupt, Chiron, but is it true," Percy swallowed. "that you were…you were…"

"Fired." Chiron eyes glinted with sadness and some sort of dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was quite upset. The tree he had made from his daughter, was poisoned! Mr. .D had to punish someone."

"Which is totally unfair. He should be in trouble as well I mean he is suppose to be looking after this camp too." I growled out now standing on my own now that my wounds were treated and were mending, while Ember still stayed close by in case I fell over.

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Percy asked.

Chiron's face just darkened. He threw a Latin-English dictionary into the saddlebag he had just taken the powder out of, while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.

Tyson however just continued to star at Chiron in absolute amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron's flank but was afraid to some any closer to him. "Pony?"

Chiron stiffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a Centaur."

"Chiron," Percy said. "What about the tree? What happened?"

He just shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's tree is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen…"

"Then it must have come from some sort of monster in the pits of Tartarus." I said.

"Correct. Or that Is what I assume as well." Chiron agreed.

"Then we know who's responsible then, it has to be Kro-" Percy said.

"Do not announce the titan lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now." Chiron said.

"But last summer he had tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This had to have been his idea. He'd get Luke to do it…that traitor." Percy said.

"Perhaps," Chiron said. "A foolish though. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. the magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was last centuries ago."

'Wait only one source of magic can heal the poison, and was lost. Hmm…wait, he doesn't mean." I thought to myself.

"Chiron you don't mean-" I said, but was interrupted, and gained a curious look from Ember.

"Nothing, Blake it would be too dangerous." Chiron said.

Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on Percy's shoulder, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Percy," he then looked at me. "and Blake, you both must promise me that you will not act rashly. Percy I told your mother I didn't want you or Blake to come here at all this summer. As It's much too dangerous. But now that you both are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave under any circumstance."

I nodded. Chiron then directed is attention solely on me. "Or Blake it will not just be your life on the line it will also be mine. Your mother was very, w-well," Chiron's tail twitched nervously, and seemed to visibly flinch. "persuasive and adamant about you're safety."

I gulped.

Percy however looked like he wanted to argue. "Why?" Percy asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be-"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took, both yours and Blake's lives."

Which honestly was true, but even so I want to help no matter the consequences. And I know that the titan lord would never learn gods and Titans all have a horrible habit of keeping bad habits, no matter how many times they do something wrong or bad they will just end up doing it again. Even a titan who was chopped to millions of pieces and scattered into the darkest place in the world. And since he cannot act alone and needed a demi-god or something just as powerful, someone to help him rise. He would twist their minds to do horrible acts for his own selfish gain of revenge.

I knew that Luke had to have been the one to poison the tree. And of course Kronos probably put the idea in his head. And the thought that he would do this to his own friend Thalia, well that was something I just cannot forgive, even if he begged for it.

Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with Percy, child," he told her. "Keep him safe. The prophecy-remember it!" he then looked at Ember. "And I hope that I can trust you to Blake's safety as well?"

Ember nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Chiron said now looking at Annabeth for her response.

"I-I will."

"Um…" Percy said. "Would this be the super-dangerous prophecy that has me and Blake in it, but the gods have forbidden you from telling us?"

Now that was new to me, a prophecy about us? I had no clue.

Nobody answered.

"Right," Percy muttered. "Just checking."

"Chiron…" Annabeth said. "You told me the gods made you immoral only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you form camp-"

"Both you and Ember must swear that you both will do your best to keep Blake, and Percy safe from danger," he insisted. "Swear upon the River of Styx."

Both Ember and Annabeth both in unison. "I-I swear upon the River of Styx."

Thunder rumbled over head outside.

"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax a little more. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved…one way or another.

Annabeth just stifled a sob. Chiron lightly patted her shoulder awkwardly. "There, now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope…well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."

"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?" Percy demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"

I knew exactly who Tantalus was, he was a Greek demi-god king, a son of Zeus, who was sent to the Fields of Punishment for trying to get the gods to eat human flesh. But what I was really wondering is how in the world did he end up here at camp. He was suppose to be in the Underworld in the Fields of Punishment trying to eat and drink which of course is impossible.

All of a sudden the conch horn blew across the valley. I didn't even realize how late it was. It was time for everyone to assemble for dinner.

"Go," Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you're all safe. No doubt she'll be worried about all three of you. Just remember my warning! You and Blake are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten either of you.

With that, he clopped out of the apartment and down the hall, Tyson calling after him, "Pony! Don't go!"

I chuckled at Tyson's response to Chiron leaving. And I also realized that since he now was leaving who would train us? I knew for a fact that Mr. D wouldn't, and Tantalus most defiantly wouldn't either. So I guess that leaves us all to train our selves.

Tyson started bawling, almost as bad as Annabeth was. Percy tried to tell them that things would be alright, but couldn't believe it.

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. We stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file in. Annabeth obviously was still visibly shaken from earlier, but she had promised to talk to us later. Then she went off to join her other siblings in the Athena cabin-a dozen or so boys and girls with blond hair and gray eyes like her. Annabeth may not have been the oldest, but she was at this camp more summers than any other camper around, which makes this whole escape even more emotional for her. You could tell just by looking at her necklace, six beads representing 6 different summers. Nobody even questioned her when she led them into the pavilion.

Of course next came Clarisse, and of course her crew of idiots Ernesto Rodriguez, and Austin Jacobson in the Ares cabin. Clarisse had one arm in a sling and a nasty-looking gash on her cheek, but otherwise her encounter with the bulls didn't seem to have even fazed her. Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back that said, YOU MOO, GIRL! and by the look on Austin Ravage's face I could tell he is the one that did it, you see Austin is one of my first friends that I made when coming to Camp he is the son of the goddess Nemesis, but since she didn't have a cabin he had to bunk with the Hermes cabin.

After the Ares kids came the Hephaestus cabin-six guys led by Charles Beckendorf, a big fifteen-year-old African American kid. He had hands the size of catchers' mitts and a face that was hard and squinty from looking into a blacksmith's forge all day. He was nice enough once you got to know him, but no one ever called him Charlie or Chuck or Charles. Most just called him Beckendorf. rumor was he could make anything. Give him a chunk of metal and he could create a razor-sharp sword or maybe even a robotic warrior or singing birdbath for your grandmother's garden . Whatever your heart desires.

The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs.

Satyr's were the camps seekers. They would go undercover into schools all over the world, looking for potential half-bloods and would then escort them back to camp. That's how we met Grover. He had been the first one to recognize Percy and myself, as demigods.

After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. They were always the biggest cabin. Last summer, it had been led by Luke, the person who had fought alongside Annabeth and Thalia on top of Half-blood Hill. For a while, before, Artemis claimed me I had actually stayed in the cabin. Luke was a total dick to me…and even tried to kill me.

Now the Hermes cabin was being led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They weren't twins, but they looked so much alike it didn't matter. I could never remember which one was older. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes's kids had : upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles, a gleam in their eyes whenever they looked at you-like they were going to drop a firecracker down your shirt. Ironically they are sons of the god of thieves and their last names are "Stoll."

As soon as the campers filed in, Percy led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion, and Ember did the same with myself, as I still was in pain from the wound on my right side, and my ribs still sore from being put back in place. Luckily before we headed in I had wrapped some bandages around the wound covered with green powder.

As soon as we entered all conversation stopped. Heads turned. People sat staring at me with fear. They have seen my shape shifting power before last year with my fight against a hell hound, but never as a dragon, and they now are beginning to fear me. 'sigh.' I internally sighed in my head.

When they looked at Tyson though somebody at the Apollo table murmured "Who invited that?"

As soon as I heard one of my cousins ask that I glared in that direction.

From the head table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson, and Blaque Loove. My millennium is complete."

I sighed and gave Mr. D a lazy look. "Um sir it's Percy Jackson and Blake Love."

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say now adays: Whatever."

Mr. D was wearing his signature leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who'd stayed up too late in the casinos. Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr who as soon as he saw me brightened up and gave a small bow, then went back to pealing skins off grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time.

If you haven't guessed it already Mr. D is actually Dionysus. The god of wine. In punishment for going after a nymph, Zeus casted him to help direct this camp for a hundred years.

And next to him where Chiron usually sat or stood depending on what form he took, was Tantalus, he was pale, horribly thin in a thread bare orange prisoner's jump suit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a week lawnmower. He stared at Percy ; his eyes visibly made Percy nervous. He looked…fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.

"These boys," Dionysus told him, "you will need to watch them. Poseidon's child, and Artemis's child, you know."

"Ah!" Tantalus said. "Them."

His toned made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed us at length.

"I am Tantalus," Tantalus said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, two," Tantalus now said pointing at Percy and I, "I do expect both of you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked before Percy even had the chance.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table-the front page of today's New York Post. There was our yearbook pictures from Meriwether Prep. It was hard for me to make out the headline, but I had a pretty good idea of what it said. probably something like: Thirteen-Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand."

"Yes because we totally wanted, Lord Zeus's bolt to be stolen. If you want to call us trouble makers at least get your story straight." I said with anger.

Tantalus's face looked as if it was going to pop it was so red, if I took a pin and poked his head it would burst.

"Be quiet boy if I can even call you that." He said with a toothy smirk.

A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of bbq in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967."

The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."

I then looked over at Ember and saw she was glancing around nervously. I then noticed a bunch of guys from the Apollo, and Aphrodite cabin staring at her. I glared at them.

"Hey Perce, Ember and I are going to stand by my table. Okay." I said to him.

Percy just nodded. As we started walking or limping in my case, Tantalus had stopped what he was doing.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tantalus asked.

"To my table." I said turning my body now looking at Tantalus.

"You boy as much a demigod as this monster here." Tantalus said now pointing at Tyson.

I glared at him in anger. "Would you like to take that up with my mother?"

"I am sure she would say the same as what I am now after all you were left to die by that same woman." Tantalus said with a grin. "Now stay."

I just growled. I then tried to calm myself. I turned to Ember who looked at Tantalus with murder her eyes now a glowing violet with slits.

Tantalus looked at her in shock. "Ahh, it seems as if we have another monster in our presence."

'Mom, please, please help Ember send a sign or something to protect her. Please.' I prayed in my head.

All of a sudden the fresh air from the forest filled the pavilion. And above Ember's head formed a shield with a moon symbol on it.

Everyone was shocked.

"It seems that this girl is under protection of the goddess of the moon. You may go sit at her table." Dionysus stated.

Ember looked at me gently. I just nodded and she made her way to my table and sat staring at me in worry.

I then made my way back to the center of the pavilion standing next to Percy and Tyson again, all the while glaring at the man... no creature they call Tantalus.

Tantalus grabbed for his glass, but it just scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of bbq. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

'Damn bastard doesn't deserve the food or drink.' I thought to myself.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, string at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're the spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree handing over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at Percy. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed. "What was it?"

Tantalus's eyes just narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn Percy. And I knew exactly why.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Tch, your camp already has problems…you dumb piece of shit." I said glaring at him still pissed by his earlier comment.

Tantalus stood and was about to attack me, but Mr. D put a hand on his shoulder lazily.

"He is not worth it, and as I am sure this boy could rip you to pieces if he so wished, honestly I'm surprised he hasn't yet." Mr. D said.

'Did he just defend me?' I questioned to myself.

"And you," He said now pointing at Percy, "go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there belongs to you-you know the one where no one else ever wants to sit."

Percy's face went red, luckily Percy knew better than to talk back to Mr. D.

"Come on Tyson." Percy said.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "These two monsters," he pointed at Me and Tyson, "are to stay here. We must decide on what to do with them."

I glared at him.

The activities director raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson and Blake saved the camp," Percy insisted. "Blake if he didn't change into a dragon and fought the bulls the camp would be smoldering and the same would have happened if Tyson didn't pound the bulls head in."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."

Dionysus snickered.

"Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide these creatures fates."

Tyson looked at Percy with fear in his one big eye, which I just patted his back.

"I'll be right over here, guys," Percy promised. "Don't worry Tyson, we will find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson just nodded his head. "I believe you. You are my friend."

Percy trudged over to the Poseidon table and slumped onto the bench. A wood nymph brought him a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza, but he seemed to not really be hungry. Then again I wasn't really shock, he was almost killed twice today and the fact Chiron was fired was a huge shock.

Percy then took his dinner, as was customary, up to the bronze brazier and scraped part of it into the flames.

With my super hearing I heard him mutter. "Poseidon, accept my offering."

The smoke from the burning pizza changed into something fragrant -the smell of a clean sea breeze with wildflowers mixed in.

Percy then went back to his seat. Tantalus then had a satyr blow the conch horn to get everyone's attention for announcements.

"Yes, well!" Tantalus said, once the talking had finally died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told." As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches.

"And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing next to me at the head of the table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus would pull him back.

"And now for some changes!" Tantalus announced giving the other campers a crooked grin. "WE are reinstituting the chariot races!"

Everyone started to murmur out at all the tables-excitement, fear, and disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems.

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone from the Apollo cabin table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of such an amazing camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register int eh morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will not have chores for a month in which they win?"

Now at the mention of that everyone started to get hyped up and excited-no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious? people started to say.

The last person anyone ever would have thought to object did so.

"But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak form the Ares table. Some of the campers snickered when they saw the YOU MOO, GIRL! sign on her back. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls and harpies!"

Clarisse blinked, and blushed. "Um, I didn't-"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree-"

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and that new girl what is her name uhh?"

"Ember." I said to him in anger.

"Yes dear Ember, have seen it fit, for some reason, to bring this creature that can turn into a monster and this other thing here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson and I.

I glared. "I am a demigod you moron. My mother is the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis. I can change into animals because she is my mother." I said with anger.

"Tch. I am sure, more like a lie, you were left to die boy. There must have been a reason, maybe it was because you were not suppose to have that power, you are a freak, a monstrosity, if you will, you-" Tantalus said but all of a sudden howls from the woods erupted.

"Tantalus, apologize to the boy, now." Mr. D said.

"Why my lord." Tantalus asked.

But now it was too late wolves from the woods started to pile into the pavilion a good 15 wolves, campers knew these wolves were Artemis's as they glowed with silver, so none dared to grab a weapon to attack.

The wolves stalked up to Tantalus and growled deeply and stood in front of me in protection.

"Someone grab a weapon we are under attack!" Tantalus screamed as he backed away from Tyson and I.

The alpha a pure black wolf started to talk. "We are of no threat to any of you children, except you," he said pointing his muzzle at Tantalus, "we were ordered by Lady Artemis herself to come down to make it clear, that if you are to continue to put her child down you will be getting a personal visit from her."

"Tantalus apologize to the boy, interrupting my sister during her hunts is one of the worst possible things to do unless you have a death wish, then be my guest, but I will not get involved. She will personally make your current curse seem like paradise." Dionysus said.

Tantalus seemed to physically shake in fear. "My dear boy," Tantalus said now looking at me. "I sincerely apologize my actions were not just."

The wolves growled. "My lord do you accept this miscreants apology."

I smirked and nodded.

"You may make your way back to your table boy." Tantalus said.

I smirked and the wolves followed me to my table.

"We shall be taking off, if you are mistreated again young lord you may just expect a vist from your mother." The wolf said.

I nodded and sat next to Ember who looked shocked. The wolves then left the pavilion and to the forest.

"Ahem, now we will move onto this creature, now, of course," Tantalus said trying to get rid of the fear from earlier, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches ad pointed sticks. But who know? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Silence took over the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden intrest in the tablecloth. I couldn't blame them. the Hermes cabin was always full to the brim with campers a Cyclops would just make matters worse.

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beats should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everyone gasped.

Tantalus scooted away form Tyson in surprise. I looked at Percy and noticed he could do nothing, but stare at the shining green trident that formed above Tyson's head. Usually kids waited forever to be claimed Tyson's took a matter of a few minutes.

"Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" Tantalus said.

Everyone laughed except Percy, Ember, Annabeth, myself, and a few of our other friends.

Tyson didn't seem to notice. he was to mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of hi, how cruel people were.

**Percy now had a new cabin mate, and luckily so did I even if she was half dragon.**

**Author's Note:**

**I know I haven't updated in a while guys, sorry I have just been busy with stuff outside of fanfiction. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this fanfiction or anything. So yeah just thought I would let you guys know. **

**Leave a comment on concerns or just what you thought. Thanks have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6: Demonic Pigeons attack

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 6: Demonic Pigeons attack**

The Trident that had once hovered over Tyson's form finally disappeared, and Tyson gained a look of innocence and sadness, as if wondering where the shiny light had disappeared. Everyone was still laughing at the joke Tantalus had said earlier. I looked over to Percy who sat in shock and anger, at his table. I could tell he was angry at all the people who were laughing and wanted nothing more than to punch them in their throats. I stood from my table next to Ember, and walked to Tyson's lumbering form I grabbed a hold of his gigantic arm and led him to the Poseidon table, right next to Percy. As soon as I sat him next to Percy, he looked both excited and happy. I myself as soon as I seated the Cyclopes went back to my own table.

And conversations continued on throughout the mess hall. Probably talking about Tyson.

As soon as I sat at the silver table on the opposite side of Ember. A nymph walked up to me and handed me some food, and a goblet just like all the others had, her cheeks were a bright green as if she were blushing. She then walked away. I then scratched the back of my head wondering what that was about.

"Thank you!" I shouted to her, and as she walked away tripped over her feet in the shock of hearing me say thank you. She then got her bearings back and stood up and picked up her pace rushing out of the mess hall.

I shook my head slightly, and went back to eating my dinner. Once I was finished I went to the bronze brazier and tossed some of my food in, and mutter a thank you to my mother and then scrapped the rest in for my grandmother Athena.

As soon as everyone was finally finished with dinner, the Apollo cabin led everyone down to the amphitheatre. Percy and Tyson sat next to myself and Ember while all the other camp members sat on the opposite side of the amphitheatre. We then all sang along with the Apollo cabin as they led the sing along. After what seemed to be hours it was finally time to get to our cabins for some sleep.

Percy led Tyson to his cabin all the while Tyson was giggling every fifteen seconds mumbling "Percy is my brother."

And all I could do for Tyson was smile for the big guy, he now had some family and I was really happy for him.

I however led Ember to my cabin. As we walked in a comfortable silence the cabin finally came into view. The two wolf statues still in the front of the cabin, looking like they were howling at the moon. The cabin itself looking like it usually did the same log cabin with a glow of silver.

"Wow." muttered Ember in bewilderment. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" I asked her. "The cabin is amazing it might look small from the outside, but when you get inside it actually is quite large." I told her.

"Hmm, I suppose." Ember said.

Finally we got to the front doors the carving of a moon on the door also seemed to shimmer under the moon rays. I opened the door with a creek, I went to turn on the lights, but remembered that I didn't need to as the roof of the cabin had stars and of course the moon embedded in the roof of the cabin. The sides of the cabin still had monster stuffed heads and animal skins. All thirty bunk beds were still there with the oak green sheets and silver pillows. A door on the far edge of room shimmered into existence, the door of course led to my personal room. What was puzzling was the fact that there was a sign on the door and a letter on one of the beds closest to my room.

Ember and I walked to my bed room door, and on the front read:

"BLAKE'S ROOM ONLY NO HALF-DRAGONS ALLOWED!"

'Oh great mom is going to be like that, yesh it's not like we are going to do anything.' I thought to myself blushing at the very thought of Ember and I doing THAT.

Ember had a huge blush sporting her face .

"Hehe," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry Em, my mom can get a little…uh overprotective."

"It's fine Blake." Ember said.

Ember then walked over to the bed with a letter on it which happens to be the bed closest to my room. On the front of the letter it said** EMBER. **I walked up behind Ember and took a look from her shoulder to look at the card, but it was blank not a single word on it.

Ember's face however went from her normal olive completion to a pale one within a few minutes.

"Umm…Ember what is wrong, there isn't anything on the card." I told her.

"Y-yes there is. You can't see it?" She asked.

"Um no, I guess my mother doesn't want me to read it. Huh, what did it say?" I asked her.

"N-nothing don't worry about it." She told me.

"Well if you say so." I told her in a yawn. "Well I guess I'm going to hit the sack. I'm exhausted." I told her.

As I got to my door and was about to turn the knob, she shouted. "Wait."

"What?" I asked.

"We need to change your bandages remember?" Ember told me.

"Oh right." I said wincing in pain at the mention of my wound.

I then went back towards her and sat on one of the beds. And, as I took my shirt off thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oi she is just helping with some ointment, chill mom!" I shouted to the rumbling.

The rumbling subsided only slightly and I heard Ember just give a small laugh. She unwrapped my bandages around my waist and took them off. I saw her face cringe at the sight. But she scooped some green salve on her fingers and plunged it into my open wound.

"Ow god dammit!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry, Blake. But it was your fault for fighting the bulls." Ember said hotly and pointedly.

I grumbled as she finally wrapped it up.

"Alright you are free to go, goodnight Blake have a goodnights sleep." Ember told me.

"Goodnight Ember, sweet dreams." I told her back.

I then went to my door and turned the knob. I then shut the door behind me. And as I shut my door the chest that lay beside my bed glowed silver and then subsided. The stars and moon on the roof of my ceiling were bright as ever. I went to the chest and opened it up.

_Dear Blake, _

_As you asked I have provided some protection for that thing...Ember as you call her, however this does not mean that I approve of her in any shape or form. I will warn you now that if I suspect that she has a plan to hurt you in any way I will hunt her down to the ends of the planet. As she is a black dragon, I know her kind can be deceptive and cruel._

_I also want you to know that while you are in the cabin, if I sense anything, I deem too…well inappropriate, let's just say that you will be in big, big trouble. And Ember will be hunted by me and my hunt personally. _(After reading that I was sweating bullets, worried that my mom would be pissed.)

_P.S.: pull a stunt like you did today with the bulls and you will be grounded to your cabin for a year, and yes I can do that._

_Love, _

_Mom_

After reading the whole thing I was really, really nervous. I mean I didn't have to worry about doing anything inappropriate as I know Ember and I wouldn't do such a thing anytime soon of course, but what I consider inappropriate my mother might think differently. And that is what worried me. That and the fact Ember and I can get into some really awkward positions.

After reading that letter I decided to look through my trunk luckily I had kept some of my clothes here, along with the fire arrows my mother had given to me as a gift last year, and as I continued to look throughout the trunk I noticed my dragon book underneath a t-shirt.

'But I thought I left this at Sally's.' I thought to myself in bewilderment.

I tossed the t-shirt that covered the book to the side of room, and then opened my book and on the front of my book there was a piece of paper that read:

_From Grandma._

I smiled and thanked my grandmother. I grabbed the book and sat it down next to my bed on top of the rectangular trunk deciding that I would just read it tomorrow. And got under my silver bed sheets and as soon as my head hit my orange throw pillows I was out like a light.

The next few days, were actually really nice, well, sort of if you ask me anyway. If you ask Percy…well you might get a different response. Ember and I actually came up with a schedule for the bathroom in my cabin…since well, the first time I went to take a shower and I had no clue she was already in there and for some reason she decided to leave it unlocked and let's just say I passed out, by no means am I a perv, I respect women, but it seems my mother thinks otherwise as she was not happy by the incident. Now I would had thought that maybe my mother had not noticed, because no animal had come to rip off my face, until I heard thunder crash right next to the cabin leaving a huge burning crater in the ground, and I then knew that she had noticed, and was not at all happy with me.

Tyson was adjusting well even though he continued to say "Percy is my brother." every fifteen seconds like a school girl would which creeped me out.

However life outside of my friends with the other campers was shitty. Everyone didn't really like me anymore, they all feared me. Some even started to hate me because they started to view me as a monster. Most wouldn't outright say it, so instead they would just give me dirty looks, even though I helped save the camp twice now, they started to believe in what Tantalus had said about me being a monster. I would try to explain to them that I was the same guy from last year but they would just sneer at me and call me a liar. I guess changing into a giant wolf is ok but not a dragon. But I suppose some people are just idiots.

Ember would get pissed and want to kick their ass, but of course I would convince her otherwise. Telling her that it wouldn't be worth it. And I honestly have to say I wouldn't want anyone else for a roommate, because and don't tell her I told you but she is pretty amazing.

Percy on the other hand seemed to be disappointed that Tyson was his brother and new roommate which I honestly didn't get, Tyson may be young and not very intelligent (not to bash on him) but he was a good monster at heart and it just seems as if Percy doesn't understands that. All Percy really cares about is his status here at camp. Annabeth would try to talk to Percy to make him feel better. She even suggested to him that they team up for the chariot event, which I and Ember both signed up for we all decided to do the race until we could at least find a cure for Thalia's tree.

Luckily my mom was looking out for us still pissed, but looking out for us, for the chariot race. She had sent us two of her Cerynitian Hinds, she had told the stags to tell us that it would be alright for us to use them in the chariot races as she wouldn't need them for the next couple of days. However we were to make sure they didn't get too hurt in the chariot races.

Luckily I would be able to talk to the Hinds while we race so I would be able to direct them a lot easier.

So one day we decided to go to the forest and design our chariot so that no one would see our designs and other modifications. As we walked to the forest we passed some Ares kids and they asked if I would be sport in the forest for them to hunt. They have been aching to fight another monster since the bulls' arrival. Now usually I wasn't one to take an insult lying down, but today I just wasn't in the mood to fight two idiots with a brain the size of a peanut.

So Ember decided to scare them off by having black balls of fire appear in her hands. They then took off running screaming in fear.

"Ignore them Blake they are all douche bags. You are no monster you are just a demigod with awesome powers." Ember said trying to sooth my anger and despair, all the while putting out the fire in her hands. Her control over the black flames were actually getting better each day.

"I know, but the kids here are being jerks." I told her mournfully.

She nodded her head. "Well for now just ignore them, I'm sure we will have a lot more fun designing our chariot rather than worry about some idiots talking shit." Which I had to agree and we continued making our way to the forest. Once in the forest I set up a small round portable table in the forest by the creek.

"So what design do you want to do for the Chariot?" Ember asked as she took out her sketch book that she had got from the camp store.

"Hmm. What if we did half of the wolves and the other half a black dragon, and then a bronze metal frame on the chariot?" I told her.

Ember nodded her head in agreement drawing out her design on the sketch paper.

The golden horned stags were behind her grazing in the forest. We also decided that if the other competitors had spikes on their wheels that we would have shields on the wheels nothing heavy but a light material. We also decided that she would be driving while I shot the bow, I mean I am the best shot out of all camp not to say I am better than everyone else just that I'm a really good shot.

Once we were finally done with the design we left the woods and on my way to the cabin I saw Percy stalking back to his cabin angrily.

I ran over to Percy. "Hey Perce what's wrong?"

"Annabeth is being a jerk, she is treating Tyson like he is some sort of horrible thing….I mean he save my life for god's sake." Percy told me.

"I don't know man, maybe it's deeper than that, maybe she has a history with Cyclops's and doesn't really want to talk about it?"

"I don't know man. All I know is now I'm just going to be partners with Tyson on the chariots." Percy said. "I'll see you later Blake, I have to go see Tyson."

"Alright Percy see you." I told him.

The next couple of days Ember and I went to building our chariot. Which honestly was a lot more work than we thought. Fun, but a lot of work.

Even though we were working on the chariot it did not take time away from camp activities. Ember, Percy and I actually had our first ridding lesson given to us by Silena Beauregard a really nice girl from the Aphrodite cabin, she probably was one of the only campers that actually liked me. She explained to use that there was only one immortal horse named Pegasus, who was still wandering free somewhere in the skies, but over the eons he has sired lots of children, none as fast or heroic, but all named after the first and greatest of horses.

Luckily being the son of Artemis I can understand them and all other creatures. Plus I can change into any creature representing an animal so I knew how to fly so flying on a pegasus was a breeze. Ember was a little nervous, but as soon as she was in the air she didn't mind not one bit, she actually seemed excited.

Tyson of course wanted to ride the "chicken ponies," too, but the pegasi would get skittish when he was around. Even though Percy and I would tell them it was fine he wouldn't hurt them, but sadly they still wouldn't believe Percy and I. Which made Tyson cry.

The only person in this gods forsaken place who didn't mind Tyson was Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. The blacksmith god who had always worked with Cyclopes in his forges, so Beckendorf took Tyson down to the armory to teach him metalworking. He said he'd have Tyson crafting magic items like a master in no time.

After lunch, Ember and I followed Percy down to the arena. Percy with a sword, is a dangerous combination. Percy literally took out all the Apollo kids. However when Percy and I spared it always ended up in a draw. I would use only my hidden blades while he used riptide. However I would always hold back when sparing with Percy because I really didn't want to hurt him, but I had a feeling that he was too. I promised that I would only use my bone sword on monsters and practicing on dummies never on my fellow campers, the sword was special to me, I had no clue as to why but it was. I would also spar with Ember teaching her how to wield a sword. Ember and I with the help of Beckendorf made her a sword, and I have to say…it turned out really badass, the sword itself was celestial bronze light and easy to maneuver, at the very end of the hilt was a chain the length of my forearm, the middle of the blade had metal that curved into the blade, the Blade itself was long with a slightly jagged edge. However with Beck's help he was able to enchant it to where the blade would grow alongside her and had the ability to change from an axe back to its original form of a blade.

It was quite magnificent, especially since the flames she engrossed it with not the so typical flame used to melt metal she actually used her black flame. So there were some mystical qualities she has not yet discovered about the blade. So as soon as we built the sword we tested it out, and she was a natural not as good as she was with her bow, but still pretty good. She actually named it "**Wildflame**."

And since Chiron was not currently here I would help teach the camper's how to use a bow. I adjust their aim and get them in the right position. And by no means was I an awesome teacher but I was glad to at least somewhat help the others who were having trouble with a bow. I tried to teach Percy, but it seems no one can get him to shoot better, it was like trying to teach a dog to speak English.

I couldn't however convince Ember to do the climbing wall with me, she told me "There is no way in the world you can get me to scale that death trap."

I tried to convince her that it was fine and the lava wouldn't hurt her, but she would never believe me. And when I went to get on it she tried to pull me off in worry of getting hurt. But I had gone to far up for her to catch me. And I had already set it to the hardest mode possible, which consisted of lava and earth-quakes going off every 10 seconds. Ember would cover her eyes while I climbed. She however lifted her hands when she heard me shout in glee when I reached the top.

And as soon as I got back to the ground she socked me in the arm saying, "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to die!"

I just rolled my eyes at her and told her she worried too much. After that she stalked back to our cabin in an upset mood.

I sighed in annoyance. And even though Tantalus told us not to worry. I would meet up with Percy and the two of us would do border patrol. Tantalus was probably the biggest dumbass in the world luckily other campers besides just Percy and I would do border patrol as well, they had actually made a schedule when people would be doing patrols and when they would it would switch to the next person.

Percy and I sat at the top of Half-Blood Hill in silence watching the dryads come and go, singing to the dying pine tree. Satyrs brought out their reed pipes and played nature magic songs, and it would for a few moments keep the pine tree a bit healthier. The flowers on the hill smelled a little healthier and sweeter and the grass looked greener. But as soon as the music stopped the tree would go back to being sick and unhealthy. It wasn't just the tree that was sick the whole hill seemed to be sick…dying from the poison that had infected the tree.

I knew Luke did this, and honestly I was a little surprised he would go this far, to harm the kids here at camp. 'How can he do this to people he once thought of as family, to his old home? I know he hates the gods, but why take it out on the campers?' These thoughts coursed through my mind in wonder.

I then looked at my finger in remembrance at what Luke had done to me last summer. 'That's right Luke didn't care how many casualties he made, he would get rid of any potential enemy. Even the one's he once thought of as family.' I then clutched my hand into a fist I will stop Luke even if it costs me my life.

That night I went back to my cabin. Ember was sitting on her bed looking like she was sorry for something.

"Hey uh…Blake, sorry for how I acted earlier, I-I just hate the thought of you getting hurt. It's like an urge in the back of my mind. I can't help but feel as if my dragon half that wants to make sure you don't get hurt. Not that I don't want you safe or anything, just oh I don't know." Ember rambled embarrassed.

I then grabbed Ember by the shoulders. "Ember, listen to me. I may be put in dangerous situations-"

Ember then interrupted me. "That's just it you get into dangerous situations all the time and I hate it, do you not believe that you can get hurt or…die."She said the last part in a whisper.

"Ember I know I can die but it's worth the risk as long as I can not only keep you safe but also others who can't defend themselves. I promise you Ember on the River of Styx no matter the situation I am in I promise to all ways come back to you." I said as Thuder rumbled in the distance.

"You promise?" Ember asked eyes full of worry and sadness.

"Of course. If I didn't who else would come and save yours and Percy's ass." I said with a light chuckle.

"You ass." Ember said smiling, lightly socking me in the arm, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"You don't need to protect me from anything Ember. Do you want to know where I get my power from Ember?" I asked with a gentle smile rubbing the area she had just hit.

"Where?" Ember asked looking up at me her violet eyes brightening up under the starry roofing.

"Where do you think?" I asked with mirth. "I get it from you…and so many of my other friends. I get my strength from all of you guys. If it weren't for you guys I would have nothing worth fighting for. I gain my strength from you guys." I said with a smile.

"But what about the campers. The one's who treat you like crap. How can you say you will defend them and get strength from them when they treat you like garbage?!" Ember asked with anger.

"Because, they are ignorant. They are scared because they don't understand, and I forgive them each individual who hates me, and I hope to prove to them that I can be a good guy and that I will always be a comrade, I mean everyone here is family and they need to realize this just as I have come to understand it. So that is why I would defend them, because they are my family." I said with a big cheesy smile on my face.

I then looked at my watch and noticed it was 10:00 p.m. "Alright it's getting late; we better get some sleep, before the race. It's a good thing we finished today." I said and made my way back to my room. I then stepped through and into my room and as I was about to shut my door

Ember said walking up to me. "Wait, Blake."

I then stopped before I shut the door. "What?"

Ember blushed; her hands were behind her back. And then quick as lightning, she kissed my cheek, sending lightning coursing through me. "Goodnight." She said skipping back to her bed. All the while I just stood there letting go of the door closing as soon as I let go, and reached up to touch the place she had just kissed. 'Whoa.' I thought to myself.

'Did she just. Whoa.' I thought in shock.

I then went to my bed and slipped under the covers. The scene that just happened kept replaying in my head, Ember kissing me on the cheek.

In my dream I was watching Luke; he was kneeling next to some sort of Sarcophagus. The room seemed to darken and become colder just by its presents. The Sarcophagus itself was golden and seemed to carry a powerful presence.

It had taken everything I had not to attack Luke right then and there, but I knew if I did my presence would be shown.

"My lord we are on course. It seems the Satyr has gotten there first." Luke said to the Sarcophagus.

I couldn't hear what the thing was saying all I heard was a low hum from the box as it glowed a golden color.

All of a sudden some creatures came into the room.

"My lord we smell something, something odd." The creatures said looking in my direction.

'Oh shit.' I thought to myself.

Luke then stood. "So you like to snoop in places you don't belong eh…. Blake," Luke said turning to me with golden eyes his blade unsheathed making his way towards me, "well. Then die." and as he was about to cut me down. I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. But it never came I opened up my eyes again and I was now in a different spot. I was now in some sort of castle.

I was looking up at a woman; I could feel myself in a blanket and in her arms.

"My lady, we will be escorting you and the young hatchling out of the castle at once. The humans will be coming soon, with your brother leading them." Said a rough voice from my right with loud marching noises coming from behind.

'Wait hold up did he just say hatchling...what?' I thought to myself mystified as to where the hell I was.

"Ugh, all because the gods decided to bless a human, our kind now has to suffer for it." The woman now looked down at me. Her face was beautiful; her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green, her ears were pointed, nose was pointed and her canines were sharpened more so than any humans. "Thankfully my child is safe."

My arms seemed to be in control of themselves as they flailed up at the woman.

The woman just smiled down at me. "Ahh, so young and innocent. For a young dragon you are quite the curious one." She cooed.

All of a sudden a large explosion rocked the room.

"Milady we must leave at once." The man said again.

She only looked up from me and nodded.

Holding me tight to her chest she and the only thing I could assume to be soldiers followed. I was shocked, 'why the hell am I here. The better question is where is here?' I thought to myself looking at my surroundings as I saw smoke from an open window there were houses burning, and dragons fighting.

"We are almost there milady almost to the teleporting pad." The voice announced again.

Then all of a sudden a large white dragon burst through the double doors rolling next to us.

"Arion!" The lady yelled as a black figure came out of the smoke.

"Ahh it seems the ever so wonderful Jewel also decides to join us." Said a voice in a slithery tone. My baby self turned his head to look in the direction of the voice and there stood a black dragon in all its glory.

"And it seems you have a hatchling with you as well. Maybe you won't fail this one like you did the last one eh?" He then turned his head to the teleportation pad. "Ahh, you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, to your sweet older brother now were you?"

"Ginarth, you can go to Hades." The now known woman named Jewel said.

All of a sudden the fallen white dragon stood, he had a white horned crown that adorned his massive head in each horn held a jewel black, silver, gold, green, blue, ice blue, orange, red, yellow, even purple. The white dragon had to be a good foot taller than the black one.

"Love get out of here I will hold him off take care of Asura." Arion said, in a kind but demanding tone.

Jewel seemed to be in conflict with herself between wanting to stay and help her husband and get to safety. But that gave Ginarth enough time to strike. All of a sudden he leaped at Jewel, Arion went to intercept but he could only block one clawed hand as the other not aiming at her but the thing she carried…me.

My baby self was hollering and screaming, but as my vision began to fade, all I heard from both white dragons were "Noooooo!"

Then I awoke with in a sweat. I looked around and out my window I noticed it was daybreak. I was dripping in sweat at the dream. 'What on earth did it mean? What happened?' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden a knock on my door forced me out of my trance. "Hey Blake hurry up or we will be late for the chariot races.

"One second!" I shouted.

I then stood and started to get ready for the day.

The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees-fat gray-and-white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular pigeons. They made this annoying metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar. But I paid no mind as my mind was on other things.

The race track had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls or at least what was left of them, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed and blown to bits, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes.

There were rows of stone steps for the spectators-Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate éclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules**. **A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at us like we were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots."

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus tem onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron-even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of traps and tricks.

The Ares chariot was blooded, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops and tons of other equipment, her partner was Ernesto.

Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised just as I had to use rubber tipped.

Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and I shuddered to think what dirty tricks they had.

That left three Chariots: one driven by Annabeth, another driven by Percy, and the last one by Ember.

Before the race began I noticed Percy go to talk to Annabeth. I however went up to the two bucks pulling our Chariot. They both looked at me bowing their heads in respect and excitement. I smiled and gave both an apple. I looked over to Ember. Her hair was in a bun to keep from anyone pulling at her hair, she had leather armor on and a bow strapped to her back with a quiver with at least a dozen arrows. She also had her sword with her at her hip. She then looked in my direction with a smile. I just smiled back.

"Hey you ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yup, excited?"

"Hell yeah, especially since I know we are going to win." She told me with a smirk.

"True." I said giving a half-hearted smile.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ember asked getting off the chariot.

I then explained to her the dream I had last night. She was just as confused as I was on what it meant.

"Hey you know what we will just worry about that after the race. Huh?" Ember asked.

"Yeah you know what you are right we will worry about it after the race. We don't need that distracting us." I agreed with her.

We both then got into the chariot Ember would be driving while I would be the person who shot at the competitors. All of a sudden the conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!"

"Here we go." Ember said as she ushered the stags to move.

As we moved I then noticed how many more pigeons we in the trees. I knew they were monsters, as I could sense it…now what type of monsters was another question as I had no clue. As long as they don't hurt anyone I was fine with it. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them besides Percy. Their beaks glinted strangely. Their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds. I noticed Percy was having trouble with his horses as they complained about Tyson being a monster.

I however looked at the golden horned stags in front of us and patted them on the back.

I then whispered to them. "If we win this I promise to give you guys some some sugar covered acorns."

'Sugar!" They both said and started pounding at the dirt in excitement wanting to get the race going already.

"Um quick question, how fast are you guys? I mean I know you both pull mom's chariot, so how fast can you guys go?" I questioned a little scarred.

The two stags seemed to get a glint in their eyes.

"Um, Ember?" I said to her.

"Yeah, Blake?" Ember asked with a tilt of her head which gave her a cute look.

"Hold on tight. I have no clue how fast these guys can go." I told her with a blush.

Her eyes widened and held onto the reins of the chariot for dear life getting ready for the stags to take off.

The chariot wasn't made for safety or comfort so there was no guarantee that we wouldn't fly out of the damn thing. It's pretty much a wooden basket with an opened back end on an axle and two wheels. All the while the drivers would be standing the whole time. And if we turn so sharply we could wipe out because of how light the actual wood of the chariot is. I decided to not click on my watch just yet in case we go way to fast and didn't want to drop my bow.

All the chariots were now lined up; more of the birds were now in the trees. They were screeching loudly the campers in the stands were starting to take notice, glancing nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise.

"Charioteers!" he shouted. "Attend your mark!"

He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.

The stags in front had years of practice in chariots, after all they pulled my mother's for eons. So they knew not to go so fast around corners, but holy shit were they fast we easily past the competition. Moving well above what the normal speed would be for a normal stag. We literally left the competition in the dust. By time they were at the first turn we were already at the second turn. I looked behind us just to see the other competitors to see how they were faring.

I looked to see the Apollo Chariot in rubble cracked to pieces and upside-down. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it by mistake or not. The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust. Two chariots down within the first few minutes. This game was awesome.

I noticed Percy was making good time pulling ahead of Ares, but Annabeth's chariot was way ahead of Percy now. She was now on the stretch towards the second turn, her javelin man grinned at Percy waving, shouting "See ya!"

"Blake!" Ember shouted. All of a sudden I noticed an arrow coming from the opposite side of the track. I clicked my ring and out popped my shield and sword. I used my shield to block the rubber arrows coming from the Ares chariot. I then pressed a button returning it to normal. Then clicked my watch, summoning my bow. I took aim and aimed for the wheels of the chariot. I shot, but as it hit spikes stuck out of the wheels and shredded my arrow to ribbons.

"Sorry Ember." I said to her as we finished our first lap.

"It's okay." She said looking at me and then went back to looking at the road. "Um Blake, we have a problem."

"What?" I asked as I stopped looking at the Ares chariot. And there in front of us were the rearing horses of the Hermes and Apollo cabin.

"Here let me see the reins." I said now taking the reins.

"You two fly right?" I asked the two stags.

The two stags understanding what I meant nodded, and sped up. The two then jumped with a mighty jump, the spectators were in awe at the sight, as our chariot flew over the four rearing horses and broken to pieces chariots.

"We did it!" shouted Ember as she hugged me tightly from the side.

All of a sudden the moment was short lived as the pigeons were now swarming-thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to bat the birds away but he couldn't see anything. The chariot was about to veer off course and plow into the strawberry fields, but I gave my reins to Ember and notched my bow with five arrows and shot at the pigeons. This gave Beck enough space to see what was in front of him and get back on course.

"Thanks Blake!" Beckndorf shouted.

"No Prob!" I shouted back.

In the Ares Chariot, Clarisse barked an order to Ernesto, who quickly threw a screen of camouflage netting over their basket. The birds swarmed around it, pecking and clawing at the Ernesto's hands as he tried to hold up the net, but Clarisse gritted her teeth and kept driving. Her skeletal horses seemed immune to the distraction. The pigeons pecked uselessly at their empty eye sockets and flew through their rib cages, but the stallions kept right on running.

I continued to shoot the pigeons before they could even get to the golden horned stags that were currently leading mine and Ember's chariot.

The spectators weren't so lucky. The birds were slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, driving everyone into a panic. Now that the birds were closer, it was clear they weren't normal pigeons. Their eyes were beady and evil-looking. Their beaks were made of bronze, and judging from the yelps of the campers, they must've been razor sharp.

"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled. Just as, I was passing her and Percy, overlapping them. "They'll strip everyone to bones if we don't drive them away!"

"Tyson," Percy said, "we're turning around!"

"Going the wrong way?" Tyson asked. But just as he said this, the three of us crossed the finish line. Ember and I had won, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Always," Percy grumbled, but he steered the chariot toward the stands.

I did the same telling Ember to hang on again as I made a sharp turn.

"Alright, you two," I said to the stags. "Go back to mom. I don't want her to be pissed at Ember and I if you guys get hurt."

'My lord. If anything Lady Artemis will punish us for not helping. We shall help in anyway we can." The two stags said moving faster towards the stands where the campers were being swarmed.

"You two I thank you for your loyalty." I announced.

Ember looked at me. "What did they say?"

"They said that they will help no matter what the situation is." I told her with a smirk.

"Sweet." Ember said pulling out her sword wildflame.

As we went into the swarm I put one hand on the reins and the other had the hidden blade unsheathed to fight the incoming birds. The stags would actually take a good thirty of them out at a time swinging their massive golden rack of horns at the flock of birds. But even as we fought millions were still left. They dove at my face pecking and scratching at me with all their might.

'Maybe I will just turn into a dragon.' I thought, but then I looked around at the already frightened campers. 'No I can't moral is already low if I do they might just actually attack me.'

I then gave the reins to Ember, who took a hold of it with her one free hand. I clicked on my ring releasing my sword and shield. I pulled my sword out of my shield and started hacking left and right at the screeching birds, but even I couldn't block everything. They hit me in small areas in my arms on my back even on my face if they got lucky.

I looked at the stags, and noticed they were hurting really bad. I grabbed the reins from Ember ignoring dropping my sword and shield and made them fly up and out of the storm of birds. I knew my sword and shield would return into my ring on my finger so I wasn't too worried. I had Ember hold tight to the chariot and clicked on my watch popping out my bow and started to shoot them from the sky while the stags, whom were low on energy flew in the sky. I noticed Percy and Annabeth made their way out of the hordes of birds and their way to the big house. 'They must be after the boom box Chiron had to ward off the birds. I remember Hercules used brass bells to scare them off.'

Down the track the chariots were in flames. Wounded campers ran in every direction, with birds shredding their clothes and pulling out their hair, while Tantalus chased breakfast pastries around the stands, every once in a while yelling, "Everything's under control! Not to worry!"

I just glared at him and continued to shoot the birds terrorizing campers and pulled out an arrow my mother made specifically for me. 'I wanted to wait to use these, but I guess I have to.' I thought to myself.

I then took aim at the gigantic swarm, I noticed no one at the center so I took aim and as soon as my arrow hit its mark it blew up at least a thousand birds. And as soon as it happened I regretted it. All of their attention was now on me. I noticed we also were losing altitude.

"Hey Ember you remember our conversation from last night of doing stupid things-" I said looking over the edge of the chariot.

"Blake Love, don't you even think about it!" Ember shouted.

I just smiled if it meant Ember wouldn't get hurt I didn't care. I then saluted her and jumped as soon as I jumped I rolled a bit and then was swarmed by the birds. I lay there being attacked by thousands of birds. I looked down at my hand my ring had returned. I pressed a button on my ring and my shield and sword popped out I stood to my feet swinging my sword at everything that came near. They attacked my arms and face. But once they hit my leg it got me down to one knee. But then my thoughts turned to Ember being attacked by these things and getting hurt.

It renewed my vigor and started to attack the birds again ignoring the pain coursing through my body. But as I was defending music seemed to enter my ears It was Chiron's favorite the ALL-TIME GREATEST HITS OF DEAN MARTIN. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning Italian.

The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their brains out. Then they abandoned my body that was right next to the track.

I then heard Annabeth shout "Now Archers fire!"

With clear targets, Apollo's archers had flawless aim. Most of them could knock five or six at once. Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon.

The camp was luckily saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on.

The chariot Ember was in finally came to a stop and then turned facing me and charged to a stop next to me in seconds. Ember jumped off.

"You moron." She mumbled with tears down her face.

"But I'm your moron." I said leaning up to catch her lips in a kiss. It was full of passion and love.

I then pulled away and as I did campers looked our way cheering. And the Apollo campers made their way towards us and started to address my wounds as they were really sever.

Percy and Annabeth also made it towards us, Percy had a smirk on his lips and Annabeth looked both happy and disheartened at the same time.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at Percy, Annabeth or me. "We have a our first winner!" He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse.

Then he turned and smiled at me. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

And as soon as he finish. I turned to Ember. Her violet eyes, were glowing slited and a tail appeared from behind her in black scales and black wings appeared. Her ears were now pointed and teeth enlarged. **And boy did she look pissed**.

**And that's a wrap phew. Sorry for the late update, but I was dealing with school work and personal issues but not to worry I'm still alive and kicking ass and taking names. So don't worry. This chapter so far is my longest one. So till next time my awesome readers.**


	7. Chapter 7: A God helps us out

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 7: A God helps us out**

Tantalus being the dumbass he was saw the whole thing as Percy's, Annabeth's, Tyson's, Ember's, and of course my fault for the whole situation.

"The Stymphalian birds obviously were minding their own business when you four decided to run amuck on the track. It was all your faults for what had happened." Tantalus told us.

Ember still in her new form narrowed her eyes. I was still on the ground looking at her with the Apollo campers swarming me. They looked over all my wounds, they patched everything they could with the supplies they had. Then a kid named Michael yew from the Apollo cabin made his way through the horde of campers.

"Make way, make way." Michael said as he finally made his way to me, he kneeled to the ground. "Alright Blake so where is most of the pain located? Apollo cabin go address the other campers." He ordered to his half-brothers and sisters.

The Apollo campers dispersed to go help the other campers. While only a few remained.

I sat up my hands planted on the grassy field. "My right leg hurts the most."

"I see." Michael said. He then gently lifted my right leg and as soon as he did I shouted out in pain.

"Ahhhh! That fucking hurt!" I shouted out.

Ember immediately looked our way. Her eyes turned to Michael. Like a predator looking at its next meal. Her eyes gained a look of protectiveness. And her beautiful violet eyes darkend.

She then lunged at him with her claws. Mike then ducked out of the way to dodge her attack. As soon as he was away from me she wrapped her tail around my stomach, teeth bare hissing at everyone near me. However her attention was mainly focused on Mike. I looked at everyone's reaction. Everyone was tense ready for an attack.

I looked at Ember and tried to stand, and as I did, I winced and cried out in pain.

Ember immediately turned my way as soon as I cried out in pain. She looked my way in worry, her eyes turning a lighter shade of violet. Her black bats like wings were now folded into her back; her tail pushed me back to the ground to make sure I wouldn't further hurt myself.

"Ember listen you need to calm down okay revert to normal no one is going to hurt me." I told her in a calm, but pained voice, trying to calm her.

She just looked at me with disbelief and then turned her head to look at Tantalus and Mike and nodded her head their way.

"Oh you are worried they are going to hurt me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head not looking away from them with her teeth bared, and eyes narrowed.

"I promise you Ember they won't hurt me." I told her. "Now please revert to normal."

She turned back to me her whole body now facing me her back side towards everyone else. She looked at me unsure whether to believe me or not. But I just gave her a smile and told her to trust me again. She sighed and nodded her features then seemed to revert back to normal her canines went back to being semi-normal still a little longer, but not as long, she didn't have a tail anymore, or claws, her ears went back to normal and as she started to pass out I noticed her eyes pupils changed from a reptilian look to a normal humans pupils. She then passed out on my lap. Before her head could even touch the ground I lifted both arms and put them under her. Pain skyrocketed through my back, but I didn't mind one bit as it meant Ember wouldn't be hurt from hitting the ground.

"Well aren't you all going to kill the beast? She is asleep now is the time to strike." Tantalus said.

I glared at him and tightened my hold on the girl I had feelings for. I sneered at him, and looked at everyone else. No one made a move to attack; as a matter of fact they all looked at Tantalus with disgust.

Mike just shook his head, and made his way back to me.

"Alright Blake can you please let go of Ember so I may look at your wounds a bit further?" He asked.

I nodded and gently set Ember next to me so he may look at my wounds a bit better.

He looked at my wounds a bit more and then nodded to himself as if confirming something.

"Percy, Annabeth…Tyson can you three help me escort these two to the infirmary?" Mike asked.

The three nodded Tyson picked up Ember while Percy and Annabeth each helped me up. It took everything I had not to shout out as the excruciating pain rocketed throughout my body. They then led us to the infirmary.

Things from there were completely unfair. I was ordered to stay in the infirmary for at least three days to recuperate. Ember had woken up with no memory of turning into her half-dragon form and looked at me with a blush. And sadly you would think, yes I'm in the infirmary I'm going to get some alone time with Ember, but sadly that wasn't the case. Thanks to Percy and his big mouth he had to just tell Tantalus to chase a donut and thanks to the accusation of us ruining the whole race. He sentenced them to kitchen patrol which took up all of their time. So I got little to no time with Ember.

However when she did have some free time she brought me my dragon book to me and as soon as she gave me the book she kissed me on the cheek and told me to get better, and told me to try not to pull that stunt again. It really had worried her.

I opened my book and inside I decided to read a few of the many thousands of dragons in the book. The book lied sprawled in my lap open to page 6.

**Ice dragon**

**Description: The Ice dragon is the only thing in the world that can produce a coldness that can reach to be absolute zero. Not even the goddess Khione can create something as cold as this dragon can. The Ice dragon has an ice blue color, it has massive webbed feet and large iced claws. The tail of the ice dragon actually has ice icicles on the tail, the wings are made of ice crystals with a thin membrane in-between each ice crystal to allow the dragon to fly. The head of the dragon has two horns on its head pointed straight up at a 90 degree angle. It has sharp teeth to bite into practically anything.**

**Location: You can find this dragon in practically any snowy place, however they mainly love to be in snowstorms that usually trap humans.**

**Diet: Now the diet of an ice dragon is very particular. They mainly thrive on cold pieces of meat or diamonds.**

**Abilities: Ice dragons with a single touch can give almost everything frostbite. It can even produce an Ice breath that can reach absolute zero, however this is only plausible for adult dragons. The Ice dragon can also survive in any cold environment. It can also produce huge snow storms with a motion of its wings. The ice it produces are as strong as diamond so the ice can only be penetrated by the hottest of flames and by the the very same dragon that produced it.**

**Weakness: Flames are its biggest weakness as it can melt the ice dragons ice and wings. However even though it can melt it's wings the wings will grow back. **

I then just turned to the next page ignoring the part about its personality.

**Nature Dragon**

**Description: With a mossy underbelly this dragon is all green, he/she has tree branches that come out from above the head, and wings that resemble that of a bat only it has moss and rock coming out of the ends of the wins. The dragon also has black orbs that surround the tail. It has razor sharp teeth and large claws. However the dragon is lithe and smaller than most of the other dragons.**

**Location: The locations of these dragons are normally found in deep caverns or places where the wild is still present.**

**Diet: The diet of a dragon such as this normally consists of fish and other meat, sometimes even plants. **

**Abilities: The Nature dragon is especially special. The Nature dragon with the black orbs surrounding its tail can block any mystical attack; however it is weak to most physical attacks. The orbs can even separate from its body going at speeds faster than the eye can follow. However the range of the orbs are about 20 feet away from the body and then they disperse. And will take 30 minutes to reform. And even though it cannot breath any element. It can make the orbs on its tail take any weapon form. All it takes is the imagination of the user. The nature dragon can also blend into its surroundings like a camouflage. Immune to all attacks that are not physical. **

**Weakness: The Nature dragon is especially weak to physical attacks such as hand to hand combat, swords, bows. **

I had to whistle at the nature dragon so incredible, but it had such a terrible downfall. I turned one more page, and decided that this would be the last page I would read for now for now.

**Time/Space Dragon**

**Description: The Time/Space Dragon is very interesting. The dragon has sea green eyes. And it is all black but has stars twinkling throughout its body, and it has thick blue lines that go throughout its body from head to tail. The tail has spikes that appear on both sides and at the very end of the tail. The wings on the dragon are like that of a bats only with stars throughout the wings. And their claws are razor sharp. The dragon also has no horns on its body.**

**Location: These dragons can be found only in between time streams and in space.**

**Diet: These dragons eat stars and different types of meat.**

**Abilities: These dragons when using their abilities are surrounded by a green aura and the lines throughout their body changes to a sea green color. They are capable of traveling in between space and time. They are even able to travel to different worlds. They can also breathe a flame as hot as a star. Also when in human form they are capable of traveling through time and space.**

The last dragon made my eyes widen. 'Holy Hell this dragon is incredible.' I thought to myself. Then I looked out my window wondering what Percy, Ember and the others were doing. 'Probably cleaning up stupid dishes.' I thought to myself. I looked around noticed It was just myself and some campers sleeping. 'Well since no one is here and I am feeling a bit better. I might as well check how my friends are doing.'

I pulled down my bed sheets, and maneuvered out of my bed. I was covered in bandages from head to toe. I looked out the front door of the big house noticing nobody around. I then went to my cabin making sure nobody saw my naked behind in my gown from the infirmary.

Finally I made it to my cabin. I went inside of my room, and reached for my chest full of clothes and other supplies. I took off the gown from the infirmary, and put on my camp half-blood t-shirt and blue jean pants. I put on my black tennis shoes. Moving around hurt a bit, but it was bearable. I then went to my door, and opened it up and left to the mess hall. I snuck around the back where the kitchen was. As I passed the campers eating their dinner I heard them talking and laughing, just having a fun time.

Finally I got to the back there were some crates stacked under a window, so I decided to climb up the crates and look through the window. And it seemed as if Ember, Percy, and Annabeth were in a deep conversation.

"I'll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?"Annabeth asked Percy and Ember.

"Messy?" Percy asked.

"A fleece. The coat of the ram is called a fleece." Ember said.

"Ember is right. And if that ram just so happens to have golden wool-" Annabeth said, but was interrupted by Percy.

"The, Golden Fleece. Are you serious?"

'Wait hold on why the hell are they talking about the fleece. Maybe to help heal the tree. Yeah maybe that's it.' I thought to myself. I then turned my attention back to my friends.

Annabeth was scrapping a plateful of death-bird bones into the lava. Apparently to completely clean the food off of the plates they used lava. "Percy, remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "That old movie with clay skeletons."

I immediately slapped my forehead. I then saw Embers head shoot up too look at the window I was perched at. As soon as I saw her head move I ducked down worried she saw me.

"What's wrong Ember?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something. I guess I'm just really missing Blake. You know." Ember said downtrodden.

It took all my strength not to go down there and hug her and tell her I'm there, but then that would involve me and her fist meeting my skull. So I thought otherwise.

"We can see him after we clean this stuff up. I promise Ember." Percy said.

I then looked back up as Ember looked back at Percy and nodded. While Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Percy my gods you really are hopeless."

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Just listen. The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

'"It was probably important to her."'I thought and Percy said out loud.

'Oh shit I think like seaweed.' I thought mentally crying.

"The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he scarified the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution-"

"It could cure Thalia's tree." Percy said in realization.

Annabeth nodded. "And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck."

"But Grover found it," Percy said. "He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature magic. It makes sense, Annabeth. WE can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It's perfect!"

'Yeah a little too perfect. I have a feeling this might just be a trap Luke is setting up.' I thought to myself

Ember looked at Percy. "That just seems a little too convenient don't you think? I think it might be a trap. If what you and Blake have told me about Luke then he might be trying to play us."

Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"What real choice do we have though? Percy asked. "We are running short on time and what is stopping other monsters from coming and trying to destroy our camp again? Are you guys going to help me save Grover or not?"

Annabeth and Ember looked at each other then at Tyson, who'd lost interest in the conversation and was happily making boats out of cups and spoons in the lava.

I then tried to hear what Annabeth was saying, but I couldn't quite hear her as she seemed to be whispering. I then looked back to Tyson playing with the other utensils now making a duck with the tools. My eyes then widened. She probably was talking about Polyphemus, one of the worst Cyclopes. And it just so happened that his Island was where the damned fleece was located. Right in the middle of the fucking Sea of Monsters.

"Where's that?" Percy asked now talking a little louder.

Annabeth just stared at him as if he were stupid."The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the others."

"You meant the Mediterranean?" Ember asked.

Percy and Annabeth gave her incredulous looks.

"What? I dabble in Greek mythology." Ember said.

'Mhm, surrrre Em I totally didn't teach you that stuff.' I thought to myself giving Ember a deadpanned look.

Percy gave her a look of his own.

"Oh alright fine Blake told me. Sue me." Ember said looking a little down at the mention of my name.

"Well anyway to answer your question Ember. No. Well, I guess…but no." Annabeth said.

"Well thanks. I guess?" Ember said with a questioning look

"Look, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to be in the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts." Annabeth said.

"Oh so like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building," Percy said. "And Hades being under L.A."

"Exactly." Annabeth said.

"But a whole sea full of monsters-how could you hide something like that? Wouldn't the mortals notice weird things happening…like, ships getting eaten and stuff?" Percy asked.

"Of course they notice. They don't understand, but they know something is strange about the part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S, now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it." Annabeth said.

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Ember asked tilting her head.

"Exactly." Annabeth said.

"Okay…so at least we know where to look." Percy said.

"It's still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters-"

"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?" Percy said cockily.

'Idiot, these creatures are still really really strong. You can talk as big a talk as you want, but you need to back that up and I'm not sure you can.' I thought to myself.

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He'll say no."

"Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse. And we will have to tell Blake or he would freak that we weren't here." Percy said.

"Maybe." A little bit of hope crept onto Annabeth's voice. "We'd better get these dishes done. Hand me the lava spray gun, will you Ember?"

I then crept off of the boxes as silently as possible. I then raced back to the big house hurting as I made my way back, but to me it just kept hurting like hell.

Finally I made it back and went back to my bed. And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

In my dream I was in some forest. Pine trees surrounded me. The smell of the fresh pine relaxed me. The sun was out, but only barely. If I had to guess I would say it was probably dusk. There were no noises coming from the woods. It was silent and that was a bad sign from a forest. If it was silent then nothing was here, or something big and scary was here and I didn't want to be here if that's the case.

"Come find me kid." A lazy sounding voice told me.

I looked around to see if the voice was talking to someone else as that is usually the case when I am dreaming, but I noticed no one around.

"Did you not hear me kid? Come find me." The voice repeated.

"Are you talking to me? Who are you?" I asked clicking my ring and out popped my sword and shield.

"Yes I am talking to you now come find me. Who I am is of no concern right now." The voice said.

"And why possibly would I possibly come find you if I don't even know who you are, ever hear of stranger danger?" I asked the voice.

"Because kid, I have answers for that dream you had yesterday that only I can answer. Now no more questions come. I will be north of your location." The voice said.

I looked at the sun and and headed north. I ran jumping over fallen logs, ducking under trees, till finally I came to a ledge. Passed the ledge was a vast sea surrounded by glaciers. The ledge had a figure standing upon it, he looked to be a man no older than at least 25.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I asked raising my shield, and pointing my sword at the strange man.

"Ahh, finally make it here ehh." The man said.

"Yes now answer my questions." I said.

"Ah haha ha ha." The man started to chuckle clutching to his stomach.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

"To think you may order me, me of all people around. It is quite hysterical." The man said with a grin showing off his impressive canines.

I glared at him. "You said you would tell me about my dream. Did you lie?" I asked.

"Now listen here kid, I may be many things, but a liar is not one of them." He said and as he turned I got a better look at the man.

The man had white hair. Had to be about 6 foot. He was Caucasian, by the looks of him. He had two Bo staffs one for each hand, all black. He had silver armor lined in gold, it had a really badass design on the front of the armor and had gauntlets on each arm made of silver. It was built for durability and maneuverability. The most intimidating part of the stranger was his eyes. In his eyes he had a line around his iris and the line connected to little squares, each square was miniature with its own individual color. And surrounding the pupil and the squares was all white. The pupil itself was slit like a reptile.

I then got into a stance ready for anything the man might do. The man just chuckled. "Well then it seems as if you want to fight."

"No, I am just for prepared for anything you have. I can tell that your no god as you give off no feeling of being one so what are you?" I asked him.

"Ah, I see then, you're pretty smart kid. Then how about this kid-" The man started

"My name isn't kid it's Blake, if you are going to call me anything call me Blake." I said daringly, I had no info on this guy and I was taking a huge gamble on talking back.

"Heh, cheeky brat. I will call you what I want. Now let me finish_ kid_." The man said cockily.

I gritted my teeth, when he called me a kid again. "Fine." I said sharply.

"Good, now then as I was saying, let's make a bet let's have a small fight no powers, sword to sword the first to go down wins, if you win you get all the info you want-" He said.

"And if you win you get my soul?" I asked interrupting him.

"Heh, no actually, I couldn't get your soul even if I wanted it, so no if I win however I get to withhold the info from you." The man said cheekily.

"Couldn't you already do that?"I asked giving him a deadpanned look.

"I could, but I haven't had a good spar in ages so, I thought this way we both get what we want." The man said with a smile.

'This guy must be senile.' I thought to myself.

"Uh kid, I guess I will release this info this isn't a dream, you currently are in your mind." The man said.

"So you can hear my thoughts?" I asked.

"Yup. How insightful of you." The man said sarcastically.

"Whatever, but…I suppose then we should get a move on with this spar, because the questions I have right now are racking up." I said.

The man chuckled. The man's posture was relaxed yet, it screamed ready for anything.

"Alright, ready, begin." The man said standing still.

I pressed a button on my shield turning it back to a ring. I unleashed my hidden blades and started to circle the man. All the while the man just stood there with a huge smile, eyes following my every movement. I then crouched down…and then lunged, with my hidden blades.

However the man looked at me and with little to no effort and blocked my strike with his bo staff, and I then swung my left arm at him in an attempt to hit him with my other blade. However he just blocked it with his other Bo staff. I then swung one of my legs to sweep him off of his feet, but he just jumped back doing a back flip landing on his feet. I then clicked my watch and shot an arrow at the man. One of the man's Bo staffs changed to a shield, blocking the arrow. This time the man charged at me, it was faster than anything I had ever seen in my life.

The man was in front of me in an instant, I barely had enough time to dodge; I ducked under his Bo staff and dropped my bow and went to swipe him with my hidden blades. I luckily was able to land a small strike on his right arm, and as soon as I did I rolled backward to avoid any more strikes the man wanted to deal, and all the while I grabbed my bow as I rolled. I then stood back on my feet and shot another two arrows, One he blocked as it aimed at his head, the other arrow I had aimed a little lower, however that arrow which was aimed at his leg and was about to hit, but with a swipe of his Bo Staff it went the opposite direction imbedding itself into a tree.

"I am surprised Blake, that you were even able to dodge my attack earlier, especially when I was using a quarter of my actual speed." The man said.

I was shocked. 'Only a quarter, just what the hell is this guy? And who is he?' I thought to myself.

I then clicked my bow returning it to a watch.

"Well, no matter how much tougher you are I won't give in. You may hurt my loved ones and I'm not going to take that chance." I said now clicking my ring making my sword and Shield appear in my hands.

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head, and did the thing I least expected. "I will tell you everything kid. Or at least the info I think you are ready for at least."

"Eh? Just like that. But I thought we were going to fight some more?" I asked.

"No point. Sadly I outmatch you, albeit you are strong in your own right Blake don't get me wrong, but you still need some training if you want to be at par with me or even stronger." The man said.

And no matter how badly I want to tell him to fuck off I knew he was right. I wasn't strong enough.

"And how the hell do I know you aren't after me and my friends? I mean you could be working for Kronos." I said suspiciously

"'Sigh', fine kid since you don't trust me I guess I will just have to swear on the River of Styx. I swear on the river of Styx I will not cause you or anyone of your friends any harm unless through a spar. There does that make you feel better?" The man asked with a raised eye brow.

"It'll do I suppose. Now who are you?" I asked.

"For now, that is one of the only things I want to keep a secret. But I suppose you can just call me A." The man said.

"Oh gee thanks. And I suppose A stands for something?" I said.

"Sorry kid can't tell you." The man now known as A said.

"Alright well then, do you relate in any way to the dream I had yesterday? And how so?" I asked.

"Yes, I do as matter of fact. But sorry I cannot tell you how." A said sadly.

I nodded my head, with a glare. "What are those in your hands I know those aren't normal Bo staffs?" I asked.

"These well, I suppose I can tell you, these are a special type of weapon that only I can wield, and has mystical properties just like your bone sword that you have." A said as if knowing something I don't.

"My sword doesn't have mystical qualities." I told him.

"That you know of, you will discover them later, I am sure of it." A said knowingly.

"And how can you be sure of that?" I asked.

"Intuition, I suppose." A said cockily.

I glared at him."My next question is, what exactly are you?"

"Hmm, I suppose I can tell you, you are correct in assuming I'm not some god or mortal, in actuality I am a dragon, what type of dragon I cannot tell you." A said.

"Do the Bo staffs relate to you being a dragon?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Your pretty smart for a kid. Yes it does."

"So that must mean you are a Nature dragon!" I said.

"No you would be wrong. Kid it's pointless to even guess what type of dragon I am you wouldn't figure it out. I will explain in the future, for now you need to train and get stronger, and I am going to help." A said.

"How, how can you help me we are in my head." I said.

"You are correct; however think of me as your conscience. I can still talk to you in the physical world through your head. I will help instruct you on training and armor making." A said.

"Armor making?" I asked incredulously. I knew some campers who wore armor, but it was rare.

"Yes, but we won't get into that until the future. Something tells me in the future the fates have big plans for you and you will need that armor." A said.

"Can I ask one last question?" I asked.

"Sure kid. What?" A said curiously

"Why are you helping me?" I questioned.

"Hmm, let's just say we are related to some degree. And you are my last chance at revenge." A said seriously his eyes looking a bit clouded in thought.

"Revenge? To whom?" I asked.

"Ah ah ah. No more questions you need to get back to the physical world your friends will need you."

"How do I get back?"

"Close your eyes and think of leaving, like opening a door and stepping through."

I closed my eyes and pictured a door stepping through and seeing the big house again. When I opened my eyes I was back in the big house. 'Whoa. Was that real or-'

'That was real kid.' A voice said to me in my head.

"A?" I asked.

'That's me kid. Now stop talking out loud people might think you are going insane. Anything you think will go straight to me.' A said.

'Great now I won't get to have privacy.' I thought with a grumble.

'Actually kid you can block me out, but that is training for another time. Your girlfriend and your other friends are coming to check on you.' A said.

I nodded and put myself under the covers to hide that I was now clothed in my original clothes. If they saw that I wasn't in my gown they would for sure realize I had left the med room and would get a tongue lashing from Ember. All of a sudden I heard the doors to the big house open with a 'creek.'

I then sat up and pretended to have just woken up, the first person to enter the infirmary is Ember who was slightly rushing.

"Hey Ember." I said with a smile.

"Hey Blake, have a good rest? Sorry if we woke you up." She asked gently, hugging me gently as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah and no worries I was probably going to wake up anyway, so have fun doing whatever 'punishment' Tantalus thought necessary?" I asked.

Ember fiddled with the purple crystal on her chocker. "Oh yeah, tons of fun." She said with sarcasm

I chuckled, and then looked, behind her to see Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth walk in.

"Hey, Blake." Percy said giving me a high five which I had to wince at.

Seeing me wince, Ember glared at Percy and I. "You moron don't strain yourself. You will only cause yourself more pain and injury."

"Hehe, sorry Em." I said with a gentle smile.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Ember asked exasperated.

"Well here is a question for you guys, what on earth are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be at the sing along?" I asked.

"We left dinner a little early so we could talk to you." Ember said.

"Yeah, she was a worried wreck. Thought you would kill yourself while we were gone." Percy said and as he said that Ember's grabbed my hand and tightened her grip to the point it was turning my hand purple.

"Uh, hey Ember your grip is a little tight." I said.

Ember looked down at my hand and loosened her grip immediately. "Oh sorry, Blake."

"It's fine." I told her.

"So Blake friend is okay, yes?" Tyson asked looking worried.

I then lifted my arm to act like I was flexing. "Yeah buddy fit as a fiddle and completely fine." I said trying to sound upbeat.

'Yeah about as fine as a fish out of water. The last attack, you almost died kid. Might want to try to avoid doing that especially seeing who your mom is.' A said.

'Wait hold on you were here the whole time, why didn't you say something.' I asked.

'….' I got no response.

'A?' I asked.

'Sure ignore me.' I thought angrily

"Blake, Blake?" Ember asked snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oi," I said moving her fingers out of my face. "You know that hurts." I said covering my ears.

"Sorry, but you were like in a trance. Had to snap you out of it." Ember said.

I nodded my head. "I'm going to guess though you guys are here more than just to say a simple hello." I said now propping myself up in my bed with help from Ember.

"No we-"Ember said but was interrupted by Percy.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you will have the strength to take on a quest?" Percy asked as he explained what they had talked about while cleaning the dishes.

Ember the whole time seemed to be really pissed at her brother. But Percy just ignored the look his adoptive sister gave him.

"Yes of course Percy. Where every you guys go I will. I have enough strength." I said.

"But, Blake-" Ember said in worry.

"Ember I will be fine. I promise." I said.

"Fine. But only because I know that you will just sneak on the quest even if we say no." Ember said irritably.

I smirked. "And Plus this will give us a chance to stay together."

Ember just blushed and smiled.

"Alright we will leave the room to give you some privacy to get changed then we can head to the campfire." Percy said.

The last person to leave the room was Ember. She shut my door gently. I then got out of the med bed. And sat for a few more minutes so it seemed as if I was getting dressed. I then stood gently, wincing as I walked a little. I then opened my door and walked beside them.

"Alright, guys I'm ready to head to the campfire." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Percy said.

I grabbed Embers hand and held it as we left to the campfire.

At the campfire, the Apollo cabin led the sing along. They tried to get everybody's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after the bird attack yesterday, and added to the fact the camp's border was failing. It really put a damper on things. We all sat around a semicircle of stone steps, singing halfheartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres. Some of the campers were surprised I was out of the infirmary, others not so much as they knew I hated that cursed place.

We did all the camp songs: "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My own Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing in color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, I'd seen it twenty feet high, bright purple and so hot the whole front row's marshmallows burst into flames. Tonight though, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint.

Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"

He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames.

'Heh serves the piece of shit right.' I thought to myself.

'Kid you really have a potty mouth or would it be brain.' A said

"Ahh!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Ember asked worriedly.

'You idiot it's me A.' A said.

'Oh hell I forgot.'

"Blake!" Ember said again worriedly.

"Oh sorry Ember it's nothing just a small pain in my leg is all." I told her.

"Oh well maybe you shouldn't be here. You're still hurt." Ember said about to stand up when I pulled her back down and everyone who was starring went back to looking at Tantalus.

"I'm fine." I told her as she sat back down and laid her head on my should and with her hand in mine.

"Fine." She whispered.

'Kid you have to be more careful or you are going to be put in a loony bin. But I do have to agree, this man deserves everything he gets.' A said

'Well he is a dick.' I told him.

Tantalus turned back towards us, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir." Percy said.

Tantalus eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

I then stood ignoring all the pain shooting through me as I did. "What was that?"

"What do you have no ears, the kitchen boy has something to say?" Tantalus told me in a mocking tone.

I was about to kill the bitch, but Ember who had a grip on my hand tugged me down. So I sat back down glaring at Tantalus all the while. I also noticed some of the Ares campers snickered, two them were Austin and Ernesto who were muttering "whipped". But I just ignored them.

Percy stood and looked at Annabeth. And luck for Percy she stood as well.

Percy said, "We have an idea to save the camp."

Dead silence, but I could tell Percy had gotten everybody's interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said. "We know where it is."

The flames burned orange my favorite color ever. Before Tantalus could stop Percy, he blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. It sounded way more convincing when she explained it. Even though I could tell they were both nervous about saying anything at all.

"The Fleece can save the camp," Annabeth concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," said Tantalus. "We don't need saving."

Everyone just stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable.

"Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Percy said.

Annabeth leand toward Percy and whispered, "You would?"

Percy nodded, I myself had an idea of what he meant but I continued to listen to him.

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said.

'Wait hold on a minute weren't those the numbers the Gray Sisters told us?' I thought to myself.

'Those numbers must be coordinates kid. Latitude and longitude.' A said.

"Oooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, leaned about it in social studies." Percy said.

'He actually paid attention in class for once.' I thought shocked to all hell.

Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait a minute," Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying."

I sighed thank the gods he was at least going to let someone find the Fleece. Because even if he didn't permit it I sure as hell would have snuck off to find it myself.

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!"Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of the champion is obvious."

Tantalus looked at Annabeth and Percy like he wanted to flay them alive. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp."

At this point everyone was looking in my direction and I was kinda blushing at so many people looking in my direction. Ember smiled gently while looking at me.

"You shall lead this quest…Clarisse!"

'What.'

"What!" Everyone said in shock.

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin however was stomping and cheering. "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is Blake's and my friend. The dream came to me. We should be the ones on this quest."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer! Plus Blake looks like he can hardly even stand!"

"Yeah, they just want to be in the spotlight again!" shouted another Ares member.

Clarisse glared at Percy and I. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everyone else started taking sides-shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s'more war until Tantalus shouted.

"Silence, you brats!"

'While I admit your camp leader is a total tool, he sure can stop chaos.' A said.

'I suppose that is true, but does that really make up for being a prick.' I asked.

'Now I never said that.' A said.

"Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

I however was in no mood for a ghost story.

"Hey uh Ember?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" Ember asked looking worried, "What's wrong?"

"Uh I was just wondering if you could help me back to the cabin. I am still sore and hurt and just would rather be there then listening to some stupid idiot tell a lame story." I told her.

She nodded. She then told the others what we planned to do. They nodded, but decided to stay.

Ember helped me up and we both made our way back to the Artemis cabin. We treaded back in silence, the only noise that went on were the crickets sounds from the crickets in the grass.

Finally we made it back to the cabin. When we got in Ember noticed something.

"Blake why is your door open?" Ember asked.

'Oh shit!'

'Just tell her the truth Blake if you don't she probably will kill you herself.' A said.

I then looked at Ember and explained everything, about how I snuck out and went to the mess hall and everything.

Once I was finished. She looked at me angrily.

"Blake, why on earth would you do that? You could have made your wounds worse." Ember said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry…I-I just wanted to see you guys you know. It sucks being in the infirmary." I told her.

She sighed and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Fine. I suppose I can't do anything anyways."

We then continued through the room till we reached my door. Once we did.

"Good night Blake sweet dreams." Ember said as she started to walk away.

But as she did. I grabbed her arm and twirled her into my arms and kissed her on the lips ignoring all the pain shooting through me. As I did Thunder shook the cabin.

Finally we released for breath.

"You do know your mom is going to either kill me or lock you up for the rest of your life." Ember told me with a small giggle.

"Then either I shall defend you or run for my life." I said with a chuckle. "Good night Ember."

"Good night Blake." She said as she walked back to her bed with a sway of her hips and all I could do was stare.

And finally I fell out of the trance she seemed to put me in, and I then went into my own room. Before I could even shut the door myself it shut on it's own with a loud bang.

"I'm sorry mom." I said out loud in my cabin.

'Sheesh.'

I then walked to my bed my dragon's book still on my bed. Luckily I had brought it with me when I had to change. I then grabbed some Ambrosia and nectar from my chest beside my bed and took some. It started to heal my wounds a bit more and took some of the pain away. I then decided to go out and take a stroll through the woods. I know it's against the rules, but I honestly didn't care.

So I put on my Nike shoes and grabbed a jacket from my chest and went out of my room. Ember was sleeping peacefully so I tip-toed passed her bed and out the front door of the cabin. As soon as I was out of the cabin I felt the moons rays hit me. My mother was healing me.

'Thanks mom.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the forest.

'Your mom seems like a very nice woman.' A said.

'Never met her so I can't really say. I can tell she cares for me, but…I suppose I still have my doubts.' I said.

'Kid obviously it's deeper than that if you still hold some doubt. Listen kid life is too short or at least for you half-bloods anyway, but back to the point life's too short to hold a grudge. I know you yourself love your mom whether you want to admit it or not. But you need to forgive, she is trying to make amends, accept it.' A said.

I just stayed silent. He was right, if I continued to hold a grudge it might lead me down a dark path and I really didn't want that.

'I-I suppose you are right.' I thought back.

Finally I made my way to the forest and as I was about to step in I noticed Percy was walking to the ocean with a 6-pack of coke and a beach blanket.

'Hmm seems I'm not the only one wanting to go out. I think I will join.' I thought to myself.

I then made my way to Percy. Who now was sitting on the blanket with a coke in hand.

"Hey man mind if I join you." I asked Percy.

Percy looked up at me and shook his head. "Eh, not at all man I don't mind." He said as he went to take a drink of his Coke.

So I sat next to Percy grabbed a Coke of my own and looked up at the stars as my mother healed me. The sky was clear all except for the bright moon and stars. I was checking out all the constellations my dad had taught me-Sagittarius, Hercules, Corona Borealis.

You see my dad after a hunt the two of us, and it was only the two of us would lay down in the grass and look up at the stars and see the all the amazing constellations.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A voice from behind said.

Percy nearly spewed the soda he was drinking all over the place.

Standing right next to us was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He looked a lot like Luke actually just a little older.

'Wonder what Lord Hermes is here for? I know this man isn't a mortal as no normal being can enter this place even if the border is weak, plus the mist would redirect them in a different place. 'I thought.

'Don't know kid nothing good I'm sure the gods usually only appear when they want something not a simple hello. Best to listen and wait to hear what he has to say.' A said.

'Agreed. But hey you sound like you have experience with the gods. What happened?' I asked.

'I-I honestly would rather not talk about it kid.' A said.

I nodded mentally. I'd rather not push the guy in my head gods know what kind of damage he could cause up there. The very thought shivers to my core.

"May I join you?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."

I could tell Percy was in conflict with himself.

'The kid probably doesn't even know who he is talking to, best let him figure it out on his own.' A said.

I just smirked at the thought. 'I suppose.'

"Sure. Would you like a Coca-cola?" I asked.

He smiled. "Your hospitality does you credit. Sure thing, I'll take a Coca-Cola!"

He then sat at the other end of the blanket, popped a soda and took a swig. "Ah…that sure hits the spot. Nothing like some piece and quiet with a-"

A cell phone then went off in his pocket.

Hermes sighted. He pulled out his phone and my eyes widened slightly, because it glowed with a bluish light. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it-green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.

Hermes seemed to not even notice. He checked his LCD display and cursed. "I've got to take this. Just a sec…"

Then into his phone: "Hello?"

He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear.

"Yeah," Hermes said. "Listen-I know, but…I don't care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't locate his package…A gift to humankind, great…You know how many of these deliver-Oh, never mind. Listen; just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."

He then hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-"

"You have snakes on your phone." Percy said.

"What? Oh, they don't bite. Say hello, George and Martha."

_Hello, George and Martha, _a raspy make voice said inside my head.

_Don't be sarcastic, _said a female voice.

_Why not? _George demanded. _I do all the real work._

"Oh, let's not go into that again!" Hermes slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Now, where were we…Ah, yes. Peace and quiet."

He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. "Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Blake, Percy?"

"I would have to say mines the Lupus constellation." I said.

"Uh, I like Hercules." Percy said.

"Why?"

"Well…because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better." Percy said.

Hermes chuckled. "Not because he was strong and famous and all that?"

"No." Percy said.

"What about you Blake?" Hermes asked.

"Well I suppose it's because it reminds me of my mother, and represents the hunt." I said nonchalantly.

"Hmm… interesting. And it seems your mother has just finished healing you." Hermes said just as the moonbeam coming from the moon finally stopped shining down on me.

"It seems so." I said flexing my wrist and moving my legs a bit to test and see if it really was all healed. My movements were sore, but I could tell that any physical wound I had, had been healed.

"So, what now?" Hermes asked

I honestly had no clue what the man was talking about. I was about to grab another soda if that is what he meant.

'I swear kid, he means what are you guys going to do about the fleece. I swear sometimes kid you can be smart and others just plain dumb.' A said irritably.

'Well, sorry the man's question was complete and utterly vague. How the hell was I suppose to know he was asking about that.' I thought back.

I looked to Percy and could tell he was about to say something that was on his mind, but before he could Martha interrupted. _I have Demeter on line two._

"Not now," Hermes said. "Tell her to leave a message."

_She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted. _

"Just tell her I'm in a meeting!" Hermes said with a roll of his eyes. "Sorry again, Percy. You were about to say something…?"

"Um…who are you exactly?" Percy asked.

"Haven't you guessed by now, a smart boy like you? Surely you have figured it out Blake?" Hermes said looking at me.

"Yes acutally I have, but you know I want Percy to figure it out either through you or on his own." I said.

Hermes nodded his head. While Percy looked at me in shock.

_Show them! _Martha pleaded. _I haven't been full-size for months._

_Don't listen to her!_ George said. _She just wants to show off!_

Hermes then took out his phone again. "Original form, please."

The phone glowed a brilliant blue. It stretched into a three-foot-long wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top. George and Martha, now full-sized green snakes, coiled together around the middle. It was a caduceus, the symbol of Cabin Eleven and Hermes symbol of power.

"Um Lord Hermes did you have to, talk to your phone in order to change form?" I asked.

"No of course not, but I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't want to show off a bit." Hermes said with a smirk.

"You're Luke's father," Percy said. "Hermes."

The god pursed his lips. He stuck his caduceus in the sand like an umbrella pole. "'Luke's father.' Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind."

_God of thieves works, _George said.

_Oh, don't mind George. _Martha flicked her tongue at Percy. _He's just bitter because Hermes likes me best._

_He does not!_

_Does too!_

"Behave, you two," Hermes warned, "or I'll turn you back into a cell phone and set you on silence! Now, Percy, Blake, you both still haven't answered my question. What do you intend to do about the quest?"

"W-We don't have permission to go." Percy said.

"No, indeed. Will that really stop you two?"

"I want to go. I have to save Grover. And I'm sure Blake agrees." Percy said looking at me.

I just nodded in agreement.

Hermes smiled. "I knew a boy once…oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really."

_Here we go again, _George said. _Always talking about himself._

_Quiet! _ Martha snapped. _ Do you want to get set on silent?_

Hermes just ignored them. "One night, when this boy's mother wasn't watching, he sneaked out f their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo."

"Did he get blasted to pieces?" Percy asked.

"Um Perce I don't think so, if he was he probably wouldn't be standing in front of us right now talking about his back story." I said looking at Percy like he was an idiot.

Percy just looked embarrassed.

"It's fine kid. But any way back to the story, to make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he'd invented-a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted eitht eh music that he forgot all about being angry."

"So what's the moral?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The moral? Hermes asked rubbing his chin. "Goodness, you act like it's a fable. It's a true story. Does truth have a moral?"

"Of course everything has moral. Every action a person performs has a moral." I said.

"How about this then: stealing is not always bad?"

"Um I'm not so sure that moral is not that great." I said.

_Rats are delicious, _ suggested George.

_What does that have to do with the story? _Martha demanded.

_Nothing, _ George said. _ But I'm hungry._

"I've got it," Hermes said. "Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How's that?"

"So you are saying we should go anyway?" Percy said, "even without permission."

Herme's eyes twinkled. "Martha, may I have the first package, please?"

Martha opened her mouth…and kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She bleched out a stainless steel canister-an old-fashioned lunch box thermos were enamled with re and yellow Ancient Greek scenes-a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

"That's Hercules," Percy said. "But how-"

"Never question a gift," Hermes chided. "This is a collector's item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season."

"Hercules Busts Heads?" Percy questioned.

"Great show." Hermes sighed. "Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box-"

_Or if it hadn't been in Martha's mouth, _George added.

_I'll get you for that_. Martha began chasing him around the caduceus.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "This is a gift?"

"One of two, go on, pick it up." Hermes said motioning for me to pick up the Thermos.

I almost dropped it because it was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. The weird thing was, when I turned the thermos, the side facing the ocean— north—was always the cold side...

"It's a compass!" I said looking at it with intrest.

'This is a really interesting object kid never seen anything like it.' A said.

Hermes looked surprised. "Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me—always restless. Should all four escape at once ... ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful.

And now my second gift. George?"

_She's touching me, _George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole.

"She's _always _touching you," Hermes said. "You're intertwined. And if you don't stop that, you'll get knotted again!

The snakes stopped wrestling.

George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.

"You're kidding," Percy said. "Are those Minotaur-shaped?"

Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. "The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras?At any rate, these are potent. Don't take one unless you really, really need it."

"How will I know if I really, really need it?" Percy said questioningly.

"You'll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids ... oh, everything you need to feel yourself again."

He tossed Percy the bottle.

"Um, thanks," Percy said. "But Lord Hermes, why are you helping us?"

He gave us a melancholy smile. "Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover."

I stared at him. "You don't mean ... _Luke?" _I said remembering what he done to me last year with the pit scorpion.

Hermes didn't answer.

"Look," Percy said. "Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him ... he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He—he hates you especially."

Hermes gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons; it's that you _can't _give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet—"

"You invented the Internet?" I asked amazed.

_It was my idea, _Martha said.

_Rats are delicious, _George said.

"It was _my _idea!" Hermes said. "I mean the Internet, not the rats. But that's not the point. Percy, Blake, do you understand what I'm saying about family?"

"I—I'm not sure."

"Yes." I said without any hint of disbelief in my voice.

I have always cherished my family and I would be damned if any of my family or friends for that matter were to fall into darkness completely. Even though Luke is a prick, I had to help the guy even if he tried to kill me.

"You will some day Percy." Hermes got up and brushed the sand off his legs.

"In the meantime, I must be going."

_You have sixty calls to return, _Martha said.

As soon as Martha finished I had to whistle at that.

_And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails, _George added. _Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia._

At that my jaw literally hit the floor. 'Holy hell this guy is busy. I wonder if mom is just as busy.'

'Probably kid, I mean after all she has to go all around the world to find and hunt monsters.' A told me.

"And both of you," Hermes said, "have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about ... now."

I heard Annabeth's voice calling Percy's name from the sand dunes…Tyson, too, was shouting from a little bit farther away. Ember however was louder than both calling my name.

"I hope I packed well for you two," Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel."

He snapped his fingers and five yellow duffel bags appeared at Percy's feet. "Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship." He said looking at Percy.

"Ship?" Percy asked.

Hermes pointed in the direction of the sea. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.

"Wait," Percy said. "I don't understand any of this. We haven't even agreed to go!"

"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you two," Hermes advised. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you both. Now, good night, cousins, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you."

He opened his hand and the caduceus flew into it.

_Good luck, _Martha told us.

_Bring me back a rat, _George said.

The caduceus changed into a cell phone and Hermes slipped it into his pocket.

He jogged off down the beach. Twenty paces away, he shimmered and vanished, leaving Percy and I alone with a thermos, a bottle of chewable vitamins. And the easiest decision of my life. I can honestly say that no matter how much danger we would be in I would help Grover and camp in any way possible even if it meant **risking my life to find the fleece and Grover. **

**And that Ladies and Gentlemen is another Chapter down Phew. Sorry it's so late, but I have been kinda busy, and all that stuff. So till next time. Remember to review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Can any of you guess what type of monsters to will be in the Sea of Monsters?**


	8. Chapter 8:We set sail on the SS Monster

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 8: We set sail on the S.S Monster**

Percy and I were staring at the waves when Annabeth, Tyson and Ember found us.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!''"

"Blake, what the hell you worried the hell out of me I heard you shout about being attack. I ran to your room and notice you were not there. So I followed your scent here. Are you okay?" Ember asked looking at me with worry.

"Percy and I didn't shout for help. We are both fine. I promise." I said to them.

"But then who…" Annabeth noticed the five yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the botle of vitamins Percy and I held. "What-"

"Just listen," Percy said. "We don't have much time."

Percy and I told them all about our little meeting with Hermes. By time we were finished, we could hear screeching in the distance-patrol harpies picking up our scent.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "we have to do the quest."

"We'll get expelled, you know." Ember said pointedly.

"So? If we fail, then there won't be any camp to come back to anyway." Annabeth told ember.

"Yeah, but you and I promised Chiron-"

"We promised to keep them from danger. We can only do that by going with them! Because I highly doubt that Blake or Percy for that matter is willing to back down from this quest. Tyson can stay behind to tell them-"

"I want to go," Tyson said.

"No!" Annabeth's voice sounded close to panic. "I mean…Blake, Percy, come on. You guys know that's impossible."

I honestly didn't care what terrible past she had with Cyclopes Tyson was a good one and didn't need to treat him like a piece of crap.

She and Tyson looked at Percy and I, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, the cruise ship was getting farther and farther away.

"He is coming end of conversation. Plus if we leave him he will just be punished by Tantalus. What do you think they will do to him once they find out we left hm? Let him stay, no they will probably send him out into the forest and hunt him. No he is coming with us." I said with authority in my voice leaving no room for arguing.

I knew for a fact Tyson would be useful not only did he have strength he was a son of Poseidon, like Percy. His naivetivity was probably Tyson's main weakness, but I know for a fact that under that Tyson could be really smart.

"Blake," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, "we're going to Polyphemus's island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k…a C-y-k…" She stamped her foot in frustration. As smart as she was, Annabeth was dyslexic, too. We could've been there all night while she tried to spell Cyclopes. "You know what I mean!"

"All the more reason for him to come. Tyson if you want to come you can." I said.

Tyson clapped his hands. "Want to!"

Annabeth gave me the evil eye, but I honestly couldn't give a crap. And it seemed that she noticed that I wasn't going to change my mind and that I didn't give a crap that she was staring me down.

"All right," she said. "How do we get to that ship?"

"Hermes said Percy's dad would possibly help." I said.

"Well then, Perce? What are you waiting for?" Ember asked looking at him.

"Um, Dad?" Percy called out to his father. "How's it going?"

"Percy!" Ember whispered. "I know you want to talk to your dad and all, but we kind of are on a time limit here."

"We need your help," Percy called out little louder. "We need to get to the ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so…"

At first, nothing happed. Waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies sounded like they were right behind the sand dunes. Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, five white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean.

As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of five white stallions reared out of the waves.

Tyson caught his breath. "Fish ponies!"

In a way he was right. As the creatures pulled themselves onto the sand, I saw they were only horses in the front; their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.

"Amazing so this is what Hippocampi look in real life." I said. "I mean I have always read about them in books, but man they look amazing."

"Yeah they look so beautiful." Ember said looking at the creatures in amazement.

The nearest one whined in appreciation and nuzzled Ember.

"We'll admire them later," Percy said. "Come on!"

"There!" a voice screeched behind us. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time fro lucky harpies!"

Five of them fluttering over the tip of the dunes-plump little hags with pinched faces and talons and feathery wings too small for their bodies. They reminded me of the harpies I had to fight when the bronze bulls were here. But unlike those I fought these didn't have armor and moved really, really slow.

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Grab a duffle bag!"

He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open.

"Tyson!" Percy said.

"Uh?"

"Come on!" Percy said.

With the help of Annabeth, Percy got him moving. We gathered the bags and mounted our steeds. Poseidon must've known Tyson was one of the passengers, because one hippocampus was much larger than the other two-just right for carrying a Cyclops.

"Giddy up!" I shouted. My hippocampus turned and plunged intot eh waves. And the others followed in suit.

The harpies cursed at us, wailing for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skies. The harpies fell behind, and soon the shore of Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge.

I knew that we would see it again, we would come back with Grover and the Fleece and save camp.

The cruise ship was now looming in front of us-our ride toward Florida and the Sea of Monsters.

Riding the hippocampus was about as easy as riding a Pegasus. We zipped along with the wind in our faces, speeding through the waves so smooth and steady, Ember and I would swerve around each other laughing and just enjoying the ride.

As we got closer to the cruise ship, I realized it was a lot bigger than I had originally thought. I felt as though we were looking at a building in Manhatten. The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight. It took me a minute to figure out what it had said because of my cursed Dyslexia.

_PRINCESS ANDROMEDA_

Attached to the bow was a huge masthead-a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Why anybody would want a screaming princess on a ship was beyond me.

I knew the myth about Andromeda and how she had been chained to a rock by her own parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster. But Percy's namesake Perseus saved her just in time and turned the sea monster to stone using Medusas head.

That Perseus always won. I mean the guys was the only one who actually got a happy ending all the others either died or got betrayed. That's way apparently why Percy's mom gave him his name. She had hoped that some of that luck would rub off on him. Or something like that at least that is what Percy told me.

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi seemed to know what we needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily through its huge wake, and pulled up to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull.

"You first ladies." I said to Ember and Annabeth.

They both slung their duffle bags over their shoulders and one at time grabbed the bottom rung. Then they both were hoisted onto the ladder, their hippocampus whined farewell and dove underwater. Annabeth and Ember both started climbing. As soon as they were both a good ways up Percy and I followed suit.

Finally it was just Ty in the water. His hippocampus was treating him to a 360 aerials and backward ollies, and Tyson was laughing so hysterically, it hurt my ears, hell I could feel it in the ship.

"Tyson, shh!" Percy said. "Come on, big guy!"

"Can't we take Rainbow?" he asked, his smile fading.

Percy stared at him. "Rainbow?"

The hippocampus just whinnied as if liking the new name.

"Um, sorry Ty but we have to go." I said. "Sadly he can't climb ladders, buddy, sorry."

Tyson sniffled. He buried his face int eh hippocampus's mane. "I will miss you, Rainbow!"

"Hey, now none of that Ty." I said.

Tyson looked up at me in curiosity.

"Sure he will be leaving for now, but I am sure we will meet again." I said with a huge smile.

Tyson smiled brightly and nodded. He patted the hippocampus head once more and climbed onto the ladder. With a final sad whinny, Rainbow the hippocampus did a back-flip and dove into the sea.

The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which Annabeth managed to pry open with her knife and a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek.I knew we'd have to sneak around, being stoaways and the fact I could fucking sense all types of monsters surrounding us, but after checking a few corridors and peering over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shipes, I began to realize that the monsters were hidden well within the ship. Then again it was the middle of the night, but we walked half the length of the boat and met no one. We passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound not even a creek.

"It's a ghost ship," Percy mumured.

"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. "Bad smell."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't smell anything.

"Cyclopes are like satyrs," I said. "They can smell monsters in the area. Isn't that right, Tyson? Plus Annabeth I sense them as well."

Tyson nodded his head nervously. Now that we were away from Camp Half-Blood, the Mist had distorted his face again. Unless I concentrated very hard, it seemed that he had two eyes instead of one.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "So what do you sense Blake?"

"A lot of monsters." I said nervously.

"Great," Annabeth grumbled. "That clears it right up."

"Sorry." I muttered in disappointment.

"Its fine Blake at least you are trying." Ember muttered kissing me on the cheek with a blush on her face.

I just smiled at her and blushed slightly.

We came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth as the boat itself rocked.

Above us fore and aft were more levels-a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life.

But something just seemed familiar. I had felt it before in my dreams. But I couldn't remember from which dream. I was so exhausted that I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"We need a hiding place," Percy said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."

"Sleep," I agreed tiredly.

We explored a few more corridors until we found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which was a bad sign. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a hand written note that said: _Enjoy your stay!_

We opened our duffle bags for the first time and found that Hermes had thought of everything-extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden darchmas. He'd even managed to pack Tyson's oilcloth with his tool's and metal bits, Annabeth's cap of invisibility, my dragon book with a letter on it saying that my book now would always return to me and appear in my pocket as a mini sized version and all I had to was touch the center and it would revert to original size, and Ember's red cap.

"We will be next door," Annabeth said grabbing Ember. "You guys don't drink or eat anything."

"Good plan this place might have been enchanted or the food might be spiked." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Something just isn't right. Just be careful, you guys."

Ember nodded in agreement. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Good night." She whispered.

I chuckled. I then cupped her cheek and brought my lips to her's and gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered back. "Goodnight."

I got disgusted looks from Annabeth, and Percy looked at me as if he was proud. I rolled my eyes at them and shrugged them off. Annabeth grabbed Ember and took off to their rooms, and locked the door. Percy the whole time we walked to our door and locking it had a huge smile on his face.

I just glared at him in annoyance. I then went to one of the two bed rooms in the suit, I looked throughout the room and noticed it had it's own bathroom and a huge bed.

"I call this room." I said with a smirk.

"Fine, just don't hope I wake up to seeing Ember snuck in." Percy said in a teasing tone.

I glared at him in annoyance.

Tyson crashed on the couch. He tinkered for a few minutes on his metalworking project-which he wouldn't show Percy and I-but soon enough the big lug was yawning. He wrapped up his oilcloth and passed out.

Then it was just myself and Percy. I went to my room wishing Percy a goodnight. And Then jumped on my bed, not only did my bed have an amazing room, but also a small balcony for an amazing view. I opened the sliding glass door that led to the wooden balcony. Then then sat in one of the red cushioned chairs and admired the view. Over the railing I thought I heard voices, but I was so tired I thought that I must be crazy. So after about half-an-hour of sitting I finally decided it would be best to go to sleep. I went through the sliding glass door and went to my bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the same forest I had been in when I met A. I heard rustling right above me. So acting on instinct I jumped to my right, and rolled and stood straight to see my attacker. There stood A in all his glory with a smirk playing in his smug face.

I glared at him. "What the hell!"

"You dodge me good job kid." A said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "Why?"

"Decide it's time we trained now is the perfect time." A said.

"But I will be waking in a few hours." I said.

"Time here and in the real world are different kid." A said.

"Oh." I said.

"Now. Kid I want you to imagine an arena get rid of the trees and think of an arena." A said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Just trust me kid. You will see for yourself." A said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I imagined A and I instead of standing in a forest standing in a stadium full of training dummies, and and archery range.

I then opened my eyes and there we stood in an arena full of training dummies and an archery range.

"Nice job kid." A said.

I nodded. "So anything I think I can create."

"Bingo." A said. "Now since we can't build on physical strength or speed here we can train on your powers and fighting style and strategy. So I can teach you some techniques."

I nodded. "But what about my hidden blades. You don't exactly have any." I said pointedly looking at his Bo staffs.

"haha. Kid you are forgetting I am a dragon I have seen many things I have seen people use hidden blades before and know a few things." A said.

"But then how the hell did you get in my head?" I asked.

"T-that I can't tell you. Not yet. But soon I promise." A said reassuringly.

I sighed and nodded. "So what am I going to learn first?"

"First you are going to train on your powers. And after this quest I will give you a list to buy some stuff, but we will get back to that after the quest." A said.

"Why are we training on my powers I already know how to use them? I know that all I have to do is think about the animal and I will become them." I said with a raised eyebrow.

A rolled his eyes. "Kid you have such potential. You don't even have a clue how far your transformation powers go. While yes you are limited to only animal and dragon transformations. Have you ever contemplated the possibility of partial transformations?"

"Partial?" I asked.

"Yes, for example say you are fighting an opponent that that is small such as a harpy, you need flight, but you want to stay small. What do you do?" A asked.

"Change into my dragon form or become an eagle the same size as a harpy?" I said unsure.

"No, You partially change to where you have the wings of a dragon. So you would be in human for with the wings of a dragon. You would be able to use all the weapons you have at your disposal and would be able to use all your fighting skills. Instead of just jumping in and fighting with brute strength." A said logically.

"I see. But how can I go about that? Just imagining I have wings on my back?" I asked.

"Hmm, no it would be a bit more complicated. You think that your transformations are detailed when imaging an animal or dragon well you have to be about twice as detailed when partially changing." A said.

My jaw dropped. 'How the hell was I to do that.'

"I'm getting to it kid." A said.

I looked at him shocked he heard my thoughts. "Oh wait that's right you can hear my thoughts."

A chuckled and nodded. "So when changing you think of the animal or dragon in detail. But you never think about your muscles or or or limbs changing it just happens on it's own and goes from there. Oh and kid this partial transformation will probably be a bit more painful than before."

"Oh Great just when I thought that I was getting used to the transformations." I said annoyed.

A chuckled and grabbed one of the training dummies and dragged it infront of me. "Okay so for a partial transformation you should be able to withstand the power a bit more as well so if you do a partial transformation of say a black dragon it won't outright kill you, now if you did a full body transformation at the age you are now it would kill you. Now pick a dragon or animal of any of your choice and try it out."

I nodded. And thought about the space time dragon, the powerful lines that went throughout its body how it coursed with power of both space and time. Then imagined my body above my veins, I imagined those same lines coursed through my body like a huge vein circulation throughout my body. Connecting to my brain all the way to my toes. Then all of a sudden I felt a burning sensation course through my body. It made me drop to my knees. And I then lost my concentration. I was dripping in sweat.

"D-did it work?" I asked out of breath.

"Sorry kid. No, but I didn't expect you to get it on your first try. I did see some blue hints in your skin. What dragon?" A asked.

"T-the s-space time dragon." I said.

"I see. You were close Blake. Very close." A said.

"I think I know what it was." A said .

"What?" I asked standing back up and brushing the dirt off my pants.

"It's because of the pain, it gets so bad that it gets your concentration off of the transformation and stops it." A said.

"Hmm. I suppose that makes sense." I said.

"I suppose that is enough for now." A said.

"No, I mean I want to try one more time." I said with determination."

"I knew I liked you for a reason kid. Alright go ahead." A said.

I then went back to focusing the blue lines over my veins, the blue lines themselves coursing throughout me like veins themselves power coursing through them of time and space. From my brain to my toes. All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation again. But I grit my teeth and endured. I then imagined that I could control that power.

I then opened my eyes exhausted. Sweat dripping down my face, and on my knees.

"D-ddid it work?" I asked looking up at A.

A had a smirk on his face. "Look for yourself." A said handing me a mirror.

I grasped the mirror with what strength I had left. I stood wobbly on my legs.

I looked into the mirror and looked at my eyes. My silver blue eyes glowed with power sea green lines were visible throughout my body. "Wow." I muttered.

"Congratulations kid you did it." A said.

"Y-yeah. I did it!" I said with glee. "Now how the heck do I use it."

A chuckled. "You chose a dragon you don't even know how it's powers work?"

"He-he." I chuckled nervously.

"Well the space time dragon's power works like this. You can physically travel in between space and time so essentially you can teleport anywhere you want." A said.

"Wow really." I asked.

"Yup and with practice even to different worlds." A said.

"Amazing." I said looking down at my hands full of blue lines.

"Okay so how do I teleport?" I asked.

"So the way it works is that you have to physically imagine yourself in a different area. So imagine you are behind the training dummy." A said.

"Alright." I said.

I then looked at the training dummy. I imagined myself behind it. All of a sudden I felt a lurch in my body and there I stood right behind the training dummy a sea green glow surrounding me.

"Wow." I said.

"Now all we have to do is incorporate it into your style of fighting and we need you to get used to the pain of changing." A said.

I nodded and squeezed my hands into a fist. The blue lines going thorough out my body was glowing brightly.

A then grabbed two other training dummies on opposite sides of each other.

"Now kid I want you to teleport to each dummy and swing at it with your hidden blades. A said.

I nodded. I then imagined myself behind the furthest training dummy and unsheathed my hidden blades and struck. I then looked at the other training dummy and swung at it. All of this happened within a few seconds.

But afterward I was exhausted. I then fell to the ground and sat on my ass in exhaustion.

"Haha. Kid you just keep amazing me. I was sure you would be on your ass with the second teleportation, but I guess I seriously underestimated your ability." A said.

"I-I think I am done for now." I said.

A nodded. "We are. You can wake up now."

I nodded I imagined myself back to normal. My whole body reverted to normal and awoke to a ship's whistle and a voice on the intercom some guy with an Australian accent who sounded way too happy.

"Good morning, passengers! We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget the million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

I sat up in bed. 'Did he just say disembowel?'

'He did kid, watch yourself when you guys leave the room. There are obvously monsters on board and they plan to eat whomever they can get their claws on.' A said.

I nodded mentally.

I got out of bed and opened my door and heard Tyson groan, still half asleep. He was lying face down on the couch, his feet so far over the edge they were in the bathroom. "The happy man said…bowling practice?"

'No, no that is not at all what he had said.' I thought to myself.

Then all of a sudden a urgent sounding knocked rang on the suite's interior door. Ember and Annabeth stuck their heads in-Embers hair was a tangled mess. "Disemboweling practice?" Annabeth said.

Once we all got dressed, we ventured out into the ship and were surprised to see other people. A dozen senior citizens were heading to breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers.

Nobody asked who we were. Nobody paid us much attention. But there was obviously something wrong.

As a family of swimmers passed us, the dad told his kids: "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."

"Yes," his three young children said in unison which creeped me the fuck out, their expressions were completely blank. "We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool."

They then wandered off.

"Good morning," a crew member told us, his eyes glazed. "We are all enjoying ourselves aboard the princess Andromeda. Have a nice day." He drifted away.

"Blake, this is really weird," Ember whispered grasping onto my arm. "They're all like zombies or are in some sort of trance."

I nodded. "We will figure this out." I promised her.

Then we passed a cafeteria and saw our first monster. It was a hellhound and as soon as we saw it Ember's hand on my arm tightened. It looked to be a black mastiff with its front paws up on the buffet line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must've been young, because it was small compared to most-probably no bigger than a grizzly bear. Still I could tell it freaked Ember out. Because when I first met her she had seen firsthand what a hellhound was and what it could do so, I knew she was startled.

Besides the fact a hellhound was in the cafeteria the weirdest thing was: a middle-aged couple was standing in the buffet line right behind the evil dog, patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. They didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Not hungry anymore," Tyson murmured.

Before anyone else could even speak, a reptilian voice came from down the corridor, "Ssssix more joined yesssterday."

Annabeth gestured frantically toward the nearest hiding place-the woman's room-and all five of us ducked inside. I was so focused on the reptilian voice it didn't even occur to me to be nervous about being in the woman's room.

Something-or more like two something's-slithered past the bathroom door, making sounds ike sandpaper against the carpet.

"Yesss," a second reptilian voice said. "He drawss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."

The things slithered into the cafeteria with a cold hissing that might have been snake laughter. And it took all my will power to not attack, my body was screaming at me to attack these monsters. My mother's blood that coursed through me was telling me to hunt these creatures and kill them, they not only posed a threat to me but also my friends and girlfriend.

Ember saw my conflict and gently pressed her hands to my shoulders and massaged them. "Calm down its okay." She whisper.

Before I could say anything. She looked at Percy. "We have to get out of here."

"You think I want to be in the girl's restroom?" Percy asked.

"She meant the ship Perce, I swear you can be the densest person ever man! Anyway we have to get off this ship pronto!" I said.

"Smell bad," Tyson agreed. "And dog eat all the eggs."

I saw Percy shudder. Then I heard a voice outside-one that seemed so familiar and as cold as ice.

"-only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!"

Right then I realized why this ship seemed so fucking familiar. This ship was the same one that I had seen in my dream. The voice was Luke's.

"I'm not pushing you!" Another guy growled. His voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off-"

"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket."

Their voices receded down the corridor.

Tyson whimpered. "Leave now?"

We all exchanged looks and came to a silent agreement.

"We can't" Percy told Tyson.

"We have to find out what Luke is up to," Annabeth agreed. "And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mount Olympus."

But I myself was slightly worried if it's that same casket from my dream Luke was talking about then I knew we would encounter the one beings that frightened me the most even if we was in bits and pieces…I knew we would encounter Kronos. **The Titan of Time.**

* * *

**That's a wrap on this chapter folks. Hope you all liked it. Remember to please review, give me ideas on new dragons if you want, I mean I have tons of ideas for dragons but if you want a specific dragon to be added then tell me it's name , and its powers and I will try to add it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading have a good one. Till next time. **


	9. Chapter 9: Family reunions suck

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 9: Family reunions suck**

Annabeth had volunteered to go alone since she had her invisibility cap, but luckily Percy had convinced her that it was way too dangerous. Either we all went together or, nobody went.

"Nobody!" Tyson voted with a raised hand. "Please?"

But in the end he came along, nervously chewing on his huge fingernails. We stopped at our cabin long enough to gather our stuff we figured whatever happed; we would not be staying another night aboard the zombie infested ship, even if they did have a million-dollar bingo, and a buffet. I double checked to make sure my hidden blades worked fine and my bow; sword and shield were all okay. I didn't want Tyson to carry everything, so I grabbed mine and Ember's bag. And Tyson carried Percy's and Annabeth's bags and of course his own. Percy was reluctant to have him carry so many bags, but Annabeth had reassured him that it was as easy as carrying a backpack for him.

We sneaked through the corridors, following the ship's YOU ARE HERE signs toward the admiralty suite. Annabeth scouted ahead invisibly. We hid whenever someone passed by, but most of the people we saw were glassy-eyed zombie passengers.

As we came up the stairs to deck thirteen, where the admiralty suite was suppose to be, I then heard footsteps coming our way. "Hide!" I told everyone urgently. Annabeth looked around and found a supply closet. She then shoved us all inside.

"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" one of them said.

The other laughed. "Yeah, it's awesome."

The voice sounded odly familiar, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on who's voice it was.

"I hear they got two more coming," the familiar voice said. "They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man-no contest!"

The voices faded down the corridor.

That was Chris Rodriquez!" Annabeth took off her cap and turned visible. "You remember-from cabin eleven."

I knew I had recognized that voice. He was one of theose undetermined campers who got stuck in the Hermes cabin because his Olympian dad or mom never claimed him. Now that I thought about it, I realized I hadn't really even seen Chris at camp this summer. "What'as another half-blood doing here?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head, clearly troubled.

We kept going down the corridor. I didn't need maps anymore to know I was getting close to Luke. I could sense that evil feeling I got from my dream as we got closer and closer.

"Blake, Percy." Annabeth stopped suddenly. "Look." She said completely ignoring Ember.

I didn't know what beef Annabeth had with my girlfriend, but I was kinda getting on my nerves. I could tell Ember's feelings were getting hurt as well. After this quest I would confront Annabeth about it.

Annabeth stood in front of a glass wall looking down into the multistory canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade-a mall full of shops but that's not what had caught Annabeth's attention.

A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistygonian giants like the ones who'd attacked us with dodge-balls, two hellhounds, and even a few Scythian Dracaena, which were women with twin serpent tails instead of legs.

"Scythian Dracaenae," Annabeth Whispered. "Dragon Women."

The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. My eyes went wide as I noticed that the dummy wore an orange Half-Blood T-shirt. As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled.

I wanted to jump down there and slash them and the guy in armor to bits.

Annabeth stepped away from the window. Her face was ashen. I looked at Ember and saw that her eyes were wide and full of fear. I gently wrapped my arms around her and gently whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Come on," Percy told us, trying to sound braver than what he probably was. "The sooner we find Luke the better."

I unwrapped my arms around Ember and stood side by side and waslked to the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway were double oak doors that looked just like the one in my dream. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped. "Voices inside."

I listened and I myself could also hear the voices as if they were standing right next to me.

"You can hear that far?" Percy asked Tyson.

Tyson just closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice changed, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's. "-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."

Before I could react, Tyson's voice changed again, becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy we'd heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Tyson laughed Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

Annabeth shivered. "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."

Tyson opened his eye and looked puzzled. "Just listening."

"its fine Ty, just keep going," I said. "So what else are they saying?"

Tyson closed his eye again.

He hissed in the gruff man's voice: "Quiet!" Then Luke's voice, whispering: "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tyson said in a gruff voice. "Right outside."

Too late, I realized now what was happening.

Percy just had enough time to say, "Run!" when the doors of the stateroom burst open and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at our chests.

"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile. "If it isn't my three favorite cousins. Come right in."

The stateroom was beautiful, and it was horrible. I couldn't see the room so well in my dream because it was so dark, but now I could see it perfectly. The beautiful part of the room was there were huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Twp plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was loaded with food-pizza boxed, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter. The horrible part obviously was the velvet dais at the back of the room lay a ten-foot-long golden casket. A sarcophagus with Ancient Greek engravings with scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the window. The casket made the whole room feel cold.

I knew what lied in the sarcophagus, I didn't want to believe it, but here it lay right in front of us. I wanted nothing more than to burn it and send it back where it came, and I would if I didn't have a spear aimed at me.

"Well," Luke said, spreading his arms proudly. "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven huh? And Blake so nice to see you again." Luke said looking at me.

"What does he mean, Blake?" Percy asked.

I looked at Percy. "I was going to tell you when we were at the beach. I had a dream and Luke just so politely aimed to kill me." I said.

Ember glared at Luke her eyes turned slit and then reverted to normal.

"Ah well next time Blake maybe you shouldn't snoop in places you aren't welcome." Luke told me all the while giving Ember a smug look.

I then took a better Look at Luke he had changed since last summer. Instead of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt, he wore a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His sandy hair, which used to be unruly, was now clipped short. He looked like a lunatic, who was showing off what the fashionable college villain was wearing to Harvard this year.

He still had the scar under his eye-a jagged white line from some sort of battle. And propped against the sofa was his magical sword, Backbitter, glinting strangely with its half-steel, half-celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters.

"Sit," he told us. He waved his hand and five dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room.

None of us sat.

The two bone heads just kept their javelins pointed at us. They obviously weren't human, but they did look like twins. They stood about eight feet tall, for one thing, and wore only blue jeans, which was probably because of their enormous chests which were covered in thick brown fur which reminded me of a brown bear. The had claws for fingernails, feet like paws. Their noses were snout like, and their teeth were all pointed canines. I knew who these two dumb asses were, they were Agrius and Oreius.

"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreis. Perhaps you heard of them."

We all said nothing. I didn't want to give this piece of shit the satisfaction. Despite the javelins pointed at me, it wasn't the bear twins that scared me.

Ever since I had that dream with Luke and Kronos. I thought that when I would see them I would attack and get rid of them once and for all, but it seemed that luck was against us. But all I could do was stare at the golden sarcophagus. My hand kept itching to touch my watch, but if I did one of my friends could get seriously hurt and I couldn't risk that. Especially since Ember was here.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked looking at Percy. "Their mother ... well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Just like she did with her own child." Luke said grinning in malice while looking at me. Ember and I just glared at him."Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though ..."

"For lunch," Agrius growled. His gruff voice was the one I'd heard talking with Luke earlier.

"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur-lined lips. He kept laughing like he was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle.

Luke however acted like this was completely normal everday behavior. He made himself comfy on th sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, Blake, Percy, we let you both survive another year. I hope you both appreciated it. How's Sally and Luna doing? How's school?"

"None of your gods damned business! And let's cut the chatter yeah, and get to the real situation, you poisoned Thalia's tree." I said fiercely leaving no room for debate.

Luke sighed. "I see right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

"How could you?" Annabeth sounded so angry I thought she'd explode. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were still alive, she'd be on my side."

"Luke your delusional! How the hell are you not dishonoring her, it will be like her dieing all over again and you are causing it. Thalia wouldn't be on your side Luke she would be with the gods." I said to him.

"Shut the hell up Blake you don't even know her. If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

"All I know Luke is that you want to destroy my camp!" I yelled. "You not only are a monster and a coward, you are trash."

Luke just shook his head. "The gods have blinded you. And thought you of all people, Blake would understand. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth?" Luke said now directing his attention to Annabeth. "What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!" Annabeth said

His eyes narrowed. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team … with company like this?" Luke pointed at Tyson.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke chided. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" She shouted.

I knew it they had some sort of encounter with a Cyclops, but I wonder what happened. Anabeth buried her head in her hands like she was about to cry.

"Leave her alone Luke," Percy said. "And leave Tyson out of this."

Luke just laughed. "Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him."

Percy looked surprised, and Luke just smirked. "Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again…30,31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted."

"You mean spies." I said narrowing my eyes.

He shrugged. "Percy how many insults from your father can you stand? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon care for you any more than he cares for this monster?"

Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down his throat.

Luke just chuckled. "The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you or Blake for that matter about the prophecy?  
'Prophecy? A do you have any clue what he means?' I thought to A.

'I'm sorry kid. I-I can't tell you yet. I am restricted in doing so. I'm sorry.' A told me sympathetically.

I sighed in annoyance. I knew Chiron had received a prophecy from the Oracle many, many years ago. I knew Percy and I were part of it. But what will happen when it reaches Percy's sixteenth birthday? I knew for a fact I wouldn't like it.

"I know what I need to know," Percy managed. "Like, who my enemies are."

"Then you're a fool."

Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair into splinters. "Percy is not a fool!"

Before I or Percy could stop him, he charged at Luke. His fists came down toward Luke's head- a double over headed blow that would've knocked a hole in titanium-but the bear twins intercepted.

They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him cold. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled. He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.

"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke said. "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-"

"Luke," Percy cut in. "Listen to me. Your father sent us."

His face turned the color of pepperoni. "Don't— even— mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you.

He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" Luke roared. " Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger." Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus.

'I knew it, Kronos is in there. Fuck we are in some deep shit.' I thought as dread filled me Ember saw the look of worry plastered on my face and gently added a little pressure to my hand to comfort me. I gave her a half-hearted smile, but I was still worried not only for my safety, but also for my friends and girlfriends.

"So?" Percy demanded. "What's so special?"He paused for a minute processing everything. "Whoa…wait a minute you don't mean-"

"He is reforming," Luke said. "Little by little, we're calling his life forece out of the pi9t. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.

Luke sneered at her. "Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane," Annabeth said.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame—whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age! And Blake you can finally get the revenge you so well eserve on your mother for how she has treated you."

"Go to Tartarus," I said.

Luke sighed. "A shame."

He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look as the other mortals I'd seen, but I had a feeling this wouldn't make them any less dangerous in a fight.

"Ah, good, security," Luke said, "I'm afraid we have some stowaways. Take the Cyclopse, the two boys and the one girl." Luke said pointing at Annabeth.

"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.

Luke then walked to Ember and grasped her hand and went to kiss it. "And you must be Ember a lovely name for such a lovely creature."

I glared at him as Ember swiped her hand away before his lips could even touch them. "Fuck you." Ember said.

"Why Ember, such words from a pretty face. You know I have a very important ally that is just dying to meet you. And has such wonderful news on your past. That I am sure you are dying to know." Luke said.

I could see the shock on Ember's face.

I wrestled out of the securities hands and growled. "Get your mangy hands off my girlfriend."

"Hmm, I think not." Luke said as he turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

Oreius grinned stupidly. "Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—"

"Is no threat," Luke said. He glanced back at the golden casket, as if something were troubling him. "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss with our dragoness guest here." Luke said with a smirk.

Ember however just glared at Luke trying to break free of his grasp, but his grip was just to strong.

"But—"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed." Luke said.

'Blake listen to me we don't have time for me to repeat myself. If we are going to save your mate, you have to do a partial transformation. Understood?' A asked urgently.

'Yes what is it?' I replied worriedly.

'Listen I am going to describe the black dragon. So the Black Dragon has gray color scales and gray eyes, and has no horns, the dragon has a spiked tail and is about 7 stories tall at medium age. It's wings are a black smoke, but has the ability to fly. It's tail is spiked with black spikes and has a frill that goes from head to tail. It has the ability to breath a heavy smoke. It can change the thickness of the smoke, so it can make the smoke thick to where no one except the dragon could breath it and will suffocate or can make it so light that anyone could breath, but nothing is visible the special part about the dragon is that it can see through any smoke, fog, or mist. And while its range is not very good, when it inhales other smoke it's range of smoke will double. The smoke comes from within the dragon. At the very center of the dragon is the source of it's power. Now Blake as we tried in your mind do a partial transformation quickly.'

The situation demanded that I change as soon as possible; there is no room for error. Oreis prodded us with his javelin and herded us toward the door, followed by the two human security guards. I then closed my eyes, the last thing I saw before closing my eyes I saw Ember's worried face, and it just invigorated me to change quicker. As soon as my eyes shut I imagined in my stomach something growing in size a black cloud orb appearing in my stomach connecting to my esophagus allowing me to spew smoke and changing it to different thicknesses. All of a sudden I felt pain erupting in the pit of my stomach, my organs and intestines changing to fit the new orb in my stomach. I then fell to my knees in pain. The others stopped as soon as I fell to my knees.

"Blake!" Shouted Ember.

But I ignored all voices talking to me, and kept my focus. And then snapped my eyes open.

I could feel the power in the pit of my stomach. My eyes glowing a deep gray color.

I saw Luke's eyes widen and was about to say something, but all of a sudden I opened my moth releasing a light gray cloud of smoke, that covered the whole room.

I closed my mouth and blocked all smoke from getting released from my mouth. The smoke surprised me I thought it would affect me in a negative light, but it wasn't it actually felt normal, now my stomach hurt because of the change, but thanks to my adrenalin rushing through me it made me quicker on my feet. I rushed to Ember and grabbed her arm and also punched Luke in the stomach which made him released her arm.

I then grabbed the others and took off.

"Let's go now!" I shouted to them.

"Throw 'cough' your 'cough' Spears now!" Luke yelled in between coughs at Orieus and Agruis.

I then looked back, but still all the while running. Finally we exited the room and smoke was funneling in the hallway, but luckily I could still see. I then looked behind to see what was happening with Oreius and Agrius.

All of a sudden I saw them ready their spears, Oreius threw his and missed. But Agruis had his aimed straight at Percy. He threw it and it seemed as if everything went in slow motion. I let go of Ember and ran and grabbed the spear. As soon as it entered my hand It cut it a huge gash now on my hand, but luckily I was able to stop it within an inch from touching Percy.

I then jumped slightly in the air and twisted my body and with deadly accuracy, I threw it at Oreis and hit him in the arm.

"Ahhhhh!" He roared like a bear in pain.

All of a sudden the alarm went off. One of the guards was chasing after us but, Ember stopped and turned and knocked the wind out of him with a well-placed kick.

We then all turned back around and took off in a run.

"Lifeboat!" Percy yelled.

We ran for the nearest one.

By the time we got the cover off, monsters and more security men were swarming the deck, pushing aside tourists and waiters with trays of tropical drinks. A guy in Greek armor drew his sword and charged, but slipped in a puddle of piña colada. Laistygonian archers assembled on the deck above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows.

"How do you launch this thing?" screamed Annabeth.

A hellhound leaped at me, but luckily Tyson slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher.

"Get in!" Percy yelled. And uncapped Riptide and slashed the first volley of arrows out of the air. Any second we would be overwhelmed. I clicked my watch releasing my bow and notched two arrows shooting down two hellhounds straight in the head turning them to dust before they could lunge at us.

The lifeboat was hanging over the side of the ship, high above the water. Annabeth, Tyson, and Ember were having no luck with the release pulley.

Percy and I jumped in beside them.

"Hold on!" Percy yelled, and cut the ropes.

A shower of arrows whistled over our heads as we **plummeted toward the ocean.**

* * *

**That's another Chapter done whew. Hope you all liked it. Remember to please review, give me ideas on new dragons if you want, I mean I have tons of ideas for dragons but if you want a specific dragon, name it, tell me powers and I will try to add you all for reviewing and reading have a good one. Till next time. **


	10. Chapter 10: We get a ride from Zombies

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 10: We get a ride from some Zombies**

"Ty Throw Percy the thermos quick!" I shouted to Tyson as we hurtled towards the water.

I gently nudged Ember to get her to let go of my arm, but she had a death grip on it all the while her hair shot up towards the sky, so I sat down and with one hand I pressed the button on the sides of my bronze watch and my golden bow along with my arrows both appeared. And then with the same hand I used to release my bow I used to grip it, while I set my other hand on the straps of the boat and held on for dear life.

"What?" Annabeth must've thought I'd lost my mind, for wanting Percy to be handed a thermos. She was holding on to the boat straps for dear life, her hair flying straight up like a torch.

But luckily Tyson understood. He managed to open Percy's duffel bag and took out Hermes's magical thermos without losing his grip on it or the boat.

Then finally we landed on the surface of the water, and got my arm out of Ember's death grip. I notched an arrow at the monsters on the yacht and fired all the while making sure that any javelin or arrow coming our way would be deflected by my own.

"Blake sit back down!" Percy yelled at me.

I sat immediately knowing exactly what he was going to do. I pressed a button on my bow reverting it back to a bronze watch.

"Hang on Everyone!" Percy yelled.

"We are hanging on!" Annabeth yelled.

"Tighter!" Percy yelled back.

I wrapped one of my arms around Ember and grabbed onto the boat for dear life and did the same with my other hand; then I wrapped my legs under the inflatable bench. All the while Ember had buried her face in my chest.

I then looked towards Percy and the others. Percy turned the thermos cap a quarter turn and aimed the thermos at a forty-five degree angle. Then instantly out of the thermos, came a white sheet of wind jetting out of the thermos and propelled us sideways.

The wind seemed to laugh as it shot from the thermos, as if it were glad to finally be free. As the wind hit the ocean, we bumped once, twice, skipping like a stone, then Percy got a better angle on the thermos and we were then started whizzing along like a speed boat, salt spray in our faces and nothing but sea ahead.

I could hear all the monsters behind us wailing in rage that their prey had gotten away, but luckily we were out of range for their weapons to hit so we would be just fine.

I turned my head towards the Princess Andromeda as faded to the size of a white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone.

I let go of the straps of the boat, and then I looked down at ember who still had her head in my chest and smirked slightly.

"Ember we are finally away from the ship it's okay to look up." I told her with slight mirth in my tone.

She opened one of her beautiful violet eyes and realized that we finally were away from the ship and exhauled as if she had been holding it this whole time.

"Thank the gods." She mumbled under her breath.

I chuckled. She looked up at me both of her eyes now fully open.

"Um Blake you are still transformed." Ember told me gently as she pulled away from my chest and sat up on her own with one of her arms sneaking its way around mine.

"Oh right." I said as I concentrated on changing back. My eyes changed back to the usual silver blue and all the smoke within my body disappeared. And as soon as I was fully back to normal all I could do was lean on Ember as I was so exhausted.

I was honestly about to pass out, but all I heard was Ember giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her tiredly.

She just shook her head and brushed her hand through my brown hair and I felt her nice soft lips brush on my head.

"Well if you two are done, making-out over there. We need to contact Chiron." Percy said in a teasing tone.

I lifted my head from Ember's lap blushing as red as a tomato and looked at Ember to see that she was in the same situation I was in.

"Hold up!" Annabeth said to everyone. "Before we call Chiron I want to talk about your transformation Blake, what the hell was that back there; not that I'm ungrateful, but when you change don't you didn't change fully. And I'm pretty sure dragons are supposed to huge."

I sighed; I was really hoping none of them would notice. 'What should I say A?'

But I got no response, my tenant just stayed silent. All eyes were on me, looking at me expectantly.

"Well you see, I um...I decided to experiment with my powers while away from everyone at camp. And I discovered that I could do partial transformations." I said nervously, my eyes shifting from Ember to the others.

Ember gave an unreadable look. The others however showed excitement and aw.

"Dude that's so cool. So if you wanted you can just give yourself wings and the abilities of the dragons." Percy said in excitement.

I nodded. "However Perce there is a payment for such things, you know how much pain I feel when changing?"

Percy nodded.

"Well you see when I do partial transformations the pain is doubled, and sometimes doesn't work 100% of the time. Because it takes such concentration and I have to focus on one or two aspects I feel all of the pain of things changing. Unlike with changing into something big, whilst I do need to concentrate, my body changes on its own with a bit of effort on myself to change, with partial transformations I have to focus on one aspect all the way to the last detail and forcibly change. So that is what differentiates the changing." I said.

"Wait so it causes you a whole bunch of pain?" Ember asked looking at me worried.

"Yes and a bit of fatigue to follow when changing back."I said.

"Phft only a little. You practically passed out in my lap." Ember whispered sarcastically and angrily.

I flinched slightly at her tone, I understand she is worried, but this is the life for a demigod we will always have to watch out for monsters and in time I hope to get used to the pain of changing, but for now it's just how it is. "Alright it may affect me a bit more than just a little. But that is all I know so far about partial transformation I swear." I said leaving out everything dealing with A. I decided not to say anything as I thought they weren't ready for that sort of information yet.

Ember however looked at me suspiciously as if I was withholding some information. If she did know something, she didn't show any signs of saying anything.

Finally the conversation of my powers was over, and as we raced over the sea, Annabeth and Percy tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron while I held the thermos. We figured it was important we let somebody know what Luke was doing, and we didn't know who else to trust. And the wind from the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight—perfect for an Iris-message—but our connection was still pretty poor. When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, his face appeared all right, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at rave. I honestly never took Chiron to be the party type, but then again I never thought a monster could be good till I met Tyson so I suppose anything is possible.

We told him about sneaking away from camp, and Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos's remains which made me shudder at the remembrance of the damned thing, but between the noise from the music on his end and the rushing wind and water on our end, I'm not sure how much he actually heard.

"Percy, Blake," Chiron yelled, "you have to watch out for—"

However his voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him—a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors.

"Wait, Chiron, what did you say?" I yelled all the while making sure I kept a steady hold on the thermos making sure to keep up the rainbow so we wouldn't completely lose connection.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. "Annabeth, Ember, you two shouldn't have let Percy, or Blake, leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece—"

"Hell yeah, baby!" somebody behind Chiron yelled. "Woo-hoooooo, let's partyyy!"

The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made our boat vibrate, Ember was about to fall out of the boat, but before she could fall out Tyson luckily caught her by the waist; Ember gently smiled at Tyson and thanked him; to which he just replied no problem.

"—Miami," Chiron was yelling. "I'll try to keep watch—"

Our misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown another plate at it, and Chiron was gone.

'I wonder what he was going to say?' I thought curiously

'No, clue kid, but it is best we stay on guard I am sure there are more surprises to come. So just be wary.' A told me with an edge to his voice.

I nodded mentally agreeing with A.

An hour later we spotted land—a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on our starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. I guess it isn't every day they see a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour, manned by five kids.

"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth said as we approached the shoreline. "Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like—"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy said surprising everyone except Tyson who was too busy sticking his hand in the water and giggling.

We all just stared at him. But Ember was the first to speak. "How do you know that?"

"I—I'm not sure." Percy stuttered out.

Annabeth tapped her chin in thought. "Percy, what's our position?"

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," Percy said immediately. Then he shook his head in shock. "Whoa. How did I know that?"

"Well isn't it obvious Perce?" I asked looking at him expectantly.

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed. "Perce it's because your dad is Poseidon, when you're at sea, you have perfect bearings."

Percy however didn't look so sure, probably because he didn't want to become a human GPS, but to his defense I probably would do it just to annoy him. Tyson then tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Other boat is coming."

I looked back. The coast guard vessel was definitely on our tail now. Its lights were flashing and it was gaining speed.

"We can't let them catch us," Percy said. "They'll ask too many questions."

"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth said. "I know a place we can hide."

I didn't ask what she meant, but I guessed that she must have been in this area before because she knew quite a bit about the area. I risked loosening the thermos cap a little more, and a fresh burst of wind sent us rocketing around the northern tip of Virginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat fell further and further behind. We didn't slow down until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side.

Annabeth continued to direct me towards the location she wanted us to go.

"There," she said. "Past that sandbar."

We veered into a swampy area choked with marsh grass. I made sure to close the thermos as soon as we got close enough to the land. Then Percy and I got out of the boat and pulled the lifeboat the rest of the way to the beach, at the foot of a giant cypress. As soon as we got on land Percy put his hand on my shoulder getting all the water to just fall off my clothes. I thanked him for immediately drying my cloths.

Vines-covered the trees that loomed above us. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. It reminded me of a hunt my dad and I went on. My dad and I decided that one day we would go hunt crocs using bows. It was my last hunt with my father, before I went to Yancy Academy and…the last one before he and my mother died. It was also the day my dad taught me the most important lesson about hunting. He told me when hunting always respect your kill, don't leave its remains there, but use it for everything it's worth or else you are disgracing the animal and are committing a murder of an innocent animal. That was the last lesson he taught me before I left and it will stick with me forever.

After burying the lifeboat with branches, Percy, Ember, Tyson, and I followed Annabeth along the shore, our feet sinking in red mud. A snake slithered past my shoe and disappeared into the grass.

"Not a good place," Tyson said. He swatted the mosquitoes that were forming a buffet line on his arm.

After another few minutes of walking, Annabeth said, "Here!"

All I saw was a patch of brambles. Then Annabeth moved aside a woven circle of branches, like a door, and I realized I was looking into a camouflaged shelter it was similar to the camou shelters dad and I would set up to hide in to catch deer only, this was 10 times bigger.

The inside was big enough for five, even with Tyson being the fith. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner were everything you could want for a campout—sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too— bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled musty, like it had been abandoned for a long time.

"A half-blood hideout." Percy said looking at Annabeth in awe. You made this place?"

"I'm sure she had some help Percy." I told him as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Thalia and I," she said softly. "And Luke."

I honestly felt for her, Luke was a huge part of her life and the thought of him doing such horrible things was hard for her to understand and while I can't exactly understand how she felt exactly, I did know what it felt like to have such an important person missing out of my life.

I shifted my eyes towards Percy and saw something I knew would show jealousy. I knew my best friend had a thing for her and must feel really jealous, that she wouldn't stop talking about Luke, but he needs to understand that Luke was a huge part of her life, but that is for him to discover, as it's none of my business to dwell in such affairs.

"So …" Percy said. "You don't think Luke will look for us here?"

She just shook her head sadly. "We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or…cares for that matter."

She threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. Her body language made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk, and I completely understood why.

"Hey, Tyson?" Percy said. "Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?"

"Convenience store?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don't go too far." Percy said.

"Powdered donuts," Tyson said earnestly. "I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness."

He headed outside and started calling, "Here, donuts!"

Which made me chuckle whole heartedly.

Once he was gone, Percy sat down across from Annabeth while Ember and I just stood. "Hey, I'm sorry about, you know, seeing Luke." Percy said.

I sighed as I placed a hand gently on Embers shoulder ignoring Percy and Annabeth's conversation and whispered. "Hey Em, I am going to take a rest okay."

Ever since the transformation I was really really exhausted and if we were traveling I would most likely fall over in exhaustion so taking a nap was a necessity.

Ember nodded my way.

I then went to the far corner of the room and grabbed one of the sleeping bags and unraveled it I shook it in case any bugs were in it and a spider fell out I then squashed it. I unzipped it and slithered in. I then closed my eyes hoping for peaceful dreams, but then I felt someone move my head, my eyes snapped open in shock and looked to see whose pair of arms belonged to and the pair of olive colored arms belonged to my gorgeous girlfriend. I looked up into her pair of violet eyes startled.

"You know you could've warned me you know." I told her.

She just giggled and sat crossing her legs Indian style and rested my head in her lap brushing her hands through my head. I sighed and relaxed knowing it was just my girlfriend. 'Girlfriend,' I still can't get over that one word. I then closed my eyes once again and tried to get some sleep. As soon as my eyes closed, I opened my eyes to a familiar sight. I was in the arena that I, with the help of A created.

"So I am going to assume you called me. Yes?" I asked knowing I would be heared.

"Yes, we are going to brush up on some of the dragons. If I hadn't told you about the smoke dragon as quickly as I did you would had been chop liver, kid. You need this knowledge in case you need to get out of a similar situation." A told me knowingly.

I nodded. "But A the book, it's in my pocket how the hell am I going to be able to read up on it if its there and not here?" I questioned.

"Well kid, all you have to do is imagine the book to appear just like the arena we made." A said as if it were the most obvious thing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um, but won't the book be blank since I haven't completely looked through it?"

A shook his head. "Anything on your person, you imagine in here well be fully detailed all you need to do is think and imagine the item. Now if the book was, say at camp. Well then we would be out of luck. So kid get to it, I will be meditating over in the stands in case you have any questions. As a grandson of Athena reading should be somewhat fun for you."

I nodded slightly and before I could even say a thing he disappeared, and reappeared sitting in a meditative position in the stands.

'Note to self ask A how he did that." I thought to myself.

"I won't answer you!" A shouted to me.

'Awww.' I thought to myself.

I then imagined a table in front of me with a brown cushioned chair behind me. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a table and chair that rolls and changes its height. I then sat in the chair and rolled up to the table with little difficulty. I then closed my eyes once again and imagined the dragon book worn from being so old and yet full of such amazing information.

I then opened my eyes again and found the book right in front of me. I then opened the book and turned to the page I had left off at, which was page 8 finishing the Time/space Dragon.

**Weakness: While the Space/Time dragon can travel through time It can only go back a few minutes in time not capable of traveling years back. Also it can be affected by all types of weaponry.**

I was slightly shocked, I knew the dragon could teleport that much was true and could obviously go back in time, but I didn't know there was a limit, but then again it's that way with everything.

I then turned the page.

**Earth Dragon**

**Description: The Earth Dragon has scales as brown as the dirt people stand on. It even has some grass poking out of its scaly hide. The dragon has no wings, but when traveling underground it can move at speeds incapable for the human eye to follow. They have golden claws, and eye the color of hazel brown. They also have no hind legs only to large arms. It has horns that travel from its ears downward and then curves up underneath the ears and pokes past its eyes, much like a rams.**

**Location: The location of this dragon is located in large caverns underground.**

**Diet: Earth dragons will eat just about anything, but need no water to survive .**

**Abilities: The Earth dragon is capable of molding the earth to its will, creating structures one can only imagine. It has the ability to create earthquakes. Also the earth dragon out of all the dragons has the best defense capable of taking a blast from a lava dragon and would continue to move as if it hadn't been hit at all. It can also create large boulders from it's mouth**

**Weakness: The dragon is affected by everything, but is especially weak to water and nature elemental attacks; however its defense makes up for such a weakness.**

I nodded mentally, the book reminded me of the Pokemon games I would play as a kid, it seemed as if the weaknesses of the dragons related to the Pokemon weaknesses in the games. I then turned the page again turning it to another dragon.

**Metal Dragon**

**Description: The Metal Dragon is completely metallic. Its scales are made of all the precious metals known to mankind even some of the most precious metals only the dragons know of. The dragon has metallic colored eyes and metal spikes jutting out of its long tail. It has bronze claws but golden horns that come out of its head. Its can even reach to be the size of a 10 story building. Its wings are also made of metal with a metallic thin membrane making the wings bat like.**

**Location: The Metal Dragon usually lives in all types of habitats.**

**Diet: Metal dragons eat only metal.**

**Abilities: The Metal Dragon is like the the blacksmiths of the dragons, capable of forging magnificent weapons, they can pull upon the metals in the earth and create weapons without the need of fire. They can mold the metal into anything they could possibly imagine, they can also change the metal on their scales to any metal so instead of having all different types of metal as scales they can form it to being just one metal. It can also send shards of metal from its mouth.**

**Weakness: The one major weakness of the metal dragon is lava and fire, however all weaponry affects metal dragon.**

I was surprised by such a dragon.

"Hey A!" I shouted to him from across the arena.

"Yeah kid?" A Asked not opening a single eye to look at me.

"When the metal dragon creates a weapon; do any of the weapon's get special abilities it seems to not mention it."

"Depends on the location the Metal Dragon creates the weapon, for example if it creates the weapon on a volcano the sword might have some fire aspects, but the key word here kid is might, the sword a metal dragon creates is already stronger than most swords, now the strength of the sword is dependent on dragon, but will never be on the same level as Hephaestus creation, but is damned near close."

"I suppose that makes sense, I mean after all I wouldn't think dragons had the same power as a god."

A then opened his eyes and was looking straight at me."Kid now don't get that threw your head what you are reading are just grunt dragons. Each dragon has a boss or leader of each dragon type."

"Like a clan?" I asked.

"I suppose you can put it like that yes, each type of dragon has a clan. However there is two dragon's who rule over all the clans, like a hierarchy, -"

"The king and queen dragon right?" I asked.

"Correct, however the king and queen dragon were very kind they would listen to their people's demands and would act accordingly. They hold the most power over all dragons, stronger than even some predimordals only second of course to Lady Chaos." A told me.

"How do you know Chaos is a female?" I asked curiously.

A smirked. "I have met her."

My jaw dropped. "You met the creator of all things?"

A nodded. "I have. Very kind woman; very motherly actually. But anyway the king and queen dragons are capable of incredible things; they are able to use all the abilities of any dragon and can, "override" so to speak able to have a better affinity than other dragons there is only one dragon that is an exception to this rule." A said the squares around his eyes growing darker.

"Whom? Was it that Black dragon in my dream that attacked Arion and Jewel? And what happened to the King and Queen dragon I mean I assume that in my dream It was them I saw right, I mean in my book, it said the names of the King and Queen were Arion and Jewel and when they called each other they used those exact names?"I asked.

"I think that is enough for one day. Return to your mate and friends." A said gently.

I knew A wouldn't answer my question and I knew that any question on this subject wouldn't be answered, but before I returned I wanted to at least read about one more dragon.

"Hey A can I read about one more dragon before I leave? Please." I asked.

A nodded and closed his eyes once again.

I then looked back down at my book and turned the page.

**Water dragon**

**Description: The Sea Dragon has scales of that of the ocean a sea green color with coral growing out of its back, and has sea shells on its underbelly. The water dragon has two arms and two hind legs and a long tail that is frilled The claws of the dragon have webbing in between each toe and finger allowing it to swim quickly. The dragon also has two wings jutting from its back however when tucked to its body the wings are not visible. The dragon also has to horns that curve back. The dragon also towers over all types of ships and can even get bigger than mountains. **

**Location: They live in all bodies of water never in dry areas.**

**Diet: Eat seafood and humans.**

**Abilities: The water dragon is capable of manipulation all types of water even the water in people's bodies, however there is a limit, they cannot draw the water out of the hosts body and if the creatures will is strong enough they may be able to resist its attack on the body. The water dragon spews boiling hot water with thousands of pressure. The water dragon can also form water to its imagination going as far as to create tsunamis and storms from water. **

**Weakness: The weakness to this dragon is electricity and its neutral counterpart is the ice dragon. However regular attacks will work on the water dragon as well.**

I then looked up from my book and was about to tell A I was done, but it seemed that he already knew I was done as he kicked my out of my mindscape.

And as soon as I awoke to the door of the hut creaking open. Tyson crawled in.

"Powdered donuts!" he said proudly, holding up a pastry box.

I was shocked. I unzipped my sleeping bag and stood. "Where in the hell did you find doughnuts in the middle of nowhere? There has to be nothing around for-"

"Fifty feet," Tyson said. "Monster Donut shop—just over the hill!"

'What the hell!' I mentally shouted to myself.

"This is bad," Annabeth muttered.

We were crouching behind a tree, staring at the donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around, and no cars parked in the lot. We could see one employee reading a magazine behind the cash register. That was it. On the store's marquis, in huge black letters that even I could read, it said:

**MONSTER DONUT**

A cartoon ogre was taking a bite out of the O in MONSTER. The place smelled pretty good, like fresh baked chocolate donuts, but personally I have never been a big fan of donuts.

"This shouldn't be here," Annabeth whispered. "It's wrong."

"What do you mean Annabeth? It's a donut shop." Ember said.

"Shhhhh!" Annabeth said.

"Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him." Percy said.

"Percy are you forgetting that our big buddy here is a monster?" I questioned him as I held Ember's hand tightly.

"But Blake. Monster Donut doesn't mean monsters! It's a chain. Remember we have them in New York." Percy told me.

"Why do you think my parents or your mom would never take us there?" I asked.

"Because the donuts were crapy." Percy said as if it were obvious.

I smacked my forehead.

"Percy it's a chain you're right,' Annabeth said."And don't you think it's strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to get donuts? Right here in the middle of the woods?"

Hopefully Annabeth's logic would convince Percy.

"It could be a nest," Annabeth explained.

Tyson whimpered. I doubt he understood what Annabeth was saying any better than I did, but her tone was making him nervous. He'd plowed through half a dozen donuts from his box and was getting powdered sugar all over his face.

Ember gripped my hand. I looked at her face and saw worry and was slightly scared.

"A nest for what?" Percy asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" she asked. "One day there's nothing and then the next day— boom, there's a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four— exact replicas spreading across the country?"

"Um, no. Never thought about it."

"Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed-"

She froze.

"What?" Ember demanded. "They breed what?"

"No—sudden—moves," Annabeth said, like her life depended on it. "Very slowly, turn around."

I heard it I had heard It earlier, but I had just thought it was a tree, but now that the noise was closer: it sounded like a scraping noise, like something large dragging its belly through the leaves.

I turned since I was next to Ember and saw a rhino-size thing moving through the shadows of the trees. It was hissing, its front half writhing in all different directions. I couldn't understand what I was seeing at first. Then I realized the thing had multiple necks—at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. Its skin was leathery, and under each neck it wore a plastic bib that read: I'M A MONSTER DONUT KID!

'Hydra!' I thought to myself.

We waited hoping for it to just pass. If I were to pull out my sword and charge we would have to fight and someone could get hurt, so I decided to be patient.

The Hydra was only a few feet away. I gently pulled Ember to me as silently as possible to make sure the hydra wouldn't notice. It seemed to be sniffing the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. Then I noticed that two of the heads were ripping apart a piece of yellow canvas—one of our duffel bags. The thing had already been to our campsite. It was following our scent.

My heart pounded. My parents had told me all about hydras and I have to say that it's not all that scary, but then again I had fought a dragon in Platt's book store so it made it seem as if this was nothing. Each head was diamond-shaped, like a rattlesnake's, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of shark like teeth.

Tyson was trembling. He stepped back and accidentally snapped a twig. Immediately, all seven heads turned toward us and hissed.

"Scatter!" Annabeth yelled. She dove to the right. I grabbed Ember and rolled to the left. One of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green liquid that shot past my shoulder and splashed against an elm. The trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The whole tree toppled straight toward Tyson, who still hadn't moved; petrified by the monster that was now right in front of him.

"Tyson!" Percy tackled him with all his might, knocking him aside just as the Hydra lunged and the tree crashed on top of two of its heads.

I then stood. I pressed the button on my bronze watch releasing my golden bow grabbing the attention of the stumbling hydra, it yanked its heads free then wailed in outrage at the fallen tree all seven heads shot acid, and the elm melted into a steaming pool of muck. Ember separated from me and grabbed her sword **Wildflame **from her holster on her hip.

I then notched an arrow and shot at its leg. The shot hit right on the dot hitting the knee of the hydra and then the hydra whipped towards my direction all its heads, hissing and baring its teeth.

One of the heads snapped at me experimentally. But I rolled backward and pressed my body to a tree. I looked across from me to see Percy click on his pen releasing Riptide, making the all seven heads turn his direction giving me enough time to make execute an attack. I then ran at the monster, making enough noise to alert it again, the monsters turned their heads toward me again, however I was too fast. I ran and slide on my butt with two arrows notched in my bow, I shot up into its stomach as I slid underneath it. The two arrows entered its stomach and it roared in rage and pain. The monster then swung its heads toward me as I stood back up in an attempt to take a bite out of my head, but Ember in the process of grabbing her sword had also grabbed her bow and shot an arrow into one of the eyes of the hydra.

The Hydra growled in rage, and I took that as my cue to leave. I then ran towards Percy. I then stood side by side with Percy.

"Oh hey buddy how's it goin?" Percy asked me with a smirk.

"Oh you know the usual running from a monster wanting my head the norm; how bout you?" I asked.

"How about I answer you as soon as we dodge the incoming head?" Percy asked.

I chuckled and jumped to the left and I expected him to jump to the right, but he never did instead; I heard Annabeth shout out "No!"

I then turned my head to see Percy cut the Hydra's head clean off. It rolled away into the grass, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell like a balloon.

In a matter of seconds the wounded neck split into two necks, each of which grew a full-size head. Now we all were looking at an eight-headed Hydra.

"Hey Percy what about dodging?" I asked curiously and smugly.

"I panicked, okay." Percy said exasperated.

"Boys!" Ember shouted. "Now is not the time, we have to focus."

"Ember is right. And thinks to you Percy you just opened another Monster donut shop somewhere!" Annabeth said exasperated.

I looked at Annabeth with an are you serious look and thinking 'Hypocrite' as I ducked under a spray of acid.

"Seriously Annabeth I'm about to die and you are worried about that? How do we kill it?" Percy said.

I then notched two arrows and shot at their necks impaling two of them together. They tried to separate but the two arrows wouldn't budge. The six other heads looked at me.

"Hehe, Sorry?" I tried with a slight chuckle looking at the monster.

It just glared and roared with acid spewing from its mouth.

"Fire!" Annabeth said. "We have to have fire!"

'Duh!' I thought to myself. Remembering the story of the Hydra. The Hydra's heads would only stop multiplying if we burned the stumps before they regrew. That's what Hercules had done.

I then started to back up with Percy in tow backing towards the river. And the Hydra followed.

Ember was on my left and tried to distract one of the heads, shooting arrows in the legs and body, but another head swung sideways like a club and knocked her into the muck.

I glared at the beast in front of me. "Oi big tall and ugly no one attacks my girlfriend!"

I then stopped my assault towards the water. I then imagined a Lava Dragon I imagined its four horns, two at the top of its head the horns curve forward and then going up. The other two horns point out of its cheeks. Its orange red colored eyes. Also the lava running through its body, the lava in its veins especially when the dragon would charge and shoot out a flame, as the veins will glow a vibrant orange. The dragons hard as chainmail armor for scales. Its body is big and bulky. But can be somewhat quick. The wings which are large and bat like.

I then felt my body tearing to shreds, muscles changing, new appendages growing. Pain rocked my body, but right now it was all irrelevant this monster attacked my girlfriend and most likely had attacked my mother at some point. No pain in the world right now would stop me from ripping it apart.

I then stood a proud Lava dragon. I then roared in the sky fire spewing from my mouth. The hydra looked at me in shock, but narrowed its eyes probably now knowing whose child I was. It roared and spewed acid at me, but I spewed my own flames at the acid busting it into fire and leaving it harmless.

I then rised one of my large claws and sliced the one of the heads off and then spewed red hot flaming fire. Causing it to stop the regrowth of its heads. This time all the heads spewed acid at me, I was only able to stop a few, but some of it landed on me and I started to roar in pain. But The acid didn't completely burn through me, the lava running through my body stopped it before it could reach anything vital. I then rose my massive wings and knocked the creature back making it literally lift off the ground. I then lifted my arm and hitting it in the chest with a massive claw making it fall on its back, its heads squirming. I then grabbed them all with one hand and used my other and cut off the heads. And before I could burn the heads I stared to hear a strange sound from the water only a few feet away.

I looked up hearing a chug-chug-chug that at first I thought was just my heart beat from my dragon form, but it was too powerful it was making the riverbank shake.

"What's that noise?" Ember asked as she stood back up not looking away from the down hydra.

"Steam engine," Tyson said.

"Blake!" shouted Ember.

I then looked down I had been so distracted by the noise that I had forgotten to put fire on the heads. I then roared in pain as all of the now twelve heads bit into my arm that was holding them. Acid entered my arm but the teeth on the hydra got to such a tempurature that they also squealed in pain. I then let go and flapped my wings forward getting away from the hydra.

"Dammit!" Percy shouted as he dodged a head.

Then from the river in front of me now but behind my friends, a familiar female voice shouted: "There! Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!"

I didn't look away from the Hydra, but if that was who I thought it was behind us, then I knew my friends were safe, I however most likely was not.

A gravelly male voice said, "They're too close, m'lady!"

"Damn the heroes!" the girl said. "Full steam ahead!"

"Aye, m'lady."

"Fire at will, Captain!"

And as soon as I heard that I took that as my cue to fly. Annabeth understood what was happening. She yelled, "Hit the dirt!" and Percy, Tyson, and Ember dove for the ground as an earth-shattering BOOM echoed from the river. I immediately took flight into the air. There was a flash of light, a column of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of us, showering us with nasty green slime that vaporized as soon as it hit, the way monster guts tend to do.

I heard Annabeth scream "Gross!"

Tyson yelled. "Steam ship."

And Percy and Ember stood coughing from the cloud of gunpowder smoke that was rolling across the banks.

Chugging toward us down the river was the strangest ship I'd ever seen. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top—a wild boar and spear on a blood red field. Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms— dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls, like the ghouls I'd seen in the Underworld guarding Hades's palace.

The ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. I could just make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham.

And standing next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed us, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse.

"All of you losers get aboard; we have to fry that giant gecko!" Clarisse scraped at them.

I chortled at her and landed next to Ember.

"Clarisse, stop its Blake." Percy said. "Don't you remember he can change forms?"

Clarisse blushed red. "I remember punk, but Blake can't aboard like that he is too big."

I sighed as a puff of smoke left my nose. I then imagined myself as a human; then there I stood back to my normal self.

I then leaned on Ember for support. My arm sporting gashes while my leg had at least a third degree burn from when the acid hit me, and it was with searing pain. Luckily no acid was in my system anymore. The lava had burned it all up before I changed back. But I was in tons of pain from the bite and the area it did spray me.

"Such Losers," Clarisse sneered. "But then again I suppose I have to rescue you all. Come aboard."

I looked up at her and glared. And looked behind her at her crew and realized we were about to enter a **zombie infested boat**.

* * *

**That's another Chapter done whew. Hope you all liked it. Remember to please review, give me ideas on new dragons if you want, I mean I have tons of ideas for dragons but if you want a specific dragon, name it, tell me powers and I will try to add it thank all for reviewing and reading have a good one. Till next time. **


	11. Chapter 11: We shake the seven seas

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 11: We shake the seven seas**

"You are all in so much trouble," Clarisse said.

After receiving some medical treatment and after thirty minutes of convincing Ember that I could walk, Clarisse finished a ship tour we all really didn't want, through dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors. We'd seen the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. We'd seen the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck (which Clarisse made very clear that it was her favorite) with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine-inch rifled gun fore and aft—all specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls.

Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us, their ghostly bearded faces shimmering over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia. They were interested in Percy, because his name was Jackson—like the Southern general—but then he ruined it by telling them he was from New York. They all had hissed and muttered curses about Yankees. While they really didn't care so much for my name, but when they saw Ember some of them were terrified. None of us had any clue as to why, but they seemed as if they were spooked by something.

Tyson was terrified of them. All through the tour, he insisted Annabeth hold his hand, which she didn't look too thrilled about. And when he was about to ask Ember he had already saw my hand in hers so he had decided that it would be best he didn't.

I had Ember the entire time walking looking at me as if I would fall apart like an old guitar. My arms were bandaged to stop any more bleeding. They sadly had no medical kit that had stitches, and my leg had a salve put on it to cool the third degree burn. I however was still fatigued because of the back to back transformations, but it wasn't bad to the extent I couldn't walk.

Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Diet Pepsi's were served by skeletal crewmen. I didn't really feel comfortable eating food made by ghosts, but never look a gift horse in the mouth, I suppose.

"Tantalus expelled you all for eternity," Clarisse told us smugly. "Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

I was about to something really smug, but Percy said something before I even could mutter a word.

"Did they give you this ship?"

"Of Course not dolt. My father did." Clarisse said as her two lackeys Ernesto and Austin appeared through the door.

"Hey sis what are they doing here?" Ernesto asked giving us a glare in annoyance.

"Had to save their sorry asses." Clarisse said.

"Ha, not all that cracked up to be huh Love." Austin said giving a pig snort.

I glared at him. "Well actually if you all hadn't fucking blew your horns I would had defeated the monster, but no you all had to distract me."

Clarisse glared at me. "Be glad you are getting a ride now, Blake otherwise I might just drop you off in the ocean."

I just looked at her with annoyance. "You could but it would really be pointless as-"

Percy then interrupted me. "Wait Blake hold up, Clarisse, your dad Ares gave you the ship?"

Clarisse sneered. "You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?"

The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes fixed me with a hungry stare. "If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone."

Clarisse smiled and looked my direction. "Destroy anyone. I like that."

Tyson gulped.

I glared. Ember could tell I was getting riled up so she gently and calmly put her head on my shoulder immediately calming my anger.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got the coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters—"

"Good! I'll blow him out of the water."

"You don't understand," Annabeth said. We have to combine forces. Let us help you—"

"No!" Clarisse pounded the table. "This is my quest, smart girl! Finally I get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance. I don't need anyone else's help especially your guys help."

Her two goons smirked at us.

"Yeah Clarisse deserves this she is better than anyone around." Ernesto said putting a hand on his sister's shoulder in support.

"Clarisse listen just this once and get it through to you thick fucking skull," I said keeping my tone calm, "Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail."

"No! I don't care what the Oracle-" She then stopped herself.

Ember lifted her head from my shoulder "What? What did the Oracle tell you?"

"Nothing." Clarisse's ears turned pink. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you all are not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go…"

Immediately I tensed, if I had to I would fight.

Clarisse seeing me tense. "Calm down love you aren't prisoners, guests I suppose. For now anyway." Clarisse propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened a Dr Pepper. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."

The captain then led us all down to the bunker where we would all get some rest. All the hammocks were up against the walls on each side there were four hammocks each separate in a line one across from the other on the opposite ends. And luckily Ember was on the hammock across from me. And as soon as my head hit the hammock I was out like a light because I was so exhausted.

In my dream I was back in the castle, the same one I had been in with the King and Queen dragons only this time it was different, the castle didn't have holes in the walls or in ruins, it actually looked quite peaceful, as a matter of fact it was all completely intact. I then looked around at my surroundings It was quite incredible. Walls of marble, with pillars made of marble going all the way down to two seats that were obviously thrones. There were also two corridors to the right and left that had three different doors leading to different rooms

The thrones however were not occupied. But from behind me I could hear two voices. I turned my head to look see two guys heading my direction. Both looked like knights, but were obviously more than regular knights they were royal.

The man on the left looked to be older than the one on the right. He had Black scaled obsidian armor that had lines that went from the collar down to the arms of the armor that seemed to be flowing with some sort of black fire; in the center of the armor it seemed to be the very center of that power as all the lines met up at that one point. The man also had gauntlets that seemed to be leathery, and yet made of the same material; on the outside of the gauntlets they had ovals with the same black flame like power inside with lines that connected to the arms of the armor. And the leg and boots of the armor matched the chest piece. The man also had Violet colored eyes with a scar that went from his forehead all the way down across his eye. He was Caucasian, and had black obsidian colored hair. And had his sword on his back.

The Man on the right literally had the opposite color of the elderly man; he had all white armor with instead of the black fire running through his armor he had white flames going through out his armor. What also set him apart from the man was his silver cape that reached all the way down to his ankles. The man's face and eyes looked similar to that of A's. The only difference was that instead of having A's white hair he had silver gravity defying hair that stood at an angle. The Man also had two twin sword katanas on his back; each sword glowed a different color the left one was glowing a frost blue and the other glowed a silver color.

"Uncle Ginarth, when did you say my parents would be returning?" Asked the younger man.

"Hmm, they said that they wouldn't be returning for at least two weeks." the now known man named Ginarth said.

"Why is that again uncle?" Ask the man.

"'Sigh' do you ever pay attention Koordovoth, they are out to talk to the gods of course." Ginarth said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ahh now I remember." Koordovoth said rubbing the back of his head.

Ginarth just shook his head looking at the man beside him.

"Well uncle I am off I want to go see some of my friends." Koordovoth said with a smirk as he was headed away to a corridor on the right of the room. But as he was about to get to the entrance of the corridor. Two guards appeared out of nowhere blocking him off from getting to his room.

"Move aside, guards I must get to my resting quarters." Koordovoth said regally.

The two guards made no show as to speak.

"They will not listen to you Koordovoth, they will only respond to me." Ginarth said now standing at the center of the room an evil smirk plastered onto his face.

Koordovoth eyes looked back at his uncle and narrowed slightly. "I knew you would do this eventually, but I had expected you would do this to my parents not I."

Ginarth gave an evil chuckle. "Do you really believe me to be so stupid? I am not going to outright attack the king and queen of all the dragons, no I shall first gain support and maybe in a few years I shall attack them, but for now no."

"So you are the dragon in the prophecy, the one who will turn." Koordovoth said.

_"A black dragon shall turn against all others,_

_And kill his own kin and manipulate a human in order to achieve his desires,_

_Only to fail at the hands of a royal dragon,_

_Or succeed in conquest by killing the only one to stop him." _

Ginarth said in annoyance. "I do believe you my boy are the one in the prophecy that will stop me. So I have decided I must kill you. I am sorry you had such potential, but all things must end at some point I suppose." Ginarth finished mockingly.

"And how _Uncle," _Koordovoth sneered the name uncle. "Do you plan to kill me are you forgetting I myself are a royal dragon?"

Koordovoth then in a swift motion knocked the two guard's unconscious. Just like Koordovoth, I could sense that the two were put under an illusion the whole time.

The man only smirked and appeared next to Koordovoth in a second. He then pulled out a device It was square in shape and had a orb in the center of the square, that literally radiated evil, he then pressed a button and they both disappeared. I myself also followed wanting to know what events would take place.

Once through the portal I stood looking at two magnificent dragons, one white with a crown of different colors adoring his head. His eyes had not changed and still looked to have the same squares in his eyes. He stood tall and proud, His wings large and magnificent, an amazing sight to behold, he also had three scaly tails. The other dragon opposite looked exactly like the one had seen in my dream with Arion and Jewel. The black dragon stood tall and proud, he stood slightly taller than Koordovoth.

The two dragons then roared at each other and charged. The white dragon disappeared in a sea green glow and appeared next to his uncle taking a swipe at his flank, but as soon as he hit the scales black flames erupted on his hands, which made him roar in pain.

He then teleported away again and this time spewed white flames all over his hand. His Uncle smirked at him.

"How do you like my new ability, I found a book that told me all about this black flame and helped me discover a way to completely manipulate it in any way I want." The dragon said.

He then blew some black flames and all of a sudden the black flames formed into lions. The lions then charged at the white dragon. However the white dragon just opened up a portal and made it surround his body making the lion's disappear into the portal. The white dragon then released the portals and looked to see his uncle right in front of him. His uncle took a swing at his head but electricity surrounded his body making the black dragon's body convulse, but as the electricity coursed through his body the black dragons violet colored eyes glowed even brighter and blew his black flames in his nephew's face.

"Die!" He roared.

But then his nephew disappeared, with black flames overtaking the white dragon's face, so he blew a white flame that covered his face completely healing it, but I could tell each time he stopped the black flames he would gain a look of exhaustion.

"Stop!" I tried to yell at the two of them as they went to clash again, but they just acted as if they couldn't hear me.

I then ran at them to try and get in between them, but I was too late. The two dragons fought and fought, blow for blow. Till finally black dragon roared in triumph, he had cuts and bruises throughout his body, but his hand was through his nephew's throat. I then watched has the light in the white dragon's eyes dimmed, and blood soaked from his muzzle. "Noooooo!" I screamed.

I then woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming from my eyes and to blaring alarm bells.

The captain's gravelly voice: "All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?"

Then the ghostly face of the captain himself appeared above me. "Get up Hunter. Your friends are already above. We are approaching the entrance."

"The entrance to what?" I asked wiping the tears that were in my eyes.

He just gave me a skeletal smile. "The Sea of Monsters, of course."

I then stuffed my few belongings that had survived the Hydra which consisted of a few shirts and a couple of pants, into a sailor's canvas knapsack and slung it over my shoulder. I had a sneaking suspicion that one way or another I would not be spending another night aboard the CSS Birmingham.

I was on my way upstairs when something made me freeze. A presence nearby—something familiar and unpleasant. For no particular reason, I anger rile up in me. I wanted to punch a dead Confederate. I had only felt this type of anger once in a restaurant last year…

Instead of going up, I decided to follow where I started to feel the anger strengthen, I crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the boiler deck.

Clarisse was standing right below me, talking to a man who walked from out of the steam of the boilers-a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side.

I clenched my fists in rage. I was the bastard who had kept bad mouthing my mother and my friends, my least favorite Olympian: Ares, the god of war.

"I don't want excuses, little girl!" he growled angrily.

"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"

"No, father."

"No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. You're lucky you have your two brothers with you, you are hopeless."

"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."

"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let those two slime balls Love, and Jackson steal it from you-"

"But the Oracle said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed and raised his hand to hit her, but I clicked my watch releasing my bow and notched an arrow, and fired. Before the arrow could hit Ares in the hand he grabbed the arrow and snapped it.

Both Clarisse and her father looked up at me. And as soon as their eyes met mine. I jumped from up top and landed on the boiler deck.

"Ares I knew you were a piece of shit, but to hit your own daughter, well that is just unacceptable." I then felt my eyes change taking on a slit form and glared at him.

"Blake…" Clarisse started

"Ahh, Hunter boy is here. You better mind your own business kid this is a…family matter. Mommy isn't here to protect you now is she." Ares said giving an evil smirk.

I glared at him. "Ares I don't need my mother's help to beat a deadbeat god like you."

His eyes started to burn his glasses. "Tsk, Kid you don't know who you obviously are dealing with."

"Ares, go back to Olympus where daddy is that is all your good for." I said snarling at him.

Ares snarled and looked at me and flipped me off. He then teleported away in his godly form making Clarisse and I look away.

We both then opened our eyes again and silence over took us.

"Blake you didn't need to-" Clarisse said but I interrupted her.

"How many times?" I asked.

"What?"she asked confused.

"How many times has he hit you?" I said not looking at her.

"I-I don't know." Clarisse said turning her head as I turned my own head to look at her. I then went to walk in front of her, and gently grasped her shoulders making her flinch.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, he is a piece of shit. Does this happen often?" I asked her gently.

"He-he only does this type of thing when he is really angry. W-when I fail." Clarisse said tears now pouring from her eyes.

"Listen to me Clarisse, you are not a failure from what I have seen you are strong, stronger than most war kids." I said not mentioning the god of Wars name. "And you know what?" I asked

"W-what?" She asked sobbing.

"I don't see a failure. I see a very courageous woman who strives for recognition." I said with a smile.

She then looked at me in shock. "Bu-But the way I treat you and-"

"And I now realize why you do it and you know what I forgive you. I may not completely understand your situation, but I know what it's like when a parent doesn't want you, I know that feeling more than anyone else." I told her comfortingly and then hugged her in a friendly embrace.

She cried and cried in my chest. Once she finally calmed down she looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry Blake I got your shirt all wet."

"Don't worry about it war girl. That's what family is for." I said in a chuckle.

I saw a slight tint of pink splash her face. "F-family?" She asked.

"Yeah technically you're my cousin you know, same with Perce, and Annie. And I can tell your two brothers care for you two, you just have to let people in." I said.

The alarm bells then rang again. I could hear the voices from above of officers yelling orders to ready the cannons.

"We should probably join the others, before I find out Ember searched the whole ship to find us."I said chuckling.

"Hunter boy, you better not tell anyone or else-" Clarisse said.

"I promise you I won't say a thing." I chuckled as Clarisse punched me in the arm with a smile, a true genuine smile, not a simple fake and meaningless smile, but one of gratitude.

When we finally joined the others Ember hugged me tightly and asked me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her questioningly.

She just pointed at my wet shirt.

"I had a really, really bad dream last night Em." I told her softly as I put my head in her hair.

"What happened?" She asked as she put her hand on my arm and gently moved her hand up and down my arm in a comforting way.

"I would rather not talk about it." I whispered in her hair.

She just sighed, but I could feel her nod.

I then looked up to see Clarisse who came out from behind me with Ernesto and Austin following grabbed a pair of binoculars form a zombie officer and peered toward the horizon. "At last. Captain, full steam ahead!"

The sky was overcast. The air hazy and humid, like a steam from an iron. I saw a couple of dark fuzzy splotches in the distance.

The engine groaned as we increased speed.

Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."

I wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about, but by the tone of his voice it made me nervous.

After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."

I was shocked. Annabeth paled. "Are you crazy?"

"It's the only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla."

Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs, and I knew something lived up there I could sense it.

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."

Clarisse looked at me and sighed gently. "If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said. "Monsters, on the other hand…"

"Blake can." Annabeth said.

"Oh no you don't Blake is not changing again. He has changed too much in two days. I don't want him as exhausted as he was yesterday." Ember said as she tightened her grip on me leaving no room for argument.

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Well then Clarisse you're crazy."

"Just watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady."

The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.

"Clarisse," Percy said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?"

"And spits it back out again, yeah."

"What about Scylla?" Percy asked.

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Choose Scylla then," Percy said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

She said it with such relish I almost wanted to believe her.

The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm beneath my feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.

As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder—a horrible wet roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves.

I tried to time the whirlpool with my watch. As near as I could figure, it took Charybdis about three minutes to suck up and destroy everything within a half-mile radius. To avoid her, we would have to skirt right next to Scylla's cliffs. And as bad as Scylla might be, those cliffs were looking awfully good to me. I knew that if push came to shove and I had to change forms I would in a heartbeat even if it angered Ember.

Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. I guess they'd fought a losing cause before, so this didn't bother them. Or maybe they didn't care about getting destroyed because they were already deceased. Neither thought made me feel any better.

Annabeth stood next to Percy and gripped the railing. "You still have the thermos full of wind?"

Percy nodded. "But it's too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make things worse."

"Well Percy maybe you could control the water then, try to redirect it or something. I mean you are the son of Poseidon." I said.

Percy closed his eyes as if in concentration.

"I-I can't, Charybdis is too loud and powerful." Percy said.

"We need a backup plan," Annabeth muttered. "This isn't going to work"

"Annabeth is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing."

Before he had a chance to even explain, the whirlpool gave a mighty roaaar! The ship lurched forward and we were thrown to the deck.

Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex.

A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His beard was on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

"Well, get down there and fix it!"

"Can't!" the sailor yelled. "We're vaporizing in the heat."

Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. "All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!"

"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson bellowed. "I can fix it."

Clarisse looked at him incredulously. "You?"

"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth said. "He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."

"Go!" yelled Clarisse.

"Tyson, no!" Percy grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous!"

He patted Percy's hand. "Only way, brother." His expression was determined—confident, even.

I'd never seen Tyson so confident. "I will fix it. Be right back."

We then all watched him follow the smoldering sailor down the hatch, I had a really bad feeling, but I had to ignore it for now. I noticed Percy was about to take off after Tyson but the ship lurched again-and then we all saw Charybdis.

She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water.

The first thing I noticed was the reef—a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top, an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. All around it, water curved into a funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just below the waterline—an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of rowboats. And worse, the teeth had braces, bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them.

Charybdis was an orthodontist's nightmare. She was nothing but a huge black maw with bad teeth alignment and a serious overbite, and she'd done nothing for centuries but eat without brushing after meals. As I watched, the entire sea around her was sucked into the void—sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. And I Knew that we would be next if we did something quick.

"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered.

Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor.

Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis's retaining bands and shot back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole.

"Again!" Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded, but I knew it was hopeless. We would have to pound the monster a hundred more times to do any real damage, and we didn't have that long. We were being sucked in too fast.

Then the vibration in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier.

The ship shuddered and we started pulling away from the mouth.

"Tyson did it!" Annabeth said.

"Wait!" Clarisse said. "We need to stay close!"

"We'll die!" Percy said. "We have to move away."

I gripped one hand onto the rail and the other around Ember's waist as the ship fought against the suction. The broken Ares flag raced past us and lodged in Charybdis's braces. We weren't making much progress, but at least we were holding our own. Tyson had somehow given us just enough power to keep the ship from being sucked in.

Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Water washed over Charybdis was shocked it all just stopped. I was expecting it to start attacking again but it never came. In fact I started to head a noise similar to that of a whimper. I looked to where the noise was coming from and looked to see that it was actually coming from the rocks where Scylla resides.

Something wasn't right I could feel it.

"What is going on why did it stop?" Ember asked.

No one said a word afraid that it would come back and attack. I then released my hold on Ember and trekked to the side of the ship. And when I looked down what I saw petrified me. A large sea green figure at the bottom of the ocean with a large green slitted eye staring up at me.

Then all of a sudden the creature started to swim up.

"Everyone hold on!" I shouted clinging onto the ships railing.

Then all of a sudden a large clawed hand shot from the water and landed on the spar deck piercing many of the sailors in the chest and rocking the ship slightly. Then the creature's body rose from the water revealing a giant water dragon. The dragon had to be about twice the size the ship we were on.

The dragon snarled at us its tail appeared out of the water and slammed onto the deck sweeping most of the deck clear of the sailors, the only ones left on the deck were my friends, the captain, and the two sons' of Ares.

"_Ahhhh, halflings. I wondered when I would get a good meal again." _The dragon said licking his chops.

I looked at the dragon in shock. I clicked my watch and aimed at the dragon.

"_And what do we have here?" _The dragon said looking at me not flinching at seeing my bow. "_A child of the huntress. Hmm very sssurprisssing I did not expect her to have a child." _The dragon then shifted its eyes to look at Ember. _"Haha, you are here as well thiss iss promissing. If I take you I might just get a reward."_

"What are you talking about? You are taking her nowhere." I said to him.

"_Oh really are you going to ssstop me boy? Your sship is already on the verge of explossion." _The dragon said menacingly.

Then as if on cue a smoldering sailor burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse, almost knocking them both overboard. "The engine is about to blow!"

"Where's Tyson?" Percy demanded.

"Still down there," the sailor said. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer."

The captain said, "We have to abandon ship."

"No! We can fight this thing!" Clarisse yelled and the others also agreed.

"Not if the ship is blowing up, you all know only I can fight him." I told them. "You guys take the lifeboats I will keep the dragon busy so you guys can take off."

"No Blake I won't leave you. I will help you." Ember said defiantly.

Clarisse and her brothers went to the lifeboats all following Annabeth's command. She and a few of her undead sailors who came from the poop deck uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats.

Percy then looked to Annabeth. "Go without me I'm going to get Tyson."

"Percy don't as much as I hate to say this if you go down there you will die. Go to the lifeboats, and take Ember with you. There is a chance Tyson will survive this he is a son of Poseidon and immune to fire." I said.

"No! I am staying." Ember said defiantly.

"Promise me Percy you will keep her safe!" I said seriously.

"I-I promise Blake." Percy said as he grabbed onto Ember's arm dragging her to the other life boat which Annabeth occupied.

All the while as I turned my back to them I heard Ember yelling my name shouting at Percy to let her go.

"_Sssso you are going to fight me boy on an exploding ship. That's smart. Oh well I suppose I will kill you then go after that girl." _The dragon hissed with a smirk.

I shook my head.

'Kid are you crazy, fighting a fully-grown dragon all by yourself. You are going to get yourself killed.' A said.

'If it means protecting my friends, I will gladly risk my life.' I said with confidence.

I could mentally see A smirk. 'Alright listen to me kid if that is the way you are going to be fine, but listen to me I am going to help you out understand.'

'How?' I asked.

'I know you are going to change into a dragon. So I am going to give you the power of a second dragon as well.' A said .

I was shocked. 'Which one? And how can you do that?'

'The nature dragon; since you already read about that one. And understand some of the basics of what the powers a nature dragon can do.' A told me.

'Wait you can give me the power of any dragon I want? Why didn't we do this before?' I asked.

'Kid not right now I will answer all your questions after we defeat this thing first.' A told me.

I nodded mentally. I had already decided which dragon to change into. The Ice Dragon. I thought about its Ice blue scales, its massive webbed feet and large iced claws. I then imagined the tail with Icicles on the end, the wings are made of ice crystals with a thin membrane in-between each ice crystal to allow the dragon to fly. The head of the dragon with two horns on its head pointed straight up at a 90 degree angle. I imagined the dragon with sharp teeth to bite into practically anything.

I could feel my skin tearing and rebuilding itself, I felt my bones crushing and changing, my body becoming freezing cold temperatures, my nails exploded from my hands and forming claws, and my teeth becoming sharp canines, I could feel myself growing new appendages in my shoulders and tailbone, and lastly my eyes changed to slits instead of my round pupil.

I then looked up at the water dragon and roared at him.

"_Sssso you can change formsss, yesss finally a challenge it has been at leassst a thousand years since I have had ssuch a challenge." _The water dragon hissed his lips curling into a snarl.

Then I felt another surge of power that came from within, I knew who it was from then I looked back to see four black orbs surrounding my tail.

The water dragons looked at me in surprise and hissed. "_Y-you have that power how-how can thisss be, no. I must kill you now no more playing Massster Ginarth will want you dead."_

'Ginarth that name again, why would he want me specifically dead?' I wondered.

Then the water dragon spewed boiling hot water at me, but all I did was flapped my wings pushing myself off the ship , I looked down to see where I had stood just moments ago to see the metal had melted; leaving a hole in the middle of the ship.

The Water dragon lifted off the ship and into the air. I now could see exactly how big the dragon was it was about the size of a three story building. The two of us then flew at each other, and we were about to clash, I dived right underneath the dragon. And as I was about to hit the water I swerved upward leaving a trail of ice on the top of the water, and went behind the dragon. I then blew a frosty breath at the dragon's back creating ice on its wings. It roared in anger and pain as the ice was so cold it was painful, and moved its tail to hit me, luckily I was able to move upward to keep the coral reefed tail from hitting my face, but sadly it nicked my neck leaving a long cut.

I then roared in pain at the cut on my now bleeding neck. This gave the other dragon enough time to shake off the ice that had formed on its wings and dived into the water.

'Kid listen to me the water will heal the water dragon you have to cut its supply off.' A said.

'We are kind of in the middle of the **freakin** ocean you know!' I said in annoyance.

'Then make it harder for him to get to it.' A told me in rebuttal.

All of a sudden a funnel cloud started to form in the middle of the water pulling up water into the the funnel. The water dragon was aiming on creating a hurricane; I could feel myself start to get pulled into the middle of the storm. I then blew a Ice into the storm freezing it before it could get too big. And stopping it before it could reach to my friends who wouldn't move wanting to watch the fight. However I did notice Annabeth had her hands on the thermos so if things got to intense they would get out of here in a few seconds.

All of a sudden the water dragon appeared from out of the water looking as if it wasn't even exhausted. It then lunged at me, which I dodged and then racked my claws against its back. It made a quick dive to the water, but I was quicker. I turned my body and blew ice at the water completely freezing it over; making the dragon hit its face into the ice leaving cracks, but not enough to make the dragon go through. It then stood on the ice dazed from hitting the ice. I then dived at the dragon aiming for its neck but It saw it coming and even though it was dazed moved so I would hit a different target, so I bit straight into its scaly arm. The first thing I tasted was fish, nasty raw fish and then a warm metallic substance entered my mouth from where I had bit the dragon in the arm.

It roared in pain and seemed to get over its daze and bit me on my back. I roared in pain as I felt razor sharp teeth puncture my back, but I didn't release my hold on the dragon's arm. I could hear Ember from not to far scream my name in fear for my life.

'A quick how do I control those damned orbs?' I thought to A as pain washed over me.

'You control it just as you would your wings think of them as body parts, only you can manipulate them to be anything you want.' A said rushed.

I then focused on the orbs surrounding my tail and ordered them to travel up to my back and create spikes. Immediately I heard the other dragon roar in pain and I felt it release my scaly hide. I then released my hold on the dragon and flapped my wings to get away from the dragon.

I looked to see it had puncture marks in its jaw and some in its neck.

The dragon looked at me in rage.

_"You ssseem to care ssso much about thossse young hatchlingsss over there." _the dragon said with a hiss and an evil smirk_."Let'ss watch them die ssshall we?"_

All of a sudden the dragon's eyes brightened a sea green color and a huge tsunami started making its way over to Percy, Annabeth, and my girlfriend. I saw Percy close his eyes in concentration, but the water continued to close in on them. I saw Annabeth just sit there in shock not releasing the winds. I roared and took to the skies with the water dragon in tow. I flapped my wings as hard as I could leaving the water beneath me to freeze as I flew past, I saw the water getting closer and closer to my friends. As soon as I was close enough I blew a cold frosty breath at the water freezing it solid before it could even touch them. I then felt a clawed hand puncture my back and forced me through the ice and into the water.

I screamed in agony as the water dragon then bit into my shoulder. I then twisted my body and breathed a freezing cold frost to freeze around me making the water dragon release me as such freezing cold temperatures started to hurt the water dragon.

I then burst myself free from the ocean, taking to the air and received a large gulp of air, if I had been down there any longer I would have drowned.

The water dragon also lifted itself from the the confines of the ice and into the air. The dragon smirked at me and charged, its body completely healed. I ducked underneath the dragon even though I was hurt I would not give up. I used my spiked tail and racked it on the dragon's underbelly leaving cuts all along its stomach.

I then created a huge Ice platform underneath me thick enough so the water dragon couldn't reach the water to heal.

I then roared a fierce roar at the water dragon.

"Bring it you, fucking gecko." I roared tauntingl.

The water dragon snarled and then dived at me, but I used the orbs A gave me and made a huge spiked shield to surround my body. And I knew the dragon wouldn't have enough time to stop himself or redirect himself as he was too big. Then I heard it puncture the dragon several times I could sense it had punctured though the hands of the dragon and and I then made the black spikes turn into tendrils and wrap around the hands so the dragon so he could not escape. I then made the orbs instead of surrounding me surrounded the water dragon encompassing it.

I heard from inside the dragon hiss, and pounded at the now large orb with its large head trying to get free from the orb, but I reinforced it with Ice so the dragon inside would not escape. The only thing not covered was its long lengthy tail which he tried to use to bat at the orb, but I went up to the tail and bit right through it making the end of the tail completely fall off, and all I could hear was the dragon squealing like a pig in pain.

"_You bassstard, I will kill you and then kill your friendsss. Masster Ginarth will then-_" The water dragon began hissing in pain.

"Tch you won't put a hand on my friends you vermin. But you will soon see your boss in hell. I hope you like your grave." I told the dragon my eyes started to glow a green blue and then I made the inside of the orb form thousands small spikes, on the inside and made them all go straight into the dragons body. Then what ever was left of the dragon's tail that was still attached went limp.

I then made the sphere recede; creating four black orbs again I was quite shocked that these four orbs were able to contain such a large dragon, but then again these orbs themselves were not just any orbs they were orbs made of nature, then the four orbs went to their original position of being around my tail. And the dragon's body dropped from the sky and onto the white snowy ice with a loud thud blanketing everything in snow.

Then I decided to inspect the damage, the dragon had multiple punctured holes throughout its body. They were all small, but there were thousands, the small spikes ripped through its flesh and every vital organ in the dragon's body. I gently nudged the body just to be sure and when there was no reaction and I couldn't hear breathing I knew the dragon would not be getting up. The body then disappeared and all that was left was a hooded jacket, it was thin, but I could tell I could keep anyone warm and had sea green scales all over it.

"'huff huff' finally 'huff' beat him 'huff huff'." I said in exhaustion the cuts, bruises, and overuse of power now taking a toll on my body, then I felt something hit my nose, I tilted my head up and looked up into the sky and noticed that it had started to snow; I then focused on my body and reverted back to my normal human state. And the last thing I remember before falling unconscious was hearing a large explosion from the ship and hearing footsteps crunch in the snow as someone ran towards me.

* * *

**Another Chapter posted and done. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a comment on what you like so far and how the chapter went. Thank you all and have an awesome day.**


	12. Chapter 12: I hate magicians

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 12: I hate magicians **

When I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't on ice, in the sea, or even in life boats. I actually was in the same arena I would use to train in with A. I was lying on my back looking up at a beautiful night sky the moon was full and millions of stars twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"Done gazing at the stars kid?" I heard a voice ask from my right.

"Hmm, not quite." I said with a smirk playing on my face.

"Heh, funny kid."

I then sat up and turned to my right to see A stroking a campfire with a stick, and sitting on a bail of hay that was normally used for target practice. I smirked and imagined a sofa next to A. I then stood and made my way over to where A was. I then sat on the newly made sofa and looked into the fire.

"A you already know what I am going to ask; now I have been more than lenient on letting you not tell me any info, but now I want…no I need this information. So tell me about what these dreams mean and who the hell are you really." I said with a demanding tone.

A gave a weary look. "You deserve to know, I suppose. But I want no interruptions understand, I promise you everything will be discussed and will leave nothing out. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head.

A gave a sigh. "Very well…now where to begin, there is just so much to tell."

"How about we start with who you are?" I suggested.

A nodded. "Very well. My name has been long forgotten I suppose. I am prince of the dragons and was second in line for the throne; I am Asura Drake child of Jewel and Arion Drake."

Once he said that he was the child of Jewel and Arion my eyes widened to that of saucers.

"W-what the hell are you doing here then. I remember that in my dream that Arion talking about the child in Jewels arms saying his name was Asura, then in the dream he got stabbed by Ginarth I thought dragons were immortal?" I asked looking at A now known as Asura.

Asura gave me a sharp look. "I asked you don't interrupt me."

"uh hehe sorry." I said rubbing the back of my neck as I sprawled myself out on the sofa still looking into the fire.

He just sighed. "I died kid. I died as a child, however Dragons unlike gods are not completely immortal think of us as like the hunters of Artemis, we can die, but only by a fatal wound. Now with dragons when we die we don't immediately go to Hades we wonder the world, in wait of being reborn, we have however only one chance at resurrection and we get no say in who we are resurrected into. So I wondered the world as a child grew and learned the ways of the world. And eventually met lady Chaos. I also met my older brother's spirit, koordovoth, and learned from my older brother's spirit about my abilities as a dragon. Then of course he was sent to the underworld after dying a second time."

"What do you mean he died a second time, was he reborn?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Do you remember the dragon book you have, about the boy who was blessed by Pan?" Asura asked.

"Yeah…wait are you telling me that he was reborn as the boy. But the kid became corrupt how did your brother go from being good to evil." I asked.

"That I am not sure, I don't know why my brother became evil. I can only assume that Ginarth had something to do with it." Asura snarled as he poked at the fire angrily. "Also kid if he wasn't my brother's reincarnation he would have never been able to change into a dragon."

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

I then saw Asura chuckle. "Alright listen kid, it is true that he was blessed by Pan, the god of the wild, but even Lord Pan has no domain over dragons."

"What why not?" I asked.

"Dragons are mystical beings, and gods have no control over us, just as they don't have control over monsters except of course the exception of Hades. My race however have higher intelligence than monsters so we formed a treaty so to speak, and when my older brother's reincarnate changed into a dragon and attacked everyone, the treaty was broken so the gods started to hunt us down, and even the mortals whom had come to respect us started to hunt us." Asura said somberly.

"I'm sorry A, for your lose." I said sadly looking down.

"It's alright kid, its all in the past now." A said in an uplifted tone.

"So my powers of changing into dragons are from you being here. If you weren't here I would only be able to change into normal animals?" I asked.

"Precisely." Asura said looking into the fire.

"Thank you." I said.

"What?" Asura asked looking away from the blazing fire to look at me with wide eyes.

"For being here if not for you I would be dead long ago and I would have never been able to protect Ember." I said with a huge smile on my face.

Asura laughed. "You never cease to amaze me kid."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Your kindness kid. Never have I met someone with such kindness, instead of just demanding power from me, like any other human would have done, you say thanks." Asura said with a grateful look.

"Well in some ways you are related to me right, so you are family. And I am not one to just demand power, I would rather work for it with blood sweat and tears." I said with a smile.

Asura gave a hearty laugh. "I suppose so huh kid. Well I promise kid I will train you to be the best you can possibly be."

"So with you being here what powers do I get, besides the obvious changing into a dragon?" I asked feeling like a little kid in a candy store.

He smirked showing his impressive canines. "Eventually you will be able to use the same abilities I would have been able to use if I were alive. For now all I can do is lend you a hand every once in a while."

"Whoa." I said in amazement. "When will I get these abilities?"

"I don't know kid only time will tell." Asura said with a smirk.

"So what happened to Jewel and Arion? I mean the last thing I saw was Ginarth's claw hitting me." I asked with a shudder remembering being pierced by the sharp dragon claw.

"Kid that memory is as fresh as the day it happened. The memory of what happened is literally ingrained in my head. After my death, my spirit stayed and watched the events that took place. I saw my parents fight Ginarth easily getting the upper hand and sent him away with his tail in between his legs. However my parents weak after fighting Ginarth had to leave because the mortals and the gods were on their way to kill them, so they had to go to the only place that would be safe for them. It's a place kept for the royal dragons in case something bad were to happen, they would have a safe place to be. And since they lost me they entered a grief like state and are currently comatose, not even the strongest of white fires can heal them." Asura said with a sad look, and turned his head to face the flames.

"Can I go there?" I asked.

"Maybe, I am not sure, you are after all a demi-god not a dragon. You may be my reincarnation, but that does not make you a dragon." Asura said.

I sighed with sadness.

"One last thing Asura." I said.

"Just call me A Blake its shorter and easier to say." Asura said with a smirk.

"Haha, alright then A. Why is Ginarth after Ember?" I asked.

"That I cannot answer. I have no clue why he would be after your mate. For now just keep an eye on her." Asura said as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "It seems that it's time for you to wake up. And kid be ready to be chewed out you sure gave your mate, and friends a scare."

I nodded and lied down on the couch and closed my eyes. And as soon as I opened them again, I was looking up at the most beautiful thing I could ever wake up to, my girlfriend's face, and now if I wasn't in so much pain it would have been the best thing in the world.

I moaned in pain as I shifted slightly my head was on Ember's lap and my back was on the wooden planks of the life boat, as a makeshift sail stitched of gray uniform fabric swiveled in the wind.

I then saw Ember look down at me her eyes puffy, obviously from crying and when she saw I was awake she immediately grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug, which made me cry in pain.

"Ow, ow Em! Still in pain here." I said in a whimper.

Ember then let go. "Sorry, sorry are you okay." She asked worry laced in her voice whipping some stray tears from her face.

"Yeah I'm good." I said as I lay back down.

"Good." She said with a smile and then she smacked me hard on my chest, which knocked the wind out of me.

"OW," I wheezed and coughed. "WHAT THE HELL EM!" I shouted as I rubbed my hand on my chest.

"That is for scaring the hell out of me if it weren't for Percy's powers and the medical supplies on the lifeboat you would have been dead, Blake Love. You almost bleed to death." Ember said in anger her voice dripping with venom.

I then looked down at my chest to see bandages wrapped all around me like I was a mummy. And I also had a green scaled hoodie on with a hidden blades still attached to my arms and with little to no damage, and luckily my shorts were still intact. "Oh." I mumbled.

"But Blake if it's any consolation that fight was pretty bad ass." Percy said with a huge tired smirk on his face.

Ember glared at Percy and Annabeth slapped Percy upside the head. "Don't encourage him." Annabeth said to Percy who started to rub his head with his palm.

I tried to sit up and immediately, but felt woozy and in pain I could feel where the dragon had bite and scratched me on my back, and even though it was only a slight movement pain wracked my body.

"Rest," Ember pleaded me gently and put a palm on the place she just smacked on my chest. "You're going to need it."

"Tyson did he ever show up?" I asked through the pain slightly ignoring Ember's plea for me to rest.

Ember and the others all looked down at my question and Percy just shook his head. "Blake, he…he didn't show."

We were silent while the waves tossed us up and down.

"He may have survived," Annabeth said halfheartedly trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, fire can't kill him."

I nodded; there was a chance he survived. He after all is a son of Poseidon. Maybe he tore through the bottom of the ship and jumped into the sea. Cyclops's were tough especially Tyson if anyone could have survived it sure as hell would be that big lug.

Waves lapped at the boat. Annabeth showed us all some things she and the others had salvaged from the wreckage—Hermes's thermos (now empty), a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a couple ofn shirts, and a bottle of Dr Pepper. And Luckily I still had my nap sack with all the stuff I packed before my fight with the dragon.

We sailed for hours. Now that we were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green, like Hydra acid, and the water reflected off the scales of my new sea green hoodie. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent, too—as if a thunderstorm were coming. Or possibly something even more dangerous.

No matter which way we turned, the sun seemed to shine straight into my eyes. We took turns sipping from the Dr Pepper, shading ourselves with the sail as best we could. And we talked about Percy's latest dream of Grover.

By Annabeth's estimate, we had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming Percy's dream was accurate, and assuming the Cyclops Polyphemus didn't change his mind and try to marry Grover earlier.

"Yeah," Percy said bitterly. "You can never trust a Cyclops."

Annabeth just stared across the water. "I'm sorry, Percy. I was wrong about Tyson, okay? I wish I could tell him that."

I could tell Percy tried to stay mad at her, but I knew that we have all been through way too much for him to just stay angry with her. Honestly she deserved forgiveness, now she might not have been the nicest to Tyson, but considering her probable past with Cyclops's its understandable why she treated him so poorly.

I tried to turn to see what things we had left, but Ember knowing what I was trying to do just rested her palm on my cheek and just told me that we had, an empty wind thermos, and the bottle of multivitamins.

"Blake, please just rest, I will wake you when we see land, okay." Ember said again eyes full of worry and a look that showed that there was no room for argument.

I barely even heard the last part of her sentence as my eyelids had began to shut only to embrace the ever welcoming darkness.

In my dream I was in a library. The whole place was empty, not a soul in sight. I went to click a button on my watch, but as I went to reach for it I noticed both my watch and ring were gone. I then decided to do some exploring, I mean after all I would've sensed if there were any monsters around. The library was just your typical library, columns of books side by side labeled with a letter to separate the the rows of books by alphabetical order.

So as I exited the row I was in, I decided to look down the other aisles, after all maybe there were others and they were just being really silent. So I walked down the rows and finally came upon the G section. There was a light on, on one of the desks with a book open. I walked warily to the table and noticed it was a Greek mythology book. I was about to touch it when all of a sudden a warm hand placed its self on my shoulder. Now I would like to say I did the manly thing and turned and fought the person behind me, but that would be a lie. When the hand touched my shoulder I jumped a good 4 feet off the ground and screamed like a little kid.

"Ahhhhh, what the hell!" I screamed. I then turned my body to see who the culprit was and was shocked to see there in front of me was my grandmother Athena. "Oh grandma, you scared the crap out of me." I huffed getting over my freight.

"Hmm, did I now. Well I know a similar incident that just recently happened that deathly scared me. Care to take a guess?" My grandmother asked with intelligence behind her gray eyes.

"Ummm hehe, Ares appeared on Olympus in his birthday suite?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, while that would be," My grandmother then shuddered. "Quite horrific, no I and your mother just watched as my grandchild and her son almost died from fighting a water dragon all on his **OWN!** Care to explain?" My grandmother told me with a sadistic smirk.

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "You do know I had no choice in the matter, right? If I didn't my friends and I would be dead."

She gave heavy sigh and her eyes seemed to get colder and she appeared to be much older, she had black hair with gray streaks and was dressed in her normal Greek styled armor, with her spear strapped on her back.

"I know and I understand…it's just you keep getting into these dangerous situations and it worries myself and your mother." My grandmother told me gently caressing my cheek. "I am glad you helped your friends, I really am, it was a noble cause, but this could lead to your downfall, personal loyalty is your fatal flaw, I can see it, sadly it was also your adoptive father's too." She finished sadly and let go of my cheek and faced the opposite direction.

I sighed and gently hugged her from behind as I heard soft sobs from my grandmother. I realized my adoptive father must've been really close to his mom. I knew gods weren't allowed to have any sort of interaction with their kids, but maybe she broke the rules just for him, and of course Annie.

"I just can't lose you like your father he was so precious to me and I view you just as much family as I do Annabeth. I cannot lose the last thing my son fought for." She then turned her body and hugged me back, and even though she had armor on I could feel her warmth. "You are and will always be my grandson, in all but blood. So please stay safe, for me and your mother."

I nodded into her chest, as I held her tightly. "I promise, and I promise to also keep Annie safe as well."

"Good, you both need to look out for each other." She said gently. "And I am glad, she will be keeping a keen eye on that dragon." I heard her quietly say.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled away and narrowed my eyes.

"The dragon you decided to date. She is a black dragon and I don't trust her with my grandson." She said tightly.

"Why? She is such a great person and I love her." I asked.

"Believe it or not, black dragons are known for being evil, I just don't want this girl to end up hurting you." She told me gently.

"Well, I know she loves me just as I love her, and I can tell she is everything, but mean or cruel, she is kind hearted and I trust her." I said slightly irritated.

"Well, I just know from what I read, until she proves herself, I do not trust her." Athena said with no room for argument.

I just sighed and decided to change the subject. "Grandma, after killing the dragon something dropped."

"Oh, what Item?" She asked curiously changing from her earlier demeanor of being angry to curiosity.

'I swear it's like my grandmother has split personalities.' I thought to myself.

"It's the sea green scaly jacket, I am wearing." I said as I grabbed the top of my jacket and pulled forward and let go.

"Hmm, it must be a spoils of war." Athena told me taking a look at the jacket I had on.

"So like my Hell Hound tooth? And does this mean that every time I kill a dragon something cool will drop?" I asked curiously with some excitement in my voice.

"Exactly, now the abilities of the jacket are unknown, you will just have to find out for yourself, I am sure it will do something special though. And no not every time you kill a dragon something will drop, it is a rare occurrence for something to drop from a dragon, there is only a 15% chance anything will ever drop, you my dear child just got lucky." She said with a small intellectual smile plastered on her face.

"Heh seems you learn something new every day huh?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yes quite so." Athena told me. She then looked out a window of the library, and I followed in suite looking out the window as well, seeing the sun start to rise. "It seems it will be time for you to awken, be safe my dear grandson."

I then turned to my grandmother and nodded. "I will."

And then she was gone and I was blinded by a bright light.

"Blake…Blake, wake up." I heard Ember say as she nudged me.

I then opened my eyes and looked at her, groaning from being woken up.

"Hey Blakey, we found land." Ember told me gently her voice soothing.

I chuckled lightly. 'Blakey, really out of all the nicknames?' I thought to myself and looked at Percy who was silently laughing. 'Great now perce is going to tease me about the name.' I thought broodingly.

I then sat up with the help of Ember; I leaned my back up against the life boat which shot white lightning coursing through me and looked at the others on the boat. Percy was silent, which was quite unusual for him, and for some reason Annabeth had a small cluster of leaves in her lap.

"Umm, do I even want to know why Annie has leaves in her lap?" I asked.

"It was a seagull, it decided to fly from the land across from us and dump its findings in my lap." Annabeth said in annoyance.

Which everyone just chuckled at.

I then looked across the sea and sure enough, there was a line of blue and brown in the distance. Another minute and I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats.

The current was pulling our small lifeboat toward what looked like a tropical paradise.

"Welcome!" Said the lady with the clipboard.

She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile she gave us, you would've thought we'd just gotten off the Princess Andromeda, or a super fancy ship rather than a banged-up lifeboat.

Then again, our lifeboat wasn't the weirdest ship in port. Along with a bunch of pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship. There was a helipad with a "Channel Five Fort Lauderdale" helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter. Maybe they were replicas for tourists to look at or something. And Immediately I reached out my senses and closed my eyes to see if there were any monsters on the island the fact that this place was so nice sent a red flag up in my book.

"Umm is your friend okay?" I heard the lady ask with joy in her voice.

"Yes, he is quite alright, you see he fell and hit the side of our boat so he is in a little pain. But he will be fine." Ember said to the lady not releasing any information about my fight with a dragon.

"Oh I see very well then, we can have someone take a look at him." The lady said.

Then I heard Ember say. "Um no thank you he will be alright, right Blakey?"

"Right." I said as I opened my eyes once again after sensing no monsters were on the island, I might have been in pain, but if they were mortal they would ask to many questions, I then zipped up the rest of my jacket to make sure the lady wouldn't see any more of my bandages. I then placed my hands in the side pockets of the jacket.

"Alright then, will this be your first time staying with us?" the lady inquired.

We all exchanged looks. Annabeth said, "Umm…"

"First-time-at-spa," the lady said as she wrote on her clipboard. "Let's see…"

She looked us up and down critically. "Mmm. Two herbal wraps to start for the young ladies. And of course two complete makeovers for the young gentlemen."

"Come again?" I asked uncomfortably.

She was however too busy jotting down notes to answer.

"Right!" She said with a breezy smile. "Well, I'm sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please."

I might not exactly sense any monsters, but I have to say I was still worried that this could be a trap, I mean after all most traps we have been in were too good to be true so this was no exception. So I decided to stay on guard the whole time we were here. I actually expected the lady to pull out a dagger and attack us at any second, but so far it hasn't happened. And to be honest I was so hungry, I felt like a wolf that hadn't eaten in at least a week.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.

She couldn't have been any more wrong, but we followed the lady anyway. I kept one of my arms around Ember's waist, and in my other hand I kept my thumb to the button of my ring, not pressing on it, but in case something bad happened I wanted to be ready, and limped was we made our way throughout the resort even with the slightest movements it cause me tons of pain, and the more we wandered through the resort, the more I forgot about pressing the button on my ring.

The whole place however looked amazing. There were white marble and blue water everywhere I looked.

Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by watersides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like wolves and galloping horses.

Tyson would've loved the horses. I then felt a little depressed remembering that Tyson was not with us anymore, I even saw Percy look back looking for the big lug only to of course find him missing.

'I promise Perce, we will find him.' I mentally promised.

I then heard Annabeth ask Percy. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm okay," Percy said. "Just…let's keep walking."

We passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. And the weird part was that none of them tried to talk to me or bowed. Now as a Son of Artemis I understood all creatures, and they usually respected me as if I was royalty, not to say I like it, but that is just the way things were, but on this island they all seemed different and paid no attention to me. Which sent up red warning sign in my mind.

'Kid just be careful. This place does seem very suspicious and I sense a very powerful magic at work. So be on guard.' A told me.

'I will A.' I said. I might still be injured, but I could still put up a good fight especially with my hidden blades.

The resort guests were only young women, or at least as far as I could see, they lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while herbal gunk dried on their faces and manicurists in white uniforms did their nails.

As we headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, I heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words were in some language other than Ancient Greek, but just as old—Minoan, maybe, or at least something close to it. I could understand what she sang about—moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise. And magic. Something about magic. Her voice seemed so very enticing, that is until I felt the pain going throughout my back, and arms.

We came into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place, but I didn't think about it too much, because just then I saw the lady who'd been singing … and then I saw one of the most amazing things.

She sat at a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional—a waterfall scene so real I could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky.

Ember seemed to catch her breath. "Wow it's amazing."

I looked over at Annabeth and noticed that she had the same expression as Ember. The woman turned. She was even prettier than her fabric. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night.

"You appreciate weaving, my dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it's so very detailed and big, it is quite a sight to behold." Ember said in awe.

Our hostess just smiled. "You have good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C."

The animals in the corner cage started squealing, but the words they all kept speaking were jumbled together so I couldn't really quite understand them. They must've been guinea pigs, from the sound of them. And as they continued to squeal making it hard to understand them was for some reason making me really irritated and frustrated me to hell, ever since I saw these animals I felt as if the animals were all fake, a mockery to all other living animals. I had no clue why I felt like that, but I did.

We introduced ourselves to C.C. She looked Percy and I over with a twinge of disapproval, as if I'd failed some kind of test. Immediately, I felt bad. But I shook the feeling, I knew there was no reason for me to feel bad, I didn't care how the lady judged me, but still something kept nagging at me to say sorry.

"Oh, dear," she sighed.

"You do need my help."

"Ma'am?" Percy asked giving her an incredulous look.

C.C. called to the lady in the business suit. "Hylla, take Annabeth and Ember on a tour, will you? Show them what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with these young gentlemen."

"But …" Annabeth's voice sounded hurt. "What's wrong with my hair?"

C.C. smiled benevolently. "My dear, you both are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourselves or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"

"I am sorry, but I would rather not, I would like to stay with my boyfriend." Ember said tightening her grip on my arm and one of her hands went to her violet crystal that hung on her choker.

"Dear do not worry, I will only be fixing him up. When you come back he will be as healthy as before, and no cuts, I promise." C.C. said pointing out the fact I was injured.

I noticed Ember hesitate looking unsure and asked. "How are we wasting our potential?"

"Well, surely you're not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dears, need to unlock your true selves!"

Annabeth's eyes glowed with longing. I'd never seen her so much at a loss for words. "But … what about Percy and Blake?"

While Ember however just stayed silent.

"Oh, definitely," C.C. said, giving me a sad look. "Percy and Blake require my personal attention. They need much more work than you two."

I looked at the woman with anger, I thought I was fine just the way I was. I did however feel upset that this woman disapproved the way I looked. I turned my head to look at Ember, but her expression was hidden as her face was turned in another direction.

'Does Ember feel the same way? Do I need more work?' I thought to myself depressingly.

"Right this way, dears," Hylla said. And both Annabeth and Ember allowed themselves to be led away into the waterfall-laced gardens of the spa.

C.C first took Percy's arm and guided him toward the mirrored wall. "You see, Percy…to unlock your potential, you'll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you're not happy the way you are."

I was about to back my friend up, but then I realized Ember wasn't here to help support me so, immediately pain shot throughout my body. I then limped my way over to one of the white and luxurious looking furniture and laid down. I know it's improper to lay on furniture in a spa, but I was in pain and when I laid down the pain somewhat disappeared. But then a new pain shot through me like white lighting, when my back hit the cushion the pain coursed through my body. But it soon passed and I relaxed n the furniture.

I then looked to Percy and noticed he was fidgeting in front of the mirror. I had no clue why he was, but maybe he was seeing something really horrible. I honestly had no clue.

"There,there," C.C. consoled. "How about we try…this."

She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom.

"What do you see?" C.C. asked Percy.

"I don't-" Percy began, but then looked into the mirror.

I then saw that the image in the mirror had changed. It showed a completely different Percy Jackson. With different cloths and just all around completely different.

"Whoa," Percy managed.

'Shit, I don't think mortals have a mirror that can change your appearance, to make you look completely different.' I thought to myself. 'Wait, what did she say her name was again? C.C and A said he felt something magical at work here.' Then my eyes widened in realization. 'Damnit its Circe.'

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even notice the conversation Percy and Circe was having till finally I noticed C.C stepping over to her wet bar and filled a glass with water. Then she ripped open a drink-mix packet and poured in some red powder. The mixture began to glow a faint red. When it faded, the drink looked just like a strawberry milk shake.

"One of these, substituted for a regular meal," C.C. said. "I guarantee you'll see results immediately."

"How is that possible?" Percy asked.

I wanted to tell Percy to not listen to her, but for some reason the words just wouldn't escape my lips. It was as if something was blocking me from doing so.

Circe laughed. "Why question it dear? I mean, don't you want the perfect you, right away?"

"Why are there no guys at this spa?" Percy asked.

'That's it Percy. You can figure it out." I thought to myself hoping he would figure it out.

"Oh, but there are," Circe assured him. "You'll meet them quite soon. Just try the mixture. You'll see."

Percy turned his attention back to the mirror to see his reflection once again. Not once looking back at me to see what I thought. It was as if he had forgotten I was even there.

"Now, Percy," Circe chided. "The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be, or my judgment? I'm sure you will make the correct choice."

"Your judgment." Percy said hoarsely.

I then sat up immediately, I might not have the ability to say anything, but I sure as hell could move. But sadly every movement I made was a painful one, so I stood gritting my teeth and made my way over to Percy, just as Circe handed the glass to Percy.

I then picked up my pace slightly, but it was too late Percy drank the mixture. And as the whole drink was finished, I finally stood at his side, worried he drank something toxic.

And it seemed as my voice had returned to me. "P-Percy damnit."

"It seems you are too late Blake." Circe said with an evil smirk playing on her face.

He then dropped the cup and clutched his stomach. "What have you…what's happening?"

"Don't worry, dear," Circe said arrogantly. "The pain will pass. Look! As I promised. Immediate results."

"Shit." I muttered as my friend started to change form. His hands shriveled, curling, growing long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on his face, and everywhere else. His teeth changed into buck teeth and started to shrink looking like a guinea pig.

Then in one flash, he sank into his cloths. I tried to grab him before Circe could, but I was too slow. Percy then screamed. "Let me go, let me go."

Luckily I was able to still understand him.

I then went to take a swipe at Circe, but my movements were too slow and she just laughed at my futile attempts at a strike and she back handed me and sent me sliding across the floor and made me hit one of the mirrors on her wall.

As soon as I hit the mirror pain sprouted through my body.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain bringing tears to my eyes.

"Hah, perfect!" Circe's voice boomed. I then looked up my sight blurry from the tears. Percy squirmed trying to escape the woman's clutches. "See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self! And your friend can do nothing about it."

She then held Percy up to the mirror. "Ahhhh, what have you done to me?" Percy screamed.

"A guinea pig," Circe said. "Lovely, aren't you? Men are pigs, Percy Jackson. I used to turn them into real pigs, but they were so smelly and large and difficult to keep. Not much different than what they were before, really. Guinea pigs are much more convenient! Now let's introduce you to the other men shall we. Then I will take care of your friend."

"No, leave me and Blake alone!" Percy reeted as he tried to scratch her.

"None of that, little one," she scolded, "or I'll feed you to the owls. Go into the cage like a good little pet. Tomorrow, if you behave, you'll be on your way. There is always a classroom in need of a new guinea pig."

I pressed one hand to the mirror behind me and used it to help lift my body off the ground. My legs felt wobbly, but I had to get up otherwise I was dead meat.

Percy squirmed helplessly as Circe brought him over to the guinea pig cage and opened the wire door.

I however made my way over to the door, if I could get to the girls maybe we had a shot.

"Meet my discipline problems, Percy, she warned. "They'll never make good classroom pets, but they might teach you some manners. Most of them have been in this cage for three hundred years. If you don't want to stay with them permanently, I'd suggest you—"

But she stopped as she turned to see me. "Ahh it seems your friend is trying to make his way to the girls. I should dispose of him now then eh little one?" Circe said as she held one hand up and pointed it at me and it glowed a purple color, Percy squirmed and tried to bite her, but she had to firm of a grip, and luckily for me she stopped as she heard Annabeth's voice call: "Miss C.C.?"

Circe then cursed in Ancient Greek. She plopped Percy into the cage and closed the door. Percy cried and clawed the bars, but it was of no use. Circe then kicked Percy's cloths under the loom and ran towards me, but I opened the door just as Ember and Annabeth grabbed the handle.

Ember was in a beautiful and elegant black sleeveless silk dress, and still had her chocker with her purple crystal shining brighter than ever before. Her strawberry blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. And to top it all off she wore makup, something which really surprised me. And she looked Gorgeous, I mean she looked gorgeous before don't get me wrong, but now she was drop dead gorgeous, and honestly I was tongue tied.

And Annabeth was dressed in the exact same fashion as Ember only instead of the chocker and black sleeveless dress, hers was white.

"Blake!" Ember cried worriedly as I lunged into her and hugged her tightly. "What happened to you?"

"Hehe, you know found out that the woman is really Circe and tried to fight her. Although the fight was kind of one sided." I muttered exhausted.

Ember grabbed one of my arms and wrapped it around her shoulders and we walked through the doors and looked at Circe, who stood to the side waiting for us to get back in. She had a smirk on her face.

Annabeth looked around the room. "Where is Percy?"

Before Circe could even mutter a word. "He-he was changed into a guinea pig Annie." I said pointing to the cage.

"The boy is delusional, it must be from his injuries, anyway my dear he is just getting one of our treatments. Not to worry. You both look wonderful, what did you think of your tour?"

Annabeth's eyes brightened. "Your library is amazing!"

"Annabeth!" Ember cried. "She obviously is lying; can't you see Blake is in an even worse condition than how we left him?"

Annabeth looked at me and seemed to notice how exhausted I was.

"She-she is Circe Annabeth." I said breathing heavily.

"How smart, for a boy. Yes my dears, I am Circe daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. I just however have no clue as to whom dear Ember is quite yes. But you have the makings of being a powerful sorceress. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge We both admire greatness. None of us need to stand in the shadow of men."

I then noticed that Annabeth started to look convinced. "Damnit Annabeth snap out of it, she is getting to you."

"Be quiet boy!" Circe scowled she then looked at both Ember and Annabeth. "Stay with me, study with me. You can join our staff, and become sorceresses, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!"

Ember while Circe was giving her little speech walked me over to the furniture and gently laid me down, I winced as she set me down.

"I promise you we will get out of this." Ember whispered with a wink.

I laughed slightly. And actually started to feel irritated, I felt so helpless, I couldn't defend my friends and it irritated me to all hell. I went to sit up, but then a voice entered my head.

'Don't kid, let your mate handle it, you are weak right now, you need to rest.' A told me.

'But-'

'No, buts kid. You need to rest do you realize how bad your injuries are. You have cuts all over you and every single part of your body is still in strain from the pressure of changing so much. You need to lie still.' A told me.

I huffed out a breath and nodded mentally. 'Fine.'

"You are both intelligent, my dears," Circe said as Ember walked back over to Annabeth with and irritated look on her face. "You both know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female heroes can you name?"

Annabeth looked at her. "Well, Atlanta, Amelia Earhart-"

"Bah! Men get all the glory." Circe closed her fist and extinguished the magic flame. "The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now there were powerful women! And myself of course. The greatest of all."

"You know what I think you are a crazy ass bitch. Who is so plagued, by hatred for men she thinks that she is all powerful. You want to see power, I will you show you. You dared to harm my boyfriend and you changed my brother into a guinea pig. You are going to **die!**" Ember said as her eyes changed to slits her canines grew, her wings noticeable in her dress as was her tail, but what was new was she grew horns that curled back, and claws grew from her fingernails.

Ember then charged at Circe going at incredible speeds, but Circe dodged, and ran towards the door and shouted for assistance. Annabeth ran to the cage, but noticed Percy's cloths from under the loom. I half expected her to grab riptide, but she didn't she grabbed the multivitamins and ate one. And handed one to Ember who caught it in her clawed hand, she stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"Eat it." Annabeth said quickly.

Ember however let out a low growl and reluctantly ate it.

Annabeth then drew her knife.

The sorceress stepped back. She sneered "A knife against my magic? Is that really wise?"

Circe looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands preparing to cast a spell.

"Ember, Annabeth!" I shouted.

Ember looked my way immediately thinking I was in trouble, but she then realized why I had shouted their names. She looked at the three sorceresses and roared a mighty roar.

"Hmm, it seems I was wrong. I had guessed young Ember here was a demi-god, but girls it seems she is a demi-dragon, and not just any, but a black dragon. How very interesting. And what of her makeover? Maybe a gecko. And what about Annabeth? Something small and ill-tempered…a shrew!"

Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Annabeth and Ember.

I watched, worridly that Ember and Annabeth might get hurt, but nothing happened.

Annabeth leaped forward and stuck the point of her knife against Circe's neck.

"How about into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"

And Ember ran at the other assistants and knocked them all away, and was about to stab them in the throat.

"No Ember, please, please don't kill them." I pleaded as I sat up in pain.

Ember looked my way and then looked down at her pray. They all had fear in their eyes, one of the girls actually started crying.

Ember sneered at them. And brought her arms back to her sides.

"How!" Circe yelped looking at Ember and Annabeth with fear.

Annabeth held up the bottle of vitamins for the sorceress to see.

Circe howled in frustration. "Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are a fad! They do nothing for you."

"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth said.

"I can't!" Circe cried.

"Then you asked for it."

Circe's attendants continued to stay put on the ground. Still struck with fear of Ember.

Ember then picked Circe up by her hair and dragged her over to the guinea pig cage, while Annabeth knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.

"No!" Circe screamed as Ember let go of her hair and rushed over to me and gently helped me to my feet. I hissed in pain, hearing me hiss, she gave me a sad look, and made a low hum with from her throat. And her tail underneath her dress came up and gently caressed my cheek as if trying to make me feel better. I just gave her an appreciative smile, and she gave a smile back showing her impressive canines.

I then looked back at the scrambling guinea pigs. And luckily Percy was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs scurried out, too, and decided to check out the new food. Then finally Percy became himself again as the cage exploded, he was sitting on the floor, as a human, and luckily he had his cloths on him, thank the gods. With him however weren't guinea pigs there were six other guys who were all disoriented.

"No!" Circe screamed. "You don't understand! Those are the worst!"

One of the men stood up—a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply—in breeches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot.

Ember tightened her grip on me in case they tried to attack.

"Argggh!" bellowed the big man. "What's the witch done t'me!"

"No!" Circe moaned.

Annabeth gasped. "I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?"

"Aye, lass," the big man growled. "Though most call me Blackbeard! And there's the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!"

Circe screamed and roared in rage. She looked to me. "I may not be able to attack most of you, but there is still one I can attack."

She then pointed her hand at me and it started to glow red. My eyes widened as a fire ball headed my way. I closed my eyes waiting for the attack to hit, but it never came. I then opened my eyes and looked in shock as the fire completely passed over my body. I then realized the jacket was shielding me from the fire, since it came from a water dragon it shielded me from the fire. Once the fire was completely gone. Ember looked me over to make sure I was okay, and then set me back on the furniture and ran at Circe with lighting fast speeds and socked her in the gut sending her into the opposite wall making her crash into the glass. Her assistants ran to their boss and picked her up and ran away all the while being chased by pirates.

Ember came back over to me and gently lifted me to my feet once again. Annabeth sheathed her knife and glared at Percy.

"Thanks…" Percy faultered. "I'm really sorry-"

Before Percy could apologize fully, Annabeth tackled him then pulled away just as quickly. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."

"Me, too." Percy said with a huge blush on his face.

Annabeth undid the golden braids in her hair.

"Come on guys," She said. "WE have to get away while Circe's assistants are distracted.

Ember picked me which really irritated me and made me blush in embarasment, and they ran down the hillside through the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. Blackbeard's men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and kicked over tables of sauna towels.

I knew the pirates were terrible people, but I think staying as a guinea pig for however many years made up for their terrible past.

"Which ship?" Annabeth said as we reached the docks. And Ember finally let me down, after continuously hearing me shout at her to let me down.

I knew we couldn't take the life boat, it wouldn't be fast enough. Then I saw what Percy was looking at and I nodded my head to him in agreement knowing he was thinking about using the ship.

"There," Percy said.

Annabeth blinked. "But-"

"I can make it work." Percy said.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

'Come on Annabeth. Do you not remember Percy is the son of Poseidon?' I thought to myself with a small chuckle.

Ember led me to the three-mast ship while Percy led Annabeth. Painted on its prow was the name that I would only decipher later: Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Argggh!" Blackbeard yelled somewhere behind us. "Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em, lads!"

"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth yelled as we climbed aboard.  
Percy looked around at the hopeless maze of sail and ropes. The ship was in great condition for a three-hundred-year-old vessel, but it would still take a crew of fifty several hours to get underway.

And sadly we didn't have that kind of time. I could see and hear the pirates running down the stairs, waving tiki torches and sticks of celery.  
Percy then closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. And then he opened his eyes and said. "Mizzenmast!"

'What the hell does that mean?" I questioned. And Annabeth and Ember gave the Percy the same look I was, but he next second, the air was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking.  
Ember, Annabeth and I ducked as a cable flew over our head and wrapped itself around the bowsprit.

I was shocked, I knew Percy would have an idea on how to run the ship, but I didn't expect the ship to literally move on its own.

The Queen Anne's Revenge lurched away from the dock, and by the time the pirates arrived at the water's edge, we were already underway, sailing into the sea of monsters.

I looked at Ember and expected her to change back but she never did, she just sat me down gently and hugged me tightly as if I was going to dissappear, and all I could do was sit back into Ember's warm embrace in exhaustion as my friend order the ship to **move**.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Whew Another chapter posted and up for you all to read. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a comment, telling me what you think. Did you enjoy it? Was it boring? leave a comment. **

**Thanks again and have an awesome day.**


	13. Chapter 13: Annabeth and I go for a swim

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 13: Annabeth and I go for a swim **

I knew that Ember's dragon half was a little well…possessive, but not this possessive. I mean every time Annabeth even looked my way Ember would start to hiss, and glare at her. She would even tighten her grip on my arm.

We all were on the top deck, because I personally didn't want to move from my position, and because, well if I did, I would start to cry out in pain.

Percy meanwhile was busy commanding the Queen Anne's Revenge to do as he wished. Percy knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to raise, which direction to steer. And we just continued to plow through the waves at crazy fast speeds. I mean I didn't have as much knowledge on ships as Percy, but my family owned a boat, for whenever I was on break we would all go out and have fun on the boat, so I had an idea on how fast a ship should move and this thing was going pretty damn fast.

We had the wind in our faces; the waves would break over the front of the ship as we sailed at high speed.

But sadly we weren't out of the woods yet, we still had to save Grover and find Tyson, and of course find the fleece. I hoped and prayed that they were safe.

I was glad that I got this jacket from the water dragon otherwise I would've been toast on Circe's island. I could still feel the sensation of the fire passing over me, like it was mist covering my head. It was a really weird sensation. I just really felt bad for Percy; ever since he became human again he has been a bit more fidgety than usual. As if part of him was still like a guinea pig.

'I think the instincts of being a guinea pig are still affecting him.' I thought to myself.

'Most likely kid. He doesn't have the same powers as you so he isn't as used to the feeling of having instincts like you are.' A told me.

Which I had to agree with.

We had gotten lucky, if it hadn't been for Ember and Annabeth, well I most likely would've died, and Percy would've been sent off to gods knows where.

We sailed through the night, and luckily Ember and I laid in a spot where the moon was directly in my vision. And all of a sudden I felt calmer. I leaned further back into Ember and rested. A moon beam shot down from the moon, and I started to feel better, I could feel my wounds start to close and heal. I felt my energy come back to, I felt like I could fight off 2 dragons and get away with no injuries. But I immediately squashed that thought, the last thing I needed was to become arrogant.

I then stood from my spot and and took my jacket off and laid it on the wooden floor of the ship. I was about to unravel the bandages on my chest when Ember who had stood up as well grasped my arm from behind, preventing me from unwinding my bandages.

"No, you are hurt." Ember spoke with a more reptilian voice rather than her smooth beautiful one. Now don't get me wrong her voice is still beautiful it's just more reptialian.

"You can talk?" I asked shocked my jaw hung slightly.

She just gave me a small giggle. "Of course, I can silly." She told me with a flick to my nose.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well why didn't you ever speak before?" I asked looking at her with bewilderment.

"I don't trust others; I will only speak to you, as I only trust you. All the other times I was around we were with people and I just didn't want to reveal that I could talk." Ember told me strictly and looked nervous.

"Why? They are our friends." I told her. She gave a look that showed slight disbelief. "Aren't they?"

She saw the pained look I gave and gave me a look of guilt. "I hate to see you sad, but why would they be my friends Annabeth hates me and all of camp thought I was a freak? The only other person I suppose does deserve some credit in being kind to me is both Percy and Sally."

I was about to retort, but then realized that she was right. "I am sorry for how they treated you. Please forgive them. People are afraid of what they just don't understand."

"I suppose you do know how it feels, I mean after all they started to fear you as well, that is until you sacrificed yourself to those blasted birds." Ember said bitterly as if she had just ate some bad olives.

I sighed and grabbed my bandages and was stopped once again. "Ember its fine, my mom healed my wounds, that's why I can even stand."

She nodded slowly now understanding why I was doing what I was doing. I then gripped my bandages and unraveled them. When I was finally done unraveling my bandages I then felt a clawed hand move itself on my back.

"You have two scares." Ember muttered softly tracing the scares that were now on my back.

I could feel them one went from my shoulder and to my spine and the same mark matched it on the opposite side of my back as well.

I sighed upset. I then bent down and grabbed a t-shirt from my nap-sack which I still had, luckily. I grabbed a fresh new CHB shirt and put it on. On the back it said Son of Artemis and with the same Pegasus logo on the front. I then picked up my sea green scaled jacket and put it on to cover me from the cold chilly air.

I then turned around to face Ember and pulled her in tightly for a hug. She nuzzled into my chest and I placed my lips to her head, gently kissing it.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what exactly are you? Don't misunderstand me, I know you are Ember, but you seem to be more than that." I asked her gently.

She pulled away and gave me a soft smile. "I honestly was wondering when you would ask that." She then placed her hand under her chin as if in thought. "I suppose I can be described as the dragon side. I am the dragon side, she I suppose, would be my humanity, we are one in the same."

"So like split personality?" I asked.

"I suppose you can put it that way. Don't get me wrong my human side can still use black flames just as I can, but she can only use it at a smaller level and doesn't gain the characteristics of a dragon." Ember said and conjured up a small black flame in her hand and made images of wolves chasing deer, which made me brighten up slightly.

"Wow. I had no clue." I said.

"Do you hate me now, you know since I am not whom you thought I was?" Ember asked looking down moving her left foot which moved left to right and she clutched her purple gem in worry.

I chuckled and lifted her chin so she could look at me in the eyes. "Hey, don't be upset you two are one in the same to me. I love you both the exact same."

Ember met my gaze and with tears in her eyes and jumped on me, she had one leg up and the other planted firmly on the wooden deck. "Thank goodness, I-I was so worried you would hate me."

"I could never hate you." I said as I hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on her lips, and then pulled away gently.

"So in this form what happens to you?" I asked as she finally placed her other foot back on the ground.

She tilted her head which gave her a cute look. "What do you mean?"

"What powers do you get besides the fact you gain a whole new look?" I asked her as I pulled away from her but wouldn't let go of her hands.

Luckily it was just the two of us talking on the deck otherwise Ember wouldn't even be talking to me right now. Annabeth had tried to help keep a lookout, but sailing just didn't agree with her. After the rocking back and forth, her face turned a sickening green and she went below in a hammock.

Percy just kept watch on the horizon. At one point his face looked as if he saw a monster, but didn't say anything about it. And later Percy also waved, I had no clue as to what, but he did. Since Ember and I were on the deck we didn't have the same vantage point he did at the helm.

"Oh, well I get an all around boost." Ember told me.

I just looked at her incredulously.

Ember sighed. "You know speed, strength, senses. Those types of things, I even have more control with my powers than that of my counterpart. Such as shadow traveling and working with black fire."

"Oh that's amazing." I said in awe.

Ember gave a low hum as if amused, and muttered an. "Mhm."

"So Ember one more question." I said.

"Shoot." She told me with a small smile her violet eyes sparkling under the starry sky, which I stared at for a good five minutes, just wondering how I got such a beautiful woman to be my girlfriend.

"W-well, will you and your other self ever become one or will you two always be separate?" I asked as I felt my face heat up at staring at her gorgeous eyes.

She gave a small knowing smile. "I do not know, my memory is missing just like my counterpart, but I do recall reading something about, each dragon being different, I could become "One" at any age, I suppose it all depends. Maybe it will never happen, I do not know."

"I see, well I was just curious, but when are you going to change back?" I asked.

"I thought that was your last question?" Ember asked me playfully, and all I could do was scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "You want me to leave already?" Ember asked feigning been hurt.

"N-no that's not…I mean-" I started, but was stopped by Ember as she gently placed a clawed finger to my lips.

"I was only playing, I actually will not be returning for a while. I want to make sure you stay safe, you have been hurt several times, because of my other selves weakness, and it stops now." Ember said with determination and removed her finger from my lips.

"B-but what about her memory will she not remember anything you experience?" I asked worried that the other half of the girl I loved would not get to experience any of the alone time I am currently spending with her dragon self.

"Blake, she experiences everything I experience." Ember told me.

"But at camp she acted-" I started.

"That is because we were afraid of how you would react. We thought you would hate us, but it seems to be the opposite. I am sorry we should have trusted you from the beginning." Ember said interrupting me and looked at me with a puppy dog pout.

I tried to resist, but the puppy dog pout she gave was just too hard to resist. "Fine I forgive you."

She giggled happily or more hissed happily, but it was hard to tell the difference. She then sat down and patted a spot next to her. So I sat down and made sure to not sit on her tail. She leaned her head to my shoulder, and was careful not to poke her horns in my neck, I put my hand in hers and we both relaxed staring up at the night sky happy to be next to each other.

Looking up at the moon made me wonder how my mom was doing right now. I knew that she saw what happened with me and the dragon, but I just hope she understood why I did it. I then placed a small prayer to my mom wishing her well, and hoped she blessed us with safe passage.

Sometime after midnight, Annabeth came back up on the deck, it made Ember slightly nervous that Annabeth was around us, but I calmed her down by kissing her temple, Annabeth then made her way over to where Ember and I were. Just as we were just passing a volcano island. The sea bubbled and steamed around the shore.

"One of the forges of Hephaestus," Annabeth said. "Where he makes his metal monsters."

"Like the bronze bulls?" Percy asked as he also made his way to the deck and over to the rest of us, I noticed the wheel on the helm moved on its own.

Annabeth nodded not even turning around to face Percy. "Go around. Far around."

Percy didn't need to be told twice, as Percy controlled the ship to steer clear of the island, and soon it was just a red patch of haze behind us.

Percy looked to Annabeth. "The reason you hate Cyclopes so much… the story about how Thalia died. What happened?"

Ember and I both looked toward Annabeth expectantly.

Since I was able to see in the dark, I saw Annabeth with a pain stricken look and then stared down at the ground. She also had small tears prick from the sides of her eyes, but she just shook her head as if steeling her nerves.

"I guess you deserve to know," She said finally after getting ahold of herself. "The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. You remember he told you that once?"

Percy nodded.

"Well, the worst wrong turn was into a Cyclops's lair in Brooklyn."

"They've got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" Percy asked.

"You wouldn't believe how many, but that's not the point. This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone, Percy. Just the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me … I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn't even find the exit." She brushed the hair out of her face. "I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad's voice. I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, 'Now, Annabeth, don't you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.'"

I shuddered. The way she told it made me freak out worse than any scary story I've ever heard. Ember who had sensed my fear gripped my hand tighter and slightly glared at Annabeth. Which Annabeth completely ignored.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"I stabbed him in the foot." Annabeth said.

"Ha ha. Seriously, you as a seven year old kid stabbed an adult Cyclops in the foot?" I asked laughing, imagining a seven year old Annabeth stab a Cyclops in the foot.

"Yes, if I didn't he would've killed me. But I surprised him. It gave me just enough time to run and cut the ropes on Thalia's hands. And she just took it from there." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but still…that was pretty brave Annabeth." Percy said.

She just shook her head. "We barely got out alive. I still have nightmares, Percy. The way that the Cyclops talked in my father's voice. It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who'd been chasing us had time to catch up. That's really why Thalia died, if it wasn't for that Cyclops, she'd still be alive today."

Percy and Annabeth sat down next to Ember and I, and watched the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky. I yawned as we continued to sail.

Ember who had noticed my yawn stood and offered a hand out to me, which I took happily and stood.

"Well guys we are heading to bed." I said.

And as Ember and I walked to where the rooms were at, I heard Annabeth behind me say to Percy. "Percy I suggest you go as well. You look like you are about to pass out."

I turned my head to look at my bestfriend, and it was only then did I realize how tired my best friend really was. His eyes literally were half-way closed and looked exhausted.

Percy looked like wanted to argue, but Annabeth told him."Go, I will keep look out."

Percy nodded and we all headed down below. Ember went to one of the hammocks and curled her tail around herself and slept on her side. I took the hammock across from her and closed my eyes, and after what seemed like forever I finally fell asleep.

My dream began in the same castle I had been in for the past few dreams or at least what I could tell from looking up at the large castle, but the place seemed darker, in fact it seemed deadly. The castle itself was in ruins, the castle sported a large gaping hole which obviously no one took the time to fix. I was standing outside in what seemed to be a court yard, the only problem, there were no people, it's like the place was a ghost town. You would think a place as big as the place I stood in would be busy, but all I saw was old shakes that were about to fall down, and rotten food inside of stands that were ready to fall apart.

Then all of a sudden from behind I heard a noise, it was the sound of armor moving and rustling, boots hitting the ground with a loud thunderous stomp, till finally it came to a stop. I then turned around to see the intruder, it was the same person or rather same dragon who had dared to harm the king and queen dragon and kill their heirs. It was Ginarth, he still had his same black obsidian armor, hell the only thing different in his appearance was the fact that one of his violet eyes had become glazed over like he was blind in one eye.

Then all of a sudden I heard a roar from behind me once again, so I turned around again to find a lava dragon flying my way.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I rolled to the right so I wouldn't get slammed into by the dragon. I then stood and brushed the dirt off my cloths and looked at the pair.

"Get out of that form Volos!" Ginarth roared as the black flames of his armor grew.

The dragon then glowed a bright orange red and then there stood a red haired man, he was about "5'7". He had red armor with red hot magma coursing through it. He had red eyes that glowed with power. He also had a holster on his right hip, but I could not make out what exactly was inside.

'Must be a deadly sword.' I thought to myself.

"Now Ginarth, come now is that any way to talk to a friend? I mean I thought I would come here and we could get a couple-" Volos said, but was cut off.

"I am not here to drink, or squander with you petty little things, I have more pressing matters. Now report, what has that insufferable demi-god have to report to me?" Asked Ginarth irritably.

Volos straightened up getting serious. "My lord, he said he has found her. He has found Em-"

"Do Not Finish her name you fool! You know not to speak of that name in my presence. Now is she with the demi-god?" Ginarth roared as I felt a high spike of energy erupt from him.

Volos just seemed to brush off the man's anger.

"Calm down, I know I know what you are talking about geez." Volos said as his hand went to his holster, which made me hold my breath.

'Shit are they going to fight?' I thought to myself.

But Ginarth didn't seemed to reach for his blade on his back, as a matter of fact Ginarth just rolled his eyes.

Volos pulled out the mysterious item and then brought it to his face it turned out to be a…bottle of fire ball.

Seeing the alcoholic drink made me face palm.

'Seriously the guy has a specific holster just for his alcohol, and here I thought it was going to be some cool hidden blade.' I thought to myself.

"Why I decided to get rid of the old buffoons who were clan leaders, and replace them with bigger buffoons is beyond me." Ginarth muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh come on now, buddy you know you like me. And for your information no she is not currently with him he ran away." Volos said.

Ginarth gave low growl. "If you weren't giving me such news of that Halfling finding my daughter I would gut you like a fish."

Volos gave a drunken laugh, and took another swig of his drink, and slurred. "'hick' if ye did that then you 'hick' wouldn't be able t'e he'r the other news."

"What news?" Ginarth asked impatiently.

"Well apparently she is following a few demi-gods, and a Cyclops." Volos said completely sober. "Blasted metabolism, never can stay drunk for very long, with it burning up all the alcohol." Volos continued depressed.

"Get over it, you are the leader of the lava dragons now. Now, what has that wayward child of mine gotten into now?" Ginarth growled.

"Besides the fact she ran away?" Volos asked drinking from his bottle again which made him give a lopsided grin.

And within seconds Ginarth had his blade to Volos's neck. And either Volos was too drunk or this was a natural occurrence between the two or whatever, because Volos didn't even flinch. As a matter of fact he just took one last swig of her drink and then put it back in his holster.

"Never speak of that again, do you understand me?" Ginarth asked with a dangerous edge to it.

"Crystal." Volos said with a small salute.

"What demi-gods is she traveling with?' Ginarth asked with a bored expression.

"Apparently she is traveling with a child of Poseidon, a child of Athena, a Cyclops, and lastly get this a child of Artemis." Volos said in a laugh.

"A child of Artemis?" Ginarth asked baffled.

"Yes can you believe it that woman of all women had a child. And believe it or not your daughter is especially close to the boy; in fact they are boyfriend and girlfriend." Volos said.

Ginarth looked pissed like he wanted to destroy something, it literally made me gulp. I now knew who my girlfriend's father was. It was the same man who killed my previous life's parents and brother. The same man I would have to fight.

"And Get this, according to that child of Hermes he can even change into dragons." Volos said.

Ginarth's eyes widened as if in shock and paused for a moment. "What did you say?"

"He can change into dragons, why?" Volos asked looking at Ginarth in bewilderment.

"Nothing." Ginarth said eyes wide. "I must go and think, return to your clan."

"You mean my demi-dragon son and my wife?" Volos said. "I haven't seen any other lava dragon since…since well since you took over."

Ginarth seemed to just ignore him, as if lost in thought and headed towards the broken down castle and everything around me faded to darkness.

"Ugh just one more minute." I mumbled sleepily as I felt someone shaking me.

I then heard a feminine huff and then a pair of lips smashed to mine, immediately my eyes opened in shock, and I was met with the face of my girlfriend.

She then pulled away from my lips and giggled.

"Well good morning to you too. I wouldn't mind waking up that way every morning." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows and sat up.

Ember gave a mock glare and pushed me back down onto the hammock.

'Best not tell her about the dream. It will only complicate things. Maybe after the quest, I will.' I thought to myself.

'Kid, you have no clue how big this is.' A told me seriously.

'What this changes nothing.' I said angrily.

'You are wrong this in fact changes everything. How can you be sure you can trust her now that you know she is the daughter of Ginarth, for all we know she could be lying to you about her memory loss, and is deciving you just to gain your trust and then will kill you.' A told me.

'A she is one of the best things that happened in my life. I trust her, besides if you don't have faith in people where will it get you? I know nowhere. I will not let her lineage define her.' I said with no room for argument.

'Very well then kid. I just hope you know what you are doing.' A said.

'I do.' I said cutting off the connection.

"Okay, okay just kidding." I said as I got out from the hammock and noticed Percy wasn't there.

"Where's Perce?" I asked noticing he himself wasn't in a hammock either.

"He is up top with Annabeth. He apparently was having a nightmare when Annabeth woke him up. And apparently we are approaching land." Ember said making sure to keep her voice down so the others up top wouldn't hear her.

"Where?" I asked.

"I do not know Annabeth would not say until you were with us." Ember said flicking her hair obviously annoyed with Annabeth.

"I see, well we better not keep them waiting then." I said straightening my hidden blades which had moved in my sleep.

We then made our way up to the top deck. When we finally made it to the top deck the sun shone brightly through the mist and into my face making me slightly blind, and then my vision cleared showing both Annabeth and Percy looking out over the sea.

"Alright guys I'm up where are we heading?" I asked as Ember and I walked up to them on the main deck.

Annabeth and Percy both looked in my direction.

"Blake!" Annabeth said happily. "Glad you are awake now we can talk about where we are currently heading."

I nodded as Ember and I held each other hand, and walked to the two.

"So where are we heading? I can sense monsters ahead. So it must be dangerous." I said as I felt Ember's hand tighten on mine.

Annabeth nodded. "We're approaching the island of the Sirens."

I could barely make out the island ahead of us-just a dark spot in the mist.

"I want you guys to do me a favor," Annabeth said to everyone. "The Sirens…we'll be in range of their singing soon.

I knew of the Sirens. They supposidly had beautiful luring voices, which would make sailors crash their ships into craggy rocks and to their doom.

"That's not a problem," Percy assured her. "We can just stop our ears. There's a big tub of candle wax below deck."

I then noticed Annabeth was about to say something.

"Wait a minute." I said. "You want to listen to them?"

"Yes, they say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive … you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?" Annabeth said.

Honestly I wasn't surprised, she was a daughter of Athena after all so I knew she would seek knowledge. But even some knowledge comes at a price. Honestly being ignorant is a lot better than having the burden of some, more dangerous knowledge. But if anyone could do this and come out unscathed it would be Annabeth, I just hope she can cope with whatever knowledge she gets out of this.

She then told us her plan. And with reluctance, we helped her get ready.

As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, Percy ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the foremast.

"Don't untie me," Annabeth said, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you tyring to tempt me?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Ha-ha." Annabeth fake laughed.

We all promised to keep her safe. Then Percy, Ember, and I took a couple of large wads of candle wax, kneaded them and into earplugs, and stuffed them in our ears. And sadly Ember and I had to pack some extra wax because of our super hearing. Ember was really reluctant to put them in her ears, but after reminding her of what would happen if she didn't, she immediately stuffed them in her pointed ears.

Annabeth then looked at us and nodded her head sarcastically, letting us know the earplugs were a real fashion statement.

Percy made a face at her and went up to the helm of the ship, to the pilot's wheel. Meanwhile Ember and I would stay down by Annabeth in case anything went wrong.

The silence was eerie. I couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in my head. As we approached the island, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. Pecy willed the Queen Anne's Revenge to skirt around them. If we sailed any closer, those rocks would've shred our hull like blender blades.

I just kept looking at the sea, then I felt Ember's clawed hand on my shoulder. I then turned my head to look at her questioningly. Ember nodded her head towards Annabeth who was strapped to the ships mast. Annabeth seed totally normal, but then got a puzzled look on her face. Then her eyes widened.

She strained against the ropes. She called Percy's name first, and then mine, hell even Embers, at least from what I could tell from reading her lips.

Her expression was clear: She had to get out. This was life or death. I had to let her out of the ropes right now, but I refrained. Because I knew if I did she would leave the ship and try to drown.

I then forced myself to look away. Then I felt the ship lurch forward moving faster.

I still couldn't see much of the island—just mist and rocks—but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of old ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes.

'Damn, I knew that these creatures could lead sailors to their deaths, but even pilots.' I thought in shock.

For one dangerous moment, I understood Annabeth's curiosity. I was tempted to take out the earplugs, just to get a taste of the song. I could feel the Sirens' voices vibrating in the timbers of the ship, pulsing along with the roar of blood in my ears. I then turned my head back to Annabeth.

Annabeth was pleading to me. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She strained against the ropes, as if they were holding her back from everything she cared about. Then all of a sudden Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife and started to cut the ropes. I ran to her to stop her, but she was already out of the ropes.

When I reached her she went to punch me but, I ducked and grabbed onto her arm with all my strength. Ember then ran to us now realizing what was happening and grabbed Annabeth's other arm before she could try to hit me again.

And all Annabeth did was struggle, it actually was quite had to contain her, and what she did next shocked the hell out of me. She bit Embers hand which had a grip on her left arm.

Ember seemed to yelp in pain and let go. Then Annabeth, using her left hand hit me square across the face making me release her from my grasp, and I felt something unlog its self from my left ear.

Then all of a sudden wonderful music enters my ears. I wanted to make my way to the beautiful music, nothing else mattered. Just the wonderful music. Through the mist I saw something, it was an image, my mother, whom I still had yet to meet, and there beside her was my adoptive parents. Percy and all my friends stood looking at me, as if waiting for me. Then I heard Ember's voice, it was so enchanting.

"Are you coming or not knucklehead?" Ember asked me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I nodded. "I am coming."

Then I ran towards the image. And I just kept going, trying to get to my family, and my friends. And even A he stood in a castle with his parents smiling happily.

The image blurred for a second like someone was trying to disrupt it, but then it stopped and returned to normal.

'K-id." A voice shouted in my head, but I ignored it. I wanted to get to my family as soon as possible and nothing was going to disrupt me.

"Come on sweet heart, I know you can make it, I'm so proud of you." My adoptive mother told me.

"You ready to go hunting kiddo, Artemis said that we can hunt with her and her hunters today. Won't that be fun?" My adoptive dad asked.

I wanted to get there faster; I swam as fast as I could.

'Snap…of it Blake." A voice said again. But I just growled, I wanted the voice out of my head, I wanted it to not interrupt me.

"My child. My sweet little boy. I have missed you so much, come here please. I am so very proud. You were never a mistake; in fact you were my biggest accomplishment. Are you ready to come and have a family dinner in the castle." my real mother told me pointing towards A's Castle.

Artemis was exactly how Chiron had described her last year, she looked to be about 25 years old, with a silver colored cloak, she auburn hair that reached to the mid of her back, and had silver colored eyes, unlike my silver blue color.

All of a sudden I felt salty tears enter my eyes. 'Mom.' I thought to myself, and then felt someone lift me and was dragging me away from the image.

"No." I roared. And tried to break free of my captor.

Then I felt something slam into my left ear. And the images of my parents and friends disappeared, instead it was a flock of vultures the size of people—with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads keep changing.  
I noticed I was in the air; I looked up and noticed It was Ember. Her tail was wrapped around my waist and her hands had a firm hold on my wrists. She had a small cut on her forearm, but her face didn't show pain, but it did show worry.

'Kid, finally you snapped out of it, I tried to disrupt the spell, but it didn't work.' A told me.

'Damned. I was suckered in so easily. I could've died.' I said in shock.

'Yeah you could've kid. Just be glad you had that jacket on you. If you didn't you would've drowned.' A told me.

'Huh?'

'Kid you went under several times, because the waves would crash against you. The jacket you are wearing covered your face forming a bubble; it would allow you to breath under water. Hell it even kept the water from getting your undershirt wet. Just be glad it is on you or you would've died.' A told me.

I gulped in shock. And I didn't realize it, but soft tears where cascading down my face. Seeing my family, safe, and alive. Made me so happy, but it was all an illusion, a ruse to kill me. Then I felt Ember twist my body to hug her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her own arms wrapped around my head. I noticed her wings were torn through her dress.

I then felt us move away from the island. I turned my head and noticed that we were making our way towards the ship at a breakneck speed, and as soon as we were above the ships' forward deck she glided down next to Annabeth and we both landed on the ship. Percy came up to us and handed Ember a blanket, and touched my shoulder to get rid of the water that was on my shorts. She then wrapped the both of us under the blanket next to Annabeth, who was huddled in a blanket.

She looked at the three of us and mouthed, safe.

We all took out our earplugs. And luckily no singing. The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog had burned away to a blue sky, as if the island of the Sirens had never existed. Ember had wrapped one of her wings around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I had my arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding tightly as if she would disappear just like the images of my family.

"You two okay?" Percy asked. It sounded pretty lame. But at least my buddy was trying to break the silence.

"I didn't realize," Annabeth murmured.

"What?" Percy asked.

Her eyes were the same color as the mist over the Sirens' island. "How powerful the temptation would be."  
I honestly knew how she felt. The sirens had such a pull on your mind that it is physically impossible to escape. I was just lucky to have Ember with me or I would've died. Those images though. I couldn't get them out of my head. My whole family, was there waiting for me, we could've been a true family together. My mother would've loved me and accepted me as her son; my adoptive parents wouldn't have died and were waiting for me. Everyone was there, and you know what it was all an image, a fake, and I fell for it hook line and sinker. I suppose that what got me most, I fell for it so blindly, when rationally; I knew my adoptive parents were dead, but of course I just chose to ignore it.

Ember as if feeling I was depressed gently lifted her head from my shoulder and gently kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and gently thanked her for the comfort, and with my right hand I gripped the blanket tighter.

"I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan," Percy told Annabeth. "And Luke and your parents."

"What Luke told you back on the Princess Andromeda, about starting the world from scratch … that really got to you, huh?" Percy asked.

She pulled her blanket around her. "My fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris."

My eyes widened. Hubris, was a really bad fatal flaw, one that could even harm others if not careful.

Percy blinked. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"

"No, Perce." I said taking a shaky breath still shaken up from my earlier encounter. "That's hummus. What Annabeth is talking about is a lot more deadly, Hubris is worse.

"What could be worse than hummus?" Percy asked.

"Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else, even the gods." I said looking at Percy with a serious expression.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "You feel that way?"

She looked down. "Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework."

I looked at Annabeth with a serious expression. "Annabeth that sounds awesome, it really does, but you have to think about it like this. What you are talking about could cost millions of lives. Starting over would mean getting rid of so many things, not to mention if you did everything over again it would mean you ruling as a dictator. You would have no true peace. People would be angry and upset. People would fight for power, no one has the right to remake the world. No it is best to leave it as it is and make small changes. I believe true peace can be reached, but not by the means of redoing everything and changing it to your own image. You should get that thinking out of your head."

Everyone was silent not another word was spoken. Annabeth looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth I understand you want a better world, but the way you are thinking could lead you down a wrong path and I don't want that. I mean after all you are technically my aunt." I said with a small smile.

Which Annabeth returned.

Percy looked at me. "Blake I know this might be a sore subject, but what did you see?"

Ember hissed at Percy. I smiled gently at Ember.

I looked to Percy and could tell his face was sad, as if he knew he said something wrong.

"It's fine Percy, Ember. I need to talk it will be good for me." I said with a sad look. "I saw my family and firends. Not just you guys, and Artemis, but also my adoptive parents."

Annabeth's eyes widened and whispered. "Personal loyalty."

"Yes, my fatal flaw is Personal loyalty. I would go to hell and back for my loved ones. No matter the situation. It is both a curse and a blessing." I said.

It became silent again.

"So was it worth it?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Do you feel…wiser?"

She gazed into the distance. "I'm not sure. But we have to save the camp. If we don't stop Luke …"

She didn't need to finish. If Luke's way of thinking could even tempt Annabeth, there was no telling how many other half-bloods might join him.

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. "Everyone look."

We all turned.

Up ahead was another blotch of land—a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows—just as Percy had described it in his dreams.

We had reached the home of the Cyclops, **Polyphemus.**

* * *

**Well Everyone that's a wrap on this Chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review on what you thought. It would be awesome. And if you are interested in the story click the follow button. Thanks again, have an awesome day.**


	14. Chapter 14: Carnivorous Sheep

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 14: Carnivorous Sheep**

When I describe a "Monster Island," I usually describe it as creepy, scary, rocky, and full of hordes of evil looking creatures, just like the island of the Sirens.

But the Cyclops's island was the complete opposite. In fact the only creepy part of the whole island is the fact there was a rope bridge that went across a chasm, which was obviously not a good sign. It's like someone putting up a huge sign that said, something's going to eat you. But except for that, the place looked like it would be a place you would come for a month long vacation. It had green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. It was like a true paradise, I can guarantee there was no other place like this around the world. As we sailed toward the shore, Annabeth breathed in the sweet air. "The Fleece," she said.

I nodded. I could sense the fleece's magic at work, it was a force that enhanced nature to its fullest potential, and it truly was amazing. And I knew that with it we would be able to heal Thalia's tree.

"If we take it away, will the island die?" Percy asked concerned.

Annabeth shook her head. "It'll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever that is."

The thought of it changing into something else sent shivers down my spine. I felt guilty that we would be changing this place from a paradise to…well whatever it was originally. And honestly I would really hate to be on this island when it went to back to normal. I mean who knows what its island is going to look like when we take the fleece. Hell there might even be more monsters that appear.

In the meadow at the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were milling around grazing. They looked peaceful enough, but they were huge—the size of hippos. Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was the massive oak tree that Percy had seen in my dreams. And something gold glittered in its branches.

"This is too easy," Percy said. "We could just hike up there and take it?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "There's supposed to be a guardian. A dragon or…"

That's when a deer emerged from the bushes. It trotted into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat, when the sheep all "baaahhed" at once and rushed the animal. It happened so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves.

Grass and tufts of fur flew into the air.

A second later the sheep all moved away, back to their regular peaceful wanderings. Where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones.

My eyes widened in shock. My mother's most sacred animal besides the wolf was reduced down to bones within seconds.

'Holy hell.' I thought to myself.

I looked to Ember. I could tell she herself was also shocked. She shook her head getting over her shock, and held my hand, but made sure her claws wouldn't go into my hand.

"They're like piranhas," Annabeth said.

"Yeah land walking, piranhas with freaking wool." I muttered.

Percy then said. "Then how in the hell are we going-"

"Guys!" Annabeth gasped, pointing her hand in another direction. "Look."

She pointed down the beach, to just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been run to the ground…the other lifeboat the CSS Birmingham. Immediately hope shot up through me.

'Maybe Ty, made it to the island.' I thought to myself.

A being the cynical person he was said. 'Kid don't keep your hopes up. We aren't even sure he made it to this lifeboat or not.'

'Quiet you. I can feel it, Ty made it.' I said defiantly, I wanted to believe Tyson had made it I mean he had to right?

"Guys how about I sneak up the path invisibly with my cap and grab the fleece." Annabeth suggested interrupting my conversation with A.

"No!" Percy said completely rejecting Annabeth's idea. "What if something goes wrong. I mean the sheep might not see you, but they could smell you. And what if a guardian does decide to appear and attack you. And if something happened we would be way too far away to help."

I nodded in agreement. Annabeth nodded, now seeing the flaw in her plan, but she wasn't all that thrilled to know it wouldn't really workout as she had hoped.

Ember then created her black flames in her hand. She then made images out of the flames. On her palm were obviously sheep, and then she made an image in the air. It was her flying.

I knew immediately what she was suggesting and I put down the idea.

"No, Em. If a monster ends up seeing you flying you would be hit down, and just like Annabeth we wouldn't get to you in time. I would feel a lot safer if you didn't. Either we all go together or not at all." I said. "And besides our first priority is to save Grover and whoever else came ashore in the lifeboat, assuming they got past the sheep anyway."

We moored the Queen Anne's Revenge on the back side of the island where the cliffs raised straight up a good two hundred feet. Percy figured the ship was less likely to be seen there. The cliffs looked climbable, barely or at least it would be for Percy and Annabeth—and the cliff looked to be about as difficult as the lava wall back at camp, just without the lava or tumbling rocks. At least it was free of sheep. I hoped that Polyphemus did not also keep carnivorous mountain goats.

We rowed a lifeboat to the edge of the rocks. Ember flew to the top of the cliff with little to no effort and sat waiting for us. While Annabeth and Percy made their way up slowly, very slowly. Annabeth went first as she was a faster climber than Percy. And I sat in the lifeboat and imagined a Ptychozoon (flying gecko).

I thought about its rough skin, the color of that on the trunk of a tree, how its feet can stick to any surface. I thought about the extra skin on the sides of its body, and webbed feet with tinny little claws. I also thought about its tail, how it had the look of the teeth of that of a chainsaw.

Then I felt it my body changing, and I felt myself become smaller, growing a new appendage and my hands and feet becoming webbed, and then I felt the pain, it wasn't as bad as when I change into a dragon, luckily, but it still hurt, like a bee sting. And then when the transformation was over I looked up and saw the wood of the lifeboat. I jumped to the side of the boat and climbed up until I was on the ledge of the lifeboat, and then I jumped to rock, easily sticking to the hard rocky surface.

I then climbed at a fast pace easily passing up Annabeth and Percy. And as I climbed I noticed that Percy and Annabeth actually came close to death only six or seven time, which was pretty good considering they didn't have wings like Ember or sticky feet like me. And I noticed as I made my way up the cliff, the scent of the monster continued to get stronger. And then Percy lost his grip and was found dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf. But luckily he found another handhold and kept climbing. A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. And Percy's face met the end of Annabeth's rubbery heel.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"S'okay," Percy grunted, and I am pretty sure Percy wasn't too fond of his face meeting her foot, or at least that is what I could tell by his expression.

I just continued to climb up with ease. And when I finally made it to the top. I looked up as a shadow formed around me.

'Huh, where did the sun go?' I wondered and when I looked up I saw a shoe about to stomp me.

"yikes!" I squeaked out and ran away from the shoe that was about to squash me into nothing.

And then I reverted back to normal and glared at my girlfriend who just looked down guilty.

She then looked back up to and mouthed to me a sorry, and grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"It's fine." I whispered into her hair.

And Finally, Percy and Annabeth made it to the top. I could tell they were exhausted they had sweat dripping down their brows, and were shaking from exhaustion. They both collapsed as soon as they made it over. And I then turned their way and released Ember.

"Oh, you guys finally made it." I said with a teasing smirk. "You guys sure took your time."

"Ugh, Shut up Blake." Percy said irritably.

"Fine you big baby." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Ouch," Annabeth moaned. "Blake you are so lucky you can change into any animal."

"Being the son of Artemis comes with perks. What can I-"I said but interrupted.

"Garrr!" Bellowed a voice.

And then I heard Ember "eep" and jumped on me in shock.

I laughed softly and she just hit me on the back of the head, and was sporting a large blush. But seeing the blush just made me laugh harder. I then looked over to Percy and Annabeth whom finally stood up and Annabeth covered Percy's mouth. And she pointed.

The ledge we were sitting on was narrower than I'd realized. It dropped off on the opposite side, and that's where the voice was coming from—right below us.

"You're a feisty one!" the deep voice bellowed.

"Challenge me!" Clarisse's voice, no doubt about it. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

"Yeah you overgrown meat sack, let us down." Ernesto's voice said.

The monster roared with laughter.

We then crept to the edge. We were right above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave.

Below us stood Polyphemus and Grover, still in his wedding dress. Clarisse and her siblings Austin and Ernesto were tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. I was hoping to see Tyson down there, too. And it seems, and I hate to say it, but I was wrong, A was right when he told me to not assume Ty had made it, as I did feel a little disappointed. Sadly there was no sign of him.

"Hmm," Polyphemus pondered. "Eat loudmouth girl and boys now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?"

He turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his completed bridal train. "Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps—"

"Did you say bride?" Clarisse demanded. "Who— Grover?"

Next to me, Annabeth muttered, "Shut up. She has to shut up."

Polyphemus glowered. "What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh!" Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!"

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly.

The Cyclops was an even more horrible sight than he had been in my dreams. Partly because his rancid smell was now up close and personal. Partly because he was dressed in his wedding outfit—a crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedoes, as if the he'd skinned an entire wedding party.

"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. "That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"

I wanted to wring Clarisse's neck for exposing Grover, but it was too late. All I could do was watch as Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover's wedding veil—revealing his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, his tiny horns.

Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. "I don't see very well," he growled.

"Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in eye. But YOU'RE—NO—LADY—CYCLOPS!"

The Cyclops grabbed Grover's dress and tore it away. Underneath, the old Grover reappeared in his jeans and T-shirt. He yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head.

"Stop!" Grover pleaded. "Don't eat me raw! I—I have a good recipe!"

I then reached for my watch, and Percy reached for Riptide, but both Ember and Annabeth stopped us. "Wait." Annabeth hissed.

Polyphemus was hesitating, a boulder in his hand, ready to smash his would-be bride.

"Recipe?" he asked Grover.

"Oh y-yes! You don't want to eat me raw. You'll get E coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things.

I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You could go get some mangos right now, down there in the woods. I'll just wait here."

The monster pondered this. My heart hammered against my ribs. I figured I'd die if I charged.

But I couldn't let the monster kill Grover.

"Grilled satyr with mango chutney," Polyphemus mused. He looked back at Clarisse and her siblings, still hanging over the pot of boiling water. "You all satyrs, too?"

"No, you overgrown pile of dung!" she yelled. "I'm a girl! And these two are boys! We are children of Ares! Now untie us so we can rip your arms off!"

"Rip my arms off," Polyphemus repeated.

"And stuff them down your throat!"

"You got spunk."

"Let us down!"

Polyphemus snatched up Grover as if he were a wayward puppy. "Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we'll eat satyr for the main course!"

"But … you're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt. "Who's the bride?"

Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot.

Clarisse made a strangled sound. "Oh, no! You can't be serious. I'm not—"

And before any of us could do anything, Polyphemus plucked her and her siblings off the rope like they were ripe apples, and tossed them and Grover deep into the cave. "Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for big event!"

Then the Cyclops whistled, and a mixed flock of goats and sheep—smaller than the man-eaters—flooded out of the cave and past their master. As they went to pasture, Polyphemus patted some on the back and called them by name—Beltbuster, Tammany, Lockhart, etc.

When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled a boulder in front of the doorway as easily as I would close a refrigerator door, shutting off the sound of Clarisse and Grover screaming inside.

"Mangos," Polyphemus grumbled to himself. "What are mangos?"

He strolled off down the mountain in his baby-blue groom's outfit, leaving us alone with a pot of boiling water and a six-ton boulder.

We tried for what seemed like hours, but it was no good. The boulder wouldn't move. We yelled into the cracks, tapped on the rock, did everything we could think of to get a signal to Grover, but if he heard us, we couldn't tell. I wanted to change into a Gorilla or something, but Annabeth told me that it wouldn't work, because the Cyclops would hear me move the rock and we all would be caught, so it wouldn't be worth it.

And it was a very slim chance of us killing the Cyclops. Ember was the one who was against it all the way, she had whispered to me that if I got hurt like I did with the dragon, she would…well let's just say I wouldn't have any mini me's in the future.

Then Percy in total frustration, Percy stabbed Riptide against the boulder. Sparks flew, but nothing else happened. A large rock is not the kind of enemy you can fight with a magic sword, or with a bow for that matter.

We all then sat on the ridge in despair and watched the distant baby-blue shape of the Cyclops as he moved among his flocks. He had wisely divided his regular animals from his man-eating sheep, putting each group on either side of the huge crevice that divided the island. The only way across was the rope bridge, and the planks were much too far apart for sheep hooves.

We watched as Polyphemus visited his carnivorous flock on the far side. Unfortunately, they didn't eat him. In fact, they didn't seem to bother him at all. He fed them chunks of mystery meat from a great wicker basket. And the creepiest and most sickening part, was the fact I could sense that the meat was a mix of lam, and beef. So the sheep were cannibals. It honestly made me so sick I almost vomited.

Ember who had seen my sick expression, rubbed my back, and gave me a worried expression.

"I'm fine." I whispered to her, but she didn't seem to believe me as she continued to rub my back.

"Trickery," Annabeth decided. "We can't beat him by force, so we'll have to use trickery."

"Okay," Percy said. "What trick?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Greeat." Percy said exasperated.

""Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep inside."

"At sunset," I said. "Which is when he'll marry Clarisse and have Grover for dinner. Which makes me sick just thinking about it."

"I could get inside," Annabeth said, "invisibly."

"And I can change into a fly." I said.

"Well, what about us?" Percy asked as he pointed to himself and Ember.

"The sheep," Annabeth mused. She then gave them a sly grin, one I knew all too well, and it often meant that she had an Idea that would suck for them, but would amuse her. "So how much do you guys like sheep?"

Ember and Percy looked at each other with a worried expression, and then they both gulped as if scared.

"Just don't let go!" Annabeth said to Percy and Ember, standing invisibly standing behind me as I was in a fly form. Percy was hanging upside down from one of the sheep, and so was Ember. And Ember was so against the idea that at first she refused, but after some convincing from me she finally complied.

And honestly watching Ember and Percy get under the sheep it wasn't as hard as we all thought it was going to be. It was like crawling under a car to change oil. The sheep didn't care. Even the Cyclops's smallest sheep were big enough to support my weight, and they had thick wool. Ember and Percy just twirled the wool into handles for the hands, and hooked their feet against the sheep's thigh bones, and luckily Ember's claws didn't hit into the hide of the sheep otherwise we would've been caught. And honestly I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the two, they looked like baby wallabies on their mother's stomach, as they rode around against the sheep's chest, trying to keep wool out of their nose and mouths.

I then flew down to Ember's sheep and walked onto her hand.

I buzzed. "Hey Em."

She however looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Hey Blake." She whispered.

I smiled and then the smell entered my nose, in case you're wondering, the underside of a sheep doesn't smell that great. Imagine a winter sweater that's been dragged through the mud and left in the laundry hamper for a week. And since Ember was up against the sheep, I doubted we would be snuggling anytime soon.

The sun was going down.

No sooner was I in position than the Cyclops roared, "Oy! Goaties! Sheepies!"

The flock dutifully began trudging back up the slopes toward the cave.

"This is it!" Annabeth whispered. "I'll be close by. Don't worry."

I could hear Percy make a silent promise to the gods that if we survived this, he'd tell Annabeth she was a genius. And I knew that the gods would probably hold him to that agreement. Personally I was planning and doing the same.

Ember and my sheep taxi started plodding up the hill. And after a hundred yards, I could tell it was getting to Ember, as her hands and feet started to strain against the wool of the sheep. I then flew off of her hand hoping that maybe that would help her. And as soon I was off I could tell it helped somewhat, then again I would probably feel annoyed to if a fly stayed on my hand for hours.

"This is annoying." The sheep muttered. "I knew I gained some wool, but this much is crazy."

I chuckled at hearing the sheep's comment. I then flew up and landed on the sheep's wool.

"Hasenpfeffer!" the Cyclops said, patting one of the sheep in front of our ride. "Einstein!" The Cyclops said next and patted the head of our sheep, which made a small tremor go throughout the sheep. "Seems you are putting on some extra weight there, Einstein!"

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself.

But Polyphemus just laughed and swatted the sheep's rear end, propelling us forward. "Go on, fatty! Soon Polyphemus will eat you for breakfast!"

"Widget—eh there, Widget!" Polyphemus said patting Percy's sheep. "It seems you too have packed some extra weight. I suppose Polyphemus and new wife will have extra meat for breakfast." He then pushed Percy's sheep in with a mighty push, which almost knocked Percy off, but luckily it didn't.

I then flew down to Ember's height and hung onto her dress.

And I could tell that if Annabeth didn't pull her trick distraction soon, Ember and Percy would fall off.

The Cyclops was about to roll the stone back into place, when from somewhere outside Annabeth shouted, "Hello, ugly!"

Polyphemus stiffened. "Who said that?"

"Nobody!" Annabeth yelled.

That got exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for. The monster's face turned red with rage.

"Nobody!" Polyphemus yelled back. "I remember you!"

"You're too stupid to remember anybody," Annabeth taunted. "Much less Nobody."

I hoped to the gods she was already moving when she said that, because Polyphemus bellowed furiously, grabbed the nearest boulder (which luckily for us happened to be his front door) and threw it toward the sound of Annabeth's voice. I heard the rock smash into a thousand fragments, which hopefully didn't hurt Annabeth.

And then for a terrible moment, there was silence. Then Annabeth shouted, "You haven't learned to throw any better, either!"

Polyphemus howled. "Come here! Let me kill you, Nobody!"

"You can't kill Nobody, you stupid oaf," she taunted. "Come find me!"

Polyphemus barreled down the hill toward her voice.

Okay, so the "Nobody" thing wouldn't have made sense to anybody, but luckily my dad had taught me the mythology of Odysseus and Annabeth reiterated it for Percy and Ember and explained that it was the name Odysseus had used to trick Polyphemus centuries ago, right before he poked the Cyclops's eye out with a large hot stick. Annabeth had figured Polyphemus would still have a grudge about that name, and she was right. In his frenzy to find his old enemy, he forgot about resealing the cave entrance. Apparently, he didn't even stop to consider that Annabeth's voice was female, whereas the first Nobody had been male. On the other hand, he'd wanted to marry Grover, so he couldn't have been all that bright about the whole male/female thing. That and the fact he is as stupid as a brick wall.

'Hey kid that is an insult to brick walls.' A told me

'True.' I nodded in agreement.

I just hoped Annabeth could stay alive and keep distracting him long enough for me to find Grover, Clarisse, and her siblings.

I then flew off of Ember's dress as she got off of her ride. I then pictured myself as human, and then I stood as a human again right beside Ember. Percy also got off of his own ride, and patted Widget on the head, and apologized.

The sheep then said. "Your welcome."

But of course Percy and Ember didn't hear that, all they probably heard was a baaaah noise from the sheep.

Ember and I followed Percy's lead as he was the one who dreamed about the cave and we searched the main room, but there was no sign of Grover, Clarisse or even her siblings. We pushed through the crowd of sheep and goats toward the back of the cave.

I was surprised that even with his dream Percy was having a tough time finding the others, then again the whole place was full of wool, it kinda made the whole place just a giant maze. We ran down corridors littered with bones, past rooms full of sheepskin rugs and life-size cement sheep that I had recognized as the work of Medusa. There were collections of sheep T-shirts; large tubs of lanolin cream; and wooly coats, socks, and hats with ram's horns. Finally, we came upon the spinning room, where Grover was huddled in the corner, trying to cut Clarisse's bonds with a pair of safety scissors.

"It's obviously not working, goat boy, if the damned ropes aren't cutting. The rope is as strong as iron." Austin said with obvious irritation.

"Come on just a few more minutes!" Grover muttered ignoring Austin.

"Grover," Clarisse cried, in exasperation. "You've been working for hours!"

And then they saw us.

"What?" Clarisse said looking at us in shock like she had just seen a ghost. "I thought you guys all became Dragon chow!"

"I can assure you Clarisse we are very much alive. I ended up killing the dragon, look at my jacket, its proof enough." I said lifting my jacket slightly.

"Guys!" Grover shouted and tackled Percy and I into a goat-hug. "Percy you heard me! You guys came!"

"Of course G. We would never leave a goat behind." I said with a small smile.

Then Grover looked in Ember's direction. "Who are you?"

"Oh right, you guys have never met. Grover, this is my girlfriend Ember. Ember, Grover." I said pointing to the respective person's name.

"Hello." Grover said shaking her clawed hand.

Ember just nodded her head.

"Huh, why aren't you talking? Who's your godly-" Then Grover stopped and noticed her dragon wings, tail, and horns."U-um w-what are you exactly?"

Ember looked at Grover and her eyes seemed to glow gaining a predatory look to them.

"Ember, come on stop you are freaking him out." I said nudging her arm.

Ember's eyes lightened up and looked at me with an amused look. "Fine. It is nice to meet you Grover. I am half dragon."

I was shocked. "I thought you didn't want to talk infront of anyone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I changed my mind." Ember said shrug of her shoulders.

"Part dragon. So cool what abli-" Grover said.

"Guys." Percy said.

"Rrrright." Grover bleated. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Outside," Percy said. "But there's no time. Clarisse, hold still."

Percy uncapped Riptide and off her ropes. I unsheathed my hidden blades and did the same for Ernesto and Austin.

The three stood stiffly, and rubbed their wrists. They nodded to us, and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." Said the three children of Ares.

"You're welcome," Percy and I said.

"Were, there anyone else on your lifeboat Clarisse. Did Tyson make it to your guy's lifeboat?" I asked.

Clarisse looked surprised. "No. Just the three of us. Everybody else aboard the Birmingham … well, I didn't even know you guys made it out. Considering the damned dragon that attacked."

'Damn.' I thought to myself. 'If only I had been faster, maybe Tyson would've been here right now with us.'

'Kid now is not the time to be depressed. You have to help that Annabeth girl. Live on in Tyson's memory, live and save camp. Let his sacrifice not be in vain.' A told me encouragingly.

'Right, now is not a time for me to be sad. Now is the time to be brave and ensure my friends safety.' I thought.

"Okay. Come on, then. We have to help-" Percy began depressingly.

Then all of a sudden a large explosion echoed throughout the cave, followed by a scream that told me that we need to get out there as soon as possible, and pray to the gods that Annabeth was not already killed. As it was Annabeth crying out in **fear.**

* * *

**Hello my viewers hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If so (or not) leave a comment, tell me what you thought. If you have some ideas tell me and I might add it. And I have to say Guys/Girls when you leave a comment it really means a lot, and just really motivates me so thank you to all of you who comment. So I will stop my rambling now, so thank you and have a good day. **

**Reviews:**

**Matt: Tyson is dead in this story? Hate it.**

**Me: I know you hate the thought of Tyson gone, but don't hate on my story just yet, things might just surprise you later.**

* * *

**Cloud4012: ****It's always funny when the Cyclops says he's going to marry Clarisse**

**Me: Yeah I have to agree, it is quite funny.**

* * *

**JyoungK: ****That was another great chapter, I love how you added the horns for Ember keep it OK and I will wait for the next chapter to come.**

**Me: Thanks JyoungK. Glad to know you are enjoying it.**

* * *

**Princess of Fandom: Awesome**

**Me: Thanks Princess of Fandom. Glad that you think the story is awesome.**

* * *

**Master of Dragons God: Nice Chapter**

**Me: Thanks Master of Dragons God. Glad to know you are enjoying the story.**


	15. Chapter 15: An old friend returns

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 15: An old friend returns**

"I got Nobody!" Polyphemus shouted in triumph.

We crept silently through the cave to the cave entrance and saw the Cyclops, grinning wickedly, holding up empty air.

The monster shook his large fist, and Annabeth's baseball cap glided to the floor. There was Annabeth, caught completely in the Cyclops firm grasp.

"Hah!" the Cyclops said. "Nasty invisible girl! Already got feisty one for wife. Means you gotta be grilled with mango chutney!"

Annabeth struggled in the Cyclops grip, but she looked a little dazed. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. And her eyes were glassy.

"I'll rush him," Percy whispered to us. "The ship is around the back of the island. You four-"

"Yeah that's not going to happen, there's is no way in hell, we are leaving you and Annabeth Perce." I said irritated that he would demand us to leave them. "We are all in this together, all for one and one for all, and all that kinds of stuff."

Clarisse nodded in agreement. She armed herself with a highly collectible rams-horn spear from the Cyclops's cave. While her brothers grabbed a pair of swords they had also found in the cave. Ember showed her claws ready for battle, her wings spread out ready to take flight. Grover had found a sheep's thigh bone, which he didn't look too happy about, but he was gripping it like a club, ready to attack.

"We do this together." I repeated as I pushed the button on my watch releasing my bow with a dozen arrows.

"Yeah." Clarisse and Grover said at the same time.

The two looked at each other in shock. Grover looked like he wanted to cry, probably because, he and Clarisse agreed on something for once.

"Ha,ha. Clarisse you think like a goat." Ernesto laughed pointing at Clarisse.

"Shut up Ernesto!" Clarisse growled.

"Stop it you two," I said getting their attention. "Now I have a plan. We are going to use, attack plan Delta."

They all nodded except for Ember who looked at me with a clueless look. You see at Camp Half-Blood Chiron had given all of us the same training courses so everyone knew exactly what I was talking about, well almost everyone, Ember barley had any experience with being at Camp Half-Blood so she had no clue what I was talking about, and attack plan delta was a special type of plan. Chiron had this plan specifically for if there was a hostage like situation. So four of us would make a square formation around the monster, while one of us would take a high vantage point, so while the four on the ground distracted the monster the fifth would swoop in and save the hostage. And since we had two extra members, I just wanted them to stay with Clarisse.

"Ember just fly high enough to where the monster won't notice you and when you see an opening to get Annie swoop in and get her." I said.

Ember nodded understanding she then flapped her strong wings and flew out of the cave and into the air above the Cyclops. And luckily the Cyclops didn't even notice.

"What about Ernesto and I?" Austin asked looking rather irate.

"You two will stay with Clarisse, support her, and make sure no one get's hurt." I said

We then all ran out of the cave and got in our positions. I then notched an arrow. "Hey Jolly Green giant!"

The giant whirled toward me. "Another one? Who are you?"

"Put my friend down. I am nobody." I shouted and shot an arrow into his thigh.

The Cyclops roared in pain and looked at me in rage. "You are nobody?"

"What was your first clue, you big ugly oaf!" I knew the smack talk wasn't that great, but I was hoping that it was good enough to get his attention on me instead of Annie. "I'm Nobody and you know what with this arrow," I said notching an arrow. "it's going to stab you right in your big fat eye like I did the last time I was here. Now, put her down and get over here. So I can beat your ass a second time."

I then shot the arrow aiming straight at his eye, sadly the big piece of shit just caught the arrow in his free hand and turned it to splinters.

"You! I shall feed nobody to my sheepies and keep his bones as trophies." The Cyclops roared.

The good news: he dropped Annabeth. Other good news: right before Annabeth landed on the ground and broke her neck; Ember flew down and caught her at the last minute.

Bad news: Polyphemus barreled toward me, a big blob of fat weighing at probably around 2 tons, and the only thing I have to fight with is my bow and hidden blades. Now you are probably wondering well you have your sword, and I would say that's true, but never and I mean never underestimate a Cyclops need to kill for revenge, because by time I even thought about using my sword, the monster was only a good 30 yards from me so it was a little too late for that maneuver.

"For Pan!" Grover said rushing in from the right. He threw his sheep bone, which bounced harmlessly off the monster's forehead. Percy ran from behind Grover and charged as well, he stabbed the Cyclops calf and it only seemed to anger him, and he slapped Percy with the back of his hand right into Grover. Clarisse ran in from the left and set her spear against the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He wailed in pain, and Clarisse dove out of the way to avoid getting trampled. Her brother's followed in suit as they also dodged and sliced with their swords. The Cyclops just plucked out the shaft like a large splinter, and ignored the two half-brothers swiping at him, and kept advancing on me. I moved my bow on to my back, as the monster would be too close for shooting it.

The monster then made a grab for me. I rolled to the right and unsheathed my hidden blades and stabbed him in the same place my arrow had just landed, right into the Cyclops thigh.

I knew the monster wouldn't disintegrate immediately the attack wasn't really that fatal, and this type of monster was just too big and powerful.

"Go stay with Ember make sure they are safe, I don't want any other thing on this damned Island to get them!" I shouted to Grover as I dodged another incoming fist.

Grover, grabbed Annabeth's invisibility cap, and rushed to Embers position. While Clarisse, Percy and I continued to distract the big ugly Cyclops.

And I have to admit, Clarisse and her two half-brothers was brave. She and her brothers charged the Cyclops again and again. He pounded the ground, stomped at her, grabbed at them, but they were too quick. While Percy would jab the monster in the toe, ankle and the hand.

I then charged and jumped around his big meaty hands; I unsheathed my hidden blades and slashed at both his legs. The Monster roared and bellowed in rage.

'Kid you want some help?' A asked.

'No, I wont to do this on my own powers, thank you though A.' I thought to him as I noticed a huge hand making its way toward me and I ran between his legs and again and set one hand on his incoming wrists as it was about to grab me and I then stretched one leg and pressed it against his leg and jumped away from him.

I knew we couldn't keep this up forever we would eventually run out of energy and he would kill us. He didn't even seem to get tired, if anything, he just seemed to get angrier and angrier. If he got a hold of even one of us it would be game over.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover making his way toward Annabeth and Ember whom were across the rope bridge. I then looked to Percy and saw him looking in the direction Grover and Annabeth were in. And it wouldn't have been my first choice, but I knew what Percy's plan was, there might be some man eating sheep on the other side, but It had to be a better plan than being eaten by an angry Cyclops.

"Fall back!" Percy told us.

Clarisse rolled away as the Cyclops's fist smashed the olive tree beside her. Her brothers stabbed their swords into the knees of the swords, making the large Cyclops roar in pain. And they followed Clarisse's lead.

We ran for the bridge, Polyphemus right behind us. He was cut up and hobbling from so many wounds, but all we'd done was slow him down and make him mad.

"Grind you into sheep chow!" he promised. "A thousand curses on nobody!"

"Faster guys come on!" Percy shouted to Clarisse, her brothers and I.

We tore down the hill. The bridge was our only chance. Grover had just made it to the other side with Ember, who was just setting Annabeth down. We had to make it across, too, before the Cyclops caught us.

"Ember!" I yelled. "Cut the ropes!"

Ember looked up to see the Cyclops making his way towards them, and nodded at me in understanding. She ran to the ropes and used her claws to saw at the ropes.

The first strand went snap!

Polyphemus bounded after us, making the bridge sway wildly.

The ropes were now half cut. The three of us dove for the solid ground, and landed next to Ember. Percy made a wild slash with his sword and cut the remaining ropes.

The bridge fell away into the chasm, and the Cyclops howled…with arrogance, because he was right next to us, he had made it across just as we had.

"Failed!" he yelled gleefully. "Nobody failed!"

Clarisse and Grover tried to charge him, but the monster swatted them aside like flies. Ember flew at him in a dive, but he just grabbed her like a football player catching a foot ball and threw her, sending her right on top of Annabeth.

"umph." Ember groaned out.

"Ahhh." Annabeth cried out in pain.

I glared murderously at the monster for hurting my girlfriend in such a way. I wanted to kick this monsters ass all the way to Tim buck two.

And then I concentrated. I imagined myself growing wings, with a thick membrane. I thought about the nature dragon. How it harnesses nature through its body and to the orbs that surround it. I thought about how it could mold the orbs like limbs to its body, but was able to form into anything it could imagine. I imagined that raw nature power coursing through my veins at the core of my body, and then spreading out to form four orbs surrounding a scaly tail. I also thought about how the dragon scales could use camouflage to blend into its surroundings.

And then I felt it the pain of partially transforming. I felt as if my skin was melting off of my body and reforming, I felt the new power burn into the pit of my stomach. Every single aspect, of my body was racked with pain, pain I had only felt once before, which was when I did my first ever partial transformation. I felt new appendages growing on my back, and a scream of agony ripped through me. I then felt a magnificent tail grow on my back side, and four black orbs formed on my newly grown tail.

I then looked up at the Cyclops with hatred. My newly slit pupil, that were now a mixture of forest green and silver, which were probably the most terrifying thing the Cyclops had seen in thousands of years, because he froze a look of terror spread across his face.

I then commanded the four orbs to appear in front of me, and I ordered one to take on the shape of a wolf, another I ordered to form a sword, and the other two formed shields. And then I charged, and as I charged so did the wolf. I raised my sword and attacked, I jabbed at the Cyclops stomach, and the wolf bit onto the Cyclops arm, The Cyclops roared in pain and agony and when he doubled over I smacked him with the front of my newly formed shield. I slashed with my sword and pummeled him with my shield. My wolf continued to rip into his arm like a chew toy. Polyphemus sprawled on his back, dazed and groaning, I ordered my wolf to stop, and just to stay on guard, the tip of my sword was poking straight into the Cyclops jugular.

As I was about to strike, and end it all, Percy stopped me.

"Stop, Blake wait!" Percy shouted to me.

I moved my slitted eyes to look straight at Percy. "Why the fuck should I, he hurt the ones I care for?"

"Because that would make you as bad as him." Percy told me. "Don't stoop to his level, Blake."

I then looked to the Cyclops.

"Please, noooo!" the Cyclops moaned, pitifully staring up at me. His nose was bleeding, his right arm torn to shreds. A tear welled in the corner of his half-blind eye. "M-m-my sheepies need me. Only trying to protect my sheep!"

He then began to sob.

"Blake don't listen to Percy he is crazy!" Clarisse yelled. "What are you waiting for? Kill him."

"Yeah man, don't listen to the fish boy. Listen to my sister. The monster deserves it." Austin said.

The Cyclops sounded so heartbroken, just like … like Tyson.

I then pulled my sword away from his throat in disgust. I couldn't believe I had allowed my anger to consume me so much as to stoop to this monsters level.

"He's a Cyclops!" Grover warned. "Don't trust him!"

I knew he was right, and with my mother's blood coursing through my veins, it was practically ordering me to kill the monster, but Percy's words continued to roll through my head.

"We only want the Fleece," Percy told the monster. "Will you agree to let us take it?"

"No, Blake!" Clarisse shouted with her brother nodding in agreement. "Just kill him!"

The monster sniffed and looked to Percy. "My beautiful Fleece. Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel humans. Take it and go in peace."

"Very well then, I'm going to step back slowly," I told the monster. "One false move …"

Polyphemus looked to the wolf, whom still had a chunk of the monsters arm in its mouth, and nodded understanding.

I stepped back … and as fast as a cobra, Polyphemus smacked me towards the dark depths, but luckily someone had seen it coming and stopped me before I fell to my death. I turned my head and saw Ember standing behind me with her wings spread out, which stopped me from falling to my doom.

"Foolish mortal!" Polyphemus bellowed, rising to his feet. "Take my Fleece? Ha! I eat you first."

The Cyclops then opened his mouth, releasing a nasty breath of raw fish. I then ordered the weapons and wolf to revert back to orbs. I then rushed them to me and surrounded Ember and I, to form a black shield dome. I then turned around to face Ember and hugged her tightly. I expected to hear pounding on the shield, hell even some cursing, but it never came, all I could hear was the Cyclops choking on something. I then made the dome to revert to normal. And I noticed the Cyclops holding onto his throat, a basketball shaped object lodged into his throat. He staggered backward, but there was no place to stagger. His heel slipped and the edge of the cliff crumbled, and the great Polyphemus made chicken wing motions that did nothing to help him fly as he tumbled into the chasm.

I wondered what the hell had happened. I looked to Percy and was about to ask, but his attention was on something else. I turned to look at the direction he was looking at and there halfway down the path to the beach, standing completely unharmed in the midst of a flock of killer sheep, was a large old friend.

"Bad Polyphemus," Tyson said. "Not all Cyclopes as nice as we look."

Tyson gave us the short version: Rainbow the hippocampus—who'd apparently been following us ever since the Long Island Sound, waiting for Tyson to play with him—had found Tyson sinking beneath the wreckage of the CSS Birmingham and pulled him to safety. He and Tyson had been searching the Sea of Monsters ever since, trying to find us, until Tyson caught the scent of sheep and found this island.

I wanted to hug the big oaf, however there was only one problem, he was standing in the middle of killer sheep. Now my mother might be Artemis, but I highly doubted that they would take that into account, considering how hungry they looked.

"Tyson, thank the gods." Percy said his eyes brightening at seeing his half-brother.

I turned to Annabeth whom was finally getting out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

Annabeth grasped her head and then her hand traveled to her ribs. "N-no I think when he grabbed me, he broke my ribs, I-."Then Annabeth stopped her breath hitched as if it were too hard to talk anymore.

I then thought for a minute, I then looked to Percy and he nodded his head as if knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Tyson, the Fleece. Can you get it for me?" Percy asked.

"Which one?" Tyson said, looking around at the hundreds of sheep.

"In the tree!" Percy said. "The gold one!"

"Oh. Pretty. Yes."

Tyson lumbered over, careful not to step on the sheep. If any of us had tried to approach the Fleece, we would've been eaten alive, but I guess Tyson smelled like Polyphemus, because the flock didn't bother him at all. They just cuddled up to him and bleated affectionately, as though they expected to get sheep treats from the big wicker basket. Tyson reached up and lifted the Fleece off its branch. Immediately the leaves on the oak tree turned yellow. Tyson started wading back toward us, but Percy yelled, "No time! Throw it!"

I knew that if Annabeth wasn't properly treated soon, she might just bleed out internally. If she did have broken ribs and they punctured something really important, well then the fleece would be her only chance.

The gold ram skin sailed through the air like a glittering shag Frisbee. I used my orbs to catch it and I ran over to where Percy and Annabeth were, while the four orbs followed behind, Percy was kneeling looking at Annabeth's wounds, and Annabeth herself looked to be really pale.

I then spread it over Annabeth, covering every inch of her all except her face, and prayed to Lord Apollo this would work.

I heard Percy whisper. "Please. Please."

The color returned to her face. The cut on her forehead began to close. She took a mighty breath in as if it had been too hard before. She saw Grover and her eyes changed from the glazed look to that of recognition and said weakly, "So you didn't get married huh?"

Grover grinned. "No. My friends talked me out of it."

"Annabeth," Percy said, "just lay still."

But despite our protests she sat up, and I noticed that the cut on her face was almost completely healed. She looked a lot better. In fact, she seemed to glow with health, as if someone had injected her with a golden glow stick.

Meanwhile, Tyson was starting to have trouble with the sheep. "Down!" he told them as they tried to climb him, looking for food. A few were sniffing in our direction. "No, sheepies. This way! Come here!"

They heeded to his call, but it was obvious they were starving, and they were starting to realize Tyson didn't have any treats for them. I knew if they discovered Tyson really didn't have anything we were going to be sheep chow.

"We have to go," Percy said. "Our ship is…"

Then I realized why he had stopped, The Queen Anne's Revenge was too far away and the shortest route would've been across the chasm, but we'd already destroyed the bridge. So the only way we would even have any way of getting off this island would be to get through the sheep.

"Tyson," Percy called, "can you lead the flock as far away as possible?"

"The sheep want food." Tyson said.

"I know! They want people food! Just lead them away from the path. Give us time to get to the beach. Then join us there." Percy said.

Tyson looked doubtful, but he whistled. "Come, sheepies! Um, people food this way!"

Tyson then jogged off into the meadow, while the sheep just followed him like dogs after a bone.

"Keep the Fleece around you," Percy told Annabeth. "Just in case you're not fully healed yet. Can you stand?"

Annabeth went to stand and was about to get to her feet, but then her face turned pale again, and she immediately sat back down. "Umm. I don't think so."

I nodded. "One of your broken ribs probably caused some internal bleeding. The healing process will probably take a little longer. So just sit still."

"Then how are we going to-" Annabeth started but was then hosted onto Clarisse's back like a sack of flour and lugged her down to the beach.

Percy, Grover, Ember, Clarisse's brother and I then started to follow her lead to the beach.

As soon as we got to the edge of the water, I looked to Percy and noticed him close his eyes in concentration. Most likely controlling The Queen Anne's Revenge to make its way over to our position.

Then after a few minutes, I noticed the ship coming around the corner of the island, making its way over to our position. It was moving at a slow pace, but I knew Percy was controlling it to go at full speed.

"Incoming!" Tyson yelled. He was bounding down the path to join us, the sheep about fifty yards behind, bleating in frustration as their Cyclops friend ran away without feeding them.

"They probably won't follow us into the water," Percy told us. "All we have to do is swim for the ship."

"With Annabeth like this?" Clarisse protested.

I sighed. I looked to my orbs and the four orbs combined and then I separated them to form two larger orbs. I then controlled them to take ahold of Annabeth. They grabbed her off of Clarisse's shoulder, being gentle of course. And then she laid comfy on the two giant hands, that held her up.

"I think I could get used to this, anyone have grapes." Annabeth asked, with a huge smirk.

I smiled and evil smile. I then changed the hands to form bars and a ceiling. "No, but we might have an orange jump suit for you. I think that might fit you better." I said and gave a small laugh.

Annabeth glared at me and gave a hufff.

"Well I guess we can make it now," Percy said sounding confident. "Once we get to the ship, we're home free. I mean seriously, the Cyclops is dead, nothing can get us now."

And we almost made it, too.

We were just wading past the entrance to the ravine, when we heard a tremendous roar and saw Polyphemus, scraped up and bruised but still very much alive, his baby-blue wedding outfit in tatters, splashing toward us with a boulder in each hand.

I then looked to Percy with a deadpanned look. "You just had to jinx us didn't you."

He gave a nervous shrug.

"Well," I said giving Annabeth back to Clarisse. "Looks, like big, fat, and ugly is back for round two. And I am ready for it. Now let's take this fucker down once and for all."

I then looked to my orbs and separated them, and this time I formed them into two wolves, a sword and a solid black wolf helm. I then looked at the monster, with my **silver green eyes glowing brightly**.

* * *

**That is a wrap on this chapter, thank you all for reading. ****Leave a comment on what you like so far and how the chapter went. Thank you all and have an awesome day.**


	16. Chapter 16: Our ship sinks like a rock

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 16: Our ship sinks like a rock**

I looked to my newly formed wolves and nodded to them. I wadded out of the water and was a good 50 yards away from the Cyclops. I commanded my wolves to circle the Cyclops and to be alert in case he charged.

From behind me I heard Percy mutter. "You'd think he'd run out of rocks."

"Swim for it!" Grover shouted.

I heard five of my friends plunge into the water. However I heard wings flap and felt a sudden breeze from behind, so I did the natural thing and looked behind me. I looked back and noticed Ember wasn't following the others instead she was actually walking towards me. She continued making her way to me till she was standing right beside me, and held a confident look in her eyes.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Ember told me standing ready to follow my lead.

"No. Go help the others get to the ship. I want you to make sure they don't get hurt." I told her.

Ember gave me a hard look. "Hell no! But what about you? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine, I promise." I told her gently and took her into my arms and place a quick, but passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart Ember and I sported huge blushes, so I turned back around to look at Polyphemus to hide the blush. "I will not leave you Ember, I promise. Now go help the others."

"Fine you better not get yourself killed then; if you do I'll bring you back and kill you myself." She said and leaped into the air and flew towards the others.

'I love that girl.' I thought to myself.

'Alright lover boy, I get that you love her, but pay attention to the problem at hand.' A told me.

'Oh, uh right!' I thought snapping my attention back to the big Cyclops.

I looked at Polyphemus angrily, but he wasn't looking at me, or my wolves for that matter, his attention was on something, or rather someone else.

"You, young Cyclops!" Polyphemus roared. "Traitor to your kind!"

"Oi, don't talk to my friend like that prick." I told the Cyclops menacingly. All I got in response was an angry growl.

Tyson over my shoulder just yelled. "I am not a traitor."

"You serve mortals!" Polyphemus shouted. "Thieving humans!"

Polyphemus then threw his first boulder, but I changed my helm to form into large bat and made it hit the boulder back and it went soaring over the monsters head. I made the orb split in two and made them go down to my shoes forming claws at the end of my shoes.

"Not a traitor," Tyson said. "And you are not my kind."

"Death or victory!" Polyphemus said charging at me.

'I guess you choose death.' I thought to myself.

I smirked and then charged the claws at the end of my shoes gave me an added boost of speed, I ordered my wolves to attack, and they lunged at him, but the Cyclops batted them aside like batting away a fly. The two wolves were sent into the air and hit onto some of the rocks that were near the beach and shattered like glass. I knew the orbs wouldn't be reforming for a while, but I still charged. I ran at the monster, luckily the wolves had been a perfect distraction and had left an opening. I then used my sword struck him in the legs. The monster roared with pain. And I had to jump out of the way as one of his clobbering hands reached for me. I ran through his legs and stabbed into his calf. And I had to roll out of the way as his arm swung at me again. I ordered my sword to form into a small condensed orb and it went buried deep into his flesh. And I then ran away from the monster getting as much distance as I could.

I looked at Percy and Tyson.

"Go," Tyson told Percy. "I will help Blake hold Big Ugly."

"No! He'll kill you two." Percy said with worry. "We'll all fight him together."

"Together," Tyson agreed and looked at myself and the Cyclops.

Percy then drew his sword. "Blake watch out!" Percy yelled at me.

I looked back to the Cyclops and was just in time to dodge the big monsters fist, I rolled out of the way getting some sand in my jacket, but luckily I had moved because where I had stood a few minutes ago was a crater the size of one of Polyphemus boulders.

"Pesky boy." Polyphemus yelled. And started to advance on me, limping worse than ever before. He picked up one of his boulders and threw one at me. I dove to the side, sadly however my leap wouldn't be a long enough leap, so I made the claws on my feet form back into one orb and formed a shield to protect me from the rest of the incoming boulder. Good news it stoped the boulder from completely squashing me, bad news my orb shattered, the last orb I had besides the one that was in the Cyclops.

I then started to hear water from the ocean stop crashing against the beach, so I looked back to Percy and Tyson.

Percy had willed the sea to rise. And a twenty-foot wave surged up, lifting him on its crest. He rode toward the Cyclops and kicked him in the eye, leaping over his head as the water blasted him into the beach.

"Destroy you!" Polyphemus spluttered. "Fleece stealer!"

Percy then yelled to the Cyclops. "You stole the Fleece! You've been using it to lure satyrs to their deaths!"

"So? Satyrs good eating!" The Cyclops roared.

"The Fleece should be used to heal! It belongs to the children of the gods!" Percy rebutted.

"I am a child of the gods!" Polyphemus swiped at Percy, but he sidestepped. "Father Poseidon, curse this thief!" He was blinking hard now, like he could barely see, and I realized he was targeting by the sound of our voices.

I clicked on my ring and my sword and shield appeared. I had the shield in my left hand and took my bone sword into my right hand. I then pushed my wings back and it propelled my forward. I charged at the Cyclops, but it seemed that he heard me coming since he used his gigantic hand to hit me back, but using my wings I flapped them towards the ground and gave a mighty leap and jumped over his head, completely avoiding the monsters attack. I then flew to Percy and stood by his side.

"Poseidon won't curse me," Percy said, both of us backing up as the Cyclops grabbed air. "I'm his son, too. He won't play favorites."

Polyphemus roared. He ripped an olive tree out of the side of the cliff and was about to smash us to pieces, but I just rose my sword up and it cut right through it like a knife cutting butter. I then grabbed Percy and used my wings to back up some more.

"Humans not the same! Nasty, tricky, lying!" The Cyclops roared.

I turned my head to the right and noticed that Grover and Ernesto were helping Annabeth aboard the ship. While Austin and Clarisse were waving frantically at us, telling us to come on. And Ember was flying to us to assist.

I then looked to Tyson whom worked his way around Polyphemus, trying to get behind him.

"Young one!" the older Cyclops called. "Where are you? Help me!"

Tyson stopped.

"You weren't raised right!" Polyphemus wailed, shaking his olive tree club. "Poor orphaned brother! Help me!"

No one moved. No sound but the ocean and my own heartbeat. Then Tyson stepped forward, raising his hands defensively. "Don't fight, Cyclops brother. Put down the—"

Polyphemus spun toward his voice.

"Tyson!" Percy shouted.

The tree was about to smack him square across the face, but then a huge black fire ball hit in the tree, causing the thing to explode. The Cyclops cried in surprise. And threw the flaming branch away from him in fear of getting burnt, and charged at Tyson. Percy lunged as far as he could with Riptide. He aimed for the back of his thigh, but aimed a bit higher. This made even me cringe at where Percy had stabbed.

"Blaaaaah!" Polyphemus bleated just like his sheep, and swung his large hand at us.

"Percy I think you just violated him." I told him, with a disturbed look.

"Oh shut up Blake." Percy said irritably as we both dove out of the way of his hand.

Polyphemus then swung his right arm, but Percy and I were ready I put my sword in my shield and put them in my left hand and with my right hand I used my hidden blade to stab it into his hand allowing me to hang onto the monster. At the top of the arc I sheathed my right hidden blade and Percy and I fell straight against the giant's face—landing with both of our feet on his already damaged eye.

Polyphemus yowled in pain. Tyson tackled him, pulling him down. Percy and I landed next to them I took my blade out of my shields holster and was about to cut the monsters neck off, but with one look to Percy and Tyson I sighed unhappily and sheathed my sword once more and Ember came down from the skies and landed next to us. I then clicked the button on my shield and reverted it back to a ring on my ring and it went back onto my finger. I also grabbed my bow that was still strapped to by back and clicked on it reverting it back into my wrist watch.

"Let him go," Percy told Tyson. " Now run."

With one last mighty effort, Tyson pushed the cursing older Cyclops away; Ember and I flew up into the skies and made our way towards the ship. We flew at a steady pace, making sure to keep an eye on Tyson and Percy in case the Cyclops was going to do anything.

From behind I head Polyphemus yell. "I will smash you." His gigantuous hands cupping his beyond repair eye.

Percy and Tyson plunged into the waves back to their home turf where the monster hopefully wouldn't follow.

"Where are you?" Polyphemus screamed. He picked up the large branch that was still covered in Ember's black flames and threw it into he water that was only a few feet from Percy and Tyson. I could still see the flames burning even though the ocean, not at all being put out from the cold water.

'Wow Ember's flames sure are amazing.' I thought.

'They are and while they may be amazing, they can be most devastating if not used properly." A told me pointedly.

'But doesn't that rule apply to pretty much any power?' I countered.

A just grumbled something childishly, and for a guy whom was thousands of years old he sure didn't act very mature.

'Kid I heard that.' A told me angrily. 'I am not childish.'

'You were meant to.' I said with amusement. 'And yes you are.'

I then cut off the connection and went back to paying attention to the situation at hand.

Percy seemed to concentrate for a second and then all of a sudden Percy and Tyson seemed to gain speed. Clarisse then shouted from the deck, "Yeah Love and Jackson! In your face, you dumb piece of shit!"

"No dammit Clarisse!" I shouted I then concentrated on the orb I left in the Cyclops body and thought of it forming small lines throughout his body. The boulder had narrowly missed Percy and Tyson.

"Yeah, yeah!" Clarisse taunted. "You throw like a wimp! Teach you to try marrying me, you idiot!"

"Yeah you over sized gorilla. You aren't worthy enough marry our sister. Go back to the hole you came from." Shouted Austin to the Cyclops.

"Clarisse, Austin!" I yelled, unable to stand it. "Shut the hell up!"

And by time I had all the lines finished in the Cyclops body I was already too late, because by time I was done the monster already had a second boulder in hand. I imagined the lines forming into spikes that would form in his body, and all of a sudden the spikes pieced throughout the Cyclops, but it was too late the monster had already threw the boulder towards the sound of Clarisse voice going over Percy and Tyson's heads and crashed into the hull of the Queen Anne's Revenge. There was no possible way Ember or I could've blocked it as it went way to fast and was way too big.

I ordered the spikes to escape the Cyclops now dusty body and form into an orb and return to me.

And man you wouldn't believe how fast a ship can sink. The Queen Anne's Revenge creaked and groaned and listed forward like it was going down a playground slide. The orb finally returned and Ember and I propelled ourselves to go even faster towards the sinking ship.

"Dive!" I heard Percy yell to Tyson.

The boat was sinking and man it was sinking fast.

Not many people realize that when a ship goes down, it acts like a sinkhole, pulling down everything around it. Clarisse was a strong swimmer, but even she wasn't making any progress. Her brother were in the same state only they kept trying to push above each other to stay above water, and honestly if the situation wasn't so dire, I would've been laughing my ass off. Grover frantically kicked with his hooves. Annabeth was hanging on to the Fleece, which flashed in the water like a wave of new pennies.

Ember and I dived. I grabbed Annabeth first as she was the weakest and most injured. Ember grabbed Grover and we flew a ways away to where the ship wouldn't continue to pull them in, and we headed back to Clarisse and her brothers. I grabbed the two idiots and Ember grabbed Clarisse. I was tough carrying the two, but I knew that if we didn't they would've died so I had no choice. We then flew back to Annabeth and Grover and set the Ares siblings next to them. Percy and Tyson made their way to us.

"You guys all alright." Percy asked with worry evident in his voice.

Annabeth who was floating on the water with the fleece wrapped around her nodded her head. "Just peachy Percy."

"Damn, how are we going to get back now?" Percy asked he then looked to Ember and I.

"No, Perce Ember and I won't and don't have the energy to carry you all there hell I don't even think just the two of us could fly that far on our own."

"Well, I don't," Percy paused and looked to Tyson who had his eyes closed. "Um Tyson what are you…"

Immediately, shapes shimmered in the darkness below—five horses with fish tails, galloping upward faster than dolphins. Rainbow and his friends glanced in our direction and seemed to read our thoughts. They whisked into the area where we all were, and a moment later burst upward in a cloud of bubbles—Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy, Ernesto, Austin all grabbed onto a hippocampus.

Rainbow, the largest, had Clarisse. He raced over to us and allowed Tyson to grab hold of his mane. His friend who bore Annabeth and Percy. Ernesto and Austin shared a hippocampus, Grover grabbed one, and Ember and I landed and shared a hippocampus. And as soon as I sat on the hippocampus, I felt complete exhaustion.

I sat behind Ember as she was in front of me on the hippocampus. We broke the surface of the water and raced away from Polyphemus Island.

We skimmed across the sea as the island shrank to a dot and then disappeared.

Ember smiled tiredly. "We…we did it." She then looked at me. "You think you can keep out of trouble without me, I have to revert to normal any longer and I…"

"Don't worry Em I will be fine Em." I told her gently, interrupting her.

She nodded and gave me one last kiss and then all of a sudden her features reverted to that of her original human form, her horns went back into her head, and her wings went back into her body, her tail disappeared and her claws changed into her flawless fingernails. She then leaned back on me, closing her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep, breathing a steady breath. Faintly I heard her whisper "I love you Blake."

I gently smiled and kissed her forehead, 'love you to Em.' I thought to myself, and I myself closed my eyes and imagined my original self. I felt my features change and all my extra body parts went back into my body. It felt like torture, but it was bearable. I opened my eyes once more and looked up into the night sky and looked at the moon and sent a silent prayer to my mother, hoping she could help us gain safe passage.

I looked at the hippocampus and gently thanked them for the help. They neighed a you're welcome.

I smirked and gently leaned Ember forward and I leaned on her and closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and getting some much needed **rest.**

* * *

**That's another Chapter done and settled with, hope you all enjoyed. If you can leave a comment on what you thought about it and if it needs improvement tell me, if you do I think you a lot as every comment I get means alot. Thanks again and have an awesome day. And if you really enjoyed it click that follow button.**


	17. Chapter 17: We get a reptilian surprise

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 17: We get a reptilian surprise**

"Blake, Blake. Gods dammit." Ember said and a spray of salt water splashed my face.

"mehh, five more minutes." I muttered sleepily as my arms lied limp at my sides and my head on something nice and warm.

"Love, I would but you are kind of squashing me." Ember cried out.

I moaned tiredly and sat up; I curled my back backward popping my back. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of the bright sun and ocean breeze blowing in my face and Ember lying on the hippocampus's neck.

"Thank you." Ember said and sat upward.

"Hehe, sorry, Em. I didn't mean to." I told her gently and started to give her a gentle massage to mend her aching back. "How long have you been trying to wake me?"

"For the past twenty minutes." Ember said as she sighed happily from my massaging on her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said gently and kissed the back of her strawberry blond hair.

"It's fine. I just…" Ember said but stopped.

"What?" I asked stopping the massage I was giving and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"It's just, what are your thoughts…you know on my other side?" Ember asked with worry laced in her voice and her hand went to her purple crystal on her choker.

I sighed. "Don't you remember what I told your other side? I don't mind that you have two different sides to you. I love you no matter what."

"I know, but" Ember paused and bite her lip. "I lied aren't you angry?"

"No Ember its fine. You might've lied, but I forgave you, so don't sweat it. You may have a split personality, but I don't care, you are still that same girl I saved in the forest last year." I said.

Ember turned her head and looked at me with hope. "Y-you mean that?"

"Of course." I said with a huge smile on my lips.

"Ember -" I started, but then Ember got teary eyed and turned her whole body around and hugged me tightly, hell she practically jumped on me and almost sent us off the water horse. "Whoa! Ember your going to send us over." I shouted, but to no avail and put both of my hands on the rear of the horse and steadied us so we wouldn't fall off. Ember buried her head in my water dragon scaled jacket and cried softly in happiness.

Over Ember's shoulder, in the distance I could see the shore line; the sun was setting behind a city skyline. I could see a beachside highway lined with palm trees, storefronts glowing with red and blue neon, a harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships.

"Hey Em, look we are getting closer to land." I said with a small smile.

Ember unclenched herself from my chest and turned her body back around and leaned back onto my chest.

"Were nearing Miami." Annabeth told everyone. "But why are the hippocampi acting weird?"

And sure enough, our fishy friends had slowed down and were whinnying and swimming in circles, sniffing the water. They didn't look happy. One of them sneezed. I could tell what they were saying.

"They don't like all the pollution in the water." I said noticing the disgusted looks on the horses faces.

"Yeah that and there are way too many people around. I guess we will just have to swim to shore on our own." Percy said.

None of us were very psyched about that, but we thanked Rainbow and his friends for the ride. Tyson cried a little. He unfastened the makeshift saddle pack he'd made, which contained his tool kit and a couple of other things he'd salvaged from the Birmingham wreck. He hugged Rainbow around the neck, gave him a soggy mango he'd picked up on the island, and said good-bye.

Once the hippocampi's white manes disappeared into the sea, we swam for shore. The waves pushed us forward, and in no time we were back in the mortal world. We wandered along the cruise line docks, pushing through crowds of people arriving for vacations. Porters bustled around with carts of luggage. Taxi drivers yelled at each other in Spanish and tried to cut in line for customers. If anybody noticed nine kids that looked like they'd just had a fight with a monster—they didn't let on. And since I had my jacket on none of my clothes were wet, and Percy being the son of Poseidon he never got wet of course unless he wanted to.

Now that we were back among mortals, I manipulated the mist to hide Tyson's one large eye. Grover had put on his cap and sneakers. Even the Fleece had transformed from a sheepskin to a red-and-gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket. Ember put on her red and black cap, which had somehow survived from all the fighting. And I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her to my side. And when she touched my jacket all of her clothes became dry.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your new jacket?" Ember asked.

"I don't believe so." I said with a smirk.

"Well it's pretty awesome." Ember said snuggling into me.

Annabeth ran to the nearest newspaper box and checked the date on the Miami Herald. She cursed. "June eighteenth! We've been away from camp for ten days!"

"That's impossible!" Clarisse said.

"Yeah you have to be lying!" Ernesto said angrily.

"Well, I'm not look." Annabeth said as she brought the newspaper back to us and put it up in Ernesto's face.

"Damn, it seems that time in the Sea of Monsters, must be different just like the Lotus Casino." I said.

"Lotus casino?" Clarisse asked looking confused.

"We will explain later." I told her.

"Yeah, I mean Thalia's tree must be almost dead," Grover wailed. "We have to get the Fleece back tonight."

Clarisse slumped down on the pavement. "How are we supposed to do that?" Her voice trembled. "We're hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. This is just like the Oracle said. It's your fault, Jackson! If you hadn't interfered—"

"Clarisse come on now. It's not his fault!" I said. "I mean how can you even say that?"

"Stop! There is no use in arguing." Percy said.

Clarisse put her head in hands. And I just sighed angrily. I had thought that my talk with Clarisse had changed her, for the better, but I guess it really didn't do too much.

But then again this was Clarisse's quest. And I realized if I was leader on a quest and someone had just walked in and took over; it would tick me off as well. I sighed and looked at Clarisse with sympathy and honestly I felt like an asshole.

I thought about what I'd overheard in the boiler room of the CSS Birmingham—Ares yelling at Clarisse, warning her that she'd better not fail. Ares couldn't care less about the camp, but if Clarisse made him look bad, then he might do something horrible.

"Clarisse," I said gently. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you. What did the Oracle say?"

She looked up, her eyes sad. I honestly thought she was going to tell me to take my apology and shove it where the sun don't shine, but instead she took a deep breath and recited her prophecy:

"You and two others shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,

You shall find what you seek and make it your own,

But despair for your life entombed within stone,

And fail without friends, to fly with two other or go home alone."

"Ouch," Grover mumbled.

"No," I said. "I understand now. I've got it."

I reached in my pockets and sadly found no money. Then I realized I had left all my money at Camp. "Damn." I mumbled. "Does anyone have any cash on them?"

Percy shook his head. "I have a drachma, but that's about it."

I looked at the other and they all shook their heads confirming my fears.

"Cash?" Tyson asked hesitantly. "Like...green paper?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, big guy. Its green thin paper with old people's faces on the front."

"Like the kind in duffel bags?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, but I thought we lost those bags days ago." I said with a confused look.

Tyson just rummaged in his saddle pack and pulled out the Ziploc bag full of cash that Hermes had included in our supplies.

"H-How?" I asked.

"Thought it was a feed bag for Rainbow," he said. "Found it floating in sea, but only paper inside. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it buddy." I said as he handed me the small plastic bag of cash.

Inside were all fives and tens, and inside had to be at least five-hundred dollars.

I went to the curb and grabbed a taxi that was letting out a family of cruise passengers.

"Clarisse, Ernesto, Austin" I said. "You're all going on one more trip. You're going to the airport. I expect Austin and Ernesto to both be on guard and protect the Fleece and Clarisse. Now Annabeth, give her the Fleece."

The two of them looked at me stunned, as I took the Fleece letter jacket from Annabeth, tucked the cash into its pocket, and put it in Clarisse's arms.

Clarisse said, "You're really going to let me take it, when you can go yourself and-"

"Of course Clarisse." I said. "I mean after all it's your quest, none of us have any right to take that away from you. And plus It wouldn't be too smart for some of us to travel by plane. That's what the prophecy meant: you'd fail without friends, meaning you'd need our help, but you'd have to fly home with two others. You have to get the Fleece back safely."

She looked at me with happiness and and rushed at me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. She was ecstatic , she was going to finally be able prove herself to everyone that she could do something great and was going to save camp.

When Clarisse finally pulled away from the hug after hearing Ember growl softly. She pulled her two brothers to the cab and opened it up. She pushed the two in and before she herself got in she looked at the six of us and nodded her head.

"Thanks for putting your trust in me don't worry; I swear I will see the fleece safely returned." She said and hoped in with the other two and the cab peeled out in a cloud of exhaust. The Fleece was on its way.

"Blake," Annabeth said. "did you really just place your trust in those three bosos. I mean-"

I held up a hand. "Annabeth, come on they deserve a second chance. Honestly I trust them to return the Fleece, there is no way they can screw this up. I know it."

"I think your insane," Annabeth said. "You're betting the lives of everybody at camp that Clarisse and her two stooges will get the Fleece safely back by tonight?"

"It's her right," I said. "we have no right to take this away from her, how would you feel if she took away a quest you were leader of?"

"Blake is nice," Tyson said.

"Yeah man you did the right thing." Percy said clasping me on the shoulder that was not occupied by a demi-dragon.

"Too nice in my opinion," Annabeth grumbled, but I knew she was in fact proud, she didn't show it very well, but I could tell she was. She was technically my aunt so, I was glad I could make her proud of me. Cause I knew it was a hard task to do.

"Well, guys it looks like we have to find a way off this place." Percy said.

He then turned only to be greeted with a sword pointed at his throat.

I unsheathed my hidden blades immediately and looked around, and noticed we were surrounded.

"Hey, cuz," said Luke. "Welcome back to the States."

His bear-man thugs appeared on either of side of us. One grabbed Annabeth and Grover by their T-shirt collars. The other tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson knocked him into a pile of luggage and roared at Luke. Ember let go of me and pulled out her sword from its sheathed and prepared for a fight.

"Percy," Luke said calmly, "tell your giant to back down or I'll have Oreius bash your friends' heads together."

Oreius grinned and raised Annabeth and Grover off the ground, kicking and screaming. I was about to go over to them and stab the monster, but after one step Luke turned his attention towards me.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Blake, especially since, I have Percy here with a sword pressed to his neck." Luke said with a smirk.

I growled at Luke. "What do you want, you piece of trash?"

He only smiled, the scar rippling on the side of his face.

He just gesture us toward the end of the doc, and I noticed what should've been obvious. The biggest gods damned boat in port was the Princess Andromeda.

"Why, I am only her to extend my gracious hospitality, of course."

The bear twins herded us aboard the Princess Andromeda. They threw us down on the aft deck in front of a swimming pool with sparkling fountains that sprayed into the air. A dozen of Luke's assorted goons—snake people, Laistrygonians, demigods in battle armor—had gathered to watch us get some "hospitality." And my Monster senses were freaking off the charts. My instincts were telling me to just go ham and attack, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take on this many monsters with only a few demi-gods, and a demi-dragon, and Cyclops. There were just too many.

"And so, the Fleece," Luke mused. "Where is it?" He looked us over, prodding mine and Percy's shirts with the tip of his sword, poking Grover's jeans.

"Hey!" Grover yelled. "That's real goat fur under there!"

"Sorry, old friend." Luke smiled. "Just give me the Fleece and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest."

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Grover protested. "Some old friend!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Luke's voice was dangerously calm. "Where—is—the—Fleece?"

"Here's an answer for you Luke. And in no particular order" I said putting my hand to my chin. "You and Fuck! How about that for an answer."

Luke just growled and went to Ember whom was next to me and was about to prod her shirt with his sword, but before he even got near her I let out a feral growl, and I could feel my eyes changing.

"It's not here Luke," Percy said before a fight broke out.

'Dammit Perce. Why in the hell would you say anything?' I thought to myself.

'He probably did it to save your sorry ass. I think Luke was about to slice your head off out of fear.' A told me.

I nodded mentally and sighed. 'I suppose you're right.'

I Gripped Ember and pulled her closer to me.

"We sent it on ahead of us. You messed up." Percy said.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You couldn't have..." His face reddened as a horrible possibility occurred to him. "Clarisse, Ernesto, and Austin?"

Percy just nodded his head.

"You trusted those buffoons."

"Of course." I said.

"Agrius!" Luke yelled.

The bear giant flinched. "Y-yes sir?"

"Get below and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast."

"But, boss-"

"Do it!" Luke screamed. "Or I'll feed you to the drakon!"

The bear-man gulped and lumbered down the stairs. Luke paced in front of the swimming pool, cursing in Ancient Greek, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.

While the rest of Luke's crew looked uneasy. Maybe they'd never seen their boss so unnerved before.

'Hmm, I suppose I could use his anger, to get him to talk so everybody could hear his crazy plans.' I thought to myself.

I looked to the swimming pool, at the fountains spraying mist into the air, making a rainbow in the sunset. And suddenly I looked to Percy and saw he was looking in the same direction I was.

He looked to me and nodded his head.

"You've been toying with us all along," Percy said. "You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it."

Luke scowled. "Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!"

"Traitor!" Percy dug to his last gold drachma and fished it out of his pocket and threw it at Luke. And just as I had expected, he dodged it easily.

The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-colored water.

I knew Percy was was praying to the goddess of the rainbow, quietly so Luke wouldn't hear. He then looked at Luke with an angry scowl.

"You tricked all of us!" Percy yelled at Luke. "Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer, but we needed everyone's attention on Percy and I, so he uncapped Riptide, and I clicked my ring and my sword and shield appeared.

Luke just sneered. "This is no time for heroics, Percy, Blake. Drop your puny swords the both of you, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?" Percy asked.

"I did, of course," he snarled. "I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."

"So you're saying Chiron had nothing to do with this it was all on you?" I asked, butting in.

Luke sneered at me. "Ha! You know he would never do that. That old fool dosen't have the spine."

"Call it what you want Luke? But do you call being spinless betraying your friends? The ones you loved so dearly at one point only to betray them in the end? And to boot endangering the whole camp?" I asked raising my shield and lifting my sword at an angle in the air and pointing it at him.

Luke just raised his own sword. "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece once I was done with it."

I glared at him. "I am sure you would. Right after you sat down with all the gods and had tea with them. Right? And you were going to heal Kronos am I right?" I said.

"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy, Blake. You've only slowed us down by a little."

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up-all just to help Kronos destroy the gods." Percy said.

Luke gritted his teeth. "You know that! Why do you both keep asking me questions?"

"Because we wouldn't want to leave our audience just hanging around staring at us all day, that would be just rude." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

"What audience?"

Then his eyes narrowed. He looked behind him and his goons did the same. They gasped and stumbled back.

Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching us.

"Well," said Dionysus dryly, "some unplanned dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D, you heard him," Percy said. "You all heard Luke! The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed. "I suppose not."

"The Iris-message could be a trick," Tantalus suggested, but his attention was mostly on his cheeseburger, which he was trying to corner with both hands.

"I fear not," Mr. D said, looking with distaste at Tantalus. "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games."

Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. It didn't bolt away from him. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement, as if it were the largest diamond in the world. "I got it!" he cackled.

"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," Mr. D announced.

Tantalus looked stunned. "What? But—"

"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

"No! But—Nooooooooooo!"

As he dissolved into mist, his fingers clutched at the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. But it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto its plate. The campers exploded into cheering.

Luke bellowed with rage. He slashed his sword through the fountain and the Iris-message dissolved, but the deed was done.

Percy and I both smirked at Luke, we had just played him, and boy did it feel great.

"Kronos was right. You two are unreliable weapons. You both need replacements." Luke said giving us murderous looks that screamed death.

Now I wasn't really sure what he meant by unreliable weapons, but I would take a guess and say that Kronos wanted to use us to take out the gods. One of his men blew a brass whistle, and the deck doors opened. A dozen more warriors poured out. However there was one soldier that stuck out from all the rest.

The guy looked about our age, he was probably Hispanic or at least from what I could tell by his complexion. He was probably about 5' 6"and was wearing some of the coolest armor I have ever seen. He had coal black eyes and brown hair. The armor was made of some sort of rock based element, it looked like meteriorite, but I couldn't say for sure, on the shoulder blades there were four horns on each side that went straight up and curled back, and in the center of the four horns were holes that had fire on the inside, on the chest piece itself were small holes about six on each side that seemed to be blazing with hot fires. The leg piece had fire lines going throughout it. And his gauntlets matched the rest of his armor and with clawed armored hand he held a massive blade that was a good 2' long and had flames going up the blade.

'Holy shit!' I thought to myself as I looked the creature in front of us. I could tell the guy wasn't a monster as I couldn't sense it.

Then all of a sudden behind him two bat like wings with fire dancing on them rose from his back.

'Um A what is he?' I asked worried.

'Kid that is another demi-dragon and is really really strong, by the looks of it.' A told me.

'Which dragon?' I asked.

'From the looks of the wings and his armor, I would have to say the meteor dragon.' A told me.

'What the hell can a meteor dragon do?' I asked.

'Well the meteor dragon, can create flaming balls of rock can mold rock to what ever form it wants and can infuse fire into the monster, but just like the lava dragon its weakness is water.' A told me.

'So it pretty much has aspects of that of a fire and rock dragon?' I asked.

'Yeah pretty much.' A told me.

'We are so boned.' I thought depressed.

I then all of a sudden felt Ember grab my hand tightly. And when I got a look at her face I could tell she was scared. She looked to me and I realized I had to be brave for not just for my own moral but for everyone else as well, or else we will have lost the fight before it has even began.

The demi-dragon stood next to Luke and smirked at me and then his eyes traveled to Ember and his eyes darkened evilly.

I stood in front of Ember protectively and sneered at the dragon.

'A can you send some of your power so I can freak this punk out?' I asked.

'Thought you would never ask.' A told me.

And then all of a sudden I felt power course through me. I looked at the demi-dragon in front of me and hissed a reptilian hiss.

The demi-dragon did the same to me, but neither of us charged.

Percy whom was on my right, looked at the dragon in shock and then his attention went back to Luke and his look hardened. I knew he wouldn't and couldn't give into fear otherwise we lost.

Luke smirked at Percy and I, and then looked to hid demi-dragon ally whom was right next to him and then back at us. "You'll never leave this boat alive."

"We'll see about that **Traitor**!" I growled out.

* * *

**So that's** **a wrap on this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment on what you thought, whether you liked it or disliked it or are just plain confused. And If you really enjoyed the story click that follow button, it would mean a lot to me. I am planning on doing all five books, and I have to say I am really pumped for the third book as it is my favorite. Thanks again and chow. **


	18. Chapter 18: We fight for our lives

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 18: We fight for our lives**

Looking at both my opponents I already knew who the stronger of the two were. The demi-dragon on the right of Luke was in a stance that showed he was a skilled warrior; he was posed for both offense and defense. If I were to attack he would be ready.

'A, you going to help me with this fight?' I asked looking at the demi-dragon skeptically.

'Sure kid. I am going to give you the power over the storm dragon.' A told me.

'What can the storm dragon do?' I asked, I knew I hadn't read about it yet and was quite curious.

'It's just how the name sounds. The dragon can control all types of storms, from sand storms to thunderstorms.' A told me.

'Alright.' I said. 'I just wish I had some better armor.'

Then all of a sudden I felt Ember letting go of me. Worried I turned to her, I thought maybe she had gotten struck by a bow or something else had spooked her while I was in my own little world talking to A.

"Em what's wrong?" I asked, worried that something had startled her.

"Y-your jacket it changed." Ember said looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked down at my newly formed jacket. And honestly it looked bad ass. My scaly jacket seemed to form new armor on the jacket. My jacket formed metal plates on the chest going inward, below the metal plates were some sea green scales, and on my shoulder and ribs formed a conjoined metal plating, and the sleeves that covered my gauntlets, and seemed to act as an upgrade for the gauntlets, instead of the steel gauntlets, with bronze blades, it changed, the steel gauntlets, formed into a new sea green like metal, but luckily the bronze blades stayed the same. The biggest change was the fact that the jacket started to elongated and coved over my pants and down to my shines, and the scaly green hide changed into a smoother texture, like polyester, and seemed to form folds in the bottom of the jacket. On the chest was a circular like orb that started to glow a sea green glow, and throughout the suit lines connected to the orb and glowed the same sea green color as the orb and throughtout the lines it started to make sounds of water moving throughout the jacket. (It's like an armored up Assasins creed jacket, by the way I don't own Assasins creed)And when I looked back I noticed that my hood also changed and had a bit more armor attached to it as well, but the hood was still light as a feather.

I looked back at the meteor dragon, and gave a toothy grin. And then I felt power from within, it felt electrifying, I rubbed my eyes as if they were on fire and a burning sensation over take them, and I realized A was changing me. I felt pain in my upper back as two dragon wings sprung from my back, luckily the wings didn't rip m jacket, but my jacket had seemed to accommodate for my wings and two holes formed in the jacket to allow the wings free of their confinement, my back had felt as if it were tearing and shredding from the grow of the two wings, and I felt a scaly tail grow out of my tail bone, and boy did it hurt, but luckily just like with my wings a whole formed for my tail, and when it finally was done growing I fell to one knee. And lastly my finger nails were pushed out of my fingers and formed into claws.

When the partial transformation from A was finally all done, I was on one knee panting heavily and a worried Ember grasping my shoulder gently with worry. But I wasn't done, I wanted to test out another dragon's power, and I had one particularly in mind. I thought of the Metal Dragon. I thought about its multi metal scales, I thought of its metal spiked tail, forming on me how I would be able to move it just like I would a limb, I remembered its golden horns that would come out of its head, and how the dragon could send metal from its body, and mold metal to its image. And then the pain kicked in, it started to get to the point where I actually started to wheeze in pain, and I felt like I was going to die. The dragon wings I had grew earlier, the scales literally, melted off of the muscle and was replaced with new metallic scales, my tail felt like someone was hammering nails through it, but I knew that it was in fact metal spikes growing out of the tail, I felt my teeth start to grow and form sharper teeth with my jaw broke with a loud snap and readjusted itself to accommodate for the newly formed teeth, and then the most painful part came, I felt something poking in my head, and then it came out of my head, two big golden horns broke free from my skull, and curved back. My insides also felt a burning sensation, and a new taste filled my mouth, it tasted like metal, but it wasn't a bad taste.

When everything was finally over, I stood, as steam was released from me, the transformation was on a whole other level, and it would explain the steam released from the transformation. I looked back to look at my wings, and noticed a purple electricity going throughout the membrane of the wings, and my tail, had different metallic scales with four large bronze spikes sticking out. I stood on my feet with some help from Ember, and looked down at my hands, which were now clawed and I closed my fist and opened them.

I looked at Ember, whose eyes showed of concern.

I smiled gently and took her hand in my clawed one. "It's alright Em."

"Yeah, well it sure as hell didn't look like it." Ember said gently giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I looked back to Luke and the demi-dragon, releasing my hand from Embers grasp and noticed their shocked expressions. However the demi-dragon was first to recover, and his eyes narrowed at me as if he discovered some dark secret.

I narrowed my own eyes, and slammed my new tail into the floor of the ship and dragged it along the floor causing deep cuts into the ship, I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but it was if my instincts were causing me to show my dominance, by hitting into the ship.

Luke finally getting over his shock shouted. "Hey watch it the ship cost a lot of money, get you're no good scaly hide off of my ship."

I just grinned with my newly formed canines and continued to drag my tail causing more damage to the ship, just to piss him off.

"So Luke how about two on two," Percy challenged Luke with a grin. "I mean after all what do you have to lose?"

Luke looked to Percy and curled his lip. The soldiers who were about to kill us hesitated, not only from my new look, but also waiting for Luke's orders.

Before he could say anything, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a flying horse. It was the first pure-black Pegasus I'd ever seen, with wings like a giant raven. The Pegasus stallion bucked and whinnied.

"Oi, You big tub of shit let me go!" shouted the black Pegasus. "You and you're fucked up face need to meet my hoof."

If my mother were here she would probably would've taken the Pegasus and wash its mouth out with some soap, but luckily for the Pegasus she wasn't here to do so.

"Sir!" Agrius called, dodging a Pegasus hoof. "Your steed is ready!"

Luke however just kept his eyes on Percy and I.

"I told you both last summer, Percy." He said. "You can't bait me into a fight."

"Why?" I asked. "Afraid the moral of your soldiers will go down after getting your ass whooped. If you're so good then fight us, what do you have to lose? Unless of course you are really a coward who can't fight, then be my guest, leave." I said.

Luke glanced at his men, and he saw I'd trapped him. If he backed down now, he would look weak. And he knew that if he fought me, he'd lose valuable time chasing after Clarisse. I had no clue why, but I just had this need to fight this demi-dragon, something about him, like his aura was giving off this vibe of evil.

"Fine, we will just kill you both quickly." Luke decided, and raised his sword. Backbiter was a foot longer than Percy's sword, and was only a bit smaller than my own, its blade with an evil gray-and-gold light where the human steel had been melded with celestial bronze. I could almost feel the blade fighting against itself, like two opposing magnets bound together. I didn't know how the blade had been made, but I sensed a great tragedy. I couldn't say for sure, but I knew someone had died in the process of the creation.

Luke's companion smirked evilly and raised his own sword, which was blazing with flames. He and Luke looked to the other demi-gods in his legion and walked to them and grabbed two leather-and-bronze shields.

Luke grinned evilly at Percy, while the demi-dragon and I had a stare down.

"Luke," Annabeth said, "at least give Percy a shield."

"Sorry, Annabeth," he said. "You bring your own equipment to this party. I mean Blake surprisingly did, and he is as worthless as those girl scouts."

I knew who he was referring to, my mother and her group of hunters. And my anger only grew as I heard the monsters cheering at their leaders trash talk about my mother and her hunters. I snarled at Luke and hissed.

From behind me I felt two hands gently grasp me tried to twist me. I twisted slightly to look at my nervous girlfriend.

"Blake please be careful." Ember said gently. "I know you're the only one who can fight this guy, but please, watch yourself out there."

I realized how different this Ember was from her inner one. Her inner-self was a lot more protective and would easily get angry when I got into this type of thing. Outer Ember or her main personality, was a lot softer, and gentle, not to say she wouldn't get protective or didn't have a short fuse. She still had that, but with the situation being so serious, I realized she was taking it as such. She knew how strong this new opponent was and knew only I could take him.

I turned to her and pressed my forehead to hers and smiled gently. "Always."

I released myself from her and looked at the demi-dragon and took a giant leap into the air with a mightty flap of my wings I was air born. I looked to Percy and noticed he dodged a slice from Luke.

The demi-dragon who just noticed I was I the air, then took flight and flew towards me, his sword in hand and was speeding at me with incredible speed. I knew with the metal on my wings and armor weighing me down, there was no way I would be able to out speed him, but I knew the only way he had the advantage is if he kept a good amount of distance from me so I flew towards him as well.

And swords clashed, my bone sword clashing with his fire sword with a magnificent display of sparks and flames. We matched each other blow for blow till finally I pushed him away. And I had my wings out to keep me steady in the air, and the man before me also had his wings out to keep him steady.

I looked at him, as we both were panting.

"If I may, before I continue to beat the ever living shit out of you, what is your name? You obviously already know who I am." I asked.

The demi-dragon looked at me, with shock at first and his eyes seemed to brighten, but then his eyes seemed to glaze over, and roared at me.

"You do not deserve to know my name you lowly half-blood." The demi-dragon shouted at me.

He then charged at me and as he slashed down with his sword, I lifted my shield with my left hand and blocked the sword and pushed the shield downward, causing the blade to go further down and I used that opportunity to strike.

I swung my other hand upward to slice the dragons head off with my sword in my right hand, but he used his wings and pushed his wings forward propelling him back and then he blew a column of flame and rock in my direction.

I watched as the flames made their way towards me, and I knew even if I tried to control the metal in my shield and made it expand it would've already been too late and I would be a crisp.

'Kid you also have the powers of storm dragon, so focus and control the clouds to form rain and then control and mold the clouds to form a icy funnel around you.' A told me hurriedly.

I focused on the clouds, thinking of cold wet storms rain and hail, and imagined a cold icy funnel to be around me causing rain and ice to surround the funnel. And then I felt something cold and I opened my eyes to see a funnel surrounding me, the flames soared over my funnel and causing some steam to be released, and rain pouring down on the demi-dragons head with steam being released from the water touching the meteor demi-dragon.

The dragons eyes blazed and charged again, and I had an idea, he kept getting closer and closer, and as he was about to enter my cloud that had formed around me I flew down in a dive and escaped its confines. I looked back up and noticed he was still inside the cloud and was about to get out, but I focused on the cloud causing it to get denser, and thought of thunder storms hitting the dragon inside.

And suddenly thunder and lightning boomed around me and, I heard screams of agony coming from the inside of the cloud. And then a light formed inside the cloud and flames released from the insides of the cloud and struck me. It was like a mini solar flare.

"Blake!" I heard Ember scream, when the flames hit me.

The flames hit me like a truck hitting a fly, to describe it, I would have to say it felt like my whole body was going to melt, but I grit my teeth and made the rain come down in bigger clumps, I closed my eyes and I dove towards the ocean. And when I entered the water, I felt my whole body burn. Then I realized I was in salt water. I wanted to scream in pain, but I had to get out, so I flapped my wings hard and flew out of the water. Luckily the burns only really affected my arms and legs, my chest and face were mainly protected, since I had my hood up and a bubble had formed around my face and the water that had coursed through the armor kept my chest from being scorched.

The armor had deflected a good deal of the flames, and when I finally made it back in the air and saw my opponent, he looked worse for ware, he had burn marks on him, and his flames that had been on his armor seemed to had dimmed from the rain. His shield was now non-existant. Which probably was caused by the thunder and lightning hitting it.

Then I heard Grover from below on the ship bleat. "Perrrrcy!"

Immediately my attention was back down to the ship as Percy rolled away from Luke's sword as it slashed the deck chair in half, metal pipes and all. I noticed Percy all cut up in the ribs and in the legs.

I then dove towards Percy to help, but unfortunately, I still had my own opponent, and as I was about to grab Luke, the dragon crashed into me and sent up both stumbling into some chairs. I tucked my wings in on myself, and rolled hitting at least a dozen chairs. And add to the bad news I had dropped my sword and shield when I hit into the chairs.

When I was finally done hitting into all the chairs I stood back onto my feet, and had just enough time to dodge a flaming sword, as it cut a table that was on my left in-half. I unsheathed my hidden blades and continued to fight the meteor demi-dragon.

He swung his sword once again, and I dodged rolling out of the way and using my tail I struck him in the shin with my metal spikes as I rolled. I then stood on my feet and flung him as he was still stuck with my spikes and threw him towards the pool, sadly he didn't land in the water as I had hoped, he pushed his wings down to keep him from falling in, and landed on the edge of the pool.

He looked at me panting, and on one knee. "A-Antonio."

"Wha?" I asked confused.

"My name, you asked for it. It's Antonio." And then he clutched his head in pain and his eyes dimmed.

I knew that something wasn't right, this demi-dragon seemed to be controlled, every time he tried to talk to me normally and not attack his eyes seemed to glow brightly, but then when his eyes would seem to glaze over he would just attack as if I were the worst person in the world.

Over Antonio's shoulder stood Luke, who made his way to Percy who was inching his way to the pool. While Luke just continued to make his way to Percy slowly with a smirk playing on the bastards face.

Luke smirked. "One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy." He looked at the bear-man Orieus, who was still holding Annabeth and Grover by the necks. "You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Just don't eat the other girl with black in her hair, we need her. Other than that Bon appetit."

"He-he! He-he!" The bear-man lifted my friends and bared his teeth. And I concentrated on all the metal pipes and forced them from their constraints and forced them to strike the man who was about to kill my friends. And then I heard two screams and two thuds.

I opened my eyes and saw both Grover and Annabeth on their butts sitting on the deck with about 2 dozen pipes sticking into the monster. I turned my head back to the demi-dragon, but he wasn't there anymore, he was in the air and about to smash right into me with his flaming sword, and sadly there was no time to be defensive as there wasn't even time for me dodge, all I could do was hold my hands up in an X formation and to await for the inevitable strike, but it never happened.

I opened one of my eyes, and noticed Ember with her sword blocking the strike from striking me, her eyes glowing with dark purple, but I knew she wasn't in her half-dragon state, and she black flames forming on her sword, she swung her sword up and batted the other flaming sword aside like it was nothing, and shot a black fire from her mouth, and it narrowly missed the meteor dragon as he ducked under it, and he flew to Luke.

Then all Hades broke loose.

I heard a Whish sound coming from my right and looked in that direction and noticed a red-feathered arrow sprouted from Oreius's mouth. With a surprised look on his hairy face, he crumpled to the deck in a pile of dust, and metal pipes clanged to to the deck of the ship.

"Brother!" Agrius wailed. He let the pegasus's reins go slack just long enough for the black steed to kick him in the head and fly away free over Miami Bay.

For a split second, Luke's guards were too stunned to do anything except watch the bear twins' bodies dissolve into smoke.

Then there was a wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell.

"Ponies!" Tyson cried with delight.

Everything was in mayhem. Chiron was among the crowd, but his relatives were almost nothing like him. There were centaurs with black Arabian stallion bodies, others with gold palomino coats, others with orange-and-white spots like paint horses. Some wore brightly colored T-shirts with Day-Glo letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, some with paintball guns. One had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and was waving a large orange Styrofoam hand making a big Number I. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green. A third had googly-eye glasses with the eyeballs bouncing around on Slinky coils, and one of those baseball caps with soda-can-and-straw attachments on either side.

They exploded onto the deck with such ferocity and color that for a moment even Luke was stunned. I couldn't tell whether they had come to celebrate or attack. The demi-dragon who saw the centuars attacking looked in my direction, and then closed his eyes and in a ball of flame he vanished leaving scorch marks on the floor of the ship.

"Coward." I muttered.

I went to sword and shield that I had dropped from when the demi-dragon and I had took a tumble. It was hard to walk with all the burning sensation continued to fill me, but I bared through it, and with Ember support I grabbed both my sword and shield and reverted them both back to the form of a ring.

As Luke was raising his sword to rally his troops, a centaur shot a custom-made arrow with a leather boxing glove on the end. It smacked Luke in the face and sent him crashing into the swimming pool. Luke's warriors scattered. And honestly I couldn't blame them. Facing the hooves of a rearing stallion was scary enough, but when it's a centuar, who's had years of experience with a bow, well let's just say its probably best to get the hell out of there. Even if these guys had soda-drinking hats, and paint marks on ther faces.

"Come get some!" yelled one of the party ponies.

They let loose with their paintball guns. And a wave of blue and yellow exploded agaoinst Luke's warriors, blinding them and splattering htem form head to toe. They tried to run, and it was a commendable effort, but they would just slip and fall.

Chiron galloped towards Annabeth and Grover, neatly plucked them off the deck, and deposited them on his back.

Percy I noticed tried to get up but the wond on his leg was too much. With Ember's help I limped to Percy.

"Percy the rain." I said. "Use it to heal you."

Percy looked at me and nodded he closed his eyes, and as he closed his eyes I noticed Luke was crawling out of the pool.

"Attack, you fools." He ordered his troops. Somewhere down below deck, a large alarm bell thrummed.

I sheathed my hidden blades and click on my watch and out popped my bow and a quiver of more than a dozen arrows. I knew that any second we would be swamped by Luke's reinforcements. Already, his soldiers were getting over their surprise, coming at the centaurs with swords and spears drawn.

Tyson slapped half a dozen of them aside, knocking over the guardrail into Miami Bay. I shot a couple of daracne in the head turning them to dust before they could reach one of the centaurs.

But it seemed as if it would never end hoards of more warriors were coming up the stairs.

"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron said.

"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke shouted. He raised his sword, but got smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow, and sat down hard in a deck chair.

A palomino centaur hoisted Percy on his back, and said. "Dude get your big friend!"

"Tyson!" Percy yelled. "Come on!"

A blue roam centaur made its way to Ember and I and offered a hand to us both, and I was about to say I could just fly, but Ember had a firm grasp on my arm, and gave me a look that said. "You are in no shape to fly."

So I grasped the offering hand and hoped on the back of the centaur with Ember behind me with her arms wrapped around my stomach.

Tyson who was fighting two warriors dropped them and jogged after us. He jumped on Percy's centaur's back.

"Dude!" the centaur groaned, almost buckling under Tyson's weight. "Do the words 'low-carb diet' mean anything to you?"

Luke's warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx. But by the time they were ready to advance, the centaurs had galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail, as if it were a steeplechase and not ten stories above the ground. From my lessons in Greek mythology with my dad I knew centaurs were very resilent and strong, but still jumping off of a boat that high, made me close my eyes and duck my head down.

And when I opened my eyes, we were on the dock, safe and sound. The sound of centuars hitting the asphalt rang in my ears and with a long jump we galloped of, whooping and yelling taunts at the princess Andromeda as we raced into the streets of downtown Miami.

I looked back at the ship and decided to leave one last present for the monsters and soldiers Luke had. I focused on the water and the storm clouds above and focused on spinning in a counter clock wise direction, and focused on thunderclouds to be incorporated into the forming typhoon. However I was still very weak from the fire that had struck me so the Typhoon I had created was big enough to cause super serious damage to the ship, but boy was the wreckage bad. I made sure to also contain it so it wouldn't strike the miami populace, and finally when I was too exhausted I let the typhoon settle down and it dissappeared.

"Blake!" Ember shouted. "Stop pushing yourself, your going to end up in an even worse condition."

"S-sorry just thought I would leave one more little present for the traitor." I panted out.

As we continued to gallop on streets and buildings began to blur as the centaurs picked up speed. It felt as if space were compacting—as if each centaur step took us miles and miles. In no time, we'd left the city behind.

We raced through marshy fields of high grass and ponds and stunted trees.

Finally, we found ourselves in a trailer park at the edge of a lake. The trailers were all horse trailers, tricked out with televisions and mini-refrigerators and mosquito netting. We were in a centuar camp.

"Dude!" said a party poney as he unloaded his gear. "Did you see that bear guy? He was all like: 'Whoa, I have an arrow in my mouth!'"

The centaur with googly-eye glasses laughed. "That was awesome! Head slam!"

The two centaurs charged at each other full-force and knocked heads, then went staggering off in different directions with crazy grins on their faces.

Chiron sighed. He set Annabeth and Grover down on a picnic blanket next to Ember, Percy, and I. "I really wish my cousins wouldn't slam their heads together. They don't have the brain cells to spare."

"Chiron," Percy said, still obvously stunned by the fact we were just saved by centaurs. "You saved us."

He just gave a dry smile. "Well now, I couldn't very well let you die, especially since you've cleared my name."

"But how in the world did you know where we were?" Annabeth asked.

"Advanced planning, my dear. I figured you would wash up near Miami if you made it out of the Sea of monsters alive. Almost everything strange washes up near Miami."

"Wow thanks Chiron." I said with a small smirk. However it seemed Chiron didn't understand that I was just joking around,

"No, no," Chiron said. "I didn't mean… Oh, never mind. I am glad to see you, all of you. The point is, I was able to eavesdrop on Percy's Iris-message and trace the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. It then took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid. As you see, centaurs can travel quite fast when we wish to. Distance for us is not the same as distance for humans."

I nodded my head. I looked at my burnt arms and legs and sighed. The Moon was bright, and was shining down, the burn marks seemed to gradually start to disappear, and I leaned into Ember with exhaustion. I then pictured my original self without my horns, wings, tail, or claws. And then I felt two horns drop from my head and landed on the ground and turned to dust, my claws reverted to my normal fingernails, my eyes reverted back to normal, but I could still see a faint glow from the moons rays, I felt my tail going back into my spinal column, and my wings went into my back, making me look like my normal self again. And the pain of changing back was way better than what it was changing into the dragons. My jacket also changed back to its normal hoodie, with sea green scales with small burn marks.

Ember gently put her hand in my hair and started to run them threw with her fingernails. I sat up and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there if you hadn't I would've been chop liver." I whispered to her.

Ember just gave a small smile. "Of course who else would get you out of something like that?"

I just laughed. And wrapped my right arm around her neck and she leaned into me as we stared into the campfire, where three party ponies were teaching Tyson to operate a paintball gun. I knew they were all a bunch of idiots, but I hoped no one would get hurt.

"So what now?" Percy asked Chiron. "We just let Luke sail away? He's got Kronos aboard the ship. Or parts of him, anyway."

Chiron knelt, carefully folding his legs underneath him. He opened the medicine pouch on his belt and started to treat Percy's wounds. "I'm afraid, Percy, that today has been something of a draw. We didn't have the strength of numbers to take that ship. Luke was not organized enough to pursue us. Nobody won."

"But we got the Fleece!" Annabeth said. "Clarisse an her brothers are on their way back to camp with it right now."

Chiron nodded, though he still looked uneasy. "You are all true heroes. And as soon as we get Percy and Blake fixed up, you must all return to Half-Blood Hill. The centaurs shall carry you.

"You're coming, too right Chiron?" Percy asked looking nervous.

"Oh yes, Percy. I'll be relieved to get home. My brethren here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin's music. Besides, I must have some words with Mr. D. There's the rest of the summer to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see … I'm curious about the Fleece."

I had no clue why he was curious about the Fleece, but I knew that he was expecting something big to happen, I had no clue what, but it had to be something. I just hoped Clarisse and the others made it back in time. The thought of what would've happened if Luke had gotten the Fleece first made me shutter.

If Kronos had come back we would've most likely been screwed. We all need more training, it was evident. Percy needed more training in sword fighting, Annabeth and Grover I couldn't say for sure, as most of the time they got captured. Ember and I need to work on our powers and train a bit more in using a sword. And over the summer I planned on doing so, with Ember of course and finally take her on our first date.

Over by the campfire, Tyson let loose with his paintball gun. A blue projectile splattered against one of the centaurs, hurling him backward into the lake. The centaur came up grinning, covered in swamp muck and blue paint, and gave Tyson two thumbs up.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "perhaps you Ember, and Grover should go supervise Tyson and my cousins before they, ah, teach each other too many bad habits?"

Annabeth met his eyes. Some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said. "Come on, you two."

"But I don't like paintball." Grover said.

"Yes, you do." She hoisted Grover to his hooves and led him off toward the campfire.

Ember stood and gently let go of my hand following the two towards Tyson, and the centaurs.

Chiron finished bandaging Percy's leg. "Blake, Percy I talked to Annabeth on the way here. A talk about the prophecy."

'Oh joy. Another lecture.' I thought to myself but I had no clue what he meant. 'What prophecy is he talking about though I don't remember talking about a great prophecy.'

'Maybe they talked about it while you were unconscious in the Sea of Monsters.' A said.

I nodded. 'Maybe.'

'Kid, you should probably tell Chiron.' A told me.

'About what?' I asked.

'You know what I mean. The other big prophecy, about the one with Ginarth.' A told me. 'Tell him the truth.'

I mentally sighed, and rubbed my temples. This was going to be the biggest headache ever.

"It wasn't her fault," Percy said. "I made her tell me."

His eyes flickered with irritation. I was sure he was going to chew me out, but then his look turned to weariness. "I suppose I could not expect to keep it secret forever."

"So am I the one in the prophecy?" Percy asked.

Chiron tucked his bandages back into his pouch. "I wish I knew, Percy. You're not yet sixteen. For now we must simply train you as best we can, and leave the future to the Fates."

Chiron then turned to me. "Blake do you not have any questions about the prophecy." Chiron asked his face showed that he was surprised I had stayed slilent while he and Percy talked.

"I have no clue which prophecy you are talking about." I said.

"Chiron, when we were in the Sea of Monsters, Blake fought a giant water dragon, he passed out before he could hear Annabeth and I talking about the prophecy." Percy said.

Chiron looked shock. "A water dragon, explain."

I looked at Chiron and told him about the fight, and then I told him about my dreams and about Ginarth and about how I was a reincarnation of Asura. Once I was done talking about Asura and the other dragons, Chiron looked like he was deep in thought. I looked to Percy and noticed his expression was that of shock, and had a look of betrayal.

"Blake why didn't you tell us? Did you even tell Ember?" Percy asked looking upset.

I told her about my first dream, but not about my other dreams, I didn't want to distract anyone. We already were so worried about camp and it's safety I didn't want to worry anyone else." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Blake, I know of who you speak about. Ginarth is not one to trifle with. I thought the gods had killed him and his brethren when they deemed dragons a threat. The knowledge of him living is indeed troubling, for him to take on one of the royal dragon and kill him shows he is at least as strong as Typhon if not more so." Chiron's tail flickered nervously. "The prophecy he spoke what did it say again?"

I took in a nervous breath.

_"A black dragon shall turn against all others,_

_And kill his own kin and manipulate a human in order to achieve his desires,_

_Only to fail at the hands of a royal dragon,_

_Or succeed in conquest by killing the only one to stop him." _

_When I finished I looked at Chiron nervously. _

_Chiron looked at me. "The black dragon obviously refers to Ginarth, the next line refers to the evil deeds he did in the past when he forced the boy who was Pans champion, the next line however I am unsure of there is no royal dragon left to my knowledge. We know according to you're tenat that the king and queen are sleeping somewhere, but other than that I do not know."_

_"But Chiron, Blake said he was reincarnation of Asura who is the son of the king and queen dragon doesn't that technically make him a royal dragon?" Percy asked._

_"I suppose it could, we cannot be for sure." Chiron said. "And it now seems that we now have two problems at hand, the dragons obviously are angry at the gods for how they were massacred and will want revenge. And if the King and Queen were to be revived I do not know whose side they would choose."_

_"Well they would most likely join our side." I said._

_Chiron shook his head in sadness. "I doubt it, it is true we now would share a common enemy, but after defeating Ginarth, they most likely would go after the gods for how they treated their kind. Which would cause another war; we do not want that to happen."_

_I nodded in agreement. "Then I guess we will have to keep an eye out huh." _

_"It seems so my boy. And you will have to be most cautious, if the Black dragon knows of your existence, then he most likely will be targeting you above all others, you must be careful, and if the prophecy is true then it looks like you most likely will be the only one to defeat him." Chiron said giving me a sad look._

_I then realized how much pressure this put me under. Not only would I have to watch my back from monster, but also from possible dragon's who will stop at nothing to kill me for their master. And if I die then Ginarth will be able to help the Titan in his conquest to take over, and destroy the gods. _

_"Great so we now have to worry about two prophecies that will get us killed." Percy said._

_"My boy, we don't even know if this prophecy is about you." Chiron said to Percy now referring to the conversation about the first prophecy. _

_"But Chiron last summer, I saw the Fates, it was an omen, when I saw them snip somebody's life string. I thought it meant I was going to die right away, but it's worse than that. It's got something to do with your prophecy Chiron. The death they foretold-it's going to happen when I'm sixteen."_

Chiron's tail whisked nervously in the grass. "My boy, you can't be sure of that. We don't even know if the prophecy is about you."

"But there isn't any other half-blood child of the Big Three!" Percy argued.

"That we know of." Chiron said.

"And Kronos is rising. He's going to destroy Mount Olympus! With the help of this so called black dragon!" Percy said.

"He will try," Chiron agreed. "And the Western Civilization along with it, if we don't stop him. But we will stop him. You both will not be alone in that fight, I can promise you that."

I knew he was trying to make us feel better, but the pressure of being the only one to kill Ginarth was crushing. It would come down to me versus Ginarth, and add to the fact Ginarth was my girlfriends dad, if she found out… I didn't even want to think about it. But I knew I had to tell her, I had no clue how I would tell her, but I knew I had to, if I sat on it any longer, she most likely would hate me for the rest of my life, and I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me.

"But Chiron we're just kids." Percy said miserably. "What good is one hero against something like Kronos and Ginarth?"

Chiron managed a smile. '"What good is one lousy hero'? Joshua Lawrence chamberlain said something like that to me once, just before he single-handedly changed the course of the Civil War."

He pulled an arrow form his quiver and turned the razor-sharp tip so it glinted it he firelight.

"Celestial Bronze, Percy, an Immortal weapon. What would happen if you shot this at a human?"

"Nothing," Percy said. "It would pass through them."

"That's right," He said. "Humans don't exist on the same level as the immortals. They can't even be hury by our weapons. But you, two-you both are part god, and part human. You live in both worlds. You both can be harmed by both, and you can affect both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die. They are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that is always bubbling underneath civilization, the very stuff that makes Kronos and Ginarth so strong. They both must be defeated again and again, kept at bay. Heroes embody that struggle. You fight battles humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Do you understand?"

I looked at him and sigh. "Well I suppose the saying life isn't fair would apply to this huh?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, but there amazing aspects to life and you must find them and cherish them." He then noticed a look of confusion on Percy's face.

"Percy I know it must be confusing, but you must try. Because wether or not you are the child of the prohecy, Kronos and Ginarth both think you and Blake are in the prophecies. And after today, he will finally despair of turning you to his side. That is the only reason he hasn't killed you yet, you know. As soon as he's sure he can't use you two, he will stop at nothing to dispose of you both, by any means necessary."

"Joy." I muttered.

"You talk like you know him." Percy said.

"I do know him." Chiron said.

My eyes widened. "So that's the reason Mr. D wanted you kick out of camp and blamed you for attacking the tree. And why the gods thought you did everything."

"Indeed." Chiron said sadly.

Percy looked confused. "Why would they blame you Chiron, I know for a fact you wouldn't side with Kronos?"

"Percy," I said as I noticed Chiron's eyes started to age before our eyes. "Did you learn nothing in our mythology class? Remember his relation to the Lord of time?"

Percy put his hands to his chin as if he entered into deep thought. Then again Percy always did have trouble with his mythology, like getting names confused and getting some of the facts mixed up with falsities.

"Chiron, uh, owed Kronos a favor or something? He his life?" Percy asked looking at me.

I sighed and looked at Chiron.

"Percy," Chiron said, his voice becoming ancient. "The titan Kronos is my father."

I nodded remembering reading and being taught that by my own father in one of his mythology lectures. I looked at Percy and noticed he was so shocked he couldn't even **move**.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Hoped you liked the chapter. If you liked it, disliked it leave a comment, so that I can improve or clarify anything. If you really enjoyed it click that follow or favorite button at the bottom or top of the screen. If you follow the story you will get updates on when I post, thank you and have an awesome day. This Dragonwolffox signing off. **


	19. Chapter 19: Cats out of the bag

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story. **

**Side note to everyone: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story. **

**Chapter 19: Cats out of the bag**

When we finally finished our conversation with Chiron, Percy and I stood up and walked over to Ember, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover. They all were shooting paintball guns at a can that Annabeth had set up.

"It's all about angles and the way you aim; you have to get the right trajectory in order to land a hit." Annabeth was telling Tyson as she adjusted his aim to a higher position.

"Trajectory?" Tyson asked scratching his head with his left hand leaving his paintball gun in his right hand.

Annabeth just sighed and was about to respond until she turned her head to look at Percy and I as we made our way over to them.

"Hey Blake, Percy. Come over we are just practicing with the paintball guns." Annabeth said.

"Hey Annie." I said with a smirk. I then turned my head in Ember's direction who hadn't noticed Percy and I walking up to them. She was aiming down at her target, with her left eye closed. She was taking deep breathes through her nose and out her mouth, as if she were about to shoot a real target.

I looked to Annabeth and put one finger to my lips. Telling her to not say anything. She looked to me and then to Ember; she nodded towards me and went back to helping Tyson. Percy split away from me to stay with Tyson and Annabeth whilst I crept behind Ember. I slowly and stealthily made my way to her. And when I was within touching distance I yelled. "Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Ember screamed, and turned around and shot, and hitting me right in the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" I yelled holding my now orange covered dragon jacket arm. Now in hind sight asking her 'why she did it' was pretty stupid stupid of me.

"What do you mean why did I do it? You scared me! Why did you scare me!?" Ember yelled at me her hand on her heart, as if she were about to have a heart attack, and had a freighted look on her face.

And honestly even though my arm was in pain the look on Embers face when I had spooked her made me give out a laugh. Ember however was not amused, she just glared at me, she took her hand from her heart, and put both hands on her hips, as if she was about to scold a child.

"Blake Love, what the hell! Why would you scare me?! Especially when I have a loaded paintball gun!" Ember asked anger laced in her voice lifting her paintball gun as if to emphasis her point of having a paintball gun.

I shuffled slightly now feeling kind of bad for scaring her. I looked back and noticed both Annabeth and Percy had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing, but I could still hear them snickering slightly.

I glared at the duo and turned back to Ember. She still had an upset look, and I sighed.

I closed the distance between us. And went for a hug and was going to apologize, but she pushed away from me.

"I was only playing, I'm sorry." I said looking at her apologetically.

She just raised one of her eyebrows as if she were thinking. 'Yeah right.'

"Honestly." I said.

She sighed. "I suppose I can forgive you. But the next time you do that this gun won't be aimed at you're arm." To which she pointed her paintball gun a little lower than what I was comfortable with, and her face was plastered with the evilest smirk I had ever seen in my life.

I nodded my head rapidly, and covered my nether regions. The way she held her evil smirk made it all the more believable that she would go through with her threat.

I gave a heavy sigh. And Chiron walked up to us. "It is time to head back to Camp."

I nodded and was about to get on the centaur Ember and I had rode when we first got here, but Ember stopped me.

"Chiron, sir. Can we wash this out of Blake's jacket really quick? I don't want it to permanently stain his jacket." Ember asked Chiron not even asking me for my opinion.

Chiron sighed looking at my jacket. "Very well, my dear, but be swift, we have to reach Camp soon."

We both nodded and made our way over to the small lake. When we finally reached, Ember helped me get the orange stain off of the sea green dragon scaled jacket, and when it finally was all off, Ember took a step towards the others, but I grabbed her arm stopping her from continuing.

"What is it?" Ember asked obviously confused as to why I had stopped her.

"We need to talk about something." I said.

"What did something happen? Are you still hurt from your fight?" Ember asked worried.

"No, it's not that, but I figured out why Luke had wanted to take you hostage, and why he had ordered his men not to hurt you." I said nervously.

"You did?" Ember asked. "Surely that can wait till we get to camp. Don't you think?"

"No Em it can't, there's more to than that." I said. "It has to deal with your parents, or more specifically your father."

Ember tilted her head. "My father? How would you even know who he is?"

I then told Ember all about my dream with Ginarth and his other lackey. I told her about how they had a meeting and how supposedly she had run away from him.

Ember was silent as I recounted the events in my dream. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ember asked in a quiet voice.

"I didn't because I was injured, and we were so focused on getting the Fleece… I-I just didn't want you to worry, or get distracted." I said finishing the last part quietly.

"Distracted? Who said I would get distracted? I had every right to know Blake Love, you should've told me as soon as you figured it out." Ember said angrily as her eyes glowed a dark violate color.

"I'm sorry, okay, but I thought if you knew then your mind wouldn't be set on finding the fleece so if you were distracted you could've gotten hurt on the quest or I thought maybe you would've joined Luke." I whispered looking up at the sky.

"Why would I join Luke? Because supposedly my father, who is evil is on his side. No thanks." Ember then paused. "I care way too much for you Blake, if you think something like that would cause me to leave your side, you're dead wrong."

"I-I know, but for some reason I just was worried. I mean you want to know about your past so much, and the only way to get it would be through your father. I jus-" I said, but was interrupted by a heated kiss from Ember. We kissed for what seemed like hours, which was only about 15 seconds. We then both pulled away, causing both of our faces to lighten up like we were Christmas lights.

"I would gladly give up my search for my past in order to be with you. And from what you've told me I was running away from my father anyways, so you know what who cares." Ember said with a smile on her face.

I gave a huge smile and grabbed her in a hug and lifted her off the ground twirled her in the air.

"Blake!" Ember squealed surprised by me picking her up.

When I set her back down, I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered. "You're amazing."

Ember just gave a small smile. "Of course I am. And besides if I were never around who else would save your sorry ass?"

I smirked."No one I would rather have by my side, besides you, and hey Em you remember the dream I had before we rode the chariots?" I asked pulling my forehead away from hers.

"Yeah it's the one with my father in it, the one where he is attacking those dragons right?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, well you see technically I was that baby in Jewel's arms." I said.

"Huh, but you're not a demi-dragon, you're mother's Artemtis." Ember said her face showing confusion.

"Well Em, I also need to tell you. That apparently I am his reincarnation." I said and told her everything I knew about A. About how the dragons all had clans, how Ginarth had killed his brother, and how eventually I would get his powers. However I did leave out the part where I would have to fight her father, I decided maybe keeping somethings secret would be for the best.

We then heard Percy yell. "Will you two stop making out and hurry up?"

"We'll be right there!" I yelled back, and turned back to Ember who looked shocked at the news.

"That's incredible, can you use his powers?" Ember asked her eyes showed excitement.

"No, I can't use his powers yet, and I have no clue when. I do know though that the only reason I can even change into dragons is because of him." I said.

"He is in your head right?" Ember asked poking my head.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Well can you tell him something for me?" Ember asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Can you tell him, thank you for me?" Ember asked with a smile.

"What for?" I asked.

"For keeping my boyfriend alive, if you hadn't been taught some of the things from him, and if you couldn't change into dragons we would most likely would've be dead." Ember said.

'You get that A?" I asked.

'Sure did kid, tell her your welcome for me, and tell her thanks for keeping you in line, gods know you need it." A told me teasingly.

"He says your welcome." I said with a smile completely ignoring A's teasing.

Ember smiled, and looked back to the others who were waiting for us impatiently.

"We better get going." She said.

I nodded and we hopped on the centaur that had brought us here and we headed towards camp.

We arrived in Long Island just after Clarisse did, thanks of course to the centaurs' travel powers. Ember and I rode on the centaurs back, but we didn't talk much, most of the time it was Ember snuggling into my chest, she didn't want to really talk about her past, I guess after figuring out you father is a mass murder and psychopath I wouldn't really want to talk about him either. I mean now not only did we have to fight the lord of time, but now we would have to fight my girlfriend's dad. The very guy who killed the brother of the guy who's in my head. And if he made his own daughter run away he obviously doesn't deserve father of the year award.

When we got to camp, the centaurs were anxious to meet Mr. D. They'd heard he threw some really wild parties, but they were disappointed. The wine god was in no mood to celebrate and get wild as the whole camp gathered at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

The camp had been through a hard two weeks. The arts and crafts cabin had burned to the ground from an attack by a Draco Aionius, which according to Annabeth was like a smaller scale dragon, but could cause some major destruction. Hell the creature had left the Big House's rooms full of wounded campers. The kids in the Apollo cabin, were working double time, to help all those who were in critical condition. Chiron was shocked and worried to say the least.

Everyone looked weary and battered as we crowded around Thalia's tree.

And the moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest branch; the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning the gray to a liquid silver. I myself could feel it; I felt a rush of nature, and a burst of energy rush through me. It felt refreshing; it was if the oxygen had become cleaner, and fresher. I felt as if my mother was watching us, all the while helping us heal the tree. A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled through the grass, all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus-the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields became sweeter and livelier, the sounds of the waves on the beach became louder.

And Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from a nasty brown into a strong healthy forest green.

Everybody cheered. It was happening albeit slowly, but there was no doubt-the Fleece's magic was healing the tree of its toxins and seeping it's magic into the tree, filling it with new power and expelling the poison.

Chiron had ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he'd place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away.

In the meantime, Clarisse and her brothers, Ernesto and Austin were carried on their cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she and her brothers were honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire.

Nobody gave us a second look. It was as if we'd done nothing. And in a way honestly I was glad, and I know what you are going to say "wouldn't you want a thank you" , or a "good job guys", personally I wouldn't mainly because I had enough attention from everyone, I really didn't want any more than I already had. And Ember felt the same way, plus if they had told us thank you and all that then everyone would have to acknowledge that we left camp without permission, which could get us expelled since we didn't follow the rules.

Later that night, as we were roasting s'mores and listening to the Stoll brothers tell us a ghost story about the evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries, Clarisse walked over to our little group. Clarisse shoved Percy from behind slightly, and whispered something to him, something so low even I couldn't hear. She then walked over to me and looked to Ember.

"Mind if I talk to Blake for a moment?" Clarisse asked her.

Ember looked at me for a moment. She smiled and said. "That's fine I guess." Ember then closed her eyes and then reopened them and they glowed a dark purple. "But if you try anything well..he he he."

Clarisse physically gulped and nodded her head in a fast motion. And honestly the way Ember was talking and the way the fire shadowed Embers face made her all the scarier, hell it even freaked me out.

I then stood up, kissed Ember on the forehead and followed Clarisse a ways away from everyone else.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to…" Clarisse said biting her lip as if she were trying to say something really hard.

"Well?" I asked.

"Its like, sort of like. Oh gods dammit. Ijustwantedtothankyouforeverything." Clarisse said in a rushed fashion.

"Huh?" I asked not understanding a single thing she said.

She took a deep breath and said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

"For what?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

She sighed. "Gods you can be an idiot. Thank you for letting me bring the Fleece, you could've brought it yourself, and you didn't, and thank you for sticking up for me when my dad showed." She finished quietly.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Your dad is a douche bag, he doesn't realize that even though you are a girl, you are probably the strongest Ares camper at this camp, hell probably the strongest person here, of course that's in physical strength. He is so distracted by your gender he doesn't realize your full potential."

She nodded her head, and if I looked closely enough I would've seen a light hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, whatever just because you helped me out don't think I'm going to go easy on you love, the next time we spar, I am going to give you one hell of a run for your money. Even if you can change into a giant gecko." Clarisse said her eyes filled to the brim with determination and started to back pedal towards the campfire.

I laughed and shouted to her. "They're called dragon!"

"Whatever!" she shouted back, and started to turn around to look at her fellow cabin mates, but as she turned I could make out a slight smile adorning her face.

From behind me I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You and Clarisse talk everything out?" Ember's melodic voice said entering my eardrums.

"Mhmm." I said.

"What did she say?" Ember asked.

"Let's just say she is a happier camper." I said as I turned to her and grasped her hand and led her back to the campfire to roast some more s'mores.

The next morning, after the party poines headed back to Florida, Chiron made a surprise announcement: the chariot races would go ahead as scheduled. We'd all figured they were ancient history now that Tantalus was gone, and since Ember and I had completed them the first time, but it seems that we would get another chance to do so again and since we won the first time, we were promised another month of no chores. And if we lost well we would still get the rewards from the other game we had won. So of course we signed up for the upcoming game, and since Chiron was back the camp was safe so no more crazy ass birds would come swooping in to kill anyone.

Ember wasn't all too excited about getting us both back into the chariot but with some convincing and a promised back rub; she finally conceited and agreed to the race. Sadly however my mother wouldn't send her hinds to help us out with the track. She had sent a fox to come to the cabin one day and it relayed a message to me. Apparently the two hinds that she sent us were still recovering, she wanted to help, but she needed her other ones to help pull the chariot at night, and she just couldn't risk her hinds getting hurt over a race. She however wanted me to know that she was proud and she wished us luck on the race.

Percy and Annabeth had it easy for their chariot, I guess apparently Percy and Tyson wouldn't be ridding this race out, Annabeth and Percy were going to give it another chance and this time they were playing serious. Percy told me that Tyson was going to build their chariot, and right after he told me Annabeth came up to us and pulled Percy by his ear she berated him about telling the enemy about racing plans and things like that.

However I did come up with a plan. I planned to change into my partial transformation of the metal dragon and restore our chariot to the way it originally was.

So I decided to put my plan into action, right after some sword training lessons, and some practice in archery, I ran into the forest.

I glanced around me to make sure no one had followed, and I thought of the Metal Dragon. I thought about its multi metal scales, I thought of its metal spiked tail, forming on me how I would be able to move it just like I would a limb, I remembered its golden horns that would come out of its head, and how the dragon could send metal from its body, and mold metal to its image. Then I felt a sharp spike of pain travel throughout my body, the pain first began in my eyes, both my eyes felt like they were burning, and melting out of my skull till finally the pain stopped, and a new form of pain began in my back and felt like as if it was ripping and then I felt two new limps form out of my back, and since I still had my water dragon scaled jacket on it formed around my wings, and allowed them to be free from their confines, and then I felt my tailbone elongate, and it felt as if my whole back was tearing and then behind me there was a tail multi colored metals, and four metallic spikes sticking out, and then finally two golden horns formed out of my head, and then curved back, just like it had on the boat. This whole process took probably about 40 seconds, but it felt like forever. And at some point I had fallen to my knees in pain. When it was finally all over I stood up and I could feel my eyes glowing with a silver metallic color, I could feel my tail swing from side to side and my wings folded.

I looked at my surroundings, the whole area seemed as if it was at peace, as if nothing at all had taken place, the trees stood tall, and a light breeze flew passed so I closed my eyes. I focused, and I noticed something weird, I could physically sense where the metal was under ground, I could sense gold in the river banks just across from me, where the border line was for capture the flag, I could sense iron under my very feet, the place had probably the richest deposits of metals I had ever seen, and the amount of bronze, holy shit was there a lot.

I took a deep breath in to calm my excitement, and I thought of the bronze and silver ores rising out of the ground and to the surface, and then I felt the earth from beneath me move slightly. I opened my eyes, and there before me surrounding me were deposits of bronze and silver all floating, I did a motion with my hands and the ore seemed to respond, it fell to the ground with a small 'thud', I then rose my hand and it seemed to respond to my will and rose. I gave a small smirk and pictured a chariot in my mind, I imagined a silver flooring, with it being nice and smooth, I then imagined the front of the floor of the silver chariot raise and form a covering to the front, and then I focused on the bronze and made bronze for the side walls of the chariot, and both sides would come down at an angle to meet with the silver flooring, I then decided to make silver wheels and imagined a bronze axel and on the sides of the axel would be the wheels which were connected to the axel. I then made a bronze hook to hold the axel under the chariot. And then I made the bronze form into a wolf on the front of the chariot, I then realized I wanted a dragon to go with the wolf, however I wanted a black metal, so I searched for a black sort of metal under the forest until I finally found what I was looking for deep underground, and by deep I mean really really deep it was black platinum, I called upon it and made it surface from underground, I formed it to make the shape of a black dragon and faced the opposite direction of the wolf who was facing to the right on the chariot.

When I was finally done I opened my eyes and saw the most amazing looking chariot I had ever seen, the chariot had a silver flooring just like I had imagined, and on the front had a wolf and a dragon both facing opposite of each other. There were two wheels that were firmly in place, I went up to the metallic chariot and pushed it back slightly to make sure it would move, and surprisingly it was light weight, it was if the way I made the metal light weight it knew some way I wanted a light weight chariot, either that or subconsciously I had condensed the metal to become lighter. I then decided to strike it to make sure it would withstand almost anything, I swung my spiked tail into the side and was expecting it to slash right into it, but surprisingly it didn't, leaving not even a single scratch, and it made my jaw drop. I then gave a small smirk and focused on the sides of the chariot, and thought of great wars in Greek history, and all of a sudden on both sides were soldiers on chariots, as if each side were about to go to war against one another.

'Sweet.' I thought to myself. I looked around once again to see if any more metal was floating and none were to be found. 'Hmm…I must've used all the metal.'

'Kid the chariot looks cool, but don't you think you need to add some more features?' A told me.

I thought for a moment, but decided that I honestly wouldn't be able to come up with anything, especially since I wanted Ember to be a part of it as well, so I Imagined myself back to normal, my horns disappeared, along with my wings, tail, and of course my eyes went back to how they were originally. I groaned with exhaustion feeling as if I just wanted to fall to ground and go to sleep, but it seems as if it weren't meant to be since I had to get to Ember and talk to her about the chariot. So I ran from the woods to where I thought Ember would be.

I ran to my cabin and noticed she wasn't there. So I asked around with some of the campers and finally figured out she was with Annabeth. I ran to the Athena Cabin and when I finally reached it, I found my girlfriend shaking hands with Annabeth, who was wearing her Camp Half-Blood child of Athena T-shirt, with a pair of wranglers, a pair of gray Nike shoes, she had her necklace on that held her father's golden ring, and she had her hair in a ponytail.. Ember was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt which she had customized to say Demi-dragon on the front and on the back it said black dragon, she had her red and black cap on and her strawberry blond hair was up in a ponytail so it would hang out of her cap with ease, she had ripped denim jeans on with her sword in its sheath at her hip, she had her choker on with her purple crystal, and had black sneakers on.

I walked over to them. "Um…what are you guys doing?"

Annabeth looked to Ember and gave her a knowing look and started to walk away, towards the arena.

Ember looked to me, and gave a gentle smile. "We came to a mutual agreement."

"Which would be?"

"Now that would be telling." Ember said with a huge smirk. "Unless of course you want to hear about my bleeding-."

My eyes widened suddenly realizing what she was about to tell me about. I rose my hands and covered my ears. "No! No! I'm good you can keep it to yourself."

I noticed Ember started laughing and I let go of my ears.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what is it you wanted?" Ember asked with a light giggle.

"Oh right," I said my eyes brightening. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the forest, all the while she kept shouting her objections to be pulled around. Finally we were about a few feet away from the chariot.

"I have a surprise." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I laughed lightly, and got behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "You'll see."

I then guided her towards the chariot and released my hands over her eyes.

And it was if Christmas had come early for Ember, as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"It's amazing." Ember gasped out.

She then ran to the chariot and brushed her hands along the sides and then she kneeled down to the front of the chariot and stoked the dragon emblem.

"I hoped you would like it." I said slightly winded from dragging her all the way out to the forest and all the while I had just come out of a transformation.

"Wait how'd you make this so soon." Ember asked standing up brushing the dirt off of her denim ripped jeans off with her hands.

"How I built it doesn't matter, does it? We have it and now all we have to do is choose our pegasi." I said with a small smile.

"Blake how did you build it?" Ember asked, giving me a look that said you better tell the truth.

"I might've changed into a partial transformation, but I did it so we could save some time. I also wanted you to help me with coming up with some ideas for the chariot so we could add some cool effects." I told her.

Ember looked upset, as if I had done something terribly wrong. "So let me get this straight, you changed form and exhausted yourself just to build a chariot that would've probably only taken us a couple days?"

"Yeess." I said slowly dragging out the word yes; however I took a small step back worried about what she was going to do next.

"You're an idiot, I wanted us to work on this together, and not only that you have exhaust yourself to the point where you are about to pass out." Ember said pointing out the fact my eyes were already half closed.

"We can still work on it together; it's not completely done yet, so all we have to do is come up with some ideas." I told her rubbing my tired eyes.

"Fine, but you need some rest let's take the chariot back to the cabin, and then you can get some rest. What is your next training session?" Ember asked.

"Hmmm…" I hummed in thought. "I think its Greek mythology with Annabeth."

"I will tell her, you will have to skip it today." Ember said shaking her head slightly.

I nodded my head not even planning on arguing with her. Honestly the fact I still hadn't dropped to the floor and passed out was a miracle on its own. Since the fight that had taken place on Luke's boat with that demi-dragon, I still felt exhausted, and honestly I had no clue as to why I still felt the effects, but it was wearing me down.

Ember and I then grabbed the very light weight chariot and tugged picked it up and started rolling it towards the cabin. As we walked past all the other campers, they turned their heads and looked at our chariot, and had amazed looks on their faces at how amazing it looked.

When we finally reached the cabin I prayed to my mother to help us out with taking the chariot inside of the cabin. I honestly didn't want any of the Hermes kids to steal it, or worse the Ares campers completely destroying it.

Then all of a sudden the door to the cabin expanded and Ember and I rolled the chariot into the cabin. When we were finally inside. Ember ordered me straight to bed. Which I complied to without any argument. I went around the chariot we now had sitting in the middle of the cabin and made my way to the door. Then was about to open my door, but then I realized I had forgotten something. I turned back around and noticed Ember about to leave the room. So I made a quick dash over to her and gently turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry." I said with a small smile. "Had to have a goodnight kiss."

"You're such a dork." Ember said in a giggle, and she readjusted her red cap which I had made tilt to the side slightly.

I then went back to my cabin door and into my room, and as soon as my face hit the bed I was out like a light. And went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing I wake up to isn't the call of my girlfriend, or the soft tapping of a bird hitting on my window, no what I wake up to is a fucking burning sensation in my eyes.

I groaned and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to get rid of the burning that entered my eyes, but if anything it seemed to make it worse. The pain kept intensifying it was if I was going through one of my transformations the pain was getting to be unbearable and at that point I let out an earpiercing scream, and honestly I didn't care who heard. I clawed at my eyes trying to dig them out of my skull, but all of a sudden a hand stopped my from getting rid of the torturous things I called eyes.

I tried to push the person that dared stop my assult, but they grabbed both my hands before I could push them away.

"Blake! Blake!" I heard Ember scream. "Stop!"

But I didn't want to stop the pain was just so intense. I went for my eyes once more, but again I was thwarted.

I then was made to stand up and was led somewhere. All the while I kept my eyes shut, the sensation of my eyes burning was worse than anytime I had ever transformed. I heard the door slam opened and was again dragged to another door, which was kicked open courtesy of Ember.

"Blake?" I heard Ember say. "Can you please open your eyes so we can take a look, you are now by the sink, we can try to put some water in there to stop the burning, it does feel like its burning right?"

I nodded my head slightly and tried to open my eyes, but as I did so a new pain entered and I bit back a scream.

"Shhh, shhh." I heard Ember say gently into my ear as she rubbed my back with her hand. "Its okay, maybe we should go talk to Chiron."

She then made me go around our chariot that I remembered was in the middle of the cabin and then I heard her swing the door open. I felt a rush of wind pass us and I heard the door shut as we made our way to, what I would have to guess would be the Big House.

From my right I heard Percy's voice talk.

"Ember what happened?"

"I don't know, this morning while I was getting ready, I heard Blake scream bloody murder. I found him scratching his eyes and he even caused them to bleed slightly." Ember said shakily.

I heard ruffling from my right side.

"Blake, what the hell hap-"

"Percy not now help me get him to Chiron!" Ember said.

I then felt my right arm lifted and I then leaned forward and put my weight on them, for some reason my whole body just felt weak, as if somebody had dropped a thousand pound boulder on my shoulders.

All of a sudden we got to the steps of the big house.

"Blake can you please lift your feet up the steps?" Ember asked gently.

I moved my legs and the three of us made our way up the stairs. When we finally made it to the top of the stairs Ember slammed the door open and shouted for Chiron.

I heard the clopping of hoves hitting the wooden floorboard.

"What is wrong?" Chiron said to Ember in a calm tone.

"It's Blake sir, h-he is hurt sir, when I was getting ready for the day I started to hear screaming coming from his room and he was scratching at his eyes as if…as if trying to remove them." Ember said finishing quietly.

"I see bring him into the infirmary, Quickly." Chiron said.

I then felt Percy and Ember move me quickly and set me on the bed, and as soon as I was on the bed I reached for my eyes as they continued to feel as if they were on fire, but two hands grabbed my wrists before they could even touch them.

But like a restraint wolf if you hold it down its going to bite you or in my case push you really really hard. I pulled in my arms and then with a huge amount of strength I pushed the two hands off of my wrists and went to my eyes. I roared in agony and anger trying to get at my eyes. This time however I was restrained by something else as if they were plant like.

I fought the new things that were restraining me and I felt something in my mind trying to contact me, but I was in such pain I ignored it and instead my instincts took over. I roared and once more and with my last remaining strength tried to rip myself free, but to no avail. Finally I was too exhausted and tired I laid back in the bed.

"You cause more trouble than you are worth kid." I heard Mr. D say.

"Its not his fault, he is hurting!" Ember defended.

I then heard horse hooves walk up to the side of the bed I currently was laying in.

"Can you open your eyes my boy?" Chiron asked completely ignoring Ember and Mr. D's little spout.

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't, the only noise I could muster from my exhaustion was a "ye."

"Hmm I see." Chiron said. And I heard him rattle some bottles as if looking for something and then he said to Percy. "Percy go to the other corner and grab some nectar."

"Yes sir." Percy said and shuffled away.

"Ember, dear give this to Blake. I am sure he would rather you be the one to give him some ambrosia." Chiron said.

Ember then sat at the end of my bed and said. "Blake will you please open your mouth. I have some ambrosia, it will make you feel better."

I opened my mouth as much as I could and the most amazing taste fills my mouth. It was my adoptive mother's home cooked apple pie. I was surprised I could even remember the taste after not having any of it in so long.

Then all of a sudden the burning sensation in my eyes started to feel better, it went from an agonizing burning sensation to that of an itch.

"Now Percy give Ember the necar." Chiron said.

"Yes sir. Here Ember." Percy said.

I felt Ember shuffle on the bed a bit to grab the nectar, she then brought the liquid to my lips once again.

"Blake can you open up just one more time, please for me?" Ember asked gently.

I opened my lips and slurpped up the liquid and it tasted just as the ambrosia did.

"Mr. D I do believe you can now let the boy go." Chiron said.

I then felt, what I could only assume to be vines recede back to the user or where ever else they came from.

"Now that this troublesome brat is under control I will be going back to my quarters." Mr. D said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait Mr. D." I rasped out. "Thank you."

Mr. D stopped moving for just a moment and then made his way out of the infirmary.

"Thank gods your better." Whispered Ember as she pulled me into a tight hug.

Now I would've returned the hug if I wasn't so dead beat tired, so I just settled with kissing her forehead. She then layed me back on the bed with my head propped up.

"Can you open your eyes now my boy?" I heard Chion ask.

I sighed lightly. I then prided my eyes opened. And when they were finally open I looked around and everything became so much cleared, I mean before I thought I had pretty good eye sight, but now, now I could see things so much more clearly as if I were blinded before. Everything in the room was heightened. From Ember's beautiful violet eyes to the bed sheets that covered my torso.

I heard a small gasp come from Ember.

"W-what is it?" I rasped out.

"Percy would you go fetch some water for Blake to drink?" Chiron asked as he turned to Percy.

Percy as if getting out of his shocked nodded and walked out of the room.

"Blake your eyes." Ember said.

"What! What is it?" I asked if something bad happened to my eyes I wanted to know.

Chiron then went to one of the tables just across from my bed and picked up a mirror. He then handed the mirror to Ember to hold. She then held it up and showed me the weirdest thing.

In the reflection was me, but my eyes they were different. Instead of having the rounded pupil like I usually had, it was now silted like a reptiles. Luckily my eyes still had the same color of silver blue, but what was interesting was the fact I had a small green square in both my left and right eye.

'W-what does this mean?' I thought to myself.

'Kid you remember what I said by getting my powers, it seems that after all the fighting you had been doing and changing, it is finally awakened." A told me.

'What, but there is only one square you have like a million in yours.' I said.

'I think it's because you will gradually get them, this is just a theory, but I think that gradually they will come to you. You won't get all of them. This is just one of the many that is to come.' A told me.

I was shocked.

"Blake! Blake!" Ember shouted waving a hand in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You were zoned out." Ember said putting down the mirror.

"I-I know what happened to me." I stuttered out.

Chiron then made a motion for me to continue, just as Percy walked in with a cup full of water.

Ember grasped the cup of water and then gently put it to my lips. I then drank the full glass, the nice cool water made my hoarse throat feel a whole lot better.

I then took in a deep breath and then let it out through my mouth. I then went into an explanation of what A told me. I told them about how now I had a power over one of the dragons in my book just like A would've had if he was still alive.

Then silence filled the room no one said a word everyone was shocked, however Chiron just seemed to be in deep thought.

"Which dragon?" Ember asked curiously.

"I-I have no Idea." I said.

"Maybe A knows something." Percy said. "I mean after all you are his reincarnation."

Ember and I looked at Percy in shock.

"Percy you just came up with an actual good idea." I said.

"Hey I can come up with good Ideas." Percy said indignantly.

"Yeah ones that almost get you killed." I muttered.

"What did you say Blake?" Percy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just that you are wise beyond your years." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny. I better go tell Annabeth what happened." Percy said as he left the room.

'So A do you know which dragons power I obtained?" I asked.

"What color is the square in your eyes?" A asked.

"Green. Why?" I asked.

"I see, the dragons power you got was from the nature dragon. Put your hands in your pockets." A told me.

I nodded mentally. I then looked to Ember.

"Hey Em I can't really move my arms at the moment, so can you reach in my pocket, A told me there is something in there." I said.

Ember nodded and reached into my left pocket, and nothing was in there.

"Try the other one." I said.

She then reached over and reached into my right pocket and brought out four black orbs.

"Blake are these-"

"Yeah Ember those are the orbs the nature dragon can control." I said.

Chiron walked over to Ember and grabbed one of the orbs.

"I can sense a lot of nature energy from these orbs, much like Lord Pan's energy. What are they exactly?" Chiron asked.

I looked to Chiron and described the nature dragon to Chiron, and I explained how the orbs worked. And when I was finally done with the explanation he put the orb back into Ember's hand who just put them back in my pocket.

"I see this is quite an incredible discovery. The only question now is, when will you be back on your feet?" Chiron asked.

"I should be fine in a little while." I said.

"Soon enough for the race?" Chiron asked.

"Yes! No!" Ember and I said at the same time.

"Yes I will." I repeated.

"No you won't, Blake this is the, what fifth time you have been put into a bed because of exhaustion, no I don't want you to be bed ridden all the time." Ember said.

"Ember I will be fine. The race won't hurt me. Look." I said pointing to my now raised arm. "I can already move my limbs. I promise you nothing will happen in the race."

She looked skeptical and unsure.

"I will let the two of you discuss this in private. I will not pull you both from the race unless you come to me personally and ask. For now I must think about what this new development shall mean for the future." Chiron said vaguely and left the room.

"I wonder what he meant?" Ember questioned.

I knew exactly what he meant though. Now that we know for a full fact that I am the reincarnation of a royal dragon, this might just mean that prophecy, the one Ginarth had told might just be true…and now that this happened to me it just proved that I might just be the only one to stop the black dragon.

"Who knows?" I said lying though my teeth.

Ember pursed her lips together as if she knew I was holding back information. I then leaned further back in my bed and Ember lay down on my left arm and I moved my left arm up and wrapped it around her neck in a tight embrace. I then shut my eyes and was out like a light.

* * *

Later that day I finally was released from the infirmary and I immediately went to the arena, of course Ember followed worried that I might fall over and die or pass out.

When I finally got to the arena Ember and I set up a few training dummies and I went to work while Ember went up in the stands to watch.

'A do I control the orbs just as I did when I would transform?' I asked as I used my hidden blades to hit one of the dummies in the stomach.

'Yeah kid, you would use them just as you would before.' A told me confirming my thoughts.

I nodded mentally and I focused on the four orbs that were in my pockets and I controlled them to come out of my pocket the four orbs exited my pocket swiftly and the four orbs went behind my back and spun in a circular motion. I then ran at the targets once again.

I slashed and rolled as I practiced with my hidden blades.

'Kid if you really want a challenge, make your orbs become the enemies.' A told me.

'Yeah, but wouldn't I be the one controlling them, so it wouldn't really be productive. Would it?' I asked.

'I can help, I can command the orbs inside of your mind for you while you fight them.' A told me.

'You can do that?' I asked shocked.

'Yes.' A said and I didn't even need to see him roll his eyes to know he did. 'All you have to do is transfer some of my energy to the orb.'

I nodded mentally I stopped my onslaught of attacks on the dummies and had my orbs come into my hands. A then sent me some of his energy which I then sent to the orbs.

Then all of a sudden two of the orbs changed into Luke copies, only they didn't have any of his features only they were completely black and could tell they looked like Luke based off of the fact the face and hair was structured like his. Then the other two orbs changed into two swords and both went into the opponents hands.

The two new enemies looked at me and charged. I ducked under the strike from the enemy on the left and blocked an incoming strike from the one on the right using my hidden blades sending sparks from my hidden blades and the black blade.

Using the arm I used to block the incoming sword I swung my arm out and to the right causing the sword to swing away from me, I then kicked the opponent away from me.

From behind me the second Luke look alike charged at me. Right when it was about to slam into me I rolled to the right to avoid getting into its grasp. And when I stood I was once again staring at the two Luke lookalikes. The two charged once again and this time their team work was on point.

The first Luke lookalike swing his sword in a slashing position from my left, while Luke lookalike number two swung in a slashing position from the right. I was about to block both attacks, but I decided against it and rolled backward barely dodging the incoming attacks.

The two swords clanged together and hit into each other on the fingers. I then stood and noticed that neither of the two seemed effected by the attack and new fingers reformed on their hands.

From behind me I heard Ember shout my name.

I turned back to look at her.

"What is going on why are they attacking you!" Ember yelled as she ran in front of me ready to help me if necessary.

"I asked A to help me train Em. So he is controlling the two." I said scratching the back of my sweating head.

"Oh, I see. You had me worried there I thought you had lost control and they were attacking you." Ember said.

"Nope I'm fine." I said with a smirk and started walking to the two Luke lookalikes. "Now I think its time I got back to train-"

"Nope." Ember said grabbing the back of my shirt before I could get any closer to the two. "It's time for a break you have been going at this for at least an hour now after just being released from the hospital. You need a shower and a break."

And before I could even shout my protests she was already dragging me out of the arena. The two swords and Luke lookalikes changed back into four orbs and shrinked and were put back in my pockets.

All the while I complained to Ember that I needed to train and practice.

* * *

**The Next day**

Finally the day of the Chariot race came, Ember and I were in our chariot with two pegasi strapped in and ready to go. We wheeled up to the others who were all buzzing about the upcoming chariot race, even though everyone kept glancing up at the sky as if the Stymphalian birds were going to come and attack again. Of course none did, but everyone was still worried. Even Ember, who wouldn't let go of my arm in fear something terrible would happen. It was a beautiful summer day with the blue sky and plenty of sunshine. The camp had started to look the way it should look: the meadows were green and lush; the white columns gleamed on the Greek buildings; dryads played happily in the woods.

And as we rolled up I noticed everyone's chariots looked the same, all except the Poseidon and Athena chariot. Which I knew Tyson had made. No offense to Percy, but he isn't exactly a craftsman. The Chariot had a carriage gleamed with bronze reinforcements, the wheels were realigned with magical suspension. And the rigging of the horses were obviously balanced. Tyson also had made some weaponry for them, which consisted of two bronze javelins.

And all was well. Percy when I first saw him however looked like shit. As if hadn't gotten any sleep.

I commanded the pegasi to lead us to Percy and Annabeth's chariot.

Ember and I smiled at them.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey man, you ready for the race?" Percy asked looking at Ember and I .

"Yup, all set and ready to go." I responded. "Are you? You look like you had a rough night."

"No man I'm fine. I just had a run in with Hermes last night." Percy said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"We just talked about Luke is all, and apparently dad gave me a letter." Percy said uneasily.

"Really, wow man that's awesome. What did he say?" I asked ignoring the uneasy look Percy was giving.

"He gave me a two word reply. 'Brace yourself.' Whatever that means." Percy said obviously frustrated that his dad was being so vague.

"Well I am sure he has his reasons for its Perce." I said.

Tyson then walked up to Percy.

"Here," he told Percy just before the race began.

He handed Percy a wrist watch. The watch was white-and-silver clock face, a black leather strap.

"Thanks, man" Percy said as he put it on.

"Didn't finish in time for the trip," Tyson mumbled. "Sorry, sorry."

"Hey, man. No big deal." Percy said with a smile.

"If you need Protection in race," he advised, "hit the button."

"Ah, okay." Percy said. "And, hey, um Tyson.."

Tyson looked to Percy.

"Blake," Ember said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Ember said.

I nodded and ushered the horses away from Percy's chariot and to the starting line leaving the two brothers to talk it out.

Once at the finish line I hopped off of the chariot and gave the pegasi a couple of carrots.

"You two ready?" I asked the pegasi.

"Yes m'lord we are ready for anything. If we lose m'lord will we still get those sugar cubes?" The horse whinnied.

"Yes you will." I chuckled and scratched the pegasi's heads.

I then mounted back up into the chariot with Ember and she handed me the reins. We got into position with the others with Percy joining us from behind.

"Champions, on you mark, get set, go!" Chiron shouted.

And as soon as he ushered the last word we all took off with the sound of thundering hooves hitting the track.

Luckily the horses and I could communicate and could coordinate the way we needed in the race. We were running so fast that Ember had to hold onto the rails we had installed earlier in the day. We were neck and neck with Percy and his crew of horses. We took the fist turn just behind Percy, and just barley in front of Clarisse, who was busy trying to fight off a javelin attack form the Stoll brothers in the Hermes chariot. Sadly before the race Chiron had told me I wasn't allowed to use my orbs, since it would be kind of unfair to the others.

We continued to glide across the dirt going as fast as possible. From in front of us I heard Annabeth shout "Incoming!" She then threw her javelin with changed into some sort of grappling hook , and knocked away a lead-weighted net that probably would've taken them out of the race. The Apollo cabin was then neck and neck with us the arched their bows with what looked to be boxing gloves and aimed at me. I gave the reins to Ember as quickly as I could and click my ring exposing my sword and shield effectively blocking the onslaught of arrows. The second Apollo warrior threw a javelin at our wheel, but all it did was hit and shattered to a million pieces as if it were nothing.

The Apollo cabin's chariot, Percy's, and Mine were all now lined up.

"Sorry, Blake, Ember!" I heard Annabeth shout .

I then saw the javelin in her hand and I looked to the pegasi and ordered them to a full stop. As soon as they stopped Annabeth released her javelin and it hit right into the Apollo chariot. The javelin hit the driver in the chest knocking him against his teammate and sending them both toppling out of their chariot in a backward somersault. The horses felt the reins go slack and went crazy, riding straight for the crowd. Campers scrambled for cover as the horses leaped the corner of the bleachers and the golden chariot flipped over. The horses galloped back toward their stable, dragging the upside-down chariot behind them.

I then ordered the pegasi to pick up speed once again as the Hephaestus team passed us. I made my sword and shield return to the a ring, and I then retook the reins.

Ember grabbed her bow and took aim at the Poseidon and Athena chariot and aimed at their wheel. It hit its mark and into the axel, the arrow was obliterated, but the axel was slightly off making the chariot groan and effectively slowing them down.

"Come on guys a little faster. And if you guys catch up with the Hephaestus team, I might even throw in a sugar covered apple." I shouted to the horses.

Ember gave me a look. "Blake come on that will never wo- ahhhh!"

Ember screamed as we took off with more speed than I ever thought possible.

When we finally were next to Beckendorf and his chariot he grinned as he pressed a button on his command console. Steel cables shot out of the front of his mechanical horses, wrapping around Percy's back rail. He then looked at our chariot and press another bottom, his chariot then released a second cable which attacked to our wheel bringing it closer to his chariots wheels which had bronze spikes attached to it. I then looked to Ember and nodded to her.

She smirked and pressed a button underneath the front of the chariot and the wheels then released a black flame which caught the cable on fire and melted it within a couple seconds leaving black flames on both chariots. Ember then controlled the black flame on our chariot to recede into her hands. All the while on Beckandorf's chariot black flames coursed through it. Beckendorf gave out a frustrated cry as we took the lead. I then heard a clink from behind and saw Beckendorf cut off his wheel so the fire wouldn't spread, jus as Percy cut off the cables to his cart. Beckendorf then let go of the reins as he and his team mate's chariot crashed, and luckily from what I could tell no one was harmed.

I smirked happy that no one had been seriously injured.

I then noticed Percy and Annabeth making up for the distance they lost even with their wheel kind of in a funky position. They made up the distance and caught up to us we were then side by side Percy who had given the reins to Annabeth released riptide.

I got on the other side of Ember, giving her the reins and blocked a slash with my hidden blades as Percy went to attack the chariot. Percy then pulled back slightly and clicked on the watch that Tyson had made for him. Instantly, the watch changed. It expanded, the metal rim spiraling outward like an old-fashioned camera shutter, a leather strap wrapping around my forearm until I was holding a round war shield four feet wide, the outside polished bronze engraved with designs I didn't have time to examine as Percy went in for another strike.

I blocked the strike with my hidden blade, and Percy hit me in the face slightly with his shield.

I glared at the shield he used to punch me in the face with.

"Ow Percy that hurt man." I said.

"Awe did the baby get hurt?" Percy asked in a teasing tone.

I smirked slightly and clicked my ring releasing my own sword and shield.

"Now usually I don't like pulling my sword on allies, but I think I will make an exception, just for today." I said with a smirk.

We then both clashed sword hitting sword and shield batting shields.

From behind us I noticed the Clarisse and Stoll brothers, swerved around the Hephaestus chariot wheel which was still giving off a black flame.

"Blake hold On!" Ember shouted as she pulled ht reins for the last turn. I was sure Percy and Annabeth were going to capsize, but surprisingly enough they didn't. We then continued on each of our chariots pulling ahead of the other in an attempt to get to the finish line first, but I seems that the horses still exhausted from the massive kick they gave to even catch up with Percy earlier were running low on energy and by about a hair we lost to the Poseidon and Athena chariot.

Once our chariots stopped, I patted the horses and and gave Ember a tight hug.

"We did the best we could, and you know what we did pretty awesome in my book." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah we did didn't we?" Ember said happily.

We both then got off of the chariot and walked over to Percy and Annabeth's chariot and as we were about to say congratulations, we were mobbed by our other friends. They started to chant Percy and Annabeth's names. And over the noise Annabeth yelled: "Hold up! Listen! It wasn't just us!"

The crowd didn't want to be quiet, but Annabeth made herself heard: "We couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy, Blake, and…Ember."

"Brother!" Percy said, loud enough for everybody to hear and I smirked happy Tyson would be recognized as Percy's brother and finally getting family he well deserved. "Tyson, my baby brother."

Tyson's face seemed to flush. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted Percy a kiss on the cheek, and Ember kissed me on the lips with so much passion I had even forgotten that we were surrounded by a crowed of our friends. Once we pulled away the crowd got louder after wards. The entire Athena cabin lifted Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson on their shoulders with the Apollo and Ares cabin following in suit with Ember and I. We then were place on the same platform with Percy and Annabeth on the winner's platform, where Chiron presented three golden laurel wreaths for Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson, while he gave Ember and I two silver laurel wreaths. I grabbed Annabeth's right, and I grabbed Ember's left, while Annabeth grabbed Percy's right and Percy grabbed Tyson's right hand, and we all raised our hands together and gave out a roar of excitement for the great feats we all had this summer.

* * *

**Thank you all for the continued support, such as reviewing and giving kind words. I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, as you could tell it was quite lengthy. If you all like the chapter leave a comment on your thoughts, and if you didn't enjoy the chapter or the story as a whole tell me I take every comment into consideration in how I write. Tell me if you are confused, and I will do my best to answer any questions you have. If you are new and just reading and like the story hit the follow button and you will receive updates every time I post a new chapter, if you want updates on any future story I write follow my profile. **

**Major news:**

**Alright I am almost done with my rant, just one more thing, if you guys want there is a poll on my profile and if you want go and vote, it will have a major impact on this series. Thank you and have a good one.**

**Responses to the review:  
Guest: Love this story can't wait till the next chapter. Chapter: 18**

Me: Aw shucks thanks, I am glad you are liking the story

** horowitz. steven11 : This is just like your last one 10 out of 10 keep updating. Chapter: 18**

Me: Thanks that really means a lot to know that someone is enjoying my story so much.

**Guest: Out of curiosity, is it possible for Ginarth or Kronos to persuade, by using a trick, Ember to join their side? chapter: 1**

Me: You will just have to find out don't want to spoil anything quite yet.

**Matt: Did Blake call Antonio or the creep controlling him a coward? Chapter: 18**

Me: Blake had called Antonio a coward, he didn't really think about him being controlled by someone so in the moment he called him a coward.


	20. Chapter 20: We get a new camper

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's and the dragons.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story. **

**Side note to everyone: I have a poll on my profile page it's really important you guys/girls vote on it so I can make decision which will greatly impact this story. Thank you for your time continue on with the story. **

**Chapter 20: We get a new camper**

When the crowd of campers finally dispersed Percy, Tyson and I hopped down from the winner podiums with the laurels in hand. I set my laurel down and helped Ember get off of the podium. Percy also helped Annabeth get down and when she grasped his hand I noticed two matching blushes on each of their cheeks.

I laughed lightly. I knew he had a thing for Annabeth, and the same would go for her, but I wondered when they would actually hook up.

"So what do you guys want to do now, Blake and I don't have archery until two, so any ideas?" Percy asked.

Ember and Annabeth both gained a thinking pose, but both just shook their heads not coming up with a single thing.

"Well since no one has an Idea why don't we go put our laurels back in our cabins and then we all meet up at the arena." I suggested hoping they wouldn't mind the idea of training a bit.

"Hmm I suppose that would be fine." Annabeth said nodding her head.

Percy did so as well. Ember however looked reluctant to go.

"I don't know." Ember said biting her lip slightly.

"Common Em it will be fun I promise it will be fun." I said pushing my shoulder into hers.

"F-fine I guess we can train." Ember said.

"Awesome I guess we will meet you guys there." I said to them, so I picked up my laurel and I grabbed Ember's hand and led her away to our cabin.

"We will see you there!" Percy shouted to us from behind. "And don't do anything that would cause me to be an uncle to soon I'm to young."

I had felt my whole face flush; hell my face was so red I probably could have lit up a pitch black room. And Ember's face wasn't any better. We picked up the pace all the while behind us we heard laughing coming from the the duo behind us.

When our blushes finally died down we continued to trek all the way to the Artemis cabin.

On our way to a whole bunch of campers came up to us clapping us on the back and congratulating us on taking second place. And surprisingly the vast majority also apologized for the way they had acted towards us at the beginning of summer. And I swear we had to have forgiven at least half of all the campers at camp, so many people felt bad and for listening to Tantalus, some even looked they had committed some crime. Never the less after we told them not to worry about it and to start anew.

The campers were shocked, there mouths would hang open and sputter nonsense. They were probably shocked that we would just forgive them as if what they did was no big deal at all, but we ignored the shocked looks and continued on.

When we were probably a hundred feet away from the Artemis cabin we saw Grover walking our way only he was constantly looking down as if he were in deep thought not even looking up to notice us.

"Hey Grover!" I shouted.

"Blaaahhhhh!" Grover bleated in shock jumping a good two feet in the air.

That received me a slap to the arm and an angry glare from my girlfriend.

"When are you going to learn that scaring people isn't nice?" Ember asked obviously upset that I scared another person.

"Hey you know I was just playing." I said.

"B-blake don't scare me like that." Grover said as he looked at our laruels, he blinked a couple of times and smirked. "So you guys took second congrats. Who won?"

"Percy and Annabeth won, but it was only by a few inches." Ember said getting her glare off of me to look at Grover.

"Oh cool, sorry I couldn't be there I had a meeting with the cloven elders." Grover said solemnly.

"Hey it's no big deal G. You had to do what you had to do, so don't sweat it." I said with a smile. "What happened at the meeting anyway?"

"Oh well the council said that since well you know I didn't die on the island with Polyphemus and since I paved the path for future satyrs, they granted me a two-month fulough and a new set of reed pipes. You guys want to hear how they play?" Grover asked excitedly.

"Sure Grover." Ember said before I could even say anything.

Grover pulled out his reed pipes and began to play "YMCA " and the grass beneath our feet started to dance a little swerving from side to side as the music played. Some of the grass however acted as if they were not happy and tried to stranggle our shoes, but since we were way to big it had no effect.

'Wait Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth are probably waiting at the Arena.' I thought to myself.

"Uh hey G. We have to drop these laurels off at the cabin, we told Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth we would meet them there. Do you want to come?" I asked.

Grover nodded not even letting up on his "YMCA" music, and he then headed towards the arena.

Ember and I made our way towards the cabin and when we opened the door we set our laurels down inside right next to one of the beds and then we took off towards the arena.

When we finally arrived I noticed that our whole group was now here. Percy and Annabeth were talking about something while Tyson had a butterfly on his finger looking at it with wonder. And Grover was still playing a tune.

"Blake what took you guys so long hopefully nothing crazy." Percy said wiggling his eyebrows slightly and it took everything I had not to hit him.

"Alright Percy and I are going to fight first." I announced to everyone as we finally joined the group.

Percy didn't look all to thrilled at that.

"I thought we could fight in partners." Annabeth said. "That way we have experience fighting multiple enemies."

"Hmm I guess that would be a good idea. Then the teams should be Ember and I VS you and Percy." I said.

"Nuhu, no its going to be girls VS guys." Ember said surprisingly. "Unless Blake you are afraid to be beaten by your girlfriend." Ember said teasingly.

"But what about Grover and Tyson." I said. "They might want to join in on the fight."

"F-fight, I don want to hurt brother or friends." Tyson said tearing up.

"Its okay, its okay, big guy you don't have to." Percy said patting him on the arm.

"How about Tyson and I act as referries?" Grover suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. That way you can stop if someone is taking things a little too far." I said.

Grover and Tyson nodded obviously happy with their jobs. We all walked inside the arena Grover and Tyson stood on a small marble podium, while Percy and I stood at the far right of the arena while Annabeth and Ember took to the far left.

"Alright so Percy I will take on Annbeth while you take on Ember that way neither of us gets distracted with our fight, deal?" I asked.

"Deal, that sounds like a good plan Blake." Percy said.

"Well I am the adopted grandson of Athena, so it would make sense." I said looking at the two girls who were also obviously planning something.

"The rules are no maiming, no killing, no powers, and no bows." Grover said looking at our side and the girls' side. "Now begin."

And so we charged, Percy and I going to our respective opponents. And as I was about to clash with Annabeth she slide to the left of me and started to go after Percy with Ember. So I dug In my heels to the ground to stop from moving and I rushed to the aid of my best friend.

And when I finally got to the others I went to strike Annabeth from behind, but Ember warned her in time and she blocked my incoming strike with her dagger. And surprisingly she didn't only have one she had two one for each hand. I then looked to Percy for just a momment as I jumped away from Annabeth's dagger.

"Glad you could join the whoa-" Percy said as he jumped out of the way of Ember's sword and rose his own to hit the blade away. "Fight."

"Well Perce you know me had to stop, get something to eat, maybe a soda. Those types of things." I said as I stopped a blade from hitting my throat.

"Ugh, will you two stop talking; I thought this was a spar not a social gathering." Ember said obviously irritated that we were fighting.

"Technically Ember this is kind of both." Percy said.

Annabeth aimed one of her daggers down at my left leg, but I used my hidden blade to block the attack and I swung my arm up In an attempt to rid her of her weapon, but she had planned for that, and as I swung her arm up she rolled her dagger over her hand and she went to stab my arm, but luckily I was quicker and I pulled my arm back, and as I pulled my arm back her dagger cut into the leather of my hidden blade gauntlets, not enough to do serious damage to my weapons, but enough to leave a slight cut.

My eyes widened at the cut and then I went in for a blow to the ribs, but she used her dagger in her right hand to block the incoming strike.

I then kicked her away with my foot to get some distance. She skidded back dropping her daggers and coughed as the wind got knocked out of her.

She looked up at me and glared all the while trying to catch her breath. I then went in for the attack I sheathed my hidden blades and went in for a punch, as my fist was about to drive into her stomach she grabbed my hand and twisted it, she tried to flip me, but she just wasn't as strong and I hooked my right leg under her right leg and swept her off of her feet.

And when she fell I pushed my self down as well and put my hand near her neck and released my hidden blade.

"I think I win." I said as I held my hidden blade inches from her neck.

"I don't think so." Annabeth said with a smirk.

And then my eyes widened as I felt cold metal pressed against my neck. I turned my head and noticed Ember smiling down, and Percy moaning holding his private parts.

"I don't think so Blake." Ember said with a small smirk.

I sighed I sheathed my hidden blades and helped Annabeth up.

"Good spar." I said whipping the sweat that was dripping down my forehead.

"Yeah. Good spar that kick was really unexpected." Annabeth said. "Since our blows were mainly weapons I was so focus on both of your hidden blades I didn't know you would use your legs."

"Hmm, but in reality the opponent won't just use weapons, they will use everything they can so I just did what any other opponent would do." I said.

Annabeth nodded.

"By the way good strategy going after one opponent and not two. Let me guess you guys were expecting to over power Percy and then focus all attention on me?" I said.

"Yeah that was the plan anyway. Annabeth's plan was great, but I think It was short lived since we didn't expect you to get so intense with it." Ember said.

I nodded and walked over to Percy who still had tears in his eyes and lied on the ground.

"You alright buddy?" I asked grimacing.

Percy just shook his head.

I grabbed his arm and hauled him up.

"Come on bud you're fine walk it off." I said.

"Ughh. You weren't the one kneed in the groin Blake." Percy said.

I looked to Ember.

"Who me? I didn't do anything." Ember said innocently.

"Rrrright." I dragged out.

I looked at my watch and noticed the time was getting near to get ready for the archery class.

I noticed everyone was dripping in sweat and had some cuts.

"Alright let's hit the showers. And afterwards Percy and I have to meet Chiron for archery." I said as I waved for Tyson and Grover to get down from the stands and indicated that we were done.

Grover and Tyson made it down and walked up to us.

"Hey guys we are done with sparing we need to get ready for our classes." I told Grover and Tyson.

The two nodded.

"I need to see Mr. D anyway." Grover said and left the arena.

"I am going to blue cabin." Tyson told us and headed to what I would assume the Poseidon cabin.

While the rest of us just headed to the showers.

When I was finally done I met Percy and Chiron at the archery range. Later on during archery class, Chiron pulled the two of us aside and told us he fixed our troubles with Meriwether Prep. The school would no longer blame us for destroying the Gymnasium. And the police weren't looking for us anymore.

"How did you manage that?" Percy asked.

Chiron's eyes seemed to give off a mischievous glint. "I merely suggested that the mortals had seen something different on that day-a furnace explosion that was not your boy's fault?"

I shivered slightly. "Chiron how good are you with the mist?"

"I am quite proficient to say the least, not as good as lord Hermes, but still good." Chiron said.

"Can you teach me?" Percy asked looking at Chiron with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe someday when you are ready." Chiron said.

"Oh, but does this mean we get to go back to Meriwether next year?" Percy asked.

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Oh, no, they've still expelled both of you and Ember. Your headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, said you had—how did he put it?—un-groovy karma that disrupted the school's educational aura. But you're all not in any legal trouble, which was a relief to your mother Percy. Oh, and speaking of your mother Percy …"

He unclipped his cell phone from his quiver and handed it to him. "It's high time you called her."

Percy then walked away with the cell phone in hand leaving Chiron and I all alone.

"Blake you're mother wanted to me to tell you that after the summer you will be grounded at Sally's house-" Chiron said.

"But Chiron what-"I started, but Chiron held up a hand.

"Let me finish child." Chiron said giving me a pointed look. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "She told me the reasons for your granulation is for the way you had put yourself in harm's way too many times for her liking, in addition she said that by doing so you had gotten to the brink of death multiple times."

When he finished I grimaced back remembering the sea dragon, and the meteor dragon I had encountered on Luke's boat.

'I could just not tell Sally about my groundation.' I thought to myself.

"And Blake before you think of not telling Percy's mother, know that she has been in contact with the her and has made it known that you are grounded. I am sure that Mrs. Jackson shall tell you the details when you return with Percy, and if you decide to stay you will be grounded here. It is up to you." Chiron said.

"H-how long?" I asked.

"She told me she wanted to it to be a year," Chiron said and I felt my whole face become pale. "However she decided that would be too harsh and went with 3 weeks."

I nodded still shocked as all hell. 'Seriously she thinks that she can have a say in what I can and can't do even though she has been missing for 13 years of my life. That's such bullshit.'

'Well it is what it is kid. She is trying to do the best with what she has got. Since she can't talk to you physically, but at least is trying.' A told me.

'Yeah trying to be a royal pain in the ass is more like it.' I told him sharply coming out harsher than I meant.

''sigh' listen kid your mom is trying to show you how much she cares, by teaching you that you need to be a bit more careful with your health. She is punishing you not based on who you are, but what you are doing, I am not in her mind, but I can guess she is doing this in hopes to show you that she both cares and wants you to learn to be smarter and not get yourself almost killed.' A told me.

'Why now of all times. Why would she care now, it's not like she has been there before. I mean yeah she talked a little with me last year, but other than that nothing. I keep getting messages and all these other things, but I want her to physically tell me. "Hey kiddo I screwed up. I know I left you in the forest to rot and die, and I am sorry." But no she hasn't. For all I know these letters written by my "mom" could be from my grandmother Athena. I want her to physically be there to tell me herself.' I said upset.

'You have some major trust issues kid.' A told me.

'Honestly would you expect anything less. Let's see a person we all thought was a good or at least semi-good person became a traitor, then my mother who left me to die in a forest all of a sudden appears out of the blue says "Hey I'm your mom hope you can forgive me, then a year later has the gal to say hey your grounded for helping your friends," no I find it messed up and unfair. I mean I can't completely hate her because part of me is saying hey you can trust her she is trying to make amends and do right, but her grounding me has shown me that she thinks that she can just push her mother hood onto me. Well no. She doesn't deserve for me to call her mother.' I thought angrily.

'At least you have a mom. At least you have someone who is willing to heal your wounds. To make sure you stay safe, and to show you right from wrong, Blake at least you have this time. I had no one, I died at a tender age and luckily I along the way I had others to help push me up a bit. To teach me while I was dead. And then I came across a magnificent motherly woman, lady Chaos was a pseudo mother to me when I became twenty years of age as a dead ghost she would be there for me as I watched terrible things happen to this civilization from the medieval age. So you Blake love better count your blessings because your mother obviously does care and you need to see the great things she has done for you so far. You need to move on from being that child left alone, grow up.' A said cutting off the connection.

And honestly his words stung. It left a bitter thought running though me. And his words just kept repeating over and over. Maybe I was overreacting, and needed to simmer down. Maybe my mother is trying her best. But no one could expect me to just allow someone to take over my life after they left me to be in the care of another. I mean I love my adopted parents and gods bless their souls because they were the best, but to have Artemis come in and try to take over their rolls. It just riled me up. But A was right I needed to move on and get over it or else I would grow even bitter and maybe…just end up like Luke. The very thought sent shivers down my spine.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. And I was deep in thought about my mother I hadn't noticed Percy walk up to me and grasped my shoulder.

"You alright, buddy?" Percy asked.

"Yeah never better." I said putting up a fake smile. "What did your mom say?"

"We just talked about where we would be going for school after this summer." Percy said.

"Oh I see." I said as I looked at my watch and noticed it getting late.

"Hey Blake, Tyson and I were going to hang at the beach want to come?" Percy asked.

"Yeah why not. Might as well go and relax." I said with a smile.

Percy nodded with a huge smirk.

For Tyson, the campers treated him as if he were a war hero. People clapping him on the back telling him good job, everything. I was happy for the big guy. So Percy, Tyson and I made our way to the beach where we sat on a sand dune and overlooked Long Island Sound, Tyson then made an announcement that shocked both Percy and I.

"Dream came from Daddy last night," he said. "He wants me to visit."

And then a pang of jealously flushed through me. Tyson would get to visit his dad. The only little bit of interaction I had had with my mother was in a dream, which was last year. That and a few letters, but that was all.

"Poseidon sent you a dream message?" Percy asked unsure.

Tyson nodded. "Wants me to go underwater for the rest of the summer. Learn to work at Cyclopes' forages. He called it an inter-an intern-"

"An internship?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Tyson said excitedly and no matter how jealous I was that Tyson would get to spend time with his parents I was happy for the big lug out of everyone Tyson had deserved it the most.

"When would you leave?" Percy asked.

"Now." Tyson said shocking us both once again.

"Now, Like…now now?" Percy asked while I just stayed silent picking up sand and dropping it slowly.

"Now." Tyson said sadly.

I looked the sand as it glittered against the red sunset and continued to run my hand through it.

"I'm happy for you buddy." I said.

"Yeah." Percy said. "Seriously that's amazing."

"Hard to leave brother and best friend," Tyson said in a trembled voice. "But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them."

And he was right. If we stood any chance at all against Ginarth or other dragons we would need all the weapons we could get. Especially since both him and Kronos are raising an army. And thanks to Luke's help they are going to get not only monsters and dragons, but demigods as well to join them and that was very very bad.

"You'll make the best weapons ever," Percy told Tyson. He then help up his watch proudly. "I bet they'll tell good time, too."

Tyson sniffled. "Brother help each other."

"You're my brother," Percy said. "No doubt about it."

He patted Percy on the back so hard he almost was knocked down the sand dune and luckily I was able to stop him before he could fall. Tyson then wiped a ter form his cheek and stood to go. "Use the shield well."

"I will, big guy." Percy said smiling.

Tyson then looked to me. "Be safe friend. You are also like brother to me."

I smiled. "I promise. See you later little bro." I said smiling.

He headed down the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the hippocampus, burst out of the waves. We watched the two in amusement as they rode off together doing some tricks and then dived into the realm of Poseidon.

I patted Percy on the back as I saw his down trodden expression.

"We will see him again, he will be safe in Poseidon's realm." I said.

"I know, It's just that I've only just came to notice him as my brother, and honestly I wish I had noticed sooner." Percy said sadly as he fiddled with his watch, and pressed a button and the shield spiraled out to full size. Hammered into the bronze were pictures in Ancient Greek style, scenes from our adventures this summer. There was Annabeth slaying a Laistygonian dodge ball player, Percy and Ember fighting the bronze bulls on Half-Blood Hill and me as a dragon spewing fire, Tyson was riding Rainbow toward the Princess Andromeda, the CSS Birmingham blasting its cannons at Charybdis. Percy ran a hand across the picture of Tyson, as it showed myself and Tyson battling the Hydra as Tyson held aloft a box of Monster Donuts.

I looked back at Percy and noticed he once again had a downtrodden look on his face. I sighed and understood. I mean if Ember wasn't around to keep me company in by cabin it probably would've been very lonesome just like it was when I was first claimed. Percy most likely would feel that same loneliness, and since he himself had felt it before, but was then filled, and lost again it most likely would be worse than ever before since he has had that person in his cabin to keep him company for quite some time the sudden loss of that social interaction would cause a void to reopen.

"Hey, guys."

Percy and I both turned around. And noticed it was Ember, Annabeth, and Grover all standing at the top of the sand dune. Percy had tears in his eyes and kept trying to blink them away, but I knew he was upset about Tyson leaving, but it was natural his brother was leaving and he would miss him. It was completely natural.

"Tyson …" Percy told them. "He had to …"

"We know," Annabeth said softly. "Chiron told us."

"Cyclopes forges." Grover shuddered. "I hear the cafeteria food there is terrible! Like, no enchiladas at all."

"Ha ha, do you always think with your stomach Grover?" Ember asked.

Grover blushed. "N-nno." He tried to defend.

Ember helped me to my feet and Annabeth did the same with Percy.

"Come on you two. Time for dinner." Annabeth said looking at both Percy and I.

We all then walked back toward the dinning pavilion together, just the five of us.

A storm raged that night, and I couldn't help but feel something was off, I felt like nature was at war with itself. I couldn't understand the feeling. It was so foreign and had never felt such things before. So before I went to go to bed I decided to take a small walk. I reassured Ember that nothing was wrong and when she finally bought it she laid in her bed to rest, while I left the cabin and went for a walk. I made sure of course to keep clear of any harpies that was patrolling and I walked to the source I had felt the nature was battling with.

However I also noticed lighting flash against the horizon, waves on the beach pounded the shore, but no rain fell in the campsite. Luckily the Fleece kept our borders safe and secure.

So I continued to trek up to Thalia's tree and when I reached the top a mini explosion rocked me off of my feet and sent me tumbling down the hill.

"Oww." I moaned out in pain.

I got back up on my feet and ran to check on the Fleece the golden explosion must've been a sign something bad happened. Right?

As soon as I reached the top I noticed that nature was back to normal, it wasn't wagging war with itself it was calm, and steady, at peace if you will. I also noticed that the Fleece was also glowing brighter than ever before and at the foot of the Tree laid a girl.

My eyes widened knowing exactly who it was. From behind me I heard clopping of hooves and the pounding of feet approaching. I looked back and noticed Chiron and other campers running towards me. The patrol duty was also coming from the front of the camp, obviously they were scouting to make sure no one would sneak in. When Chiron arrived he looked at me and noticed my kneeling position at the girls feet.

"What happened?" he asked me seriously.

"I-I don't know Chiron. I sensed something off coming from the tree and I decided to take a walk to maybe calm my nerves, as I had originally thought it was noting, but as I got closer to the tree the off feeling continued. So I came to the tree, and then all of a sudden the Fleece gave off a mini explosion. I swear I had nothing to do with this." I said honestly.

Chiron looked at me and then at the girl. From behind Chiron I noticed Ember, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were also coming up to us. I was shocked as I thought Annabeth had been on patrol, but Chiron must've let her take a break since she and Percy had won the chariot races. Ember as soon as she saw me she ran through the crowd of camper and into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked me.

"I am fine Ember. More than fine." I said looking back at the girl which Percy was also kneeling to.

"So it's true." Grover said as he walked next to Chiron his expression dazed.

Chiron snapped out of his shocked state and looked at us. "Curse the titan lord. He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'This is really bad.'

'Kid.' A said tiredly. 'This is bigger than anything ever before. If Kronos get's this upper hand, and by that I mean if he gets this girl to join his side then Ginarth will be even harder to stop since he has such a powerful ally.'

I gulped. I looked at my hands. 'What was that felling earlier?'

'Blake since you have the powers of a nature dragon now. You can literally sense all of nature. Every single aspect, haven't you noticed how much more you are in tuned with nature, how the pollution in the air seems to be thicker than before. This is the Dragons ability.' A said.

'So I can sense everything in nature? And use the orbs?' I asked.

'That is exactly what I am saying.' A said.

I got out of my musing when I felt Ember shake me slightly.

"Sorry Em." I said to her.

She then hugged me again as if she would never see me again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When I woke up and remembered you left, and I heard the explosion. I thought-I thought…."Ember said as her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm fine I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said softly rubbing her back.

I then let go of her and looked to the sky and noticed the storm had broken and the sky was blood red.

"What do you mean Chiron?" Percy asked Chiron.

"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing purged."

'Wait so that is why Luke was going to let us take the Fleece after using it he wanted to revive this girl.' I thought to myself connecting all the pieces together.

I looked at the girl closely. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.

I knew who she was just from all the stories told her at camp. But nobody dared to get closer to the girl.

I then put my hand to the girl's forehead to check her temperature and I and then all of a sudden some green energy lit from my hand and I couldn't move it, it was if it was stuck there from some unknown force.

'What-what is this?' I thought as I finally got my hand free.

'That Blake was healing. When you change into a dragon Blake you get its basic skills, but when you have the actual power of a dragon you get more than just the basics you get every aspect. I have now realized what occurs when you change. You whole physic and genealogy changes, but not completely part of you must still exist in order to change back to human form hence the ability to change. But since part of you is still demigod and human-' A said.

"I don't get every exact power.' I finished my eyes widening in shock.

The other around me were also in shock.

"Blake what are you doing!" Annabeth shouted from over my shoulder and was about to rip me off of the girl.

But before she could I let go of her head and looked at my hand as the green glow disappeared.

"Amazing, truly amazing." I heard Chiron muttered.

Percy then lifted the girl by the shoulders and then lifted her into a sitting position, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on!" Percy yelled desperate to get anyone to help, and when I finally let go of my hand I helped support the girl and grabbed the other shoulder and helped Percy with hefting her up to her feet.

When we got her to her feet. The girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes.

Her irises were startling electric blue.

The girl looked at Percy and then looked at me her eyes widening as she looked at my slit silver blue eyes.

Ember stood up next to me as she had seen Percy and I move the girl up and rested a hand on my arm.

"Who-" the girl muttered.

"I'm Percy, and this is Blake." Percy said pointing to himself and I. "You're safe now."

"I had the strangest dream." She said.

"Its fine you are alright. You aren't dead." I said.

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "How did you know what I dreamt that?" She questioned her eyes narrowed.

"Because I know you are Thalia, daughter of Zeus….and you had **died**." I said.

* * *

**Big news and Huge thanks:**

Alright so this is the last chapter for this Book. So first I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Everyone who has reviewed thank you so much. Now I know this chapter came a bit earlier than expected. I want to say guys this isn't an excuse or some other BS this is true so I currently am a full time college student (means I am taking four classes with many many tests for those not in college yet) and if I get this job opening I am going to check out I will be quite busy I won't be able to update as frequently, but I hope to make some time to the side for it. Thank you for understanding. If you have any questions feel free to message me, leave a review on what your thoughts were and if you liked it or just plain didn't get it anything helps, and if you really liked it hit that follow button. Again thank you all for reading and being awesome by writing reviews. It really brings warmth to my heart when I see that type of thing. I hope you all understand and I guess I will see you guys on:

**The Son of the Moon: The Titans Curse **

**Also big WARNING: **

**I currently have a poll posted and if you guys could check that out I would be really grateful. Thank you and have an awesome day. **

**Review Responses: **

**DragonStallion55**: Amazing story one more to go I'm guessing excited for next chapter.

**me: Here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the continuous support! A review like this brings a smirk to my face every time. **

**Guest: **Book 3!

**Me: I hope to get it out soon, but yeah stay pumped and hyped. I can't promise a date yet, because of my schooling and possible job (cross my finger), but thanks for the review and stay pumped because book three will be my masterpiece of all the books I have written so far!**


	21. Notice: Titans Curse info

I just posted the first chapter to **The Child of the Moon: the Titans Curse**. Go check it out. Thanks and have a good day everyone.


End file.
